A True Family
by Severus Addicted
Summary: Albus has kept a secret about two people for eleven years, the time comes when the truth should be announced. Can Severus be a father? Severitus. warning: small mention of abuse/language/cp later chapters. SS/LE, HP/HG, RW/LL, AD/MM
1. Chapter 1

A True Father

**Ch.1**

Severus was seated in front of the Headmaster's desk waiting for him to start the meeting.

Albus sighed and popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth, his eyes were twinkling madly.

_'Oh great, I wonder what that old fool wants me to do already; school just got out yesterday!' _Severus thought to himself.

"Severus my boy I would like it if you could go to Harry's house and keep an eye on him for about two days then I want you to bring him here. I have some things to tell you two." Albus said.

Severus' eyes went hard "No! Absolutely not. I will not go to the brats house!"

The twinkle in Albus' eyes disappeared "Severus please. I need you to."

Severus sighed, Albus always got his way. "Fine! Can't I just go get the brat now?"

Albus shook his head "No I need you to see how he is treated there. I don't trust anyone else to do it." Albus explained.

Severus growled but finally agreed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Severus apparted to Number Four Private Drive. Then he walked up the path and stopped at the white door. He charmed himself invisible then he slowly opened the door and walked in.

When he got inside he noticed that there were no pictures of The-Brat-Who-Lived anywhere, to tell the truth if he didn't know any better Harry James Potter didn't live here. The next thing he noticed was a whale sitting on a peach colored couch, oh correction it's not a whale it's actually if you can believe it a man.

Severus looked around the room some more and noticed a cupboard door locked with six different kinds of locks.

_'I wonder what they keep in there.' _Severus thought.

The human whale stood up and walked through a doorway. Severus was surprised he could fit through the doorway. Severus followed Vernon. He looked around himself and noticed it was obviously a kitchen. There was a small circular table in the middle of the room with three chairs surrounding it.

_'Why is there only three chairs? Isn't there four people in this house?' _Severus thought to himself.

The human whale sat down at the table and grabbed the newspaper. Severus walked over to a bare corner and just stood there for a while.

All of a sudden a loud sound came crashing down the stairs. The sound was so loud it sounded like a herd of elephants. A young boy that looked like a lard walked into the room.

"Pa whens breakfast? I'm hungry." Dudley complained while sitting down at the table.

Vernon looked over at his son and growled "As soon as that freak gets the bathroom done." Vernon answered

Three minutes later Harry calmly came down the stairs. Harry then cautiously entered the kitchen.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Vernon yelled

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have made me clean the fucking bathroom spotless you would have had breakfast earlier!" Harry yelled back forgetting his place.

Vernon jumped from his chair he was on and slammed his nephew up against the wall. Harry yelped when his head met the brick wall.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that boy!" Vernon dropped Harry to the ground. He then pulled him up by his hair. Once Harry was standing up Vernon made his bend over the table he then proceeded to beat the boy with a wooden spoon he got off the counter. After he was done beating the boy he threw him on the floor and spit on him. Harry curled into a tiny ball hoping it was over. hoping he was done, hoping he died. After seconds he blacked out. His last thought was _'Why me?'_

Severus watched in horror as the human whale picked the fragile boy's arm up and pulled him to the cupboard with the six diffrent locks. Vernon literally threw Harry into the small cupboard and slammed the door shut then he locked all six locks and walked back to the kitchen.

Hours later when everyone went to bed Severus unlocked the door and opened it up, Harry was sitting there looking out the door but he did not move a muscle.

Severus bent down and looked Harry in the eyes. The bright excited emerald eyes were dull and had no emotion showing in them.

Harry looked at the man who was knelt in front of the doorway looking at him strange.

"Mr. Potter?" came a familiar silky voice but it didn't have the normal vicious tone to it.

Harry looked at him "Professor Snape."

"Come, I'm taking you to Hogwarts." Severus grabbed Harry's arms and gently lifted him out of the cupboard. Harry stood outside the cupboard and looked at Severus.

"Why did you come here?" Harry asked

Severus rolled his eyes "I just told you that. I am not repeating myself."

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor then muttered "I'm sorry."

Severus sighed "Come let's go." Severus held his hand for Harry to take.

Harry flinched back a little when Severus put his hand out to him. But once he realized he wasn't going to hit him he looked at the hand weird then looked up at Severus in questioning.

"Mr. Potter take a hold of my hand so we can apparate." Severus explained

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Harry asked cheekily

_'No wonder he got paddled today, he is so cheeky! If I ever had a son he would never be cheeky or they would quickly find themselves over my lap!" _Severus thought.

Harry grabbed Severus' hand and with a pop they were gone. Harry fell on his butt when they landed.

Harry looked around his surroundings. He saw Hogwarts and Hegrid's hut and the Whomping Willow.

_'Home.' _Harry thought as his eyes lingered by Hogwarts.

Harry and Severus walked the path up to the castle. Albus was waiting for them at the Great Doors. When they reached Dumbledore they stopped.

Albus looked from Harry to Severus smiling widely; his eyes were twinkling so badly.

"Come my boys, we have much to discuss." Albus walked to his office. Severus and Harry followed closely behind.

Once they got to the office Albus said the password then walked up the stairs and sat behind his desk.

Harry and Severus both took a seat in front of the huge desk.

"Why am I still here, Headmaster?" Severus asked

"Because Severus remember I need to tell you two about something. But first what did you see at the Dursley's?" Albus asked

Severus looked over at Harry who's eyes were squinted in confusion.

Severus finally looked back at the Headmaster "Many things. I saw Mr. Potter talk back and get shoved up against the wall, I saw him get spit upon and also I saw his uncle paddle him while he leaned over the table."

Albus' twinkle went dull "Harry is that true?"

Harry shook his head "No."

Severus rose his eyes brows "Do not lie!"

Harry glared at him "Who said I'm lieing?"

"Mr. Potter!" Severus scolded

"Harry, please tell me the truth." Albus said softly.

Harry thought about lieing again but he knew if the greasy bastard saw it he wouldn't win anyway. So he decided he better just tell the truth.

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor and whispered "Yes."

Albus looked saddened that Harry wouldn't look at either of them he was also greatly saddened that he would put him at that place in the first place.

"Harry have you ever told anyone about this?" Albus asked the young wizard in front of him.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster and said softly "Once but that didn't turn out right. Of course they would believe my relatives more than me... I'm just the delinquent. Ever since then I figured it was hopeless."

Albus sighed "You do know we can not send you there anymore, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Where do you suppose he will stay?" Severus asked hoping to God it wasn't Hogwarts.

Albus smiled "I already have that figured out."

"Where?" Severus asked

"This is what I wanted to talk to you two about-" Seeing Severus was going to interrupt Albus put his hand up "Let me explain, Severus. Now Harry your biological father is not James Potter, It's Severus Snape." Albus smiled at Harry. Harry's eyes went wide.

"How is that possible?" Severus asked "He looks nothing like me."

Albus took his eyes off of Harry to look at Severus in shock "Well Severus do I need to tell you about the birds and bees?" At this Severus shook his head. "Good, now remember that night with Lily you had?" Severus nodded. "Okay well that night is when she conceived Harry. And as to why he looks nothing like you is because he has a huge Glamour on; Lily put it on as soon as he was born." Albus explained.

Severus stared at his son, his and Lily's son.

_'Great, I'm the greasy gits son. How wonderful.' _Harry thought to himself angrily.

Harry looked at Albus hoping so badly this was all just a cruel joke.

Albus saw the look on Harry's face and shook his head "No Harry, this is no joke."

Harry sighed "Bloody Hell."

"Language!" Both adults scolded.

_'It's English.' _Harry thought to himself.

Albus looked at Severus and smiled "See you'll be a great father."

Severus looked at Harry _'I'm going to have my hands full. Geez the Hogwarts trouble maker is my son. I can't believe it, it was just one night, one bloody night! How am I going to be a father after everything I put him through, will he be able to fogive me?' _Severus thought to himself.

_'God what's Ron and Hermione gonna think about this? This can't be true, their just getting my hopes up for a true family and then later they're gonna be like "Sike!" Ugh! I could look past last years non happy times with him if he can. What the Hell am I thinking the Batman of the Wizarding World could never see past things. Hmm I like that name I think I will call him that for now on; Batman. Ha wait till I tell Ron, he'll agree he does look like Batman, it's a good thing I introduced him to Batman last year or he would have no idea who I am talking about. I just can't believe this! Did mum cheat on dad or was this before they were married? And what the fuck did she see in him? God to think I share his genes, it makes me want to throw up! Ugh I hope I don't have that bloody nose of his, I'd look like Pinochio! Or that slimy, grease ball called hair. I could so live without those pleasant traits.' _Harry thought.

Albus looked from Harry to Severus, they were both lost in thought.

Harry finally broke the silence "Well... Uh I've got loads of homework to do so uh talk to you later." _'Or not.' _Harry thought.

Harry quickly walked from the room and basically ran to his common room.

Once Harry was gone Severus turned to Albus. "This can't be true, Albus. It was only one night!"

Albus raised his eyes brows "It most certainly is, you knew what you were getting into when you decided to have sex with Lily. And now you have a child to care for, he will need you there for him as he grows." Albus said.

Severus sighed "Fine, Lily would want it this way."

Albus smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"How long have you known about this?" Severus asked rubbing his forehead.

Albus went quiet.

Severus looked up and glared at him "Answer me!"

Albus sighed and said "Since he was born, but I thought it would be better off if you two didn't know because of you being a Death Eater. I did what I thought was the best."

"I would have quit being a Death Eater if I would have known I had a son to care for." Severus said

"But we needed a spy." Albus objected.

Severus rolled his eyes "You could have had many others to do it for you."

Albus sighed "I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus looked at him "It's alright it's already done, no turning back now."

Albus nodded his head then looked at Severus and smiled "You're gonna have your hands full, my boy."

Severus raised his eye brows "Yes well, he will NOT be doing the things he did this year without consequences, and he will soon realize that too."

Albus chuckled and nodded his head.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Harry slumped onto the common room couch, he was lost deep in thought and he couldn't find the way out.

_'Will he want me? Doubt it he loathes you. Don't think like that he will accept you! No he won't no one does, I'm the Freak! Don't think like that. If he does will he soon realize how big of a mistake I am? You're not a mistake! Yes I am, everyone says so. Would he be just like uncle? Oh I certainly hope not! What am I gonna do? My life sucks! I hate this why can't I just be normal, have a happy family, a true, real family? That won't happen so don't get your hopes up, he won't take you in he hates you. Would you even want him as a father? After everything he's done to you? I can forgive. He can't. I bet he could if he tried. Ha who are you kidding he has no feelings except hate. I could change that. Doubtful. I feel like tacos, oh wait just got off topic. He could be just like everyone else and give me the cold shoulder for everything. He could. He wouldn't. But he could. No doubt I'd deserve it. You don't deserve this, you deserve much better and even if it's that Slime Ball giving it to you then you need to grab a hold of it like a Bull Rider. I'd rather face a wild Bull right now then this! I could be getting punked. I don't know they sounded pretty sure of themselves. Maybe I should just leave it for now and if he comes to me then that means he wants to try it. Which is doubtful. Holy shit I'm tired, all this thinking is making me exhausted!' _All this was running through Harry's mind.

Harry got up from the couch and went to his dorm where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Morning came too quick for Harry's liking. He slowly climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. It became breakfast time but Harry couldn't bring himself to go down there and face everyone.

_'They probably know all about Batman being my father. They also probably know about what my relatives did to me. And they're making fun of the fact. They wouldn't do that. Are you so positive about that? Fine, I guess I won't go down yet, one more day without food won't hurt. I guess I better just get my essays done for school. I hate this! I finally get a chance for a normal family and the guy hates my living guts! Just my luck. He doesn't hate you. Then he does a poor way of showing it. You got a point there. Shit, what am I gonna do? I want a father but Snape could never feel anything but hate. Are you seriously saying you'd give that bastard a chance? Ya I guess, he's better then no father at all. You might be surprised. I'll give him a chance if if he can. If not then I am just going to pretend nothing happened. Seems like a plan.' _Harry got up and went to the table where his books were placed, then he started on the essays he was given.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Severus was in a daze, he wanted Harry to be his son but he was worried the boy would deny him.

_'What am I thinking the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't want me as a father. Are you sure? Yes, after everything I put him through this year he'd be better off without me. No he wouldn't this little boy needs support from his father, he needs to know what love is and you can give it to him. I don't know if I can give it to him, I didn't have much of an example when I was growing up. You have Albus. You got a point there. Well I guess I'll talk to him about it today. Good. Wow I'm hungry, time for breakfast.' _Severus thought.

Severus walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the table they always put down during the summer.

Albus looked up at him and smiled "My boy, have you seen Harry yet this morning?" Albus asked

Severus looked around the Hall and noticed he wasn't there, he looked back at the Headmaster and shook his head "No."

Albus sighed "Knowing him he's still asleep."

At that Severus chuckled and Albus smiled, happy he could finally get Severus to laugh. Severus hasn't laughed in a while.

"Who can go wake Harry up?" Albus asked. No one rose their hands they were all too busy talking to each other. "Severus my boy will you go wake your son up?" At that statement everyone stopped talking and looked up.

"Who's your son? I didn't know you had a child." Minerva said

"Harry's my son. And I didn't know until yesterday when Albus told me." Severus explained.

Minerva's eyes went wide "Harry's your son?"

Severus rose his eyes "Yes, Minerva. He's my son."

"That poor child, I pity him." Lockhart, the new Defence teacher announced sadly.

Albus rose his eye brows "Now, now Gilderoy be nice! This is probably the best thing that's ever happened to the boy."

"Wow he must not have had a lot of good things happen to him then." Gilderoy said sounding even more sad by the minute.

"Gilderoy Lockhart! There is no need for that, apologize to Severus now." Albus said madly

Lockhart had to stop himself before he rolled his eyes "I'm sorry Severus." Lockhart said not sounding sorry at all.

Severus rolled his eyes. He then stood up to go wake Harry up.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Severus walked to the Gryffindor common room. When he got there he said the password and walked in. He looked around himself and noticed Harry sitting at the table doing his essays. He walked over to the table and sat down in front of Harry.

Harry looked up when he heard someone sit down at the table; it was Snape.

Severus looked at Harry and smiled "Good morning, Harry."

_'Wow did he just smile? I had no idea that was possible!' _Harry thought amazed by this new discovery.

"Morning." Harry said smiling back.

Severus was happy that Harry actually smiled at him, which is a good sign... Right?

"Do you know it's breakfast?" Severus asked his son.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said dismissing the discussion.

Severus noticed that Harry for some reason did not want to talk about this so he pushed for the reason.

"When was the last time you actually ate something?" Severus asked remembering the three chairs at the table.

Harry looked away. Severus noticed the hurt look on his face.

_'I'm not worth food anyway.' _Harry thought to himself angrily

"That doesn't matter." Harry finally said.

Severus looked at his son shocked "YES it does! Your aunt and uncle may not have thought feeding you was important enough, but let me tell you something, while I am your father you will eat."

_'Does this mean he actually wants to try it?' _Harry asked himself hopeful.

Harry looked up at him. Severus gazed back at Harry and saw a tiny flash of hope go across his emerald eyes.

"Come, time for breakfast." Severus stood up and waited for Harry to do the same.

Harry sighed but stood up and followed Severus to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they arrived at the Great Hall they sat down at the table and began to eat.

Severus looked over at Harry to make sure he was eating something. Harry had a couple of sausages on his plate with syrup to dip them in.

Minerva looked over at Harry and gave him a tight smile.

_'Great, so they do know.' _Harry thought to himself

Harry looked up at all the Professors and noticed one he never saw before, he smiled at him and said a polite "Hello."

Lockhart looked up and smiled at Harry, Harry smiled back again. "Oh, it's the great famous Boy-Who-Lived." Harry's smile dissappeared very quickly. Severus took notice of that and wondered why.

"You don't like your name?" Gilderoy asked baffled by that.

Harry glared at him "Would anybody want that name if your parents died but you survived? Especially if it's your fault?! I didn't think so."

"Well you're definitely not what the Daily Profit says." Lockhart glared back at him.

Harry laughed, annoyed at how little people know about him. "You have no idea." with that he stood and made his way to the Great Hall doors to go back to his common room.

"Mr. Potter! Come back here I am not done speaking with you." Gilderoy yelled after the retreating boy.

Harry stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to glare at him "I really don't like you."

Severus agreed with Harry but didn't say anything. He didn't want in any more trouble with Albus.

"Severus! Control your son!" Gilderoy yelled.

Severus shrugged "I can't. See because I agree with him, I don't like you either, I thought you understood that a while ago Lockhart." He smiled at Harry then stood up and walked with his son to the kitchens to finish their breakfast that was interupted.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

They walked to the kitchen in a awkward silence. When they sat down at the kitchen table Dobby appeared.

Harry jumped at the sound of the House Elf appearing.

Dobby looked at Harry and nodded his head "I's is sorry, Master Harry Potter."

Harry looked so confused at that statement "Please don't call me Master Harry Potter, that makes me sound like a crypt keeper or something, it's Harry."

Severus chuckled to himself.

Dobby bowed his head again "I's is sorry, Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded.

Dobby brightened and looked from Harry to Severus and asked in an enthusiastic voice "You's want something to eat?"

Severus nodded "Yes, we would like breakfast please, Dobby."

Dobby nodded and was gone in a pop.

Harry eyes went wide "What was that?"

Severus smiled "That, Harry is a House Elf who works for Hogwarts. House Elves are normally owned by a family, Dobby is but he also likes to help out here. The House Elves are the creatures that prepare our food everyday, and clean up the school."

"Wow." Harry sighed

Dobby came back with a pop. He was carrying three trays, one in each hand and the other was amazingly on top of his head. Harry wondered if maybe someday he could carry something on his head.

Dobby sat the three trays down at the table and bowed then left with a pop.

Harry looked at the three trays, one was filled with sausages, eggs, and pancakes. The other was Pumpkin juice, and hot tea for Severus. The third tray had buttered toast with jelly in little containers on the side.

Severus and Harry started filling their plates Dobby gave them, then ate the food.

After they were all done eating Severus turned to Harry.

"Harry, I have a question." Severus said

Harry looked up at his father and motioned for him to continue while he sipped his juice.

"You don't actually blame yourself for your mother's and James' death do you?" Severus asked

Harry looked up at him and cocked his head to the side "It's not?"

Severus' jaw dropped "No, it's not where did you hear it was?"

Harry just looked away "They lied about everything."

Severus looked at Harry "What did your relatives lie to you about?" Severus asked

Harry finally looked at him "Everything! They said my parents died in a car crash then when I finally found out that wasn't really what happened they said if I wouldn't have been born they would still be alive, is that true or is that a lie too? Everything is a lie in my life. Who my father is was a lie. Who I am is a lie. What else is a lie?" Harry had unshed tears in his emerald eyes.

Severus looked at Harry and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders "Nothing else. Harry it's not your fault about their deaths."

After Harry was calmed down Severus decided now would be good to talk about their new discovery.

**A/N: Hey I hope you like this so far. This story has been in my mind for a long, long time and I finally decided to put it on here. Please review and tell me how you like it. Thanks, Severus Addicted**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Severus didn't know where to start. Harry was wondering when he could go flying.

Severus took a breathe to start the conversation. Harry looked up.

_'Oh he wants to talk, guess I could hold off the flying for a little bit.' _Harry thought sadly

Severus met Harry's eyes and decided now would definitely be a good time to talk about this.

"Harry, we need to discuss our new discovery." Harry looked up shocked when he heard the deathly potions master call him by his first name.

Harry nodded his head to show that he should go on.

Severus took another deep breathe and exhaled slowly. After he did that a couple of times and had Harry looking at him like he was a idiot he began.

"Now please don't interupt me until I am finished explaining to you, okay? You can ask your question that I am positive you will have at the end." Severus said softly

Harry nodded his head "Yes, sir."

_'Thank God he is taking this good so far.' _Severus thought to himself thankful. But his thoughts aren't exactly true. Inside Harry is screaming and wanting to run away, but he made himself stay where he was because he wanted a chance at a father... At a family that he never got a chance to have.

"Now I guess I should start at the beginning. When your mother and I were in school we were best friends. Later it formed into something more, we started dating and by our seventh year I pronounced to her. Our engagement was a secret nobody else knew about it except Albus because we had to keep it a secret from my father. In seventh year after I took the Dark Mark-" seeing Harry's puzzled look he explained what the Dark Mark is "The Dark Mark, Harry is... Well it's basically a tattoo, the Dark Lord gave it to all of his followers-"

"WHAT?!" Harry screamed and backed away from Severus.

Severus closed his eyes to calm himself down before he did something he would regret later.

After he opened his eyes he took a great big breathe and looked at Harry.

"Harry let me explain-"

Harry was getting red in the face from outrage "How could you be a follower for that slimy bastard?!"

"Language Harry." Severus warned, Harry just rolled his eyes "Let me explain myself, please?"

Harry glared at him but nodded his head.

"Now, the reason why I took the Dark Mark is because my father made me receive it, I didn't want it so I went to go talk to Albus about it and he left me spy for him, which means I spied on the Dark Lord and told the Light, which is us, everything the Dark is planning. I don't have the Dark Mark anymore, yesterday Albus found a spell to take off the mark." Severus explained to the now pink cheeked eleven year old boy.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized sincerely

Severus nodded his head and offered a light smile to his son "That's okay, just let me tell you the story before you go making assumptions."

Harry nodded his head still embarrassed.

"Now as I was saying we were engaged but after Syballe heard a prophecy that endangered your mother's safety I had no idea she was pregnant with you when this happened. We had a fake wedding for your mother and James, he was going to protect her while she was in hiding. She never told me she was pregnant with you so I always thought you were truly James'. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you this past year." Severus said sincerely.

Harry smiled a half smile "I except your apology."

That made Severus' day, he smiled a bright, big smile that almost went to his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him.

Harry was shocked not only did he smile and his face didn't brake into a million of pieces but he also hugged him, he hugged him! He never thought it was possible!

Harry hugged him back, he didn't know what else to do.

After Severus broke away from the hug he smiled at Harry, Harry smiled right back.

"Now do you have any questions?" Severus asked lightly

Harry nodded. Severus motioned for him to continue.

Harry took a small breathe to get his courage up then he looked at Severus and asked "What should I call you?"

"Well what do you feel comfortable calling me right now?" Severus asked gently

Harry shrugged.

Severus sighed "Well how about you call me Severus for now, then when you are comfortable you can call me dad, or father whatever you like best."

Harry smiled "Alright."

A knock on the kitchen door got their attention.

Severus stood up and walked over to the door, he opened it and found that it was Albus.

He opened the door further for him to come in.

Once he was in he closed the door and sat back down at his seat beside his son.

Albus cleared his throat.

Harry and Severus both looked at him.

Albus sat down at the table.

After he was seated he looked at them and began to speak "I assume that you two have spoken about this situation?"

Harry nodded and Severus said "Yes we have."

Albus nodded his head and smiled "Good... Harry would you like to go flying?"

Harry smiled excitedly so Albus felt the need to advice him on something "But do not, I repeat do not do any tricks. I don't think you would like to go to the Hospital Wing so soon after getting out of school."

Harry sighed, he really wanted to try out this new stunt he made up yesterday. Albus heard the sigh and chuckled.

"Always the dare devil arn't we?" Albus asked chuckling still

Harry stood up and walked to the door.

Albus remembered Harry didn't agree to the no stunt rule "Harry, you did not answer me."

Harry sighed again as his hand touched the doorknob "Yes, sir. I won't do any _stunts_." _'But I can do tricks.' _Harry thought to himself mischievously.

Harry opened up the door and as he walked out he heard Albus yell after him that he wasn't joking.

After Harry was gone Albus turned to Severus and studied his face for a bit.

"How did it go?" Albus asked gently

Severus sighed "He didn't take the Dark Mark good, but I explained it to him and he calmed down. I think it went pretty well, I mean it could have a lot worse then it actually was."

"He is going to call me by my first name for a while until he is comfortable with calling me dad or whatever he wants to call me. I am going to go over what I expect of him tomorrow because I don't want him aimlessly wandering around not knowing what he is allowed to do and not so I figured tomorrow I will talk to him."

Albus nodded his head again "That's a good idea. That boy worries me a lot. I think between you and him that's where I got most of my white hair."

Severus snorted "I thought you had it for a while."

Albus glared at him "Watch it Severus Tobius. You're the boys' father, Lord only knows you'll have grey hair pretty soon."

Severus gasped "Never!"

Albus chuckled "Yes you will."

"No I won't I'll dye it." Severus said proudly

Albus snorted "Yea you'll dye it all right, if Harry got a hold of the dye while you weren't looking he would most likely put pink dye inside."

Severus gasped in disbelief "No he wouldn't."

Albus smiled "He did it to his aunt before. He was seven as I recall and he wanted pay back for something I don't know what it was but he put lime green dye in her dyes. Quite funny if you think about it."

Severus chuckled at the sight of Petunia with Lime Green hair.

GGGGGGGG Out on the Quidditch Pitch GGGGGGG

Harry grabbed his broom and took flight into the air.

The wind blew Harry's hair around in different ways. He flew around the Gryffindor stand and dove straight down to the ground. He pulled up just in time so he wouldn't crash.

Harry soared around for a while just enjoying the feeling of freedom. He loved flying just as much as he loved Hedwig. Thinking of Hedwig Harry jumped off his broom to go see if she was in the Owlery. (sorry I don't know how to spell that, any answers?)

Harry ran up the stone steps and walked in. As soon as he stepped in the great Snowy Owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey girl." she pecked his finger to show she was irritated that he didn't come sooner.

"I'm sorry girl, I have been busy, but I promise I will come and spend some time with you more often." Harry said sincerely

After a while Harry said his goodbye then walked back to the castle. It was lunch time and he didn't want to be late.

Harry walked to the Great Hall and noticed everyone else was eating already.

Albus and Severus turned when they heard the Great Hall doors open.

Severus had a look of relief cross his face but then it went to a little agitated... Maybe? You could never tell with Severus.

Harry sat down at the table and began to eat.

Severus cleared his throat to get Harry's attention. To his annoyance Harry didn't seem to notice.

Minerva gave him a disgusted look "Manners Severus!"

Severus rolled his eyes and looked back at Harry.

"Harry." Severus said to get his attention

Harry looked up in questioning.

"Yes?" Harry asked confused... What did he want?

"We went to go get you earlier and you weren't at the pitch. Care to explain where you were?" Severus asked calmly

"I was at the Owlery. Visiting Hedwig." Harry explained

Severus closed his eyes, then he turned to Albus "Why didn't we think to look there?"

Albus shrugged "Slipped my mind that he had a owl."

Minerva chuckled "Things slip your mind a lot, Albus."

"Now, now be nice. Or you won't be so lucky tonight." Albus said jokingly

Harry dropped his fork and muttered "Well I lost my appetite."

All the professors except Albus and Minerva laughed at what Harry said to himself.

After lunch Harry went to help Hegrid plant new pumpkin seeds in his patch. After that was done they went to the Forbidden Forest, Hegrid wanted to show him a new animal he found.

As they were going through the weeds into the forest Harry spoke up "Uh Hegrid is this uh animal dangerous?"

Hegrid stopped and smiled down at Harry "Na, this is as gentle as a puppy."

Harry snorted, this could be anything from a dragon up.

They walked a little more until they came to a clearing. The meadow was huge with tons of wild flowers growing everywhere.

Hegrid pointed to a small animal in the middle of the meadow. They walked cautiously to it and stopped. Harry's eyes grew wide, right in front of him was a Tree Elf.

The Tree Elf smiled at them "Ekasssssa" The Tree Elf said firmly

Hegrid nodded his head.

Harry looked up at Hegrid "What did she say?"

Hegrid shrugged "No idea, but ain't she beautiful!"

Harry's eyes grew big "Uh let's get out of here."

Hegrid reluctantly agreed and they headed back to the castle.

The rest of the day was spent helping Professor McGonagall with anything she needed help on.

A/N: I hope you liked it! I have a poll on my profile, so will you all please go and vote for me?! Please? (Puppy dog eyes). :) Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is in remembrance of the Twin Towers. 9/11.

The next day found Harry laying in front of the fireplace working on his essays for school. He had nothing else to do, and he didn't want to be around the professors anymore since all they do is ask about his essays and what not. It was getting on his nerves. He was tempted to go see if he could find any other secret rooms or passageways but figured Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't be so happy with him if he got into a mess again. Or Severus for that matter.

Harry was just finishing his Transfiguration essay when he heard the Portrait door swing open. He cleaned up his parchments and looked over to see who came in. It was Snape.

_'Yay just what I need in the morning. Snape.' _Harry thought bitterly. He still wasn't sure how he liked this whole situation. He hated how his father just _had _to be Snape, Snape of all people to pick. But he loved the feeling of someone actually wanting him around or actually caring about him, not because they had to, not because he was some great hero to be, just because he wanted to, just because he cared. _Cared _that word has really had Harry thinking. Had anyone actually really cared about him or was it all just a game? He figured his friends really did and the Weasley family is just like his family so he figured that they do too. But he wasn't so sure about the professors or anyone else.

Severus walked over to the one common room couch and sat down. He hated it in here, it was so... Gryffindor.

Harry looked over at him in question.

"We need to talk some more." Severus said indicating the chair beside him.

_'Now what?!' _Harry thought angrily. He is not a morning person, and let's just say a House Elf is so gonna pay for waking him up so freaking early in the morning.

Harry walked over and sat down in the Lazy boy chair. He looked over at Severus expectantly.

"Go ahead." Harry said waving his hand in the air.

Severus rose his eye brows at the hand jester

Harry yawned widely. He did not sleep well at all, then that stupid House Elf woke him up at ten o'clock in the afternoon. Who ever thought of getting up at ten! It's ridiculous!

Severus decided he better start this conversation before his son fell asleep on him.

"Now I would like to go over what I expect from you. And other things later." Severus said

Harry gaped at him _'What is that supposed to mean? I think I am perfectly fine... Okay maybe I could do a little better in the whole paying attention thing in school, well who am I kidding the professors are just so boring you can't help but to drift off into your own little world!' _

Severus continued "I expect you to keep your grades up and all your homework turned in on time. Can you do that?"

_'I guess if... and only if I feel like it. Seems like a plan to me.' _Harry thought to himself

"Ya I guess that's easy enough." Harry said to Severus

Severus nodded his head in agreement "Now I also want you to stay out of that mischief that you always so unfortunately find yourself in... All the time."

_'I don't find myself in it all the time! Sometimes I am asleep, that's gotta count for something!' _Harry thought angrily

"But-"

"Just say yes you agree or no." Severus said exasperated

Harry glared at him "I don't get into that much trouble!"

At this statement Severus actually laughed out loud "Sure, sure anything you say Harry."

Harry glared at him and folded his arms across his chest childishly.

"I take that as a yes you will follow that rule. Now next I want you to be respectful to your elders, no more rolling your eyes or any of your other irrespective postures."

"Now to discuss consequences, I believe in Corpeal Punishments, groundings, bans, and chores." Severus explained.

_'Corporal Punishments! You've got to be kidding me, I'm not four anymore! I hate this! It might be worth it though, so I guess I will stick with it for a bit, I mean he is my real father.' _Harry thought

Severus watched the different emotions play across Harry's face. First, disbelief. Second, anger. Third, contemplation. Fourth, calm.

A knock on the door got thier attention, Severus stood up and walked over to open it. It was Minerva.

Minerva looked from Harry who was slouched in his chair looking bored to death, to Severus who... Well just looked like himself.

"Am I interrupting something?" Minerva asked kindly

Severus shook his head "No, no we just got done."

Minerva saw Harry brighten at that and smirked.

"Don't look so happy Harry. Geez, what did you do to this boy, Severus. He looks bored to death." Minerva said with a chuckle

Severus turned to look at Harry "Indeed. I just went over the rules and consequences."

Minerva chuckled "That would explain his boredom."

Severus chuckled. Harry just looked at them weird.

"Well you better get going to lunch. I am going to the dungeons to work on my potions, if you need me come down. Minerva will be with me too." They had a potion to brew to fix a problem she made, she accidentally made Filche's cat get paralized and she needed to fix it before he found out.

Harry went to lunch.

**A/N: **Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Harry sat down beside Ron and Hermione.

Hermione and Ron looked up at him and smiled. Harry smiled back.

"We were wondering when you would be getting back from him." Hermione said

Harry nodded "He bored me to death! God who wants to know about rules and consequences anyway. I mean it's not like I am gonna follow them in the first place."

Ron chuckled while Hermione shook her head in disappointment.

"Harry, you really need to follow your fathers-" Hermione was cut off by Harry

"Don't call him my father!" Harry said madly.

Hermione and Ron looked so confused.

"But, mate, we thought you were happy that you have a- er... parent to look after you. We didn't know you weren't happy about this whole thing. Sorry, mate." Ron said and Hermione nodded her head.

Harry sighed. "No guys, I'm sorry I snapped at you Hermione. It's just that... Well I don't know how to explain it. I mean he was a asshole to me all last year and now he is saying that he cares about me and wants to try to make this work. I mean it's just a little hard to believe, and yea I want a father. I want a family... My family. But it's still a little weird." Harry explained to them.

Hermione nodded her head to show him that she understood and that he was forgiven.

The rest of lunch was in silence. Everyone deep in thought.

The bell rang for everyone to head to first period. The trio stood up and headed out the door.

Harry and Ron were stopped by Fred and George as they were walking out the Great Hall entrance doorway.

Fred and George pulled them behind the statue and put a fingur over their lips to show them to be quiet. They did, and Fred and George took their hands off their faces.

Fred peered around the edge of the statue to make sure no one was listening. No one was near by.

Fred looked back at them and motioned for George. Harry and Ron looked at George expectantly. George took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and gave it to Harry. Harry looked at the paper and opened it up. It was blank.

Harry gave the twins a weird look until Fred said 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Words started to form all over the parchment. Footprints were moving over it with names above the prints.

Harry and Ron both gaped at the parchment in amazement.

Harry looked up at Fred and George and smiled "Is that really Dumbledore pacing?"

George nodded "Yup. This is the Maurders map. But we thought you would be in more of a need of it more then us. I mean come on you have to sneak around Snape and not get caught we figured you would need something to help you." George and Fred smiled identical mischievous grins.

Harry smiled kindly at them. "Thanks guys. Now I won't have to worry about getting caught past curfew." Harry smiled.

Fred and George chuckled.

"How did you get it?" Ron finally spoke up.

Fred smirked at his younger brother. "We stole it from Filch's office of course. In our first year."

George nodded.

Ron looked at his watch and almost screamed.

Harry looked at his own watch. They were fifteen minutes late for Potions. Potions of all classes to be late for!

Harry and Ron both had wide eyes. Harry could feel his heart pounding as they ran to the dungeons.

Harry and Ron quietly opened the door and sat at the first table they got to. Snape was turned toward the board. He was still writing instructions on the board so no one got any of their supplies yet. Which they were so thankful for.

Hermione turned to glare at them with her all knowing look.

Snape turned around and started checking off everyone to make sure they were all there.

Harry and Ron left out a small sigh of relief when they found out he had no idea they were late. Thank God.

Ron smiled at Harry for their stunt.

"It's a miracle. He has no idea that we were late... At all!" Ron said happily.

Harry glared at him and put his finger to his lips and make a shhhhh noise.

"I don't want him to find out!" Harry said quietly but urgently.

Ron nodded his head apologetically.

Harry looked to his side and noticed he was seated right beside Malfoy... Great!

Snape gave them a look and told everyone to start getting their supplies.

Harry and Ron quickly brought their stuff beside Hermione and went to retrieve their potion supplies.

After they had all their ingrediants they began throwing things into the boiling cauldron.

Ron was about to throw in a leaf when Hermione screamed out for him not to. He had already dropped it.

"Dunk!" Hermione yelled. Everyone dunked, but Harry and Ron were too late. The potion landed on their skin and started to burn.

Ron started screaming in pain. Harry was knocked out.

Severus quickly ran over to them and started using different spells to get the potion off of them. After he had most of the potion off of them he levitated Ron and picked Harry up in his arms and carried them to the Hospital Wing.

Before he even opened the Infirmary doors he was yelling for Poppy Pomfrey to get everything ready.

The doors slammed open by themselves and he quickly put the two boys in a bed.

Poppy ran over to them to see what had happened.

"Oh Weasley here adding one too many leafs and it exploded. Harry got most of the potion on him and was knocked out immediately while Weasley only got a couple drops on his skin. Weasley should probably wake up tomorrow morning, but Harry. I'm not quite sure when he will wake up. Maybe tomorrow night, a week from now? I have no idea." Severus said emotionally.

Poppy watched in awe as she watched Severus sit beside his son and take his hand in his and started rubbing it with his fingers and whispering that it will all be okay.

_'Severus is acting very strange... Even if it is his son.' _Poppy thought to herself. But she finally came to the conclusion that it was because he really did care about Harry so much. She started tearing up over the love he was giving his son that she had to go into her office to calm down.

She would never doubt that Severus was a wonderful father to Harry again. Not after what she just witnessed.

A couple hours later Poppy found Severus fast asleep on the chair beside Harry's bed. She smiled and transformed the chair into a bed then covered him up with a blanket.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning Severus woke up to find himself in a bed, he looked around and wondered why he was asleep in the infirmary but then he remembered that Harry was here and he must have fallen asleep. He looked around himself once more and found Ron reading a Quidditch magazine.

_'So he did wake up last night. If only Harry was that lucky.' _Severus thought to himself as he gazed over to his son.

Severus was in so deep of thought that when he saw Harry start to move it never came to his mind that he was coming out of his coma. He just kept staring at Harry in wonder. That was until he heard Ron screaming for Pomfrey that he really did take in notice of his son. Harry was stirring awake and was slowly opening his eyes. Severus felt as if his heart was beating for the first time in his life. He didn't even realize how much he was worried about Harry until now.

Poppy ran out of her office and started casting spells to make sure he was alright.

"Is he alright, Poppy?" Severus asked unsure of what the answer would be.

Poppy turned and smiled brightly at Severus.

"He will be now, Severus. No need to worry anymore. Your son will be waking up in probably five, ten minutes." Poppy then gave Severus a hug because she knew how worried Severus really was.

Severus didn't really understand why he was feeling so worried, but he was. He thought it was just father instincts? But he wasn't so sure. He hasn't felt this worried since he heard that the Dark Lord was going to attack on the Potter's house. He kind of liked how much he was worried about his son... His son. He was still getting used to that statement. He had a son and he had to keep him protected. That's what being a father is all about right? He didn't have a really good father to look up to when he was a little kid but he wasn't going to let that happen to Harry. He was determined to do everything in his power to make sure his son was happy and safe. But keeping him safe was going to be a lot harder then it would be for any other child since his child was the Boy-Who-Looked-For-Trouble, but he was determined and when Severus Tobius Snape is determined of something he plans on making it happen.

Eight minutes later Harry slowly began to open his eyes. Everyone was surrounding his bed; Albus, Hagrid, Minerva, Severus was beside him, Hermione, Ron was still on his bed, Fred and George, Miss and Mr. Weasley (Fred and George must have informed them of the incident), Ginny and Luna were also there.

Harry had his eyes half way open when he groaned and put his hands over his head. Poppy took out her wand to make sure he was alright, he was. It was just the light was so bright. She dimmed the light in the room and he opened his eyes the rest of the way.

Harry looked around himself.

Harry looked back at Poppy and asked, "What happened?"

Everyone glared at Ron. Ron found himself blushing.

Harry smiled at Ron and said teasingly, "What did you do to me this time, Ron?" Harry smiled at him.

Fred and George chuckled. No one else in the room understood what they were talking about except the four boys and Hermione. Hermione started laughing.

"Oh don't worry, Harry. This time Ronald here didn't throw you off the roof or anything like that." Hermione said laughing again.

Harry smiled "Thank God, that hurt last time."

All the adults turned to glare at Ron, who was snickering from the memory of throwing the asleep Harry off the roof and into the swimming pool.

Ron looked up and found all the adults glaring at him. "Oh come on, it was a joke... Gone wrong." Ron said smiling at Harry, "And trust me he got me back... Good."

The other three boys snickered.

"Pay back is the way of life." Harry said in a all knowing old man voice.

The four children started laughing.

Harry smiled at Poppy, "So uh what did Ron do to me this time?"

Severus frowned at Ron and answered for Poppy, "He exploded the cauldron, and you two didn't dunk in time."

Ron frowned. "It's not like I meant to explode the damn cauldron-"

"Ronald Weasley! Watch that language now!" Molly said dangerously.

Ron gulped, "Sorry, mum."

Severus glared at Ron, "Probably not, but you still exploded the cauldron. Which concluded in landing you two both in here, one of you knocked out and the other-" he looked at Harry "in a coma."

Harry's jaw dropped and he glared at Ron, "Oh wait till I get out of here." Harry smiled a very wicked smile.

Ron's eyes grew, "You're not gonna put me in a coma are you?"

Harry laughed. "No, you idiot! But that does seem interesting... I could push you off the Astronomy Tower and see if you can fly." Seeing all the adults eyes grow huge he smiled and said "I'm only joking." He then said in a voice that only the children gathered beside him could hear, "The Astronomy Tower is reserved for Malfoy." All the children started laughing while Harry just smirked.

After a while everyone started to depart and they went back to what they were doing a while ago. Harry finally fell back to sleep. He had nothing else to do since Poppy wouldn't let him out at leaste until tomorrow at lunch.

**A/N: Hey guys, did you like it? Sorry for not updating for a while but I have had some things going on and with school it is getting a little harder to write, but don't worry I will update when I can. :).**

**I have a Poll on my profile so if everyone could go and vote that would be awesome! Thanks! **

**Severus Addicted**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

In the middle of the night Harry woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep. Harry sighed and after checking to make sure Pomfrey wouldn't catch him he ran out of the Hospital Wing.

He figured he would take a walk until he thought he would be able to fall asleep again.

Harry walked to the kitchens to get a midnight snack. Since all he had was vegetables. Yuck! Poppy insisted on making him eat vegetables, even after all the refusals to eat it she still shoved it down his throat. He absolutely hated vegetables. He loathed them at that! Anytime there would be vegetables at the Great Hall he would always stay as far away from them as possible, same as Ron. But when Hermione would make them eat the vegetables they would wait until she was looking anymore and they would use their wands to make the vegetables disappear.

Harry opened the kitchen door and walked over to the table. After he was seated a house elf came over to him.

"Little Master should be in bed, sleeping." The elf said disapprovingly.

Harry shrugged. "I can't sleep. So could you guys like make me a sandwich and hot tea?"

The elf sighed and nodded. "Yes, Little Master. But then you must go back to bed or I will be forced to tell Master Dumbledore."

Harry nodded his head in agreement and watched as they made a sandwich for him then brewed his hot tea. After they gave it to him and he ate it he stood up and headed out the door to walk around a bit more. But as he walked out the door he ran right into a purple faced Madam Pomfrey.

_'Crap!' _Harry thought to himself as he felt her grabbing his arm to take him back to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Potter! Why every time you are in the Hospital Wing you always get out of bed and wander around? I am very disappointed in you." Pomfrey scolded.

Harry rolled his eyes. _'So very melodramatic! All I did was get up to get something normal to eat and hot tea!'_

"But Madam Pomfrey, all I did was come down to get some hot tea." Harry explained skipping the snack because he knew he wasn't allowed to eat anything except vegetables until tomorrow. Just to be safe.

"That does not matter! You should have asked me to get it for you." Pomfrey continued to rant.

Harry rolled his eyes again. "It's almost three in the morning, Madam Pomfrey. I wouldn't have wakened you for stupid tea. Not when I am very capable of getting it myself."

They finally reached the Hospital Wing doors and she scooted him inside with a swat to his butt.

"Hey!" Harry complained while he reached back to rub his butt.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "You're such a drama queen Potter. It was just a swat. Besides you need to stop leaving the Hospital Wing at night."

Poppy walked Harry back to his bed. Then she went to her office but didn't stop watching Harry until she saw him fall back to sleep.

The next day Poppy found Severus Snape knocking on her door, she opened the door to let the Potions Master in.

Harry was still fast asleep on the Hospital bed.

Severus walked in and sat down at the office chair.

"What can I do for you, Severus?" Poppy asked gently.

"How was Harry last night? No struggles or nightmares?" Severus asked a little concerned.

He felt weird for worry over Harry so much but he just couldn't help it. It was like if he didnt know where he was and how he was doing at all times he would lose Harry forever. He didn't want that to happen, not after he just got him.

Poppy glared out the window toward Harry's bed, Severus followed her gaze and it landed on Harry.

Severus sighed and turned back to look at her. "What happened?" was all he said.

Poppy looked back at Severus. "Oh he decided to go for a midnight stroll last night. I walked out of my office and noticed his bed empty. I yelled his name and he did not come so I had to leave the hospital to find him. He was at the kitchens getting hot tea, and I have a feeling he got a snack also even though he knows he is not allowed to eat anything except vegetables until lunch today."

Severus sighed. "Doesn't he do that every time he has to stay here?"

"What? Sneak out of the wing to get tea and snacks? Or to just walk around? He does both of them every time." Poppy said shaking her head, "He must really hate it here."

Severus chuckled. "Do you want me to have a talk with him or something?"

Poppy shook her head. "No, I don't think he will be wanting to sneak out of the wing anytime for a while now."

Severus smirked at her. "What did you do?"

Poppy smirked right back. "Oh that is information between Harry and me."

Severus didn't like secrets what so ever.

"Fine, I will have to get it out of him then, wont I?" Severus said giving up.

Poppy chuckled. "Oh yes."

They heard two people burst through the Hospital Wing doors, they ran out of the office to see who it was.

It was Hermione, and Ron.

The two friends ran over to Harry's bedside where he was still fast asleep. They were completely ignoring the two other presences.

They both looked at each other and smiled. Severus and Poppy were wondering what they were gonna do when Hermione and Ron both leaned down into each ear and whispered something.

They both chuckled as Harry bolted up from the bed with his wand in his hand. After seeing it was just his best friends he smiled evilly.

"Oh you wait!" Harry said jumping out of bed.

Ron smiled. "So I heard about-"

Harry put his hand over Ron's mouth and gave him a murderous look.

Ron gulped. "Never mind."

Hermione and Ron took one look at Harry and burst out laughing from remembering the look on his face when he woke up.

Harry glared at him and raised his wand to their faces. They didn't even notice until he yelled "Tarantallegra!"

Ron and Hermione burst out into dance and they couldn't stop.

Hermione glared at Harry. "Harry stop!"

Harry just smirked and walked back over to his bed and sat down and watched them dance.

He raised his wands again and said "Dance my little puppets dance!"

Hermione and Ron started dancing faster.

Fred and George walked into the Hospital Wing at that moment and walked over to Harry who was clapping his hands making them dance in circles and together. The three boys started laughing uncontrollably.

That was until Hermione and Ron stopped dancing and Harry wondered why that happened since he wasn't going to let the spell off for another five minutes. But then he looked over to the office doorway and noticed a glaring Pomfrey and what seemed like a bit amused Potions Master.

Hermione and Ron flopped to the floor and started getting their breaths back.

Pomfrey continued to glare down Harry. Harry finally looked down at Hermione and Ron who were on the floor. Fred and George continued to laugh.

Harry chuckled lightly then reached down and pulled Hermione up to her feet. She glared at him and he just smiled at her inocently then he pulled Ron up by his hair.

"Ow!" Ron complained as Harry pulled him up.

The four other students just started laughing. Pomfrey got even madder. Severus realised how much Harry really is like him and he smiled brightly, he didn't even care if the students noticed him.

"Your a good dancer did you know that Ronald?" Harry asked patting him on the back while smiling brightly.

Ron glared at him and blushed. All the students burst out laughing.

"Was that pay back?" Ron asked hopefully.

Harry smiled evilly. "For you and Hermione yes but I still have to get you back for putting me in the Hospital Wing... You know how much I hate it in here."

Ron nodded. "I really am sorry."

Harry smiled. "I know."

"Then why do you still have to get more pay back on me?" Ron asked sadly.

Harry smiled. "Because it is so fun to torture you."

Later that day Harry was let out of the Hospital Wing but was warned not to go flying for another couple of days or she would drag his butt back to the Wing and make him stay there for a week. Harry hated being in here for a night so he decided he wouldn't fly today even though he really, really wanted too.

The three friends all but ran to the Great Hall for lunch. Poppy and Severus both followed the children to the Great Hall but everytime they told the children to walk the kids would turn a corner and keep running. They finally gave up and just walked calmly to the Great Hall while the children ran wildly.

Severus turned to Poppy as they walked. "So you still are not going to tell me?" Severus asked hopeful.

Poppy chuckled. "If it is really bothering you so badly Severus then no I will not tell you."

Severus' mouth dropped open. "Well that was something I would more then likely hear from my son and his friends but never from you Poppy Pomfrey!"

Poppy chuckled evily. "I know. I just love to torture you and I already know Harry isn't going to tell you. It really wasn't that big of a deal anyway, Severus."

Severus sighed. He hated how she knew how to get him all suspicious.

They reached the Great Hall doors and they walked up to the Head Table.

Severus looked for the golden trio as he passed the Gryffindor table.

The three children were laughing about something. So he looked around for the reason and noticed George Weasley had bright neon pink hair.

Severus smirked. George Weasley must have done something wrong to deserve a new hair style.

Harry was snickering. George was glaring daggers at Harry while everyone around them were laughing their heads off.

Severus smiled and shook his head. He continued to the Head Table.


	6. Chapter 6

**ch: 6**

Everyone was still laughing by the end of lunch.

George looked over at Harry. "Can you return my hair back to it's regular color, now? I already said I was sorry a hundred times!" George exclaimed with a sigh.

Harry smiled and raised his wand to George's head then muttered the counter curse. "There it's back to your regular red."

George sighed in relief.

The bell rang for everyone to go to class so the trio stood and was about to go when someone called after them. They turned to see who called their name. It was Malfoy.

As soon as they saw it was Draco they all reached for their wands. Harry was the first to get his out and he pointed it at Draco's head in disgust.

Draco glared at them disgustedly. "Hey mudblood I just wanted you to know that the libary is closed... What a shame that means you can't go in and read like the mudblood you are-" Draco went flying backwards and landed on the table. Everyone stopped moving when Harry punched him across the great hall.

Severus was shocked that Harry actually punched Draco. Ron was smiling and telling Harry to beat him up. Hermione was in tears from what Draco said to her. While the professor's all ran over to Draco to check and see if he was okay.

Harry turned on his heel and headed out of the Great Hall. His friend's following him.

Once Minerva saw Harry walking out of the Great Hall she yelled after him.

"Harry James Potter! Headmaster's office immediately! I will be up in a few moments." Minerva said giving Harry a look that he knew was a look she gave someone when they were in deep trouble.

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at Minerva. Minerva pointed to the door. Severus was just watching to see what she would do.

"Mr. Potter, what did I just say to you?!" Minerva yelled walked over to Harry.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Let's see you just told me to go the Headmaster's office... Which just so you know I am not going. Malfoy deserved what he got! He should be happy I didn't put him in a coma. Although that does sound pretty good, no Malfoy for almost a couple of months."

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds bloody briliant to me."

Harry smirked at Minerva cheekily then turned and walked out of the hall to find Hermione.

Once the two boys were gone Minerva turned around and glared at Severus.

"Deal with your son, Severus! Or I will!" Minerva said glaring at him.

Severus sighed. "But Draco did deserve it. I mean he called Miss. Granger the 'M' word."

Minerva gave him a deadly glare. "Fine I will go deal with him. He won't be a happy child for a while though!" Minerva turned to leave when Severus agreed that he would go.

With a sigh Severus walked to the door to go find his son.

Severus found Harry sitting beside a crying Granger. He decided not to let his presence known yet.

"Harry why does he have to be so mean to me all the time?" Hermione cried into Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed and pulled her into his lap, he kissed her head.

"Hermione, that is just Malfoy. He has grown up like that. Don't let what he says to you get to you. Okay?" Harry was stroking her hair with his fingers.

Hermione sobbed out a yes.

Harry felt horrible he didn't know what to do for her, except hold her and keep her calm. But he wasn't sure if he could give reassurance when he couldn't do that for himself. He knew what Hermione felt like when someone called you something that really upsets you. His own uncle use to call him freak and a lot more things that always got him upset but he would never let his uncle know that.

"Harry, I'm so sad! How could he say that to someone and just be all cheerful?" Hermione sobbed into Harry's chest.

Harry sighed. "Hermione." When she didn't look up at him he tilted her head so she had to look at him. "I know how it feels to be called something that really upsets you. But you just can't let it get to you. Don't end up like me, Hermione. Please that would be the worst thing that you could ever do."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed. "You know how my uncle was. He... Well let's just say that my name was never Harry there. It was always freak or boy. That was until my uncle decided to get creative, then he started calling me these horrible names. I left the names he called me get to me and that was so much harder to get past then actually being called them. Please Hermione, please promise me just to ignore Malfoy before it's too late. You see when I was little and he called me those names I went into depression. That was horrible! I wouldn't eat even when they gave it to me because I actually began to believe that I wasn't worth the food and that I would be better off dead like my uncle always told me. Some days I think I would be better off dead. I use to try to kill myself hoping that I would die and then I could go up to heaven and be with my mom and James. But I could never actually kill myself it was like there was a protecting spell on me and it turned out there was. But then I got my Hogwarts letter and my uncle started to lighten up a bit. Not that much but it was a little better, they moved me into Dudley's second bedroom and gave me food at least once a day. But that is beside the point I just want you to know that if you let these names that Malfoy call you get to you. You'd turn out to be like me... You don't want to be like me... No one should want to be like me."

Hermione was done crying by the end of his speech. She gave Harry a hug and snuggled up closer to him.

"I'm sorry Harry." she apologized.

Harry smiled down at her. "For what? You're not my uncle. And anyway my life couldn't be any better right now. I have a father that actually cares about me. Do you believe it? Someone actually cares about me because they want to! I always felt like I was missing something in my life and now I know what it was, I was missing someone to care about me. Yea Molly and everyone cares about me but this is different. This is way different. Do you know how happy I am right now? One day I am told that my whole family is dead... Well except the Dursley's but they don't count. The next day I have a father. A father that I could look up to and could learn from, it doesn't feel like I am lost anymore." Harry smiled down at her and she smiled back.

They leaned towards each other and kissed. When they broke Hermione stood and gave Harry her hand. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes but he gave her his hand anyway and she pulled him up.

"So I heard a really loud bang when I left. Care to tell me what happened?" Hermione asked Harry

Harry smiled. "No one insults my freinds."

Hermione's eyes grew huge. "You didn't!"

Harry smiled playfully then said sarcastically. "No I didn't, that was just Ron's owl landing in the pudding."

Hermione broke out into a huge grin.

"Wait a minute. Wouldn't you be in trouble if you punched Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "I hate McGonagall."

Hermione chuckled. "What's the matter did the mean old kitty ban you from quidditch?"

Harry chuckled. Severus smirked from the shadows.

"No... Not really. She tried to send me to the Headmaster's office but I refused and walked out of the Great Hall. I'm probably gonna be in so much trouble when she finds me later but for now she can go screw a house elf for all I care. Malfoy deserved what he got and I'm not going to say sorry to him either." Harry said shaking his head.

Hermione smiled. "Well you are just very colorful today aren't you?" Hermione laughed. "Go screw a House Elf? Wow you do hang out with the twins too much." Hermione burst out laughing.

Harry smiled. That was until Hermione asked her next question.

"Won't Professor Snape be extremely mad at you? You're gonna be in so much trouble, Harry!" Hermione said with wide eyes.

Harry sighed. "Shit. I forgot all about that. I mean all I thought about was how Malfoy called you the 'M' word and I guess I just didn't think. But yea he most likely will be upset that I punched Draco and then refused McGonagall's orders. But you know what it was worth it. Seeing Malfoy's surprised face as my fist connected with his face." Harry smiled happy for himself.

Hermione chuckled. "You have only known he was your father for how long? And you're already most likely in trouble with him. You're such a troublemaker Harry!"

Harry smiled. "It's not that I am a troublemaker it's just that I hate Malfoy and I hate rules. Put them together and you get a humongous problem."

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Come on let's go find Ron. He is probably still looking for you. We split up while looking for you." Harry explained.

Severus stepped out of the shadows and made it look like he just arrived. He approached the still talking children.

Hermione saw Severus coming and told Harry. Harry sighed then turned to watch him coming closer to them.

Severus stopped in front of them and turned to Harry.

"Explain yourself." was all Severus said even though he knew what happened he had to make it look like he had no idea.

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione then he glanced back at his father and explained what happened.

"Why didn't you just ignor him instead of punching him?" Severus asked.

"Because he will never stop! Just because he is a pureblood doesn't mean he can be a ass- I mean jerk to everyone who is not." Harry explained catching himself before he got into trouble for swearing too.

Severus nodded his head in agreement then turned to Hermione who was quiet the whole time.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Severus asked using her first name instead of her last name.

Hermione looked up at him then smiled over at Harry. "I am now."

Severus nodded his head then turned back to Harry. "You're not in trouble because I agree Mr. Malfoy deserved the punch. But I don't want to see or hear that you got into a fight again. I'll say this you will not be a happy little boy for a couple of days if you do get into a fight again. So I am just going to give you a warning and you have detention tomorrow." Severus explained to his son.

Harry nodded his head to show he understood.

"A verbal answer would be good, Harry." Severus said.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered.

Before Harry and Hermione could leave Severus called after them.

Harry and Hermione returned to see what he wanted.

"And Harry if Minerva asks if you are in trouble, tell her that you are grounded for a month and that you most likely wont be able to sit properly for a while." Severus told Harry with a wink.

Harry smirked. He understood that his father would probably be in trouble if she found out that he left him off the hook. Then he would probably be punished by her and that was something he didn't want to happen.

Harry agreed and then he and Hermione went back to the common room for the rest of their free period.

As they were walking down the hall Hermione slipped her hand in Harry's. Harry smiled at Hermione, she smiled back then he kissed her on the cheek.

When they reached the Common Room they found it empty except McGonagall was reading on the one couch.

'Where is everyone?' Harry thought.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and before she could see they released each others hand.

Hermione decided to pretend she wasn't there. They walked over to the table and got out their homework to work on.

Harry mouthed a 'play along' to Hermione. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Harry asked Hermione

Minerva looked up like she just realised they were there. She listened in on their conversation but pretended to be reading.

"Yea I'm fine Harry. But was punching Malfoy worth how much trouble you got in?" Hermione asked sadly.

Harry sighed. "Not really. But come on can you believe that he grounded me for a month! A MONTH! I mean come on he deserved what he got. AND now I won't be able to sit right for a while!" Harry said sounding exactly like what he was explaining.

Minerva smiled to herself. 'And I thought he wouldn't punish the boy.' she thought to herself.

Minerva went back to reading and the students went back to their homework.

Later that day Minerva went Severus' office to talk to him.

The first thought that went through Severus' head when he heard he knocking on his door was that Harry let slip that he wasn't in trouble except for the detention tomorrow.

Minerva sat down in one of the seats in front of Severus' desk. She smiled at him proudly.

"Yes Minerva?" Severus asked wondering why the hell she was staring at him like that.

Minerva kept smiling. "I am so proud of you Severus!"

Severus' eyes went wide. This was scary!

"Why may I ask are you 'proud' of me?" Severus asked dumbfounded.

"I doubted that you could actually punish your son and you proved me wrong! I overheard Harry and Hermione talking and it sounded like you grounded him for a month. He isn't very happy about that, just letting you know. And I also heard that you gave him a huge whooping. I actually don't think he will be getting in any fights for a while." Minerva smiled at him proudly.

Severus smirked and played along. "Yes well _my _son I expect to act better then that. He will act better then that if he wants to stay on the Quidditch team," seeing Minerva was going to protest that he kept talking, "He broke one of my major rules today and he realised that his actions have consequences." Severus said sounding like a very mad father.

Minerva nodded her head in agreement. "You're getting the parenting down, Severus. Good for you! But now I actually think you should talk with Harry later and discuss things he is allowed to do and not do while he is grounded. Unless you have already done that."

Severus shook his head, "No I didn't get that far, I was too angry at him to talk to him at that moment. But he has detention tomorrow so I will talk to him either then or later today. Maybe after supper." Severus said

Minerva said her good byes and departed with one more proud smile to him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that day the trio went to supper. When they sat down at the table they started digging into the food.

Ron and Harry were discussing Quidditch while Hermione and Ginny were talking about Lockhart.

Harry joined in the conversation. He loved making fun of Lockhart.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Ginny said gazing off into the distance.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes. I cant wait for his class tomorrow! It's first period for us." Hermione said smiling at the boys beside her.

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione. Ron chuckled and shook his head.

Girls were so weird. Talking about a 'old' man like that was just disgusting! That was Ron and Harry's point of view towards their pestering fuzzy comments about him.

Harry decided to mock them with a squeaky girly voice. "I know like totally! He is like the most like hottest old hag I have ever like met in like my whole life. Because you know like the old men are like the best men in like the whole universe! Like totally!" Harry said using his hand like a girl would and then he started complaining about his finger nails. Everyone was laughing except the two girls were glaring at him.

"God I need a new manicure. Look at this my like paint is like chipping like already! I paid like five galleons for that neon pink paint too! What a rip off. Don't you agree Hun?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Totally."

Harry and Ron couldn't keep a straight face anymore and they burst out laughing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Minerva was listening in on her golden trio as the two boys were acting like girls. She smiled and shook her head then she turned to Severus and got him watching the scene too. He was trying to hold in a smile, but it escaped when Harry called Ron Hun.

And then he was complaining about his finger nails.

Severus and Minerva chuckled lightly as Ron said totally and then they burst out laughing.

A bang got all the professor's attentions and they all looked down at a smiling Hermione and a giggling Ginny. The two boys were flat on the ground and when they stood up they were wearing girl outfits. Harry had a pink skirt with a white blouse on. He also had light pink lipstick and white heels. Ron had a purple dress with black ballerina flats. His makeup was purple with red lipstick. They were both carrying purses.

Harry and Ron gaped at each other then they burst out laughing.

Harry sat down and pulled his purse in front of him. He started going through his purse.

Harry pulled out a mirror and he opened it up. He started checking himself out.

Ron was trying to get the counterspell from Ginny.

All the professor's were laughing out loud.

Ron gaped at Harry. Harry seemed totally comfortable.

"How can you just sit there like that?" Ron looked at Harry. Harry had his legs crossed.

Harry smiled and stood up beside Ron. "I'm free!" He whispered in his ear.

Ron gaped at Harry. Then he cracked up laughing.

"What the Hell Harry! Seriously!" Ron said while laughing his butt off.

"Just have fun. You cant be a lady everyday now can we?" Harry said to Ron.

Ron looked like he was thinking this over. Then he smiled and curtsied Hermione and Ginny then took Harry's arm around his and they started skipping to the great hall doors.

Hermione and Ginny stood up and ran after them.

Minerva turned to Severus and whispered, "Gosh what do you think they are going to do?"

Severus smiled and shook his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The spell wore off a couple minutes later and they returned to the Great Hall. Ginny and Hermione were already there because they gave up on them when they were trying to teach them how to dance.

Their clothes were changed but the makeup was still on.

"Hermione how do you get this shit off?" Harry asked while rubbing a napkin over his face. Ron's face was beat red from scrubbing.

Hermione shrugged. "No idea." she lied.

Harry sighed. "Fine!" He then walked up to Minerva and asked her.

Minerva started laughing but she took the makeup off their faces anyway.

They said their thank you and returned promising payback to the girls.

The bell rang for supper to be over and Severus went down to Harry who was whispering to Ron about something.

He tapped Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to look up at him.

"That was quite a display today." Severus smirked at the two boys. They started blushing immediately.

Severus smiled at them, "Harry we need to talk so you can come down once you are ready." Severus waited for Harry to nod or say yes then he turned on his heel and walked back to his private rooms.

After Harry said goodbye to his friends he started down to the dungeons. He hated walking down here it was so weird.

Once Harry arrived in front of the picture of Salazar Slytherin he knocked on the door but Salazar already knew who he was and he just left him in.

Harry called out to his father to find out where he was. He found him in the living room waiting for him. Severus pointed to a seat across from him and he sat.

"Now Minerva came down to me earlier today and told me what she heard you and Hermione talking about earlier. But now I need to give you ground rules that you can and can't do until the end of this month. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head, Severus sighed. "A verbal answer Harry!" He was getting a little tired of telling him repeatedly to answer his questions without nodding or shaking his head.

"Sorry. Yes I understand." Harry said lowering his head to look at the floor.

"Good. Now you will just have to be careful when she is around other then that you don't need to follow these rules. But don't let her find you breaking these rules. Minerva is a very strict lady, especially if she knows that you are disobeying my orders. She has a problem of taking these kind of things into her own hands to deal with, so you most likely would find yourself over her lap for a good spanking that you most likely wont soon forget. Trust me I know." Severus said

Harry was outraged. "SHE CANT DO THAT! I am not even related to her!" Harry said throwing a fit.

Severus sighed. 'I guess I should have told him earlier about Minerva and my relationship.'

"Harry." Severus said but Harry was still ranting on and on about how that wasn't fair.

"Harry!" Severus rose his voice a little but Harry still didn't hear him. Severus sighed and stood up. Harry didn't even realise what happened until he felt five stinging swats land on his backside.

Harry stopped his ranting and reached back to rub his butt.

"Now that I have your attention." He gave Harry a pointed look, "I haven't gotten to tell you that I have a adopted mother."

If the swats didn't get his attention this definitely did.

"What?" Harry said. His butt still stung pretty good.

'Gosh dad has a really hard hand!' Harry thought to himself.

Severus sighed, "After my mother died when I was in third year I needed a proper guardian. Since my father; Tobius Snape, wasn't fit to be a father Minerva agreed that she would adopt me. So as to why she can do that is because she is technically your grandmother. I am sorry I haven't told you this yet but I just didn't find the right time too." Severus told his son while he said a spell that would stop the stinging in Harry's butt. He knew how hard of a hand he had and that his son's butt most likely was stinging extremely badly right now, even with only five swats.

Harry smiled a small smile, "So I have a grandmother?" He asked happy. He forgot all about their earlier discussion.

Severus nodded his head in affirmative, "Yes. But you should keep your distance for a bit, she wasn't too pleased when you disobeyed her earlier today." Severus gave Harry a look that told him that he was not kidding at all!

'So I have a father, and a grandmother now. This is the best year ever! But now I have to watch out when I want to sneak around because now I have two people who would go after me and show me that I did something wrong. I don't want to know what a real spanking is with dad since those swats were so hard! And my grandmother is already mad at me and wanting to hit me because I disobeyed her! God why don't I just behave? I do behave it's just harder. No I do not behave. Well what should I expect I am a child I am supposed to be like this!' Harry thought to himself.

"Do you understand?" Severus asked his son after he gave him time to think about it.

Harry nodded his head but when he saw his father was about to scold him he said yes.

Severus stood up. "Come on now, let's take you back to your common room. It's almost curfew."

Harry stood up and they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Good night, son." Severus said giving him a night hug.

Harry smiled and happily hugged him back.

Harry decided to try out the name, "Good night... Dad."

Severus felt his heart leap. He never knew that a name would make him to proud and happy. But the name dad was wonderful! It made him feel so proud that he created this child in front of him. His child; Harry Snape. He decided that he will have to ask Harry tomorrow if he would like to get his last name changed to his real last name, then him and Minerva could take him to the Ministry to get it changed.

Severus watched as Harry walked up the dorm stairs and disappear behind the boys' dorm room door.

As he was about to leave he heard Minerva coming out of her room.

"Hello Severus." She said sounding surprised to see him.

Severus smiled. He liked it when they were alone because then he could call her mom. He loved calling her mom, it made him feel so happy that he has her and not his father.

"Hello, mother." Severus said giving her a cheerful smile.

Minerva smiled at him, then she got all serious and said, "So do you know where Harry is? I have been waiting for him and he has not come back yet."

"He is now in his dorm getting ready for bed, mother. No need to worry I had him." Severus said.

Minerva looked at the clock and turned to give Severus "the look". "Severus Tobius it is past curfew! He should have been up here fast asleep a while ago!" Minerva scolded her son.

Severus gulped he hated it when she got like this. "Mother, we were discussing things. Like that he had a grandmother."

That's all he had to say. She brightened at the thought of being a grandmother. She always wanted to be a grandmother but never thought Severus would get a child.

"Alright then. I thought he was out wandering the halls like he does. He is just like you, always sneaking out past curfew to go to the kitchens or something." Minerva said to her son.

They sat down on the couches.

They kept talking for a while but then they heard someone open the door from the boys' dorm room. They exchanged looks. Then they looked back at the stairs. They heard to boys talking but couldn't make out the voices. Then they did.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Ron asked his son.

Minerva and Severus exchanged looks. Both thinking the same thing.

They heard Harry laugh quietly. "Yes. They made us look like girls. I mean come on it's the least we can do for them." Harry said happily.

They reached the bottom of the stairs but neither saw nor noticed either professor.

They started for the girls' dorm room when Harry stopped mid stride.

Ron stopped and looked over at him. "What is wrong now, Harry? Seriously if you are gonna chicken out on me now I will kill you." Ron said, but not really meaning it.

Harry chuckled, "You wouldn't hurt a fly."

Ron glared at him then tackled him. Harry side stepped Ron's tackle and Ron fell to the floor.

Harry burst out laughing.

"You're a moron." Harry muttered and walked over to his backpack. He reached in and grabbed a vile.

Ron gaped at the vile, "Who made that? You didn't steal it again did you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Seriously Ronald I don't steal... I borrow. But no I made this."

Ron took the vials and shook his head. "No way man. You're potions suck!"

Harry gaped at him with a open mouth.

"You look like a fuckin fish." Ron said to him while using his wand to make the vile disappear. "I'm hungry we can get pay back on the girls some other time when they aren't waiting for it. Knowing Hermione they have alerts around their beds."

Harry sighed. "I don't want to leave the common room, Ron." Harry said walking back to the dorm room stairs.

Severus and Minerva were actually surprised they haven't noticed them yet. But they hadn't.

Ron gaped at Harry.

"Now who's the fish?" Harry said joking.

Ron glared at him. "Shut up. But seriously when don't you want to sneak out of here?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't want to get caught."

Ron's eyes grew big. "You? Harry James Potter is worried about getting caught? Just get your invisibility cloak."

Harry shook his head. "No, somehow dad can always see me even if I have that thing on! It's like he has these special eyes that can see invisible things."

Ron chuckled. "Or you just don't know how to cover up your feet."

Harry glared at him. 'I'm going back to bed before Professor McGonagall wakes up."

Ron sighed. "Fine but I am going to get a snack."

As Ron was about to go out the portrait Harry said, "You might not want to do that, I heard Malfoy left a spider loose around here."

Ron's face went pale. "Please come with me? I am so very hungry!"

Harry sighed. "Fine. You owe me!"

"Go get your invisibility cloak." Ron said in a hushed tone.

Harry sighed. "Fine." Harry went behind the one bookshelf and grabbed a silver cloak.

"Why the bloody hell did you put it back there?" Ron asked.

Harry smirked, "Professor McGonagall got suspicious."

Severus chanced a glance at Minerva. She was glaring hard at his son and his son's best friend.

"Alright let's go." Harry said

Before they could open the portrait Minerva spoke up.

"You know we have been here this whole time?" Minerva said in a deadly cool tone.

Harry and Ron spun around shock written all over their faces.

Then Harry noticed his father sitting right beside his grandmother. His grandmother looked totally livid while Severus was glaring at him with disappointment.

"Um... Uh... How long have you two been here?" Ron asked with wide eyes. He looked over at Harry and mouthed a "Sorry."

Harry shook his head and sighed then he looked at Ron and whispered, "She said the whole time."

"Mr. Weasley go up to bed. Detention tomorrow at ten." Minerva said still glaring at Harry.

Ron sighed then he patted Harry's back and retreated to his bed.

Once they heard the dorm room close Minerva sighed. Severus pointed to the chair in front of them.

Harry sighed a heavy sigh and sat down on the chair. Obviously mad that he got caught.

"Harry why did you get out of bed past curfew?!" Severus scolded his son.

Harry looked down at the floor and mumbled, "Get payback to Hermione and Ginny."

That made Minerva mad, "Harry James! Do NOT mummble and look at your father while you speak to him!"

Harry stared at her shocked.

'I did not mumbled! You just have bad hearing!' Harry thought to himself defensively.

"I don't mummble!" Harry defended himself.

Severus gave him "the look" just like his mother always gave to him. "Harry! I don't appreciate you talking back to your grandmother and me! Since you talked back and you were going to go out past curfew you are grounded for a week. Now go to bed and don't forget your detentions tomorrow." Severus sent Harry to bed with a swat to his backside.

After Harry was gone he turned back to his mother.

Minerva glared at him. "I thought he was already grounded?!"

Severus gulped. "Well... Uh he is but he is grounded a extra week now."

Minerva looked like she would believe a slug over that poor excuse any day, but didn't say anything.

Minerva stood, "Well you should be getting to bed soon, Severus. Good night. I love you." Minerva kissed his cheek.

Severus blushed but said good night then walked back to his private rooms.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Just so you know Harry is only grounded for a week not a month and a week. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! it would only take a few seconds. :-( puppy dog eyes**


	7. Chapter 7

**ch.7**

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews! **

The next morning everyone got up and got ready for the day.

Harry and Ron did not want to get up and everyone soon realised to just leave them alone since Harry hexed Seamus.

Hermione and everyone else minus the the boys, they all walked down to the great hall and sat down to eat breakfast.

Severus watched as everyone walked in and sat down. So far he has not seen Harry nor his friend Ronald.

He was wondering what they were up to when he heard Seamus talking to Hermione.

"Jeez, Harry was in a bad ass mood this morning!" Seamus said rubbing a bump on his head.

Hermione chuckled. "He is quite angst when he feels like it. Did he do that to you?" Hermione said obviously talking about the huge goose egg on his head.

"Fuck yea! Merlin's pants I just tried to tell him he needed to get up and he threw a hex at me!" Seamus said rubbing his goose egg bump.

Hermione chuckled. "At least he didn't attack you like he did to the twins one time. Molly was so ticked off, she had two children that she had to tend too with a bloody nose."

The twins chuckled. Then they said simultaneously, "I remember that! Mum was so pissed. But we got her laughing when we told her why he did it to us."

At that moment the two missing boys came in. Both yawning widely and stumbling their way toward the table. Obviously they had a lack of sleep last night.

Hermione smiled up at them. "Have a good night last night?"

Harry glared at her. "Fuck off!"

Hermione's jaw dropped.

The twins burst out laughing. "Wow you sure told her!"

Albus chuckled lightly and said, "Our Harry is in a foul mood today, everyone stay out of his way unless you want to end up like Quirelle."

All the professor's chuckled lightly with good humor. Severus was actually a bit sick of hearing his son swear. It's just not what children do!

Harry plopped down on the chair and began filling his plate with all the good food surrounding him.

Hermione was glaring at Harry, "Merlin Harry! What's up your butt?!"

Harry smiled and said, "Oh you really don't want to know that."

Everyone burst out laughing. Fred and George were giving him high fives for the good come back. Hermione was shaking her head.

After everyone was done Hermione got her serious face back on and looked at Harry and Ron, "Are you two ready for Professor Lockhart's test today?"

Harry and Ron's eyes grew huge.

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed loud enough to get everyone to look at him like he was crazy.

Ron nodded his head, "What bloody test? I don't remember him saying anything about a bloody test!"

The two boys were so loud that they had every single person in the great hall staring at them.

Hermione held in a giggle. "Well no wonder you two didn't hear we had a test today. You two were asleep!"

Harry and Ron finally nodding their heads realising she was completely right.

Hermione giggled. "You two are going to fail this test. It's like worth a lot of points."

Harry shrugged. "I'm a pretty good guesser."

Fred and George smirked at him.

"What is the test about?" Ron asked. But not really caring.

Hermione smiled like she was off into a dream, "His books."

Harry made a gagging noise. She came out of her day dream and smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up! You're just jealous." Hermione said smoothly

Harry smirked. "Oh yes, I am jealous." He then stood so he was facing all the Gryffindors and said proudly, "Everyone listen because I will only say this once."

Severus closed his eyes and muttered, "Merlin what is he going to say now?"

"I am jealous of Professor Lockhart. His slick hair and the way he throws his robe over his shoulder just makes me so jealous. Oh and the way he smiles, with those bright white teeth. I wish I had his teeth. Oh and the way he is always proudly talking about himself and the way he has so many wonderful colored robes. It all just makes me so, so very jealous." He said all of that sarcastically.

Hermione was now glaring at him, "Oh you will regret the day those words came out of your mouth!" she then leaped across the table and tackled Harry.

Harry was in shock. But as soon as he came out of it he flipped Hermione so he had her on the ground then stood and glowered down at her.

Hermione stood and glared at Harry. "You could have at least left me win."

Harry snorted. "Could have but didn't."

Ron chuckled from the sideline. "Bloody Hell Hermione you're like like a freaking crazy women!"

Hermione turned her death glare on Ron who immediately shrank back.

The bell rang for class. Everyone started to depart for their first class. Which for them was DADA with Lockhart. Much to Harry and Ron's despair.

When they reached the class room they walked in and sat down at their table. They waited for Professor Lockhart to arrive and when he did he handed everyone a piece of parchment.

"Everyone we are having the test to see how much you know about me." Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered expressions, "It is multiple choice. You may begin." Professor Lockhart spun around so he could go back to his desk.

Harry put his name on the name spot then looked down at the first question.

1) What is Professor Lockharts favorite animal?

a. A cat b. A dog c. A Unicorn

Harry looked at them and smiled when he read letter c. He figured it would make him seem more like the girl Harry so thought he was, so he circled c.

Harry looked down at the next question hoping it wasn't as stupid as the one he just did, but with his luck it was.

2) What is Professor Lockhart's favorite color?

a. Blue b. Green c. Lilac

Harry had no idea what to put so he put down choice c again.

Harry looked down at the next question and realised it was extremely easy.

3) What is the color of my eyes?

a. Blue b. Green c. Brown

Harry looked up into his professor's eyes and noticed they were blue. So he circled a.

The next question seemed hard since Harry hadn't even read his books yet. He thought they were stupid and was surprised they were even published.

4) What book did Professor Lockhart not write?

a. Magical Me b. Voyages with Vampires c. Hogwarts a History

Okay so this question wasn't so bad after he read the choices, he automatically circled letter c.

Harry looked down at the rest of the papers and realised their were only six more questions to go.

5) What kind of feather do I use when I sign my autographs?

a. Albino ferret b. Peacock c. Flamingo

Harry had no idea what this answer would be, so he picked the one that would fit the man's personality better. He chose a, Albino Ferret. He would never tell anyone if they asked why he picked that one but he always thought his professor would make a wonderful Ferret just like Malfoy.

6) I have a talent in?

a. Memory charms b. Dark magic c. Defense

Harry snorted when he saw the dark magic. In the end he chose letter a because he thought he recalled a time when he mentioned he was excellent in memory charms. Harry just thought he had a big ego.

7) My worst fear is?

a. nothing b. My grandmother c. spiders

Harry almost burst out laughing but managed to keep it in. He decided to circle letter b because apparently his grandmother (he wasn't sure if he liked calling her that yet but figured he would get use to it,) frightens him at times too.

Harry looked down at the paper again and sighed. He hated DADA right now.

8) My favorite Hogwarts subject is?

a. Potions b. DADA c. Transfiguration

Harry smirked, this one was so easy. If he didn't like DADA then he wouldn't be the professor. Harry circled letter b and moved on hoping to get finished soon. Hermione was already done. Ron must have guessed because he was done in minutes of starting.

9) When I was on Quidditch I played as?

a. Seeker b. Beater c. Chaser

Harry smiled, this was one thing he liked about the guy. Lockhart once told him about playing as a Seeker. But then he bragged on and on about how good he was it made Harry sick.

Harry smiled. The last question. Thank Merlin!

10) What was Professor Lockhart wearing the first day of school?

a. Normal black robes b. Purple britches c. Forget-Me-Not Blue

Harry curled his lip in disgust. He remembered him wearing some type of blue robes so he went with c.

Harry stood up and walked his paper up to the Professor who he so despised with a passion.

As soon as Harry returned to his desk the bell rang for their next class; Potions.

Hermione was all cheerful. "That was so easy!"

Harry snorted. "Right."

Hermione shook her head, "This is why to two should read your books." She then smiled fondly at Harry.

Ron curled his lip disgustedly, "Did I miss something between you two? Because this is getting kind of freaky."

Hermione and Harry unlocked their gazes and looked at Ron.

"What did you say, Ron?" Harry asked

Ron rolled his eyes and started out the door. "Quit flirting and come on, we are probably going to be late."

Hermione blushed and they headed out the door and to the dungeons.

When they arrived they sat down at their seats and put their stuff away, then they turned to the board that Severus was now currently writing on.

Severus turned around to see if everyone was there yet. Once he saw that everyone was seated he began.

"We are having a surprise quiz today." Severus said

Everyone inwardly groaned except Harry and Ron who just couldn't keep it in.

Severus smirked at them, "Have a problem?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads, but Harry remembering his father didn't like that he said, "No, sir."

Severus nodded his head, "Good, now I will pass out the papers and everyone may begin."

Once all the papers were passed out they all began.

It took Harry basically the whole time to do the test. When he finally finished it was only Neville left.

Harry returned to his seat and mouthed a "I so failed." to Hermione and Ron, they both nodded in agreement. But Harry knew Hermione was lying, she actually passed the test as she always does.

Severus looked up and realised his son has finally finished and was laying his head down on the desk. Harry started gazing out the window but then the Weasley child got his attention.

He watched as they silently talked to each other.

Harry glared at him, "What?" Harry mouthed back to him

Ron nodded towards Hermione who was now drawing mindlessly on her notebook. Harry and Ron smiled, then Harry made sure his professor wasn't looking; he was but he didn't notice. He then picked up his own quill and began drawing a snake that he then used his wand so it looked like it was coming up out of the paper to her. Harry sat back in his chair and pretended he did nothing at all.

When Hermione looked back down at her paper she almost screamed but finally realised it was a drawing. She turned to glare at the two boys. Harry gave her an innocent look and mouthed to her, "What's the matter?"

She glared at him, "Like you don't know."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned from her.

Harry continued to look out the window.

Three minutes later Neville was finished.

The bell rang and everyone stood to go to lunch.

The Trio sat down at the table and began eating.

Oliver Wood walked over and told Harry that they were to have their first game for the year today instead of tomorrow when it was originally planned.

"What time is it?" Harry asked hoping to God it wasn't during his detentions.

Oliver looked at his worried face and said, "Four and you better not have detention! We need you this is our Slytherin game!" With one last glare Oliver went back to his seat.

Harry huffed and slammed his head down on the table. The slam was so loud it made everyone jump.

Hermione looked at Harry who was continuing his pounding, "Harry stop. Harry stop it your gonna give yourself a concussion!"

Harry couldn't hear her, all he heard was himself saying "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Over and over again.

Hermione huffed, "Harold James Potter!"

Harry still hadn't heard her.

Fred stood up and grabbed a glass of ice water, then he poured it down Harry's back. Harry leaped from the table.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry screamed as he danced around trying to get the chill off of him.

Fred chuckled. Hermione and Ron were laughing, Harry turned to glare at them.

"What was that for?!" Harry said as he took out his wand and made himself warm again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry you can't slam your head onto the table that many times. No wonder you aren't good in a lot of subjects."

Harry's jaw dropped. Oh no she didn't.

"Close your mouth you look like a fish." Hermione said as she stood to go back to the common room for free period.

Harry was still shocked still as she made her way to the exit. Then it struck him, she just insulted him.

Harry came out of his daze and raced after her. He caught up with her before she couldn't get out the door. He blocked the doorway and looked at her.

"Hermione, when have you gotten good at insults?" Harry asked stunned.

Hermione glared at him, "I have always been good at them."

That made Harry laugh. "Uh... Right and I am brilliant at Potions."

Hermione glared at him. "Whatever, I'm going back to the common room and doing my homework. You better go see if Professor Snape will change the time of your detention so you can play in the game. If he says no, you dead with Oliver." With that she turned and headed back to the common room.

Harry sighed and went down to the dungeons where he knew his father was at the minute since he wasn't at the great hall.

When Harry got to his office he knocked and waited for a reply.

"What?" Was the snarky reply.

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door. When Severus saw who it was his facial appearances changed immediately from annoyed and outraged to calm and proud. Harry didn't understand the proud part, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, son. I thought it was Mr. Malfoy again." Severus said pointed to the seat in front of his desk. Harry plopped down.

Once Harry was seated Severus asked, "Now what is it you want?"

Harry took in a breathe and asked his question. "Well, they changed the day for our Quidditch match for today at four-"

"So you wanted to know if you could serve your detention some other day." Severus finished for him. "Am I correct?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, sir. Oliver would _kill _me if I miss this game."

Severus snorted. "I don't think Mr. Wood would dare _kill _my son, Harry. No need to worry."

Harry sighed. "But I really, really, _really _want to play this game. We're up against the Slytherins. Please dad!"

The 'dad' is what finally made Severus agree. "I guess. But you _better _be here tomorrow for your detention."

Harry smiled brightly. "Yes, sir."

Severus figured that since he had Harry here already he should just ask his question. "Harry, I have a question for you that I want you to answer honestly."

Harry automatically started worrying, 'What did I do?!' Harry started searching his memory for anything he did wrong but couldn't find anything, well except his language but he didn't think that was bad.

Seeing his son's expression Severus smirked. "Got a guilty conscious?"

Harry stopped thinking and blinked. "No... I didn't do anything."

Severus continued to smirk, "Right."

Harry's eyes went huge. "I'm serious. Well I don't think I did anyway..."

Severus chuckled lightly, "You're not in trouble, Harry."

Harry sighed in relief, which made Severus chuckle even more.

Harry liked his father's laugh, it made him feel calm and energetic. Not that he needed to feel energetic, he had enough of that on his own, but it was a great feeling.

Harry looked back up at the man he now called 'father' and asked, "Then what did you want to ask?"

Severus got his serious face back on and looked over at Harry. "I was wondering if you would like to change your last name to Snape, but you don't have to."

Harry smiled. He would love to have the same last name as his father. His father, no one else's father. All his. He felt so lucky to have a father and grandmother who loved him for who he was. Not because he was Harry Bloody Potter. Harry James Snape, that had a ring to it that he loved. It made him feel so loved and show him that he was part of a family that would love him forever and ever and never call him a freak or a screw up or anything else his 'relatives' called him.

Harry smiled up at his father, "Yes."

Severus smiled back at Harry and gave him a hug.

When they broke apart Severus looked at the clock and noticed that time sure did fly fast. It was surprisingly 3:35.

Severus looked back at Harry and smiled, "You better go get ready for that game. I will come and watch. But I will have to cheer for both my house and you."

Harry smiled. He didn't care if the man cheered for the other team, it was the matter that he was actually going to cheer for him. For him of all people to cheer for. But he figured it was different if he was his son.

Harry smiled and fled the office after saying goodbye.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Oliver looked at everyone and smiled. "This is it, guys. This is our big game, the one that counts the most. Let's let it be the best one we have ever played. Remember keep your eye out for the Bludger, the damn Slytherins always hits them at us and we need as many people as we can for us to win. Remember Harry keep your eye out for that Snitch. If you catch that we will automatically win. Oh and one more thing, you know how Harry punched Malfoy in the nose the other day? Well since he has it wrapped he can't play. They have a sub Seeker, it's a third year. I have no idea what her name is though. Alright guys let's go." On that they all flew out into the stands.

Harry looked around at everyone looking for Hermione, Ron and most of all his father. Harry found his two best friends cheering for him while waving flags in the air, Hermione was calling out him name. Harry then noticed his father, he was looking at him. Their eyes locked together for the longest time until Harry heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle, he left go of the gaze and started looking for the small golden ball called the Snitch. Harry looked over to see who the other Seeker was and noticed she was a larger version of Crabbe or Goyle. Harry smirked and continued to look for the Snitch.

After a couple of laps around the pitch Harry saw a golden ball up ahead. It was right next to the other Seeker.

'How the Hell am I gonna get it without her knowing it is so close to her?' Harry asked himself.

Harry then came to the idea of tricking her.

Harry started off in another direction really fast so it looked like he saw the Snitch, he looked behind himself and noticed his plan worked she was now trailing behind him. Harry smirked and did a flip in the air on his broom so he was now facing the other direction. He heard a lot of gasps when he did this but he just kept going, Harry went to reach for the Snitch but it wasn't even there anymore.

'Shit!' Harry screamed to himself.

A couple minutes later it started raining. Harry kept circling the pitch looking for the damn Snitch.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they all came down.

"Five minute break or you can fly around to keep moving." Madam Hooch gave her commands then went to hide under her umbrella.

Harry decided he didn't need a break so he took flight again and flew around in circles. Fred followed him up. They were the only two still in the air. Everyone else must have been really needing a break.

Fred smiled over at Harry, "You want to do some tricks while we wait?"

Harry smirked, "When don't I?"

Fred laughed and then told Harry to go first. Harry smiled and flew straight up in the air then once he was really high in the air he came flying down, five seconds before he hit the ground he pulled up and drifted over to Fred who sat with his mouth hanging open.

"Merlin Harry, do you have a death wish or something?" Fred said "I can't top that."

Harry shrugged. "Then lets just fly up to Hermione and Ron." Fred agreed but went to his friends. Harry flew over to Hermione and Ron.

As soon as he got over to his friends Hermione started scolding him. "Harry James Potter you almost gave me a heart attack! What were you thinking doing a back flip on a bloody broom?!" Hermione must be really mad to say the word 'bloody'.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I had to get her away from the Snitch, but when I came back to where it was before it was gone."

Ron started laughing. "You should have seen your fathers expression! He looked like he had a heart attack! Oh Merlin that was great. I was watching his expressions as you did that back flip and then you did that really high trick a couple minutes ago. Wow he looked like a ghost himself, I have never seen Professor Snape so scared before... Let alone scared." Ron chuckled.

Harry automatically felt bad for causing his father to be scared. He actually didn't think that it was such a bad thing to do a trick on a broom but if his father was that scared maybe it was. Harry had a talent for broom tricks and he liked that. He just wouldn't be doing the tricks in front of his father again.

Madam Hooch's whistle got him back to reality and he started off to find the small golden ball. Harry really wanted this game to finish soon so he looked more close for the ball. When Harry saw a golden ball flash before his eyes he flew after it. The Snitch must have had other plans though and it took him on a wild goose chase.

The Snitch went flying down towards the ground. Harry had no choice but to follow. Harry pulled up on his broom before he went face first into the ground, again he heard gasps go throughout the pitch. Harry groaned when he was too short to reach the Snitch. Harry looked behind him to see where the other Seeker was; she was far behind him. Harry sighed and carefully stood up and reached for the Snitch.

Since it was pouring down rain when Harry reached out for the Snitch he went flying off his broom and landed on the ground. Harry was in pain, that was for sure. But he couldn't fathom what was choking him. Harry sat up and blinked a couple times and noticed the thing that was choking him was trying to get out. Harry started coughing and choking to try to get the thing out of his mouth.

Harry heard the announcer say, "And Harry Potter is up! Wait a second what's the matter with him? He looks like he is gonna be sick!"

Harry finally managed to spit the Snitch out and it was now laying on his hand. Harry smiled when he saw the small golden Snitch fold in it's wings to show it gave up. Harry proudly put up his hand to show everyone what he had. Cheers went wild through the pitch.

The rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team flew down to Harry.

After everyone was done saying how good he was and telling him about the party tonight for their win, Harry walked over to where Hermione and Ron were standing under a umbrella. They smiled at him and told him how proud they were of him, well that was until Hermione started telling him how stupid he was for making that stunt.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus looked around to find his son. He found him being scolded by Hermione. Severus smirked and walked over to them.

He got there just in time to hear Harry defending himself, "Oh Hermione your such a drama queen! It wasn't even that dangerous. All I did was do a back flip and some other tricks. And besides you have Fred to blame for teaching me how to surf on my broom."

Hermione always quick with arguments said, "I know and I will be dealing with him later! You should be glad you aren't in the Hospital Wing for your foolishness!" Hermione then noticed Severus, "Hello Professor."

Harry and Ron spun around to see him.

Severus smiled at Harry, "Well I was going to tell you how foolish that was for risking you neck but since Hermione already did that I don't feel the need to say it again." Hermione blushed at that.

After that said Severus gave Harry a hug and told him how great of a flyer he was and how proud he was for him.

As they were heading up to the castle. Harry began coughing.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Don't get me sick, I can't miss class right now."

Ron inched closer to Harry and whispered so Severus couldn't hear (but unknowingly to Ron he did anyway), "You can get me sick."

Harry laughed, "Right... You can share my fork today at supper."

Ron's eyes went bright. Hermione on the other hand thought way differently, "EWWWWWWW! That is disgusting!"

Harry and Ron chuckled while Severus just smirked.

"Hermione, trust me I was joking. I mean come on I dont know where Ron's mouth has been!" Harry said picking on Ronald.

Ron glared at him. "Hey!"

Ron then started chasing him up to the castle.

Severus and all the other Professors were yelling after them telling them not to run since the grass was wet. They of course either didn't hear them or just ignored them.

Ron tackled Harry to the ground. Unfortunately that was where a mud puddle was.

They started to wrestle around playfully until they felt someone glaring at them. They looked up and noticed it was Severus and Hermione had her nose wrinkled disgustedly.

They slowly stood. Harry then noticed they were in a mud puddle and slipped back down since he tried to move to fast. Spritz of mud flew over Severus' and Hermione's robes. Ron burst out laughing until Harry grabbed his leg and made him fall back into it too. Spraying more mud onto Severus and Hermione in the process.

Before Severus could say anything Hermione had used her wand to get them out of the mud puddle. She then started babbling on and on about how her robe was muddy. Harry and Ron looked like those people who mud wrestled on T.V. They were covered from the top of their heads to their toes in mud.

"We're sorry, Hermione. Seriously." Harry said but them smiled and gave her a muddy hug.

That done it. Hermione pushed Harry back into the mud puddle.

"UGH you're dead meat Potter!" Hermione screamed as she jumped in after him. Harry was trying to get out so he wouldn't get attacked.

Ron and Severus were both laughing from the sidelines as Harry desperately tried to get out but kept falling back in.

Finally Harry managed to get out of the puddle. Hermione was now in laughing fits as she got out too.

Severus rose his nose disgustedly as he walked the three muddy second year children back up to the castle.

Before he opened the door he looked them over one more time. They were shivering. Harry, Ron and also Hermione were sneezing.

'Great they better not give me a cold too!' Severus thought as he continued to look at them.

Harry went to open the door but Severus put his hand on the door to show him not to. Harry looked up wondering what was the matter. Then he remembered they were covered in mud.

"Now since you three decided to mud wrestle, which if anyone asks I did not allow you to do, I am going to clean you off good enough so you wont get the halls muddy. When you get back to your common room I want all three of you to get showers and dress into clean clothing _then _you may come down and eat supper." Once they agreed they would he cleaned them off as good as he could and sent them off. He went down to his rooms to change robes too since they splashed mud all over his good clean robes.

Twelve minutes later the Trio opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked to their table. They then began to eat.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After lunch Severus walked down to Harry.

"Harry, do you mind if your grandmother would come with us to get your name changed?" Severus asked as everyone filed out of the great hall, well everyone except the teachers and Hermione and Ronald.

Harry smiled, then shook his head while he said, "No, I don't mind."

Severus smiled at him. "Okay well we are going to be leaving at seven tonight, so make sure you are in your good robes and have gotten a shower. We will be waiting for you in the Headmaster's office."

Once Harry agreed Severus walked off to his office.

Hermione and Ron immediately turned to Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a grandmother?" Hermione asked

Harry smiled. "I just haven't gotten to tell you yet."

Ron then asked, "What did he mean when he said about you changing your name?"

Harry smiled shyly then said, "I am changing my last name to Snape. But I am keeping my first and middle name."

Hermione smiled at him and told him how happy she was for him. Ron was in shock.

"Wait so your name will be Harry James Snape?" Ron asked still in complete shock.

Harry smiled at his friend. "Yes, Ronald it will be Harry James Snape. I like it, its got a good ring to it."

Ron smirked at him and said, "Yea its got a good ring to it until someone yells it at you."

Harry's smile immediately turned to a blank expression.

Seeing this Hermione tried to calm him down. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Just because Ronald here gets his full name yelled at him twenty-four-seven at his house doesn't mean you will. Well unless you continue to be a smart alick with a lot of people and keep sneaking out past curfew and disobey the rules like you do all the time and... Merlin you do need to work on your rules!" Hermione said

Harry and Ron chuckled.

"Now listen here, Hermione. I have been working on my smart alick comments and have succeeded when I want to, and I haven't been sneaking out past curfew as much. Oh and you can't forget I haven't skipped classes in the longest time." Harry said all of this very proudly.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes but with you, you'll need to keep it up and continue to strive for not breaking any rules."

Harry smirked at her, "Now where is the fun in that?"

They all laughed as they opened the entrance to the common room. Harry went to his room to grab his good robes and then headed for the showers. Hermione dragged Ron over to the table to work on homework, and to his horror extra credit.

"Hermione! I don't understand why I _have _to do this if it isn't needed." Ron complained as she pulled out their extra credit assignments.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, have you looked at your grades lately? If Harry wasn't getting ready to go to the Ministry of Magic I would have dragged his butt over here too. You both need to work on your grades!" Hermione scolded him.

Finally Ron decided just to go with it. It would be so much easier in the long run.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Severus arrived at his personal rooms he went to his wardrobe and grabbed his good robes, then he walked to the showers and got a long steamy shower. After he got dressed and combed his hair he walked to his kitchen and made himself a calming tea.

Five minutes later a knock on the door got his attention. He knew it wouldn't be any of the students because they don't even know where his rooms are and it couldn't be Harry if he was doing what he told him to. He came to the conclusion that it was either his mother or the headmaster. With this in mind he walked to the door and opened it up. He was correct it was his mother.

They walked back to the kitchen and he made her a hot tea too.

Once they both had their tea sitting in front of them they began talking.

"So, Severus are you worried about this?" Minerva asked her son as he cupped the hot tea in his hand.

Severus smiled at her. "A little, but I am more anxious then anything else."

Minerva smiled at her son, "Good. I know Harry very well and he is most likely having a lot of different emotions flowing through him right now. But after tonight he will officially be; Harry James Snape. The news will most likely be all over the Daily Profit tomorrow." Minerva said whiling she took playing with her tea bag in her cup. She picked the hot cup of tea up and took a sip.

Severus looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost seven.

"Well we better be leaving, I told Harry seven o'clock and it is now six fifty-four." With that said they started up to the Headmaster's office.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry looked at his watch and said good bye to his friends. After they were done saying good luck and anything else they could think of he headed off to the Headmaster's office.

Upon arriving at the entrance he noticed the doors were already open. Harry walked to the stairs and left them carry him up to the top landing. After he was there he walked over to the door and knocked.

"Come in Harry." Came the soft old voice of the Headmaster.

Harry opened the door and looked in. The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk eating Lemon Drops. His father and grandmother were sitting in the two seats in front of his desk.

Harry walked in and smiled at the Headmaster.

"Lemon Drop, Harry?" Albus asked, his eyes were twinkling madly.

Harry smiled kindly and took one. "Thank you, sir." Harry said smiling to him.

Albus nodded his head. "You three will be using my floo network to get to the Ministry. Good luck."

With that said the family walked over to the floo. Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder. After giving them all instructions saying that they were all going to go at the same time, they all stepped in and once they were ready Severus threw down the powder. With a flame of green they were gone.

**A/N: Hey so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

Harry landed on the floor with a huge thump. Harry started brushing himself off as he stood up. Severus and Minerva were already clean and waiting for him to finish.

After a while of Harry messing with his clothes to get off all the ash, Minerva pushed his hands away and used her wand to get him clean.

A couple seconds after she was done cleaning her grandson the person they needed to go to showed up.

She smiled kindly at the two adults then turned and smiled brightly at Harry.

"So is this cute little one here going to get his name changed?" She asked smiling at Harry.

Harry blushed a deep pink. Minerva and Severus chuckled.

"Yes, may I ask what your name is?" Severus said wrapping a arm around Harry's shoulders.

The women smiled at him and said, "My name is Miss. Amelia, and yours is?"

Severus nodded to Minerva, "This is my mother; Minerva McGonagall. This here is my son, Harry Potter. We would like to change his name to Harry Snape."

Miss Amelia nodded and said as she turned, "Follow me, please."

The family followed Amelia into a comfortable looking office.

Harry looked around himself and noticed three comfortable chairs seated in front of her desk. There were flowers all over the place making the office feel like a inside garden. She had a picture of a little boy on her desk. He only could guess that it was her son.

She pointed to the seats and told them, "Make yourselves at home. I just have to find Mr. Harry's documents and birth certificates."

The small family all sat down on the seats. Harry continued to look around himself. There was a barn owl on a pirch at the far side of the one wall. Portraits hung the walls everywhere; either of plants or actual people, there was one portrait of a baby kitten playing with a ball of yarn.

Harry couldn't help but think of his grandmother when he saw the kitten. It made him giggle under his breathe.

Severus and Minerva turned to look at him. Harry held in the giggle and took in small breaths to calm himself before he could embarrass himself and or his family.

After a little while of searching she finally pulled out a small packet of papers. She laid the packet ontop of her desk and then began looking through it.

The first thing that caught Harry's attention was his birth certificate. He wondered if they would have to get that changed or if it wasn't possible to do. The next thing that got Harry's attention was a blue paper that had a letter written on it. He wondered what it was.

Seeing Harry looking at the paper Amelia smiled at him and handed it over to him. Harry smiled at her and took the paper.

Harry looked down at the paper and read to himself.

_**Harry James Potter 31st of July, 1980**_

_**Son of Lilly and James Potter**_

_**Born at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Hospital Wing.**_

_**Weight is 5.2 lbs**_

Harry then noticed two tiny little foot prints; his foot prints. They looked a little weird to him because they were so small and well just weird!

Harry handed Amelia back the paper and sat back waiting for them to get to the thing that he came for.

He didn't have to wait long for them to get down to business. It took a lot longer for them to actually get to what they came for since his father and grandmother wanted to see his birth certificates and everything.

Miss. Amelia turned to them after they gave the certificate back.

"So Mr. Harry you would like your name changed to Harry James Snape? Am I correct? You're not being forced to do this or anything like that?" Miss. Amelia asked gently not looking at the two adults in the room.

Harry gave her a look that told her she was a idiot.

"No I am not being _forced _to do this, my father gave me a choice and I chose this. Besides if I didn't want to do this I wouldn't _be _here. Now would I? Even if you think I am under some spell or something which I am _not _I still wouldn't be here, the only people that are after me want to _kill _me not _change my name_." Harry said that like he was talking to a stupid little five year old.

Severus' jaw dropped. He definitely didn't think he would hear such bad mouth from his son. Especially to someone who was trying to help them.

"Harry! That was uncalled for. Now say you're sorry." Severus ordered sternly.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry Miss. Amelia that was rude of me and I beg for your forgiveness."

Miss. Amelia smiled kindly at Harry and said, "It's okay, Harry. I actually didn't mind when you even said it."

Severus looked at her, "Yes but the boy needs to stop being rude to his elders when he speaks to them." He gave Harry a look.

Amelia chuckled lightly, "Don't worry about it, seriously. Now let's get down to business." She took out a pile of papers that she handed to Severus. Severus looked at the pile in astonishment then looked at Harry and told him to come over and fill out what he had to fill out.

Harry grabbed the paper and look down at the questions.

_**Are you being forced to do this? **_

Harry rolled his eyes and wrote a 'no' on the space provided.

_**Why do you want to change your name? **_

Harry thought for a little bit then answered. 'Because I would love to have the same last name as my father. It makes it feel more like a family.'

_**What are you changing your name to? **_Harry James Snape

_**What is your name right now? **_Harry James Potter

_**Write your last name down that you would like to change it to. **_Snape

_**Write your birth name down. **_Harold James Potter

_**Your signature **_Harold James Potter

_**Your new signature **_Harold James Snape

Harry gave the finished paper to the lady waiting patiently for them to finish.

After Severus was done filling out the papers and Minerva signed her name as a witness they stood and left to go back to Hogwarts.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When they arrived back at the castle it was way past curfew. Severus and Minerva walked Harry back to the common room.

"Good night son." Severus said with his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled and hugged his dad, which caught Severus off guard but after a few seconds of shock he embraced him back.

"Night, dad." Harry said then he turned to his grandmother.

She smiled and gently kissed his forehead, which made him blush.

Minvera smiled. "Good night, sweat heart. If you need anything you know where my room is."

"Night, gram." Harry hugged her and stepped through the portrait door with Minerva following.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning at breakfast everyone who didn't know already found out that Professor Snape was Harry Potter's father and Harry had changed his last name to Snape.

Harry and Ron, always the ones to be late for breakfast stumbled in through the great hall doors. They both still had fairy dust in their eyes and were yawning. Harry was yawning because of the time the came back to the castle and Ronald being the friend he is stayed up and waited for Harry to return even though it was past midnight.

The two boys sat down at the table and began eating.

Fred threw the Profit in front of Harry face almost making his choke on his food from shock. Fred chuckled.

"Looks like Harry made the front page again!" Fred said smirking to Harry playfully.

George played along. "Yea, how come every time I turn around you're always on the front page. It's quite frightening seeing _your _face every morning in profit."

Fred continued, "I already have nightmares-"

"I don't need more." George finished for him.

Harry smirked at them, "What can I say? They _love _me. Besides a lot of people love to see _my _face on the Profit, but if it was your face I'm sure people would boycott."

Hermione burst out laughing. Fred and George looked so confused. Ron had to get Hermione to explain to him what a boybott is, then he burst out laughing.

After they all had calmed down Fred glared at Harry.

"Why do you have such great come backs?" Fred asked

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you just need practice."

Harry smiled at them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later on that day the trio decided to go for a walk outside. It was getting chilly since it was almost winter but they didn't care. Well Hermione did and she brought a jacket with her, the boys did not.

Harry and Ron were messing around with the dead leaves while Hermione was sitting on the ground looking on.

Harry and Ron decided to make a pile of leaves. Harry looked up from their work and motioned for her to come over and help.

She looked at him like he was crazy but stood and walked over anyway.

Once she was over Harry and Ron exchanged glances. When Hermione started to get leaves onto the pile, Harry and Ron attacked her with tons of leaves. She shrieked from being shocked then they all started laughing and having a leaf fight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was on his evening walk when he heard laughter. He glanced around himself to see where it was coming from.

The children were not supposed to be out in this chilly air at the moment, it was supposed to snow later that day. Albus told everyone at breakfast not to go outside, but there always has to be one group of children not to follow the rules. Mostly always it is his son and his two best friends. The Trouble Trio as he likes to call them.

As Severus turned a past a tree he saw three children with their backs to him. They were laughing happily and throwing leaves at each other. It was one girl and two boys. Severus automatically figured it was of course the trio.

He watched on as Hermione fell to the ground in laughter. Harry fell down beside her trying to catch his breath. Ron took this as a advantage and grabbed a huge pile of leaves and threw them down upon the two children. Harry and Hermione stood up. Harry gave him a deadly glare and started to chase him around. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down to make sure the two boys would not hurt each other.

"Fight nice, guys." He heard her say to them, "No drawing blood."

He heard the two boys laugh at that. He heard Harry say, "Ha right, I'll _try _not to Hermione, promise."

Harry jumped onto Ron's back and made him fall to the ground with a bang. They then started wrestling, Harry was on top of him while Ron was on the bottom.

Once Harry had him in a headlock he hit the ground three times, then he stood with his hands in the air.

"You cheated." Ron muttered as he stood.

"Did not." Harry replied.

"Did too!" Ron countered

"NO I didn't." Harry said rubbing his arm where Ron punched him.

"YES, you did. You put my head under your arm." Ron said putting out that little detail.

Hermione burst out laughing, "I swear you too are both five year olds again! Ron, Harry did not cheat he just used a muggle skill and Harry don't look at me like that." Harry stopped glaring at her. He didn't like being called a five year old.

"Sorry, mate." Ron said grabbing his shoulders and pushing him toward Hermione.

Harry's eyes widened, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Ron snickered. Then he pushed Harry down to Hermione and put a spell on them to keep them sitting that way until they did something.

Hermione glared at him. "Ronald Weasley! Take this off now!"

Ron shook his head. "You two seriously need to get together, you both flirt with each other its about time you do something about it, besides the spell wont wear off until you kiss."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He's done this already.

Ron gaped at him. "What? You're not even mad or embarrassed?" Ron actually seemed depressed about that.

Harry shook his head. "Na. It wouldn't be the first." Harry snickered at the confused look on Ron's face.

"What?" Ron finally asked.

Harry shook his head, "Never mind."

"Just kiss me already damn it!" Hermione said then blushed a deep crimson at realising what she said out loud. That was supposed to be a inside thought.

Harry looked shocked then smiled and said, "Fine, you're impatient you know that?"

Hermione nodded her head still red in the face.

Severus watched as Harry leaned in closer to Granger and kissed a deep kiss. After they broke apart they stood and both went after Weasley.

Ron was in shock. That was more of a kiss then he wanted to see.

After letting the two children get their revenge he emerged from where he was hidden and stalked up to the laughing trio.

All went deadly quiet when they saw him.

Severus stared them all down, especially his son. "I thought you all heard what Professor Dumbledore said at breakfast. NO one is allowed out here until it warms up a bit." Then he noticed the two boys weren't wearing jackets. He glared at the two boys, "Why are you two out here in this chilly air without a coat?"

Harry and Ron's faces paled. Harry gulped and wondered how much trouble he was in.

Severus glared at them and said very sternly, "March!" He turned them around and sent them on their way giving Harry a swat.

Harry and his friends all started to the castle each glancing at each other. Both Harry and Hermione were worried he saw them kiss. Ron was worried he was going to call his mother, or use them in his one of his nasty potions, _or _them into vampires too!

Ron was way too convinced that Severus was a vampire.

When they arrived back at he castle Severus sent Hermione back to the common room and told them all they had detention then he turned to the boys and told them to follow.

Gulping nervously they both followed behind their raging professor.

They went to the Headmaster's office.

When they got inside they sat down in the seats in front of the desk.

Albus sighed seeing his raging professor and turned his blue eyes to the boys in front of him.

"What did you do now, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley? You two just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Albus said shaking his head sadly.

That made Harry and Ron mad.

"It's not our fault your rules are bullshit." Ron countered, then he turned red when he realised what he said.

Albus glared at him. "Mr. Weasley I would mind your tongue."

Harry nudged him in the arm when he was about to say something. Ron looked at Harry and Harry gave him a look telling him to let him deal with this. Ron nodded and sat back. Harry took a breath and began.

"We're sorry, professor. We totally forgot all about the rule you told us at breakfast this morning. It really isn't that chilly out though, sir." With that said Ron nudged him telling him not to push his luck. Harry sighed and nodded at his best mate. "Sorry, sir."

Albus nodded his head, "Your apology is accepted, Harry."

Harry nodded and continued. "We didn't have our coats because... Well uh because-"

Ron finished for him knowing Harry couldn't think of an excuse. "Because we couldn't find them."

That was the most stupid excuse Harry had ever heard before. He smacked his hand against his forehead in exasperation.

Ron noticed how stupid his excuse was and blushed again, knowing they both were caught.

Albus knowing full well they knew they were caught began. "Then why Mr. Weasley did you just not go out. Or you could have summoned your robes. Couldn't you? Or did the Giant Squid take your wands?" Albus asked the last part sarcastically.

Harry smirked and said, "Well, you see theres a funny story about that-"

Albus sighed, 'Merlin! Harry never makes this easy.' "Mr. Potter I don't want to hear your faerie tales!"

Harry shut his mouth and sat back, glaring off into the distance. All he really was going to say was he forgot he could do magic out of class.

_'Bloody Hell! People never let me talk! Now I am probably going to get into trouble for breaking the rules and going outside without a coat on, and now for making supposedly faerie tales! This isn't bloody fair! I hate Dumbledore. He is such a fucking bastard, he ruined my life. RUINED IT! And now he is continuing to do so. ASSHOLE! Fucking old hag who never thinks of anyone except himself. Selfish bastard. UGH! If only he would have left me say what I was going to say it wouldn't be as bad, but no he is a man whore and wont think of anything except we didn't follow the bloody rules!' _Harry thought to himself angrily, _'I wasn't allowed to talk at the Dursley's why the Hell did I think I would be allowed here? At least here I am allowed to eat and sleep on a actual bed not some ragged, old mattress; if you could call it a mattress.' _

Harry came back to reality and noticed everyone was staring at him worried.

"What?" Harry snapped at them all.

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Watch your tone, young man!" Severus warned.

Albus answered Harry's question like Severus didn't even say anything. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, _'Whats it matter to you old man?!'_

"Harry." Albus said softly trying to meet his gaze but Harry would not look into those eyes; those manipulating eyes. The X-Ray eyes as Harry and his friends call them.

Albus kept saying his name. Which really annoyed the hell out of him.

"What?!" Harry said exasperated.

Albus glared at him, "Don't get snippy. You don't look so good-"

Harry cut him off, "I'm fine." he lied. Harry was worried about his punishment. He didn't understand the difference between punishment and abuse and was very fidgety about when the first blow would come.

_'Maybe dad likes to hit my head first like Uncle Vernon did. Or maybe he likes to go after the sensitive spots; my stomach. Like Dudley. Keep your guard Harry; don't let them see you're scared, your sad, or even that you know how worthless you are. You CANT let them see that. Come on Harry! I can do this, small, even breaths. Come on almost there.' _Harry continued to sooth himself.

Severus could tell something was wrong, so could Ron. But Albus always the one oblivious did not.

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, making him jump from his chair. This shocked everyone so much that they stood still for a moment.

Once Harry sat back down Ron tried again.

"Harry." Harry didn't look at him, "Hey Mate, we need to talk."

That made Harry get all worried, but he would never let his guard down; never again.

"About what? We don't need to talk, see we just did. Can I go back to the common room now? Please?" Harry said all this very fast.

Albus unknowingly nodded his head. Harry seeing this jumped from his chair and ran from the door back to the common room.

After Harry ran from the room they all became slightly worried about him.

"Ron, do you know what could be bothering Harry right now?" Severus asked lightly.

Ron gulped. _'Should I tell them? He is after all Harry's new father. But I couldn't betray him like that. Yes you can, its for his own good. He's gonna be pissed at you mate. I don't care. Yes you do. Shit what do I do?!' _The two older wizards watched as Ron thought about what he was going to say. Finally after a few minutes he began.

Ron cleared his throat and began the depressing story of Harry's life. "Harry just told us not too long ago how he was excactly treated at the hands of his uncle. Everyone else only knows part of it, but not the worst."

This made Albus and Severus worry. If beating a boy wasn't the worst thing then what could possibly be worse?

Ron continued, "My guess is he is really worried if he is going to be in trouble. He has a problem of putting a mask over his face when he feels the need to protect his feelings, it's weird and it makes us worry about him. At his relatives' house getting into trouble ment; being shoved into the cupboard for a few weeks without food and water, being beat until he was unconsious, extra chores around the house that if they were not done by a certain time he was beat even harder, and his uncles' personal favorite-" Ron stopped there realising how much information he just gave these two people even if it was for Harry's own good he couldn't tell them what his uncles' favorite punishment was that was just going overboard.

Severus pushed for more information. _'Was my son sexually abused by those muggles?!'_

**A/N: So tell me how you feel about it? I actually thought the beginning was a bit boring... I know thats horrible to say since I wrote it but hey I cant always love my work. ;-).**

**So what do you think should Harry be Sexually abused or not? tell me how you feel about it? If you don't want that to happen then i will not have that happen, I have a great imagination for evil things so I can always think of something else for his favorite punishment.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! **

**P.S My goal is to get to 100 reviews by the tenth chapter. :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

Ron kept his mouth closed.

"Ronald Weasley! I am his father. Now tell me." Severus said getting very agitated.

Ron gave him a dirty look and said, "I don't care who the bloody hell you are. Some things just shouldn't be said out loud."

Severus growled. "Ron please!"

Ron thought it over and figured he would tell him, he was his son after all.

Ron took in a breath and looked down at his hands. He would definitely regret this later.

"Harry's uncle use to tie him outside on a dog leash, even in storms. When Harry was tied out there his uncle would hit him around, then after he got his '_fun' _out of it he would take out a knife and cut words into his legs and anywhere else he could find. The words would be either; freak, rat, or anything else his uncle could think of. Harry only has one that scared over, it said freak on it. Every night Harry has been putting this potion on it to make it fade away, it slowly is but it will take a while for it to be completely gone." Ron took a breath to calm himself. Then he continued, "Harry didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve anything he had to put up with-" he gave Albus a dirty look, "but that is behind us and we just have to make sure he feels safe and loved. Did you know he never heard anyone tell him they loved him until he met my family? Did you know he never felt anyone touch him lovingly like a simple hug or fingers through his hair until he met Hagrid? It's horrible! Everything he had to put up with, its all just sickening. Did you know how worthless he felt, no correction he still feels worthless at times! Those muggles ruined his life, and i swear if anyone lets me near them I'll do the same to them as they did Harry. Harry is like my brother! He is part of my family! That bastard is dead. Dead I tell you! Ugh it's all his fault for Harry's daily suffering and regret for being a 'burden' in his relatives' house." Ron was red in the face when he was done. He hated Vernon Dursley so much that he had no doubt in his mind that he _would _torture and kill that man. That man that made his friend, his brother to suffer most of his life. If he could kill him now he would, Azkaban or not, he would.

Severus was slightly relieved that Harry wasn't sexually abused. But after the relief disappeared now he was worried about Harry.

He needed to teach Harry the line between abuse and punishment, obviously he didn't know what that was. He needed to make sure Harry knew he would never do what his relatives' had done to him, _never. _He was his son and he loved him, he did get annoying at times and you just want to smack him but that is just him. Everyone is different even if it is for the good or for the bad. Harry's was both.

Severus decided to have a talk with Harry about that line, and tell him that he would _never _cross that line, as his uncle did many times before he was even four years old.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry found a letter on his desk. Hermione looked over at him to see what he had. Ron was reading the note beside him. It was potions and their professor wasn't even there yet; which was extremely weird as it was Snape. Most of the class were reading their books or doing homework. Some were even sleeping. Well that was until they heard a bang from the door as Severus strode in with his robes flowing out behind him like they always do.

Harry looked at the note one more time before he shoved it in his pocket.

The note said, _Come to my office after supper ~ Your father; S.S_

Class went by as normal; Gryffindor lost twenty points because of Neville blowing up his cauldron. The Slytherins were prats as normal. But as always now Severus wasn't breathing down his neck. He liked it because now he wasn't all tensed up all the time. Although he did feel his father's eyes on him a lot. Hermione said it was just because he didn't want him to get hurt... Again.

Later that day when it was time for supper the trio sat down and started eating.

Harry was worried he was in trouble. He was hoping his father wouldn't send him back to his relatives. He didn't care if he got beat to unconsciousness he just didn't want to go back to his relatives' house he knew he would be murdered. Beat to death probably, or he hated to think it but stabbed to death. He knew he deserved all he got at his relatives' house but he just wanted everything to be better, he just wanted a family to love him. Not hate him and act as if he was a burden, even if he was. He knew he was a burden at the Dursley's but he was so sorry for that, he even apologized a million times but none of them seemed to cool down the wrath of his uncle.

The bell rang that told everyone supper was over but as he stood the Headmaster motioned for everyone to sit back down. Harry slowly sat back down beside his friends, still as quiet as ever.

After everyone was seated Albus started, "The Ministry has decided that we should give out... What do the muggles call it? Oh yes report cards. They say that your parents and or guardians should know how you are doing in school all the way through the school year. You will have to get it signed and then you will have to take it back to your Head of House who will take it to me. The grading will be the same as a muggle's grading, that would be A, B, C, D, E, and also F. But I seriously hope none of you get a F. As that is failing. Now that you all know that your first report card will come out in a few days. Now you all may head back to your common rooms and work on your homework as I know all of you have." Albus started to go through the exit beside the Head Table.

Harry said good bye to his freinds and walked down to the dungeons where his father told him to meet him at.

When Harry reached his father's classroom he peered in. His father was in there ordering some first year instructions for their detention. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

Severus walked over to the door and opened it to see his son behind it.

"You can go back to our rooms and wait for me there, son." Severus told his fidgety son.

Once Harry was gone he turned back to the first year who was staring on in amazement. Severus rolled his eyes and barked at him to get a move on and that he would be back in a half an hour to check on him. With that said he turned on his heel and headed for his and his son's rooms.

He felt horrible! Absolutely horrid! His son was suffering everyday since he was one and he could have fixed that. If only bloody Albus would have told him sooner. I mean it is his son after all, he had the right to know..... And Harry had the right to have a good childhood, but that was ruined now, you can't go back for that. He just needed to look forward to the future and try his hardest to make it good for his son. His child, his flesh and blood who he loved so much already. It was amazing how fast you fall in love with you children, first glance you see your in love. Harry was no exception with that, even if it was the Bat of the dungeons who was to fall in love with him, as all fathers do he was stuck, it was his child he cared so deeply about now and he would give his life to protect him.

Severus had now reached the door to his 'house' as he calls it. He opened the door and walked in. Harry was sitting crosslegged on the couch playing with his shoe laces, tieing them in knots then taking the knot out. Harry was so into playing with his shoes he hadn't even realised his father came in.

Severus smiled as he watched Harry mess with his shoes. It showed how much of a child he actually still was. He loved it, he now felt he could make a difference on his child's childhood, even if it will take a while, he was determined.

Severus sat down in the chair in front of his son and cleared his throat. Harry jumped when he heard the noise, but made himself comfortable again as he realised it was just his father.

Severus took a breath then looked up to his son. "Harry, we need to talk."

Harry immediately started to panic. _'Talk is always what uncle would say, but then he would hurt me! Why am I always deserving so much pain. Maybe its because I caused them pain, so it was payback? I don't know, either way it was my fault.'_

Seeing the panicked look falling over his son's features. This worried him to no end.

Severus stood up and walked over to his son. He put his hand on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were his normal emerald green but were full of worry and fear. He had no idea why he would be scared of him but that would be a question for later, right now he had to work on keeping his son from having a panic attack.

Severus kept looking him gently in they eyes as he said, "Harry."

Harry looked up at him expecting something, but nothing came. Now Harry was confused, wasn't he going to be smashed across the room? Wasn't he supposed to be unconscious already? This wasn't the way Harry remembered it and it scared him. He just hoped it wasn't going to be a surprise attack.

Once he had Harry looking at him he began, "Harry, you're not in trouble." This made a calm expression come over Harry's face but then it was replaced by a confused look. "We need to talk about what your relatives did to you."

Harry's eyes widened in fear. He couldn't say anything! A memory came back to him of his uncle threatening him.

_Vernon Dursley was glaring down at a seven year old Harry. Harry squirmed a bit in nervousness. Oh he was so scared he never saw his uncle so mad before! Vernon continued to glare at his nephew as he said very clearly, "If you __**ever **__tell anyone about this you will die a very, very painful death. You and all your friends, if you have any. Anyone you have ever liked or even smiled to will die, and it will be your fault! Do you want that to happen?" The younger Harry shook his head fearfully. He had no freinds then because his cousin would always scare away anyone who would even talk to him._

Harry came out of his memory as soon as it came. He couldn't tell anyone! He had Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, and everyone else he cared deeply about. He wouldn't let them die because he told someone about his horrible life at the Dursleys. Never.

Seeing Harry wasn't going to say anything Severus said, "Harry whatever they did to you was not, and I repeat was NOT your fault. You did not deserve that, you didn't deserve anything horrible that has ever happened to you. You deserve a loving family, friends who would put their life at risk for you-" Severus said thinking of the trio's mishap last year, "you deserve so much more. You are not a burden or anything your uncle ever called you and you are definitely not a freak. Your uncle is the one that is a freak for blaming everything on a mere child. His nephew at that. I love you Harry and I would never lay a hand on you unless you deserve it. What your uncle did to you Harry was child abuse! I would never cross the line of punishment and abuse. You can have my word for that. Do you understand what punishment is, son?" Severus asked to Harry who was now trying not to shed any tears.

One tear leaked out as he shook his head.

Severus now had Harry in his lap rolling his fingers through his hair.

"Son, punishment is when a child deserves to be punished; like when you and Ronald went outside without coats. Punishment is only when a parent or guardian or someone else with permission spanks you, when you get spanked it would only be your butt that is being assaulted, not your face, or any other part of your body. That is the difference between abuse and punishment, abuse is when the child has not done anything to deserve getting into trouble. Abuse is what your uncle did to you Harry. It is very wrong, but you should not be ashamed as it is not your fault at all. Abuse is when you cross the line of punishment its when they leave marks on the child's body, bruises or even broken bones. I would never cross that line of punishment, never. You have my word on it. I love you so much Harry and I will be here for you through everything. The good and the bad I will be here and I want you to feel that you can come to me anytime with your problems. I want you to feel that if you do something wrong you wont be abused, sure you behind may sting for a while but that will go away in no time at all. Do you understand?" Severus asked lightly as he held Harry.

Harry sniffed and nodded his head yes.

Severus bent down and kissed the top of Harry's head. He really did love this child so much it hurt to think about how he was treated when he was younger.

After Harry had calmed down Harry looked back up at his father and asked, "Am I still in trouble?"

Severus looked down at him and smirked. "Well do you think you should be?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Severus looked back down at him again and tried to hide a smile. "You're very quick at trying to get out of trouble aren't you?"

Harry smiled.

Severus looked down at the smiling face of his son and said, "Are you sure you don't deserve a spanking? You _did _go outside even though the Headmaster told you not to, _also _you didn't wear a coat. So you tell me if you are still in trouble."

Harry made a disgusted face. Now that he thought about it he probably _did _deserve a spanking but he didn't want one. Who would?

Harry shook his head no again.

Seeing Harry's answer Severus asked, "Why?"

Harry looked like he was deciding between to explanations. Once he chose one he said, "I don't want one, dad."

Severus smirked, "Well then maybe next time you will think before you act, won't you little one?"

Harry sighed dramatically.

"But dad! Please I wont ever go outside again without a coat and I already have detention!" Harry complained.

"Yes and now you will have a spanking. Now come over my lap. You will only be getting fifteen." Severus told his son.

Harry sighed, but deep down he knew he really did deserve it. With this in mind Harry climbed onto his father's lap and waiting for the first to come. When it did he jumped from the shock of how hard his hand was. That stung!

Severus wanted to get this done soon since he hated doing this. It made him feel so bad, but he kept reminding himself that the child needed to learn that his actions had consequences.

Harry was now squirming around on his lap trying to get away from the stinging swats. He was crying but not because it hurt, because he felt that someone actually cared enough to show him his wrong doings. Even though it did hurt and he was sure he would have to sleep on his stomach tonight!

"Five more, son. Almost done." Severus said when he heard Harry start to cry.

The last five were short and quick. Severus pulled Harry up and held him in his arms letting him cry into his robes.

After a while of rubbing Harry's back for a while he realised he fell asleep in his arms. Severus smiled and stood up. He walked to Harry's room that he and Albus made a couple days ago, upon entering the room he layed his fast asleep son on his bed and covered him up. After taking his glasses off and laying them on the bedside table he bent down and kissed his head.

"Good night, son. I love you." Severus turned to go out the door.

Just before he closed the door he heard a muffled voice say, "I love you two dad."

**A/N: Hey so tell me how you feel about this chapter, any questions are excepted. Please Review! I beg of you. :)**

**It really isn't that hard you just hit this button right down here. Here I will even show you it as many of you apparently keep getting lost.**

**()**

**()**

**()**

**()**

**()**

**X marks the spot! lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**CH.10**

The next morning Harry woke up to a new room. He had no idea where he was.

Harry automatically started panicking, he jumped from the bed and slowly opened the door with his wand out in front of him defensively.

As he walked out he ran into someone knocking him to the floor and the other person stumbling back.

Harry still not bothering to see who it was raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled at the stranger in front of him.

Harry heard a gasp and someone smacking into the wall on the other side of the room.

Harry got up and ran for the entrance door. He must have been too slow because the person he just attacked was standing in front of the door way not letting him out. That was when he noticed it was his father.

_'Oh shit! I can't believe I just attacked my own father. How stupid am I?!' _Harry thought to himself.

Severus grabbed his wand arm and pulled the wand out of his hand. He pocketed it and turned back to face his blushing son.

"What was that about?!" Severus all but shouted. He had a major headache and being thrown across the room is not as fun as it seems.

Harry took a step back. Severus noticed and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know where I was and....." Harry couldn't think of anything else to say as he couldn't explain what set him off on a rampage.

Severus rubbed his head where it slammed into the wall. It hurt like hell!

Harry grimaced as he saw his father rub his head. He was in for it now. That was all Harry could think of was how he had just injured his father and that he was probably in trouble.

Harry hadn't noticed Severus was watching him intently as he was in his own little world.

Severus pulled up his wand and flicked it by his head, the headache wasn't completely gone but it was not _as _painful as before.

"Harry, come on let's go down to get some breakfast." Severus said trying to get Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry didn't budge.

Severus sighed and shook his son's shoulders lightly. That got him out of it.

Harry looked up at him.

"Come, time for breakfast." Severus said.

Severus turned Harry around and pushed his toward the door.

"Come on Harry! Use your own two feet." Severus complained

Harry smirked and started walked on his own.

"Thank Merlin you can walk on your own! I was about to put you over my shoulder. You wouldn't like that though, especially with everyone in the halls." Severus chuckled lightly in good humor as they opened the door to the Great Hall.

Severus walked his son to his seat then walked up to his own seat with all the other professors.

Once Severus sat down Albus turned to him.

"Severus my boy, do you have your report cards for everyone, today is the day they all get them." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

Severus sighed. He hated paperwork! "Yes, Headmaster I have it done."

Albus nodded his head then asked, "Are you excited to see Harry's report card?"

Severus smiled lightly, "I already know what he has in my class."

Albus took the smile as a good thing and asked, "What is it?"

Severus looked over at him and said, "He has a P."

Albus looked quite baffled. "A _P? _Well its better then a T."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Uh right. I will have to talk to him about this though, he can not get a poor on these."

Hagrid listening in on their conversation said, "Knowing Harry if he has any bad grades he won't show ya. He's a great forger."

Severus' eyes grew wide as he stared at Hagrid. "What?!"

Hagrid's eyes grew three times their normal size as he realised what he just said. "Uh nothing."

"Hagrid! Tell me now!" Severus said making too much of a deal out of it.

Hagrid figured he would have to apologize to Harry later. "Well how else did you expect him to be able to go on the field trips and stuff. His relatives ain't gonna sign `em."

Albus then looked thoughtful and said, "And I always just thought Petunia had sloppy hand writing."

Hagrid and Albus chuckled.

Minerva looked over at her son and smiled proudly at him. "You won't have to worry about his grade in my class, son."

Severus smiled back at her glad that his son's report card wasn't going to be all P's or T's. Okay so maybe he wasn't giving Harry enough credit...

Binns looked like he wanted to say something but he decided to keep his mouth closed. Severus noticed.

"Did you want to say something?" Severus asked Professor Binns

Binns shook his head. "No."

Severus looked like he didn't believe that but he left it slide.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that day Minerva handed all her students their report cards.

She gave Harry his with a knowing look. He smiled shyly at her and took it. Harry walked over to the couches and sat down where Ron and Hermione were tearing into their report cards. He started to open his too.

Once he finally got it open he looked down the list and notes from this professors.

DADA - O Very good student. Excellent worker but needs to learn to concentrate more on his work.

Potions - P Tests and Potion brewing is very bad indeed. (we will be working on these over the summer, son.)

Transfiguration - E Well done! Very good student and hard worker.

History of Magic - T Just because I am turned to the board does not mean I do not know you are sleeping. *hint hint*

Care of magical creatures - O Well done Harry! Great Job!

Herbology - E Very good. Oh but just a reminder. EARMUFFS!

Charms - O Very well done, keep up the great work kid!

Astronomy - E Good job.... But remember Meteoroids are not pretty. They're bad.

Harry smiled after he finshed reading down the list. He laughed when he remembered the memory of his last Astronomy class.

_Harry gazed up in the sky for the longest time just staring at the Meteoroid. __Professor Sinistra_ _walked over behind him to see what he was looking at so intensely._

_"Mr. Snape, what are you doing?" Professor Sinistra asked slightly amused by seeing his head bent back so far to look up._

_Harry looked over at her and pointed to the Meteoroid. "What is it, it's pretty!"_

_Professor Sinistra tried to hold her laughter in, she really did! But it came out anyway._

_"Harry, Meteoroids are not pretty." Sinistra informed him still chuckling._

_Harry looked slightly irritated, "YES they are! Look at it, just floating up there shining confidently at everyone down here. I wish I was a Meteoroid." _

_Professor Sinistra started laughing so hard she made everyone go back to their common rooms early._

Harry came out of his memory in time to hear Hermione ask to see what he got. They exchanged report cards.

Hermione had all O's except one E. She was very proud of herself. Ron on the other hand had basically all the same grades as Harry but in Transfiguration he had a A.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that day Harry walked down to his father's office. He wanted to get this over with.

Harry reached his father's office door so he knocked on it.

"What?!" Snapped Severus obviously having a bad day.

Harry was about to turn around and come back later when he was in a better mood to deal with his grades, but the door opened and reveiled a red in the faced Severus Snape. Harry quickly hid his report card in his back pocket of his jeans.

Severus' face turned a little to calmer when he saw it was just his son. He opened the door more to allow him to come in.

As Harry was walking past him Severus saw the report card and pulled it out from it's hiding place.

He gave Harry a look that told him he wasn't very happy that he hid his report card.

"Why did you have your report card in your back pocket? You better not have even thought for a second not to show me it!" Severus said giving his son a stern look.

Harry gaped at him for a few seconds then he said, "I was going to give it to you, but then when I heard your voice I figured I would show it to you later today. Jeez!"

Severus glared at him. "Don't take that tone with me today, Harry."

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, dad."

Severus sighed seeing his son. "No I am sorry Harry for snapping at you and jumping to conclusions. You don't even want to know what my day has been like so far!" Severus said dramatically.

Harry sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. "You can tell me, better off you chest."

Severus smirked at his son and sat down.

"So tell me about it." Harry said pretending to be a counselor with his patient. Severus was oblivious to this.

Seveus took a breath and said, "Today one of my Hufflepuffs blew up a cauldron spilling all the potion on them and everyone around their table-"

Harry interrupted, "And how did that make you feel?" He was still playing.

Severus looked at him like he was nuts but answered anyway, "Angry. I gave them detention today but they didn't show up-"

"How did that make you feel?" Harry asked only laughing in the inside.

Severus gave him a look that told him, "Well you should know. You've done it before."

Severus continued. "Then I remembered it was report card day so I had to rush back to my office and finish grading them, I told Albus it was done but he doesn't need to know that."

"And ho-" Severus gave him a deadly look that shut him up. He apparently caught on to Harry's little game.

Severus pulled Harry's report card out from his pocket and began to open it.

Severus began to read it out loud,

"DADA - O Very good student. Excelent worker but needs to learn to concentrate more on his work.

Potions - P Tests and Potion brewing is very bad indeed. (we will be working on these over the summer, son.)

Transfiguration - E Well done! Very good student and hard worker.

History of Magic - T Just because I am turned to the board does not mean I do not know you are sleeping. *hint hint*

Care of magical creatures - O Well done Harry! Great Job!

Herbology - E Very good. Oh but just a reminder. EARMUFFS!

Charms - O Very well done, keep up the great work kid!

Astronomy - E Good job.... But remember Meteoroids are not pretty. They're bad." Severus looked at Harry in questioning from the last comment, but Harry was blushing and not looking at him at all.

Severus looked down at the comments again and said, "You have been sleeping in Professor Binns' class?"

Harry looked at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Taking that as his answer Severus said, "I don't want to hear about this again. No more sleeping in his class, understand? Or you will have a sorry backside that will help you understand."

Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. He did not want his butt to hurt so much as it did last night again!

Severus looked up and smiled at his son proudly. Harry took that to his heart.

"Other then that you just need to keep concentrating and wear your earmuffs." The last part Severus chuckled. "You forgot your earmuffs?"

Harry smiled lightly remembering that day. "Well it was a dare, Ron and Seamus dared me to not use the earmuffs for five minutes and if I lasted they would buy me chocolate frogs." Harry smiled proudly and said, "I made it ten minutes until the Professor yelled at me to put them on and that I didn't need to visit the Hospital Wing already again. I probably could have lasted longer but _no _had to wear the earmuffs." Harry had actually forgotten who he was talking to at that moment.

Severus smirked, "Oh you could have huh? I bet you wouldn't have lasted more then fifteen minutes." Severus said playfully.

Harry smirked at him, "Wanna bet?"

Severus knowing full well he was going to win agreed.

"Okay if I win this bet you wont give Gryffindor any homework for a week." Harry said smiling.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Deal. But if I win you get extra essays from me and you have to sit up at the Head Table between me and your grandmother for a week."

Harry smiled knowing he would win anyways. "Deal."

Harry stood to go feeling very confident. Severus watched his son go while saying to himself over and over again, "What the hell did I get myself into?!"

A/N: So who do you want to win?????????? lol please tell me b/c i am stuck between them! I think it would be hilarious if Harry would have to sit between his gram and dad in front of everyone but i also think the Gryffindors need a break?

**SEVERUS vs HARRY!**** Father and son against each other for one bet? Who will win? And who will fail? **

lol I guess you will have to wait! But please tell me which one. I was going to continue but I didn't know which one should win. :)

~Severus Addicted


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

**A/N: hey thanks for all the reviews they really helped me with deciding between the two! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next day the Trio ran down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Harry had already informed everyone about the bet with his dad and they were all excited that they might not get homework for a whole week!

As the three children sat down at the table Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

After he had everyone's attention he began. "Good morning, children. I remember telling you all that your grades for the report cards would be in muggle grading but we have changed our minds which is why it was in the regular grading instead of the muggle version. Thank you."

Severus smirked down at his son as he caught his gaze. Harry smiled cheekily at him.

Minerva looked over at him in questioning seeing the exchange between her son and grandson.

"What are you two planning, Severus?" Minerva asked her son not sure if she actually wanted to know.

Severus stopped taunting his son and turned to his mother.

"Oh nothing." Severus said trying to dismiss the discussion.

Minerva gave him a look that he knew all to well which made him change his mind and tell her what they were planning. After he was done she was glaring at him.

"Severus get your son we are having a family meeting. NOW!" Minerva stood and walked to her rooms.

Severus rolled his eyes at Albus. Albus chuckled and moved his hands to show him he just better go.

Severus sighed and stood. He walked down to his laughing son who heard him getting yelled at by his mother. He glared at Harry which shut him up very quickly.

"Come on brat." Severus said waiting for him to stand so they could go listen to Minerva rant on and on about why they shouldn't do this.

Harry chuckled lightly as he stood. Severus smacked the back of his head playfully.

"Shut up." Severus said to his now hysterical son.

Once Harry had gained his composure they walked to Minerva's rooms.

Severus opened the door and held it open for his son to go in.

Harry shook his head not wanting to go in first.

Severus sighed and they finally came to the agreement that they would go in at the same time.

Harry being the smart ass he is decided to trick his father and as they started walking through the doorway he stepped behind him to make sure he was in the back. Severus turned his head to glare at him. Harry just smiled and kept walking.

Minerva was pacing the living room. Harry wondered if she could ruin the floor the way she was pacing so hard. Well now he knew where his father got the pacing from.

Severus and Harry sat down on the couch and waited for their mother/grandmother to sit on the chair in front of them.

When she did she began. "Why would you two bet something like that?! Harry you could get hurt."

Harry decided he would defend himself. "No I couldn't. I would just faint. It's not that bad, it's not like I will be in the Hospital wing for a few weeks or days."

Minerva glared at her grandson. "I don't care about that! Severus Tobius you should know that this bet of yours is dangerous! And you Harry James, you obviously don't know how much I care about you. I don't want to see you in the Hospital Wing again if we can manage it. Now take this bet off." Minerva said.

"But-" Harry began

"NOW!" Minerva yelled at them both. Harry jumped and tried to make himself invisible on the couch.

Severus pulled Harry into his lap and waited until he calmed down.

Once Harry was calm again Minerva said, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you." Minerva walked over and kissed his head.

"It's alright, gram." Harry said blushing lightly.

After a bit of awkward silence Harry said; not ready to let the bet off, "What if you were there supervising the whole thing? I promise when I feel like I am going to faint I will put the earmuffs on. Please?" Harry said giving her a look he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. No one ever does.

Minerva sighed, "Oh alright."

Harry smiled triumphantly. Severus chuckled knowing full well what his son did to make his stern grandmother to approve. He remembered a time when he was in third year when he bet with James to see who could do the best trick. James ended up falling off his broom and braking a arm while he needed stitches. After that incident he was grounded for a whole month and his broom was taken away until he could show that he was responsible enough to ride it.

"When are you going to do this bet?" Minerva asked breaking the silence.

Harry looked over at his father for the answer.

"How about after lunch. Harry has free period and no homework." Severus said not looking at his son but at his mother who he knew was still worried about this.

Harry looked over at his father. "How do you know I have no homework?"

Severus smirked. "Like I am going to trust that you, of all people are going to do their homework? Ha you almost got me there! I have been checking to see what all homework you have that day and if I know that you did not do it then I will remind you. I told you that I expect you to have all your homework done on time."

Harry sighed melodramatically. "I've been working on it! This takes time."

Severus laughed out loud. "Sure, sure."

Harry glared at him. Then thinking to get payback changed his father's hair to hot pink. Harry smiled. Minerva burst out laughing seeing her son with pink hair was just something she needed a picture of. She quickly took a picture of him while he wasn't looking.

"I really do like the new hair color, dad." Harry said mischievously.

Severus glared at him. "What do you mean my hair color?" Severus glared at his son who obviously had done something wrong.

Severus accioed a mirror. As soon as he looked in the mirror his face was red in anger. "Harry James Snape!"

Harry smirked at his father. Minerva was having trouble getting back her breath from laughing so hard. Severus looked like he was on the verge to kill, or more like punish.

Severus glared at him. _'UGH! I should take you over my knee this instant!'_ Severus thought angrily.

"Harry James Snape you will fix my hair this instant, before you find yourself over my knee for a good spanking!" Severus said still angry.

Harry gulped. "Jeez dad it was just a joke. No need to lose your head!" With a flick of his wand his father's hair color went back to normal.

Severus glared at his son, "Lose my head! I don't think I would be able to lose my head with this color."

Harry smiled at his father. "It's back to your bat man black, no need to panic."

That was it Minerva doubled over in a laughing fit. Hardly breathing at all.

Finally Severus found himself laughing right along with his family.

After everyone was calmed down enough to breathe they noticed it was time for classes to start. Harry had DADA first, which he was NOT looking forward too. They were getting back their tests; finally!

Harry walked to the DADA classroom just in time for the bell to ring. He sat down beside Ron and Hermione.

Ron turned to Harry and asked, "So is the bet still on?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head since they were starting class.

"Everyone you will be getting your tests back. Most of you did very well. Some of you though will need to get a parent or guardian to sign it then you will bring it back tomorrow." He then started handing back the tests to everyone.

Once he gave Harry his test he looked down at the score. He got a T! Harry looked beside him Ron had a T as well but Hermione, well he wouldn't even have to look at her test score to figure out that she got a O. Like always.

Lockhart turned around and glowered at everyone. "I am glad to know that at least some of you read my books." Then he turned to write on the chalkboard.

"Everyone turn to page 136 and begin reading. I will be in my office. Do not talk or I will know and you will be having detention with me." Lockhart started walking towards his office. Once the door was shut Harry turned to Ron.

"I can't believe I got a T! Ugh, I am going to have to get dad to sign my test. I most likely am going to be grounded. How about you Ron?" Harry was livid. He couldn't believe they had to take a test about Lockhart! He hated Lockhart with a passion.

Ron was still glaring at his test in front of him. "I am going to get a Howler no doubt! Stupid Lockhart!"

Ron smiled and looked over at Harry. "You wanna boycott him?"

Harry jaw dropped. "No then I really will be grounded!"

Ron sighed. "Okay, okay."

Harry smiled and looked over at Ron. "Well we could always dye his skin pink."

Ron smiled. "YES! He won't know we did it either!"

They both laughed.

Harry and Ron turned to their books and started reading. Today was going to be a very long day.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After lunch Harry and Severus walked down to the green houses. Neville got out the mandrakes and put one in front of Harry. He also sat a pair of earmuffs on the right of the pot.

Professor McGonagall stood to the right as well. She looked so worried and kind of.... mad? Apparently she still didn't want them to do this.

People surrounding Harry were; Hagrid, Albus, his father, Hermione, Ronald, Fred and George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus and Minerva.

On the count of three Harry pulled the Mandrake out of its pot. It immediately started howling. Everyone except Harry put on their earmuffs.

Minerva was so worried she was shaking. Albus walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled back to him and leaned in comfortably.

Severus was actually starting to think this was a very bad idea. He wanted to tell Harry the bet was off and that he could win, but he knew Harry wouldn't even hear him.

Five minutes had passed by now. Severus looked over at his mother and noticed she was worried too. Albus was hugging her close to him to try to keep her not as worried. It was helping... Kind of.

Harry was started to feel a little dizzy but he would not let his father win. Not if he would have to sit between his grandmother and father at the Head Table for a whole week. That would be sooooo embarrassing!

Ten minutes passed and Harry couldn't take it anymore! He grabbed for the earmuffs just as he was about to faint. Harry fell to the floor and was out for about three minutes. When Harry opened his eyes he saw everyone gathered around him. He sat up.

"Are you alright, son?" Severus asked handing him a potion. "Drink."

Harry sniffed and made a face. "No that's okay I'm fine. Really, dad!"

Severus gave him a look and said, "Drink the potion."

Harry sighed and moved the chunky liquid around. He made another disgusted face and sipped it. It was horrible! Harry spewed the potion out of his mouth.

"Ugh! That was disgusting!" Harry started scrubbing at his tongue trying to get the taste out.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Finish it."

Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "No, that was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted in my life! I'm fine, seriously!"

Severus flicked his wand and Harry soon tasted soap.

Harry started coughing and trying to spit the taste out of his mouth. This was worse then the freaky potion!

"DAD!" Harry yelled while he was spitting out the soap buds. "Ugh get it out!"

Severus crossed his arms across his chest and asked in a cool tone that held no arguments, "Will you drink the potion?"

Harry spit out some more of the awful soap. "Yes!" Harry's eyes were watering from the taste.

Severus flicked his wand again and the soap buds were all gone. Harry sighed thankful that the taste was finally gone.

Severus handed him the potion vile again and said very sternly for him to drink it.

Harry sighed and lifted the potion up to his mouth. He looked over at his grandmother for help. She just smiled at him.

"Harry it will be faster and less painful if you just gulp it." Albus told him smiling as he watched Harry swirl the potion around in its cup.

Severus sighed. "For Merlin's sake Harry just drink it! It's not going to kill you."

Harry glared at him but closed his eyes and downed the potion. After it was empty Harry stuck out his tongue and started coughing.

"YUCK!" Harry complained "That was horrible!" Harry whined

Severus rolled his eyes as he watched Minerva summon a bottle of water for him.

"You spoil him, mother." Severus said to her

Minerva turned her glare on her son. "Oh shut up, Severus! The poor child had to deal with the potion and soap! Give him a break."

Once Harry was not tasting the potion anymore he asked, "So did I win?"

Severus smiled wickedly. "No. Which means you will be getting a essay on bets and you will have to sit up at the Head Table between your grandmother and I."

Harry frowned. "Well that sucks."

"I would watch your language Harry unless you want a soapy mouth again." Severus warned him

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry."

Harry stood and they headed back to the castle. Hermione, Ron and Harry were in the front. Minerva and Albus were holding hands behind them and Severus was walking beside his mother.

They reached the Great Doors.

Albus turned to Severus and said, "Will you take the children back to their common rooms, all the others left after Harry fainted. Minerva and I are going to go for a walk." Albus told Severus.

Severus nodded and opened the door for the children. "Come on."

Once they were all gone Albus grabbed Minerva's hand and they headed for the Black Lake. Once they were in front of the Lake they just stood there and watched the sun go down behind it.

Albus turned to Minerva and smiled. "Minerva you have made my life worth living. You are always there when I need you, as I will always be too. Minerva I want to be with you all my life. Well I guess what I am trying to say is.... Will you marry me?" Albus got on his knee and pulled out a ring box, he opened it and showed it up to her.

Minerva had tears in her eyes as she said yes. Albus stood and pulled her into a loving kiss.

They turned and headed back to the castle just as the sun went the whole way down.

**A/N: Okay so yea the ending was a little lovey dovey but oh well. lol. Please review! How do you want Minerva and Albus to tell Severus and Harry? Oh and just so you know the score was Severus 10 and Harry 5 for who you wanted to win the bet. :)**

**Thanks!**

**I'll show you the way to the review button since you guys still keep getting lost... Hmm maybe I should get Minerva to turn you into a map? I heard she is good at that kind of thing.**

**here's the way, follow the x's and you wont get lost.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the review. I am having a really, really bad day today, so yea just telling you the characters may seem in a bad ass mood, but that is just me right now. stupid fuckin hag across the street! sorry about that, i had to get that out of my system.**

Severus walked the three children back to their common rooms for the night. He had an idea of why Albus wanted to talk to his mother in private but it was just an idea.

As they reached the Fat Lady portrait Severus stopped them all to say good night.

"Good night children. Harry if you need me you know where I am. Oh and don't forget to sit at the Head table in the morning." Severus told his son with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea, yea."

As he was about to close the portrait door he remembered the test he needed to get signed.

"Damn it." Harry said to himself

Hermione and Ron turned to him while Severus rose his eye brow for his language.

"I forgot I have to get that test signed!" Harry said as he ran to his backpack to grab his test.

After Harry returned to where his friends and father were standing he handed the test to his father, not meeting his gaze.

"Uh... Can you sign that, dad?" Harry asked nervously as to how his father would react to him getting three answers right out of ten.

Ron almost screamed. "Oh fuck! I got to go send that to mum." With that he turned and ran to the table.

Severus unfolded the test and looked down at the score. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Harold James! Seriously three out of ten? I know you can do better then that! UGH what am I going to do with you? Can you take a retest?" Severus asked his son.

Harry shook his head in denial. "No, sir." Harry lowered his gaze to the floor.

Severus closed his eyes to calm himself. "Miss. Granger will you head on to bed? I need to have a talk with my son." Severus gave Harry a look that made Harry want to be Hermione so he wouldn't have to deal with his father's wrath.

Hermione looked over at Harry then said, "Yes, sir. Good night."

"Good night, Miss. Granger." Severus said still gazing at his son.

As soon as Hermione closed the door behind her Severus turned on his son.

"Why in Merlin's name did you get a three out of ten? Did you not even try?!" Severus yelled at Harry.

Harry took a step back, but that didn't help any since his father took a step forward.

"Dad, I did try! The test was about him. All about him! How the fuck is that going to help with defense?!" Harry yelled right back.

Severus rose his eyes brows at the language. "Langauge Harry!" Severus scolded his son.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Answer me, how the hell is that going to help? The questions were what his favorite color was and what feather he writes with when he signs autographs. That's not going to help with anything!" Harry was getting very angry.

Severus moved up closer to his son. "Do. Not. Speak. To. Me. Like. That!" He emphasized every word so Harry would understand.

Harry swallowed and nodded his head. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry he just makes me so mad! None of that stuff... Or anything he teaches us is going to help me beat Voldemort!" Severus flinched at the name Harry ignored that and kept going. "It's not. So I don't see why it matters that I got a failing grade on a test that doesn't even make sense with its subject!"

Severus took a step back. "I will have a talk with your teacher tomorrow and see if you can get a retest. Also I will be having a talk with the headmaster about Lockharts teaching abilities. Go on to bed son I will see you in the morning."

Harry nodded his head and as he turned to open the door he said, "Night, dad."

When Harry opened the portrait door he found Hermione and Ron sitting on the couches waiting for him to come back.

Ron smiled sympathetically at him.

"Well he didn't take that as bad as I thought he would. At least I am not grounded or in trouble." Harry said half heartily.

Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Man, I am gonna get a howler tomorrow at breakfast. I just know it!" Ron said with a sigh.

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "It will be okay.... Hey maybe you can take a retest like dad is making me." Harry said trying to brighten his friend up. It didn't work.

"Ugh, more work! Na that's okay, Harry." Ron said smiling at him.

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Well let's get to bed, we don't want Professor McGonagall to come back and we are still awake." Hermione said.

The other two agreed and they headed to bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Come on Harry! Get up!" Ron said kicking Harry in the side.

Harry groaned and yelled a muffled, "No!"

Ron sighed. "Fred, George a little help here, please?"

Fred and George smiled dangerously at each other then walked over to Harry's bed.

On the count of three they turned Harry's bed upside down with him in it.

"Ahhhh! Fred! George! Bloody Hell!" Harry yelled as he picked himself up from underneath the upturned bed.

Everyone in the room was snickering with humor as Harry failed at his attempts to get out from underneath the bed.

Fred waved his wand and the mess was cleaned up, he also used his wand so Harry was ready for the day.

"We are gonna be late if you don't get a move on." George grumbled to Harry as they ran to the Great Hall.

Harry wasn't in the best mood this morning; he was woken up very rudely, AND to add a little flavor to it all he has to sit between his grandmother and father for breakfast.

They reached the Great Hall doors and walked in.

Ron turned to Harry as he sat down. "See ya later, mate."

Harry rolled his eyes as he trudged up to the table. "Bloody bet!" he grumbled to himself.

Albus heard and chuckled, "Well good morning to you too Harry."

Harry cocked his head in acknowledgement to his headmaster. He sat down between his grandmother and father.

As Harry sat Severus turned to his still half asleep son. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry nodded his head towards his father and grandmother. Then he yawned extremely widely. The food appeared and they dug in.

Harry reached for the sugar covered apple but stopped when his father swatted his hands.

"What?!" Harry asked a little irritated.

Severus gave him the _look _and told his messy haired son, "Eat some real food. Then you may have the apple."

Harry rolled his eyes but instead put some sausages onto his plate with syrup on the side he started dipping his sausages in.

Harry was almost done eating his sausages when he saw his father put eggs on his plate with a piece of toast. Harry rolled his eyes.

_'This is going to be so fun!' _Harry thought to himself sarcastically.

Harry hated eggs. He felt they were worse then spinach. He hated eggs because that was all the Dursley's would ever feed him... If they fed him at all that is.

Harry ignored the eggs and started nibbling at his toast. He felt eyes on him as he ate his toast but ignored them. After the toast was gone he reached for the apple again.

Once again his hands were swatted away. Oh this was getting old!

Harry turned to glare at his father. "What!"

Harry shrank back at the look he received from his father.

"Lower your tone now young man. You have eggs on your plate, eat them. Then and only then you may have your apple." Severus said pushing the sugar covered apples away from his son's reach.

Harry sighed melodramatically and pushed his plate away from him. Harry poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice and just sat there sipping at it until he heard the ring of the bell that told him he could go to classes now. Harry didn't think he would ever have a day that he was excited to leave the Great Hall, but today he jumped from the table and raced down to Ron, as he passed him he grabbed a sugar covered apple and shoved it into his bag, hoping his father hadn't noticed. He didn't.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry and Ron ran through the Transfiguration doors just as the bell rang for class to start. At least they weren't late...

Minerva turned from the chalkboard and glared at her grandson and his friend. "It's nice to know you will be joining us for class today Mr. Snape and Mr. Weasley." She reprimanded them coolly.

Harry and Ron took their seats trying not to meet their furious professor's eyes.

Harry didn't know why it mattered so much.... I mean they weren't late or anything!

Minerva turned back to the chalk board when she realised the two boys were not going to say anything to why they were late. "Mr. Snape and Mr. Weasley stay after. Turn to page 170 and start reading." After she was done giving instructions they all started reading their books.

By the time the bell rang Harry and Ron had almost forgot that they had to stay after... Well that was until they heard Minerva's voice bellowing at them to stay put. Harry and Ron walked back to the desks and waited until she came back from her office.

When she did she closed the classroom door and turned to the two boys in front of her. "Care to explain why you were late for class?"

_'Well she obviously isn't having a good day!' _Harry thought bitterly. "We weren't late, gram." Harry corrected. But he immediately wished he hadn't as she now was glaring at him.

"Harold James do you want to find yourself over my knee?!" Minerva scolded Harry.

Harry turned a bright pink. That was SO embarrassing! Ron, his best mate was even there! Oh the horror!

Harry shook his head. "No."

Minerva gave her grandson a pointed look and said, "Then don't you talk back to me like that. Now answer my question why were you late for my class?"

Harry and Ron exchanged annoyed glances. Seriously the WERE NOT late!

Ron decided to speak up. "Seriously professor, we weren't late. We arrived just as the bell was ringing!"

Minerva turned her glare on Ron. "Fine! Then what took so long to get here?!" She was getting more irritated by the minute.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, both not sure if they should reveal what they were doing.

Earlier that day Ron and Harry wanted to fly, since they weren't allowed outside they went to the third floor where no one is basically ever, and they flew around. Which ended in them almost being late for McGonagall's class.

Harry always the fast one to make up an excuse on the spot said, "Uh because I forgot my book. Ron decided he would come with me but I guess we weren't quick enough. I'm sorry Gram it won't happen again." Harry said hoping to God she would believe it.

She did. Much to the boys' fascination.

"You're darn right it won't happen again, or I won't think twice before you find yourself over my lap for a spanking! Now go to your next class, I'll write your father a note so he won't scold you even more then I did now." Harry was pink in the face from embarrassment. Minerva noticed and inwardly scolded herself. She had forgotten all about Ronald being there! Oh well she will have to make it up to her grandson later today.

Minerva quickly wrote them a note telling Severus why and where they were. Much to Harry's dismay she _just had to _put the 'why' they were there.

Harry grabbed the note and he and Ron took off towards the dungeon. They were already fifteen minutes late for class.

Harry and Ron quickly walked in the class room. Severus turned from the chalkboard and gave the boys a deathly glare.

But before Severus could utter a single word Ron spoke up.

"Here Professor Snape we have a note." Ron walked it up to Severus and then returned to his seat where Harry was thanking him silently. Ron nodded to Harry and continued to watch the emotions across Professor Snape's face.

Severus nodded at the two boys and told them to turn to page 90. He then continued on with the class as though nothing happened.

It became time for lunch, much to Harry's dismay. He was thinking about going to the kitchens to eat but he knew that wouldn't go well with his father later. Harry sighed and dragged his feet to the Great Hall to eat... Or more like move the food around on his plate.

Ron walked on his one side and Hermione on the other as they entered the Hall. They were laughing about how Ron ran into the wall just a moment before. Once they calmed down Harry slowly made his way to the Head Table... Or how he likes to call it now, The Death Table.

When Harry reached his seat he plopped down and waited for the food to appear.

Harry didn't actually expect to talk to anybody, well that was until Lockhart began talking to him like they were the best of friends.

Harry made a annoyed face before turning to face his DADA professor.

Harry gave him a tight, fake smile. Lockhart in return gave him a smile that stretched across his face.

"I take it you lost the bet." Lockhart said heartily.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Point out the obvious." Harry muttered to himself.

Minerva and Severus gave Harry a look that told him to watch it. Harry sighed and said with a fake smile to his most hated professor, "Yea, I lost." Then Harry couldn't help but add in a snidely voice, "That's why I am sitting up here. Trust me I wouldn't be up here if I had the choice, no offence." Harry muttered.

Severus glared at his son. Oh he would so want to just smack him but he knew his son would be too embarrassed as he was sitting in front of everyone. So instead he decided to scold him. "Harry! That's enough of your mouth. Now apologize to your professor, now."

Harry gave him a look that told him he was crazy. Severus gave him one of his own looks that told him if he did not do it he would find himself in a rather uncomfortable position. Harry quickly noticed the look for what it was and apologized to his professor, but inside his mind was screaming; "Stupid bastard! I should punch you right in the nose. You fucking prat!" But he said nothing except his apology.

Lunch was silent... Well until mail came. Ron's prediction came true, he recieved a Howler.

**"RONALD WEASLEY! I AM SO VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU YOUNG MAN!" **In the background you could hear Bill and Arthur trying to calm a raging Molly Weasley. **"BILL, ARTHUR LEAVE ME ALONE! RONALD WEASLEY YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME!" **Arthur's voice came in just then. **"RONALD I SIGNED THAT TEST BUT YOU JUST BETTER SEE IF YOU CAN GET A RETEST!" **In the background you could hear Molly yelling at Arthur that she was NOT done yet, then Molly screamed for Bill to let her go.

The Howler blew up into ashes. Ron sat there gaping at the mess in front of him. Then feeling every eye on him he got up and ran from the Great Hall.

Harry stood up and ran after his friend. Severus tried to grab his son and pull him back into his seat but Harry was too quick and halfway to the Great Hall doors.

Harry pushed open the doors and raced after his red haired friend.

Ron getting tired so he raced into Moaning Mertil's bathroom then leaned down against the wall. Soon Harry opened the door and sat down beside him.

"Harry that was SO embarrassing!" Ron moaned

Harry sighed, "Hey at least you got to hear you mum being held back by your brother." Harry tried to lighten the mood a bit.

Ron chuckled lightly, "Yea, but everyone was staring at me! I'm not like you Harry, I can't stand it when people just stare at me all the time. You're used to it, all the fame and attention you get. Can you give me instructions on how to deal with being stared at for a while?" Ron asked kicking his foot against the stone floor.

Harry sighed. "Ron, I'm not use to the attention nor do I like it at all! Everyone has embarrassing moments in their lives, trust me I know."

Ron shook his head in denial. "No you don't."

Harry half laughed at that. "Uh yea I do. Every time my dad scolds me in front of my grandmother or anyone else, that's embarrassing! What about every time Lockhart says how brilliant and famous I am? It's all embarrassing! I mean I don't want to be famous or anything. My life is no secret Ron, every time I do something stupid or something heroic I get my face in the Profit. That's embarrassing! How about-"

Ron sighed, "All right I get it."

Harry smiled at him. "It's all part of a game called life." Harry laughed at that remembering that there actually was a game called Life. But Ron wouldn't understand this humor since he wasn't grown up around Muggles who only sat on their behinds and played games or watched T.V. It was a miracle when Dudley decided he wanted a bike for his birthday... Not that he rode it or anything.

After a while of Harry rambling on and on trying to explain the game Life to his best mate, they rolled on the ground in laughter and tears.

Ron's stomach growled in hunger. Harry looked over at him and burst out laughing again, followed by Ron.

They stood to go back to the Great Hall.

"Harry, do you think your father would mind if we went to the Kitchens for lunch?" Ron asked looking at the Great Hall doors with horror.

_'YES!' _Harry wanted to scream to his crazy friend but instead replied with a, "I don't think so."

They turned and headed for the kitchens. Opon arriving they sat down at a table one of the elves set up for them.

The head elf turned and asked, "Does Master Albus Dumbledore know you two are down here?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "But my friend Ron here just got extremely embarrassed so we came down here so we could eat. If we don't eat here then we will go without." Harry added with a smirk on his lips as he knew the elves were not allowed to let the children go without food.

The elf sighed in defeat. "Oh all right, we will get your meal ready for you."

Harry and Ron exchanged smiles.

"May I ask what your name is?" Harry asked the elf.

The Head Elf turned and bowed at Harry. "My name is Bipzi. I really like you two." The elf added at the end as he bowed again and smiled at them fondly.

Harry smiled back. "You don't have to bow to us Bipzi, really."

Bipzi stopped bowing and gave Harry a genuine elf smile. "Here is your food." Bipzi said as he placed the food down onto the table where the two young wizards were sitting.

The two boys sat there eating until they were full. Harry had no healthy food as his father calls it, he calls it Poison. Instead Harry had a lot of chocolate frogs and actual good food. Even if it wasn't food at all but candy.

After Ron was finished they headed up to their dorm room for free period. They were the first ones to arrive at the Common Room so they took the advantage to get a good spot in front of the fireplace. Ron set up a Wizard's chess board and they began playing.

Ten minutes later Hermione and the others arrived. They gathered around to watch as the two boys played the game. Ron was winning, but this was no surprise.

"Harry, your father was looking for you. You didn't come back in after you went after Ron." Hermione told him.

Harry sighed. "I know, I know. But Ron didn't want to eat in the Great Hall and I didn't want to leave him _all _alone in the kitchen where the _huge, monsterous _elves are. That wouldn't be good now would it?" Harry asked with exaggeration.

Hermione chuckled. "Anyway your father wants to see you."

Harry sighed. "Who wants to take over?" Fred did.

Harry turned and made his voyage to the dungeon and checked his father's office. He wasn't there. Harry sighed knowing where he would be if he wasn't in his office. This must be some talk if they couldn't do it in his office. Harry sighed again as he opened the portrait to their 'house'.

Severus was sipping tea and sitting in his favorite chair when he saw Harry come in. Harry sat down on the couch and began to swing his legs.

Severus sat his tea cup on the coffee table. He then looked up to see his son playing with his feet. He swung his feet back and forth as he watched them a smile played on his lips. Severus smirked, he indeed did act like a young child at times.

Severus cleared his throat which made his son stop swinging his feet and brought his attention to him. "Why did you not come back to the Great Hall after you were done with Mr. Weasley?"

Harry sighed and pulled his feet up so he was sitting indian style. Severus rose his eye brows but Harry didn't notice.

"Well we were about to enter the Great Hall when Ron asked if we could go to the Kitchens to eat-"

Severus again rose his eye brows, "How did you know where the kitchen was?" Of course he took him there over the summer but it was a confusing path that he took him on.

Harry looked down at his lap. Obviously not wanting to answer the question.

Severus cleared his throat, "Let me ask you this one more time, how do you know where the kitchen is?"

Harry looked up at his father but then adverted his eyes to the floor as he said, "Uh well... Um I... We uh kinda.... Well I guess we just stumbled acrossed it.... Uh last year." If that wasn't a lie then he was king of the Wizarding World.

"Don't lie to me Harold James." Severus scolded.

Now Harry really did look up at him. "But I'm not. Ron and I really did find it last year by accident!" He decided to leave out a few minor details.

Severus crossed his arms across his chest as he gave his son a look that told him he better stop now unless he wanted a warm butt.

"The truth Harry, I am not asking you again!" Severus said.

Harry gulped. "But dad! I'm not lieing. We really did come across it last year and I remembered that we had to tickle the pear because-" Harry stopped, realising what he just said slammed his mouth closed.

Severus stared at his son as he pretended to throw away a key. Severus rolled his eyes at the childish move.

"Because of what?" Severus pushed on.

Harry shrugged his shoulders his mouth still clamped shut.

"If you really don't want your mouth to be locked for real then I wouldn't say anything." Severus threatened.

Harry paled as he opened his mouth. "Um well we overheard Fred and George talking about it and we uh wanted to see the house elves. Dont ask where the twins found out about it because I have no idea." Harry told his father, but still lacking some details.

Severus sighed. "Of course the twins. I should have guessed." Severus muttered to himself. He then turned back to his son and said, "I want you to be in the Great Hall for supper. Understand? No more going to the kitchens when you are supposed to be in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded his head enthusiastically hoping he wasn't in more trouble.

Severus nodded once then said, "You may go back to your common room."

Harry smiled and jumped from the couch. "Bye." Harry yelled as he ran out the door.

Severus chuckled to himself as his son left. Harry was definitely still a child. Which is a good thing because now he has a chance to fix his horrible childhood and bring good memories to the light that he could look back on and smile... Not shake and shiver at the thought of his relatives.

**A/N: So how did you like it???? please tell me. REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! Just telling ya... lol. anyway have a great night!**

**Severus Addicted**

**Go to the 'Go' button. :) its just down there!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ch. 13**

Later on that day while Severus and Minerva were on their way to supper a house elf appeared in front of them. The elf was Dobby.

Severus and Minerva were beyond surprised.

Severus thinking there was something wrong at Malfoy manner asked, "How can I help you, Dobby?"

Dobby bowed low to both of them before continuing to what he was saying. "Master Malfoy sir has asked Dobby to bring you sir."

Severus rose his eye brows at the little creature before him. He finally figured he better just go. Severus apparated away to Malfoy manner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry and Ron were on their way to supper when they were stopped by Minerva.

Harry looked at his grandmother in questioning. On her other side was Malfoy. The boys both glared at each other. Well that was until Minerva yelled at them to stop.

Minerva turned from her grandson to talk to Ron. "Mr. Weasley would you please go to supper?"

Ron nodded and with one last glance at Harry he turned to go to the Great Hall.

Once Ron was out of ear shot Minerva looked at both of the children in front of her.

"Harry your father went to Malfoy manner to speak with your father, Draco. He sent me a note telling him to bring you both to the manner immediately. Now come along." Minerva said started to walk towards her office. When she realised no foot steps were following her she turned around to see why they were not following. The two boys were glaring at each.

"Bring it Potter." Malfoy snarled at Harry.

Harry's glare hardened. "It's Snape thank you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I give damn?!"

Minerva heard enough. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape you will follow me immediately!"

Harry and Draco jumped in shock of realising she was still there.

They both started after her. Both glaring at each other every once and a while.

They arrived at Minerva's office. Minerva threw in flew powder. "Come along children." Harry and Draco shared one more glare before they stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The three stepped out of the fireplace. Well actually Harry fell out of the fireplace and landed on his butt.

"As graceful as ever, Snape." Draco said to Harry who was brushing himself off.

Harry glared at Draco. "Shut it ferret."

Draco's mouth snapped shut. Harry thought it was just because he was actually listening to him. But then he remembered Draco would never back down that quick. Harry stood up and looked to see what made Malfoy stop so quickly. Lucious and Severus were standing in the doorway.

Lucious began. "Well now that you two have stopped your bickering." Lucious glared at them both. "Follow me children."

Harry and Draco glared at each other again.

"Oh will you two stop it! You have been glaring at each other the whole way here. Now knock it off and act your age." Minerva said to the now wide eyed children.

Harry and Draco followed the three older wizards into a what looked like a living room. Harry looked around himself like he was expecting to be attacked. When no death eaters jumped out at him he looked back to the three older wizards and noticed they were all staring at him. Harry glared at them. How dare they bring him to the _Malfoy _house. It just wasn't right!

Lucious was the first to talk. "Looking for something, Harry?"

_"Wow, wow, wow wait a minute! Did he just use my first name? Oh you have got to be kidding me! They better not think I will automatically become their friends just because my father is Severus Bloody Snape!" _Harry thought to himself angrily.

Harry glared at him. "Yea actually. Where's your little loonies?" Harry asked talking about the Death Eaters.

All the adults chuckled except Draco. Harry glared at them.

_"Oh they think this is funny! They have something coming to them. Bastards! And to think I was actually beginning to trust them. Hmph!"_

Lucious shook his head. "They aren't here. Now have a seat please."

Harry looked at him like he was crazy. Severus nodded his head to show that he should do as he was told. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down.

Once everyone was seated Lucious began the conversation. "Now Draco, I am sorry but you can not live here anymore-"

"WHAT?!" Draco started throwing a temper tantrum.

Lucious rose his eyebrows. "Now, now Draco."

"What do you mean I can't live here anymore?! Where would I live?!" Draco asked

Lucious sighed. "Draco, the Dark Lord found out that I am a spy-" seeing Harry's unbelieving look he decided to elaborate for him. "Yes Harry I am a spy for the light."

Harry shook his head in doubt. Lucious sighed and looked over for Severus to help.

Severus walked over and sat beside his son. "Harry its true he is a spy for the light. See Albus wanted another spy so he asked Lucious who was having a little problem at the time. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head but he still seemed a bit doubtful.

Lucious sighed. "Don't worry I'll get you to believe it sooner or later. Now Draco as you can tell him finding out that I am a spy is not exactly safe for you. So I am going to sign over guardianship to Severus."

Draco turned to look at Severus. Severus said, "And I will sign. I know you and Harry don't get along, but trust me you two will sooner or later." Both the boys understood what that meant and gulped.

Severus nodded getting the point that they understood. "Mother you said you had the papers?"

Minerva nodded her head then handed the adoption papers over to Lucious and Severus who began to sign the papers.

After all the signing was done the papers blew up.

"Okay you're now a Snape, Draco." Lucious said embracing his son. "I'm sorry but this is the best way."

Draco nodded in understanding.

"Okay, now you can not come back here anymore Draco. It's not safe. Severus is your father now, I'm not." Lucious left go of Draco and stepped away.

Draco looked like he wanted to scream but he kept it in himself. Harry was so confused. He was still in doubt that the Malfoy's are actually on the good side and does this mean that he now has a brother?

Severus turned to the two boys and sighed. This was going to be fun, that was for sure.

"Alright boys let's get back to school. You both still need to eat. Tomorrow we can talk about this." With that said they aparated away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When they got back to the Great Hall they all sat down at their seats and began to eat. Harry was very quiet which was so not like him. Everyone at the Gryffindor table and the Head Table could tell something was on his mind.

Hermione tried to shake Harry out of his stupor but he was just so far in. Ron sighed, he stood up and grabbed a ice cup and poured it over Harry's head. He still didn't move.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry she leaned down and gave him a kiss.

After they broke apart Harry said, "Guys I need to talk to you."

Hermione stopped him before he could walk out of the Great Hall doors. "Harry you haven't even ate anything yet."

Harry shrugged and kept going dragging his friends along with him.

They walked to a empty classroom. Harry had Hermione put up a privacy spell. After that was done Harry sat down in the teacher's seat. Hermione and Ron sat on the desktop.

"Professor McGonagall took Malfoy and I to Malfoy Manner. While we were there I found out that Lucious is actually a spy for the light. Can you believe it? A spy!" Harry said shock laced through his words.

Ron and Hermione looked they didn't believe it either but left him continue.

"Then he said that he was found out about being a spy and it wasn't safe for Malfoy to live with him anymore. So THEN dad signed these papers that made him Malfoy's guardian. He adopted him. He adopted a ferret! Now we will have to get a litter box for it and little ferret food and ugh! I can't believe it. What was he thinking?!" Harry was mad no he was passed mad he was pissed... And confused.

Hermione sighed and took Harry's hand in hers. "Harry he was just trying to do the right thing. Give him a break okay? I know you and Draco don't get along but you two are brothers now-"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Harry said angrily.

Hermione sighed. "Yes you are Harry and you two will just have to get used to it."

Harry sighed. "But I finally got a chance to have a father. To be loved by someone who actually cares and now I have to share him?! It's just not right. I don't understand Hermione what did I do wrong now that made him replace me? I always mess up. Uncle Vernon was right, I am a useless freak. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of this." With that said Harry left go of Hermione's hand and stood up. "I don't deserve you guys either. Freaks don't have friends." Harry looked away with tears in his eyes. He then threw the door open and ran out.

Hermione and Ron were shocked. They could't move from their spots. They didn't speak. Neither of them knew how badly Harry was hurt right now, but they were his freinds and freinds are there for friends when they need them.

They both ran after him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione and Ron ran passed the Great Hall doors. They tried to think of where Harry would go. They finally figured to check out Moaning Mertil's bathroom. They found him leaning against the wall crying. He looked so helpless. They ran over to him and sat down. Hermione grabbed for Harry's hand but he moved it out of her reach and shook his head.

"Go away." Harry whispered through his tears. "I'm a freak and freaks don't have freinds... Nor do they deserve them."

Hermione was on the verge of crying. She didn't know what to do. She looked over at Ron who already was in tears.

Harry sighed and leaned his head against the wall of the bathroom. "Can't you guys just leave me alone? Why can't I just be left alone to suffer? That's why I am here isn't it? To suffer. To bleed. To be hated. Isn't that my reason for being on this Earth? It's not because I am the Bloody Boy-Who-Lived that's for sure."

Hermione choked out a sob. She grabbed Harry's hand and held on tightly. "Oh Harry! You're NOT a freak! You do deserve friends and people that love you. You deserve it all. I love you Harry and I know that suffering is not why you are here. Harry look at me!" Hermione grabbed Harry's chin and made him look her in the eyes. "I love you."

Harry began to sob. Hermione held him in her arms and just sat there crying with him.

After they all had calmed down they stood and fixed themselves up. Hermione hugged Harry one more time.

"I really do love you, Harry." Hermione kissed his cheek.

Harry half smiled and said, "And I love you."

Ron smiled at them. "I love you both!"

Harry gave him a weird look so Ron said, "You're both like family to me. Not that way Harry."

They all began to laugh.

"We can do anything, and overcome anything that gets in our way. That's the reason for friends. They're always there for each other and we will always be here for you Harry. Through everything we will be here to help you. We know you are still going through a hard time right now and we want you to know that you can come to us. Please come to us and don't do something stupid." Ron said as they all made a group hug.

"As much as you doubt it Harry, there _is _a light at the end of this tunnel." Hermione said giving him another kiss.

"It could be a train you know." Harry muttered.

Hermione sighed. "A train would be a problem. But that's why we are here Harry. We can overcome anything. There _will _be a light at the end of this tunnel and trust me its _not _going to be a train."

The trio walked back to the Great Hall as they all worked up an appetite.

When they opened the Great Hall doors everyone turned to watch. Harry felt weird he hated it when people stared at him.

Hermione sensed Harry tense up beside her. She looked over at him and smiled. Harry gave her a weak smile. Hermione grabbed his hand and they walked back to the Gryffindor table.

On their way to the table Fred ran over to them. "Harry are you okay? You didn't look so good."

Harry nodded his head. Fred looked like he didn't believe it but then Harry continued, "There _is _going to be a light at the end of this tunnel." He smiled over at Hermione who tightened her hold on their hands. Ron smiled and patted his shoulder in comfort.

Fred smiled and embraced Harry. "You're like a brother to me Harry. If there is ever anything you want to talk about I'm here. I mean come on thats what families are for huh?" Harry smiled at him.

George and the rest of the Weasley clan stood and agreed with Fred. They all walked back to the table. Harry felt comfortable now. He was surrounded by people who love him for who he is on the inside and see him as no freak but a brother. A family member.

**A/N: Okay so yea its kinda short. sorry about that. how do you all feel about Draco becoming Harry's brother???? I know a lot of other stories have this kind of thing but trust me this one is going to be different. And I wanted him to get a sibling and couldn't think of anyone else to fill that part in. anyway please review. if you review maybe just maybe I will have Harry sing at Albus and Minerva's wedding??? do you want that??? then REVIEW! mawahahahaha! oh yea i can be a slytherin at times. lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch.14**

**A/N: okay so I did a tally again and it was Draco 12. So I am going to keep Draco as his brother. SO sorry to everyone who doesn't like this. :-( …….. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Even if you don't like Draco being his brother. Haha don't worry either Draco and Harry will definitely be getting into a fist fight or something soon….. That's just for you Veretlie1236. ;) lol ~Severus Addicted**

Later that day after supper was over Harry and Ron sat on the astronomy tower just letting the cold air breeze up against their pale, warm skin. They have been sitting up on the tower for a couple of minutes just looking at the stars and thinking about the whole day. Hermione had some essays to finish for Potions and Transfiguration; Harry and Ron didn't see the need to do those until breakfast the next day.

Harry sighed and looked over at Ron. "Are you sure you don't mind Malfoy as my….. Err…. Well you know." Harry couldn't say the word "brother" yet it didn't seem to flow yet with his tongue.

Ron didn't know what to say. Of course he didn't like it! But he definitely wouldn't tell Harry that. "Well how do you feel about it? I will be here for you all the way, just like what I said when I found out that Snape was your father." Ron said as he bit into a sugar covered apple they brought along with them for a snack when Ron got hungry.

Harry sighed. "Thanks mate for the help. I don't know. I mean I know this may seem selfish but I just got my chance at having a family, and now I have to share it? It just doesn't seem right at all. Malfoy had the chance of a family all his life and now I have to share it with him. Of all people in the world Dad had to pick he chose_ him. _My parents have been gone since I was one and I don't even remember them! Now I have my chance at a family, a family I can actually call my own; and now it's gone because I have to share it with that spoiled, idiotic ferret." Harry sighed again as he stretched out his feet in front of him.

Ron nodded his head. "I understand. And to tell the truth, it's not selfish. Not selfish at all. In fact I believe you should feel that way, you deserve a family. A family that loves and cares for you. Now us Weasleys will always love you just like one of us, but I know this is different because you could call him your own. But now you have to share him. I hate that ferret as much as you do but I kind of agree with Hermione. Just a tad bit though, I mean if you two are actual br- uh you know, then you need to at least try to get along. Even though I wouldn't so right now I am being such a hypocrite." Ron and Harry chuckled a bit. "But seriously as much as I hate that blond ferret I do think you should try to get along. You definitely will slip with the trying but in the end this might be a good thing for you." Ron was finally finished with his speech and he took another bite out of his sugar covered apple.

Harry sighed. "I guess you're right…. But that doesn't mean that next time he says something to me that is mean to me or my friends, he's dead meat!" Harry grumbled under his breathe.

Ron chuckled. "I figured as much."

They stood and headed back to the common room, it was an hour past curfew already and Harry didn't have his invisibility cloak _or _the map! They quickly snuck around corners and crept down the hallways. All was great until they heard a meow of a cat…. Unfortunately it wasn't Miss. Norris… It was Minerva.

Harry and Ron squeezed up against the wall to keep from her view.

"Do you think if we throw a ball of yarn down the hall she will follow?" Ron whispered to Harry as quietly as he could.

Harry shook his head trying not to laugh. He didn't want to give away their position.

Unfortunately with Minerva's cat eye sight she spotted them. Minerva quickly turned back into her human form and walked over to the hiding students.

"Haven't you two heard about the curfew?" Minerva asked making them get out from their hiding spots. "Come with me." She turned and started down the hall in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

Harry and Ron looked at each other wide eyed.

Harry tried to talk his grandmother out of making them go to the Headmaster's. "Gram what if we went back to the common room and never went out past curfew again? Then can we just skip this whole Headmaster's office thing…. And uh the most likely detentions?" Harry said trying his hardest to weasel out of trouble.

It didn't work. Minerva gave him 'the look' and kept walking down the hallway.

"I thought you would have known not to try and do that with me." They finally arrived in front of the doors. Minerva said the password and then they all went up the stairs. When they arrived Albus wasn't alone, Severus and Lucious were sitting on the chairs sipping tea.

They all turned and watched as they walked in.

Minerva cleared her throat in a polite manner, "Well I see you are busy so I will bring them to you tomorrow." Minerva was about to lead them out when Albus stopped her.

"No that's okay. I will deal with them now. Severus, Lucious I hope you don't mind?" Albus asked

They both shook their heads both wondering what the two troublemakers did this time.

"So what did you two do this time?" Albus asked while he accioed three more chairs.

The three people who just arrived sat down in the three seats. Severus gave Harry a look that made him look at his shoes.

Minerva saw that neither child would speak so she told them what happened. "I was taking my midnight stroll and found these two in the hallway. I have no idea where they were before I found them. Care to explain that boys?" Minerva asked the tip lipped children.

Ron looked over at Harry. Harry sighed. "We were just out on the Astronomy Tower."

Albus knew that was not all of the explanation so he pushed for more. "Why were you two out on the Astronomy Tower when its almost winter in the middle of the night?"

Harry and Ron exchanged another glance. They both knew that they would not tell them what they were talking about.

Harry sighed. "Uh we were talking."

"About?" Urged Albus.

Harry glared at him. "That is none of your business."

"Harry James! Say you are sorry and answer his question, NOW!" Severus yelled.

Harry sighed and had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes, "I'm sorry. But I am still not saying what we were talking about."

Severus sighed as did Albus.

"Alright then, if you don't want to tell me then don't." Albus told his soon to be grandson.

Harry smiled. But the smile quickly turned to a frown as he watched his father's face turn stern.

Before he could say anything Harry and Ron stood.

"Well then we are going to go back to bed." Harry faked a yawn. "Because I am SO tired." Harry emphasized the 'so' to prove his point, even if it was a lie.

Severus raised his eye brows at him. He knew that he was lying but he figured he would go fetch him after his meeting was over.

Both boys ran out of the room before anyone could say anything.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After his meeting was over Severus walked to the Gryffindor common room. He told the Fat Lady the password then stepped in. Harry and Ron were still up; just as he predicted.

He walked over to them. They were so absorbed into their chess game they didn't see or hear him come in.

Severus cleared his throat. Both boys looked up. A look a horror crossed Harry's face as he noticed who it was. Severus chuckled to himself.

Severus sat down on the red couch. "Now you will explain to me why you two were out on the Astronomy Tower. No lying either because you both suck at it."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

They sighed then stood to sit on the couch opposite of Severus.

Harry began. "I-I just needed to talk to Ron about something that was bothering me all day."

Severus sighed seeing Harry wasn't going to be easy. "Why didn't you just come to me?"

Harry looked at the floor so Ron continued from there. "Because sometimes you just need to get things over and get help from your friends. He knows I will always be there for him and so Harry always comes to me or Hermione with his problems… Well all but the major one." Ron said speaking of the abuse.

Severus sighed and stood. He walked over to Harry and sat down.

"This is about Draco isn't it?" Severus asked lightly.

Harry didn't respond. So Severus took that as a yes.

Severus knew he would need to get this over with sooner or later, he knew Harry would feel this way and now he just needed to explain to him the details.

**A/N: Okay so yea it was all just on one major thing and I was planning on writing SO much more but my brother is impatient. LOL anyway so please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Sorry for the long wait!

Severus led Harry back to his rooms to talk.

Tea and biscuits were sitting on the coffee table between the two couches. Severus sat beside Harry on the couch. Severus sighed he better just get this over with sooner rather then later.

Harry looked up at his father expectantly. Severus began, "Harry just because I adopted Draco does not mean he will be taking me over and you won't be in the picture anymore. You know that right?" Severus asked him.

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor and didn't say anything.

Of course he doesn't know that! He grew up with people who would care more about a rat with the Black Plaque then him. He wouldn't know that because he never had a family before, he never had been showed the true meaning of family before. And it was all Dursleys' faults! Severus felt his anger boil inside of him but held it in, right now was not the time to burst from what they did to his son.

Severus draped his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry gratefully leaned into the embrace and closed his eyes.

"Harry just because I adopted Draco doesn't mean he will take your place, you're my first, Harry. And I will never forget you. I will treat you the same as I did before you will just have to share my love with your brother." Harry gave him a nasty look, Severus sighed and had to hold back the temptation to smack that look off his face. "Harry nothing is going to change, I promise you that. The only thing that is going to change is that my love will double in its size for both of you. I know this may not seem fair to finally get a family then having to share it with someone else but everyone deserves a family and being loved, you more than anyone should understand that." Severus told him softly.

Harry nodded his head. "So I didn't do anything to make you want to replace me?" Harry asked in a small timid voice, he was afraid of the answer, "Because I will not go back to my relatives, I'd rather die." Harry said confidently.

Severus sighed and smiled down at him softly, "No Harry you did not do anything that made me want to replace you, nor will you ever do anything so bad that would make me want to replace you or even regret taking you in. I love you Harry, please never doubt that." Severus kissed his forehead softly.

"I love you too, dad." Harry mumbled as he drifted off to sleep in his father's arms.

**A/N: Okay so yea it is EXTREMELY short but this chapter was supposed to be short, it was only the discussion and was only meant for the discussion. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! It would be so totally awesome if you could tell how you think about it and any requests are accepted. **

**Oh and I just thought I would get it out there that I don't own *tear* anything that you remember from the stories/movies that is unfortunately Miss. J.K.**

**~Severus Addicted**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Life got in the way…**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews!**

**~Severus Addicted**

The next morning Harry awoke to hearing his father and Draco's voice drifting through the door leading out to the Living Room.

Harry being curious as he is slowly climbed out of his bed and carefully crept over to the door to put his ear up against it.

Harry listened intently through the door.

"Your brother should be waking soon and then we can have our family meeting." Harry could have gagged but held it in as to not give away his presence.

"Why do we have to have a 'family meeting'? That's so lame!" Draco grumbled. All Draco wanted to do is go back to bed and sleep forever, but no he had to get out of bed and come here. Ugh it wasn't even breakfast time yet!

Severus raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his chest. "Draco Ares do not use that tone with me, understand?!"

Draco huffed and nodded his head. Severus continued, "Now to answer your idiotic question we must have a family meeting because I have to discuss things with you both. No more questions until Harry is out here."

Draco glared at Harry's bedroom door and mumbled, "I can't believe he gets to sleep in when I had to get up!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Draco and said in a hard tone, "One more time Draco and you won't be sitting comfortably for the rest of the day!"

Draco not being the one to give up so easily said in a defiance tone, "But it's true! Why can't you just wake him up?! Oh wait I know that answer it's because he is a little prince who can get away with any shit he wants to!"

That was it, Severus snapped. He stood up before Draco could even think of what was happening he pulled Draco up from his chair and turned him to the side. He quickly pulled down his trousers and underpants he then proceeded to smack Draco's behind until it was a bright shade of pink.

Severus stopped and pulled his son's underpants and trousers up over his now very sore behind then used his wand to wash out his mouth for the swearing.

After a couple of minutes went by Severus left Draco spit the soapy liquid out of his mouth. A teary eyed Draco looked up to his new father and apologized softly for his behavior.

"I will not allow such language while you are my son, ask Harry he would know! Also I will not allow such attitudes in my household either, you will soon realize that! But you should already know both of those rules since you were my Godson these are the same rules Draco Ares and I will NOT have you disobeying them. Is that quite clear?" Severus asked Draco sternly.

Draco nodded and softly said yes.

Severus sighed and sat down again, "Now to answer your question about why I am not waking him yet is because he had a hard night last night so I am letting him get a couple more minutes of sleep, I woke you up early because I didn't want to have to do this later and leave Harry all alone here, not that I don't trust him but I don't want him to think I've left him." Severus explained to Draco who was finding it hard to sit still for more then twenty seconds.

Draco nodded solemnly.

Severus checked his pocket watch and stood. "I'm going to wake him now, you stay put." He pointed at Draco sternly then swiftly turned to go wake Harry.

Harry heard his father's footsteps getting closer to his door. He panicked and ran to his bed then he threw the covers over his face and pretended to be asleep just in time to hear his father open the door.

"Harry time to wake up, come on." Severus shook Harry softly. Harry knew that if he would wake easily his father would know that he wasn't really asleep. Harry is never a easy riser. Harry continued to pretend he was fast asleep so Severus shook him a bit harder and said more loudly, "Harry it's time to wake up, let's go!"

Harry knew his father was getting a bit irritated so he slowly opened his eyes and yawned (the yawn was not fake). "Yeah, Dad?"

Severus smiled softly down at him and said, "Come now, time to wake up. We have some things to do this morning before breakfast." Severus stood and waited for Harry to do the same.

Harry followed Severus out to the Living Room. Knowing Severus would expect something when he saw Draco, Harry glared at Draco and grumbled under his breath, "Great the ferret is here." Which apparently Severus heard since he smacked him upside the head.

"None of that Harold James! I am not in the mood for you two's petty arguments this morning. Do I make myself clear?" Severus glared at them both until they nodded their heads.

Harry glared at his father as he rubbed his head; that really hurt!

Severus saw Harry glaring at him so he said in a dangerous tone, "Would you like a sore behind as well?" Harry's eyes went wide and he shook his head in denial, "Then get that look off your face this instant!"

Harry stopped glaring and instead sat down beside Draco to show his father that he would be good. Draco slid a tad bit farther away from Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at him and muttered something about ferrets. Draco glared at him and forced himself not to kick him, that wouldn't go well with his new father anyway, and he definitely didn't want another spanking this morning.

Severus temper was rising as he watched the two boys, "Enough! You two need to act your age! You're brothers now so stop this bickering. Yes, you are brothers and brothers fight but not the way you two are! Harry quit calling him a ferret and you Draco stop being a prat to him you both are acting like three year olds!"

That got their attention. Harry and Draco both shared a look that told each other that their father was going to lose it. Harry could have burst out laughing, he and Draco Malfoy- no he and his brother; Draco Snape just got along in a weird kind of way.

Draco noticed it too and a weird feeling went through him, it was almost a happy feeling. He always wanted a brother, and now he has one. Draco just hoped they both could get over their hatred towards each other.

Severus watched as Harry and Draco shared an amused look together then they looked like they weren't even there. Severus could tell that they were both happy (in a weird way) that they were brothers now, but it was definitely still going to take some time. They were enemies for a while and now they were brothers, definitely going to take a while for them to adjust to this new situation.

Severus gave them a few more minutes then said, "Now since you two are brothers I want you to try as hard as you can to behave well together, I know it'll be hard and brothers do fight but I want you two to try to get along. It's breakfast time now so we will walk up to the Great Hall and eat then you will go to your classes."

With that said all three stood and started up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**A/N: Please review it would make me update faster!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

**A/N: Hey I got a new story up its called; My Own Hero. Please go check it out and tell me if you like it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**~Severus Addicted**

They arrived at the Great Hall doors. Severus opened the door and motioned for them to go in first. He didn't trust them out in the hall by themselves, who knows what would happen.

Harry was the first to go through the door way, Draco followed then Severus brought up the rear. They were the first people there, not even Albus was up yet.

The boys went to their tables and Severus went to the Head Table. Five more minutes and all the professors should be arriving.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and dropped his head onto the table with a bang. He was _so _tired; he just wanted to go back to bed!

Draco was the same way as his brother. He left his head hit the table and started to drift off to sleep.

A bang of the doors awoke Harry and Draco probably five minutes later. Draco screamed and jumped from the table. Harry smirked as he listened to Draco freak out. Oh he could definitely get used to this. He never knew Draco was so jumpy.

'I guess I'll have to use that to my advantage sometime.' Harry thought slyly.

Harry looked up and watched as all the professors hurried into the Great Hall. As the professors passed the boys they gave them curious glances. Harry had to hold the urge back from flipping them off. Oh yes he was not having a good morning.

Minerva walked in and immediately noticed her grandsons and Severus. She gave them all a curious look then went to her seat beside Severus.

"Why are the boys up already? They should still be fast asleep for about another five to ten minutes." Minerva asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Severus sighed and said, "Well, this morning we had a family meeting. That's why mother."

Minerva took a sip from her cup then sent a sympathetic look towards her grandsons. "They look so tired, the poor children."

Severus rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"They'll be fine mother." Severus grumbled which received him a vicious glare from Minerva. "Sorry." Severus mumbled as he took another sip of coffee.

All he got as an answer was a huff of annoyance. Severus rolled his eyes at her grandmother-ish act, it's a wonder she hasn't took them to her rooms to make cookies. Severus almost chocked at the thought of Draco and Harry in the kitchen together, for all he knows the house would be burned down to the ground in about 2.5 seconds.

The Great Hall was very silent for a couple of minutes when all of a sudden you could hear a faint sound of someone snoring. All the professors looked around to see who was sleeping and noticed it was Draco.

Harry was sending vicious glares at his brother; he hated it when someone snored. Who would be able to sleep through _that_?! He would have to put a sticking charm on himself at night to keep from smothering him with his pillow. Harry smirked an evil smirk at the thought of how much blackmail he could get on Draco. He would defiantly show Draco that he is tired of his snotty act. Harry actually thought him a girl a couple times, which is no wonder seeing how Draco always acts and everything.

I will repeat once again; Harry is NOT in a good mood this morning. Draco's snoring was wearing his held in anger thin, he would snap any moment if Draco didn't stop snoring!

Harry listened and snapped as he heard another snore. Harry stood up and quickly grabbed his wand. Harry pointed it at the snoring Draco and all of a sudden Draco was soaking wet. Draco jumped from his chair and glared at Harry.

"You!" Draco screamed at the smirking Harry. Harry didn't even try to hide the fact that he loved doing that.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked innocently

Draco glared at him and snapped, "Oh don't you give me that!"

Harry shrugged and said, "Give you what, Draco dearest?"

Draco saw red. He lunged at Harry and tackled him to the floor. Before Severus or any of the other professors could stop it punches flew.

This continued until Severus came out of his shocked stance. Severus quickly drew his wand and with a flick of his wrist both boys were pushed away from each other with a force between them so they couldn't get to each other.

Severus gave them a glare then slowly walked down to them. Harry and Draco visibly gulped as he came closer.

Once he was standing in front of both boys he gave them one more glare then said in a stern voice, "What were you two thinking?!"

Harry flinched back from the tone; it reminded him of his uncle. Draco gave Harry a wicked glare telling him this was his entire fault. Harry gave him a dirty look.

Severus watched this show go back and forth until he couldn't stand it anymore. "BOYS! Will you behave for one minute?!"

Harry and Draco jumped back at his sudden outburst. Severus seeing that he had both of their attention he said, "Since you two so obviously can not behave by yourselves I will have to show you using your behinds as an example." Harry and Draco's eyes went wide. Severus narrowed his eyes at them both and said, "You heard me, now after your classes today I want you both to come to our rooms you will stay there over night too. Is that understood?"

Harry and Draco quickly shook their heads yes. Severus glared at them both then turned with his robes billowing behind him as he strode to the Head Table.

Just then Hermione and Ron walked in through the Great Hall doors; they got up early that morning to try to find Harry.

Harry and Draco glared at each other again. Hermione and Ron felt their tensions becoming stronger so they hurried over to the two fighting siblings.

Harry was about to slug Draco's sarcastic smile off his ugly girlie face when he felt someone holding him back. He turned sideways to see who it was and rolled his eyes when he noticed it was Hermione and Ron.

"Harry take a breather." Ron said with his eyes wide. Ron was trying to process everything that was going on.

Hermione and Ron finally left go of Harry when they thought he wouldn't launch after Draco.

Draco glared at Harry one last time then turned and retreated back to the Slytherin Table. Harry retreated back to his own table as well, followed by Hermione and Ron.

Harry sank in his seat as his mind reeled on trying to explain to himself what made him go off like that. Harry sighed, he wasn't very hungry anymore.

Harry stood and walked towards the Great Hall doors. Just as he was about to open the doors he felt some kind of force moving him backwards. Harry almost growled in frustration as he realized he was being accioed somewhere; most likely towards his father, unfortunately.

Harry tried to put his feet down to stop himself from being forced somewhere but it didn't work. Finally Harry stopped and was magically turned around; Harry came face to face with his father.

Harry forced himself from glaring at him, "Yes?" he tried to keep the cheek out of his voice but it was obviously laced all through his tone.

Severus slapped him across his face. "You need to take some time and calm down; I will not have you talking to me like that! Is that understood?!"

Harry gulped and rubbed his cheek. The slap didn't really hurt it was just a shocking way to come back to reality. Harry lowered his eyes to the floor trying to keep his tears from flowing.

Severus sighed, he knew he should have handled it a different way instead of slapping him but he has never in his life been talked to in that tone of voice and he wasn't going to allow it with his son either!

Severus took one look at his youngest son and pulled him in a hug. Harry was shocked, why is he hugging him after he just slapped him? That's not right, when someone punishes you aren't they supposed push you away and tell them to adjust their attitude before they did it for them? Isn't that the way it went? Harry was so confused, his aunt and uncle never hugged him after they beat him and cut his flesh or anything, never. So why is his father hugging him now?

Severus pulled away and took his son by his shoulders. "Go sit down and behave, we will talk later." With that said Severus left go of Harry's shoulders and gently pushed him towards the Gryffindor Table.

Harry stumbled to the Gryffindor Table and sank in his seat. Hermione and Ron looked at him with sympathetic looks.

Harry sighed, why was he always such a freak? Would he ever be normal, like Hermione and Ron… Like Draco? Probably not seeing how they never caused anyone to die or are worthless, who don't deserve food but death.

Harry didn't understand how could someone care about a freak like himself as much as his father did? It's not normal to care about a freak like himself. Maybe just maybe he wasn't the freak to begin with; maybe his relatives were the freaks. Treating him worse then their garbage, maybe that wasn't normal, actually Harry knew it wasn't normal, but was it for a freak? Harry just didn't understand. Everything just hit him with a huge surprise. One day he didn't have a family and he was just wishing to be dead, the next he had a father, a grandmother, a soon to be grandfather and now a brother.

Harry left out a huge sigh as he watched all the other students fill into the Great Hall. They were all normal, why wasn't he? What was so different with them and him that made him the worthless freak? Is it the other way around, that actually his relatives are the worthless freaks? No it cant be that way, they weren't the ones whose mother died protecting them, they weren't the ones who had a magical world thrown in their face, they weren't the ones who have a death wish on them, they weren't the ones who was beat ever day of their life for something they couldn't fix, and they sure as hell weren't the ones who had things happen to them that they couldn't explain.

So which way is it? Are his relatives the freaks, or him?

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

**A/N:**** Hey thanks for all the reviews they're really appreciated! I hope you all had a wonderful Easter, I did :D**

**Sorry for the long wait but Field Hockey started up and well... I guess I just don't have enough time to update as fast as I could, I'm sorry but I will try to update as soon as possible, promise!**

**I got a new story up its called, "****One More Question Before I Go"****, please go R&R it'd really make my morning better ;)**

**Thanks for everything guys!**

**~Severus Addicted**

The day crawled by like a snail on a bad day. In Transfiguration they did nothing except read three chapters on the most boring thing Harry had ever heard of, but no, he didn't complain because he didn't want to get into any more trouble then he already was. In Care of Magical Creatures all they did was listen to Hagrid talk about some animal that they couldn't even see; the Invisible Tegisis. Harry didn't understand why they studied the Invisible Tegisis when they couldn't even see it, but whatever. In History, hell he didn't even need an explanation for why that class sucked, it always did. The last class he had that day was Potions, the worst class that day. They made a potion, which Harry blew up... not on purpose on anything... Really! Or was it?

Harry stood up from his seat to get his supplies cleaned up before the potion went into someone else's work area. After he got the potion rag he slowly started scrubbing the green gloppy potion off the desk and utensils. Harry sighed as he worked, today was just perfect! And it was getting better.... Not.

Severus watched as his son cleaned his work area with anything but enthusiasm. Something was bothering his son today and he had a pretty good idea what that problem was too. All day long he got concerned Professors asking him if there was something wrong with his youngest; Harry. This obviously made him worry, and become curious as to what his problem was, even if he did have a feeling what it was.

Hermione finished her potion so she bottled it up and brought it up to him, when he gave her a nod she went back and helped Harry clean up his potion mess.

"Harry whats wrong?" Hermione asked him softly so Severus couldn't hear.

Harry sighed and threw the dirty potion rap into the garbage then he slowly turned to face one of his best friends, "I... Nothing." Harry dismissed the conversation by sitting down and pulling out his book to start reading.

Hermione gave out a frustrated huff then slumped in her seat wondering what could be bothering Harry. She had a feeling it was about his punishment later today... Or maybe it was just something completely different, she just couldn't figure it out yet.

Harry didn't know what to do, he knew he should talk to someone about what's bothering him but it was just so hard to open up to people when all he ever got in return was his heart smashing into a million pieces, who would trust anyone to open up after that happened? No one.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the two Slytherins in the back of the room who were throwing Neville's leaves back and forth. "Mr. Malfoy and Crabbe!" The two who were yelled at froze where they were, the leaves slowly drifted to the ground as the two boys turned with wide eyes to stare at their Head of House. Severus Snape, King of the Snake House, never yelled at his little snakes, he always left it go by, but now that he just yelled at Crabbe and Draco Malfoy, the Prince of the Snakes, well most would say Hell is frozen over.

Harry slowly looked up in astonishment. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard? Harry smiled mischievously and looked over at Hermione who was also in shock, he whispered, "Did I just hear what I think I heard?" all he got for an answer was a stiff nod of her head, "wow, you know what this means then right?" Hermione looked over at him in wonder hoping to Merlin he wouldn't say anything that would cause him more trouble, "Filch just got layed, and he liked it!"

Ron who was cleaning up his supplies almost fell over in laughter when he heard what Harry said. Seamus couldn't help it and he burst out laughing causes many to look over at Harry and him. Hermione had her mouth hanging open in astonishment, she had no idea Harry would say something like that in a million years! Everyone turned to look at Harry in bewilderment, he obviously didn't say it as quietly as he thought.

Harry cringed when he saw his father turn his stern face on him. Crap.

"What did you say, Mr. Snape?" Severus crossed his arms across his chest trying to look stern and disappointed in his youngest son, but actually he wanted to laugh right along with the others, I mean come on that was priceless! Filch would never get layed and that was a fact!

Harry blushed a deep crimson and mumbled, "Uh, nothing sir."

Severus smirked and turned around to face the board where he wrote that nights homework assignment; three foot essay on the potion they just did.

Groans drifted throughout the class room when they read the homework but stopped as soon as they saw Severus' glare.

The bell rang telling everyone it was time for lunch.

Ron whooped for joy, "Yes! Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a Hufflepuff!"

Hermione and Harry quickly turned to face Ron trying to figure out if he really actually just said that.

Ron gave them confused looks and asked, "What? Is there something on my face?" Ron wiped his face off with his robe sleeve.

Harry and Hermione shared a completely shocked look before they burst out laughing over Ronald's mistake.

Ron glared at them and asked heatedly, "What?!"

Harry just looked up at his face and burst out laughing, already out of breathe.

Ron slammed his books down making both immediately stop laughing and Severus come back from his supplies room with a look that could kill if they damaged something.

"What is your problem?!" Ron asked loudly, annoyed that they were laughing at him and he didn't know why.

Harry who was the first to catch his breathe chuckled once more then said seriously, "You do know you just said, and I quote: "I'm so hungry I could eat a Hufflepuff!" Right? You do know that, correct?"

Ron's eyes widened at his mistake, he meant to say Lofflepuff, oops.

"I... I didn't mean to say Hufflepuff... I uh meant to say... Lofflepuff! I swear!" Ron stuttered quickly

Harry and Hermione just chuckled and shook their heads.

Just as they were about to leave for lunch they were stopped by the voice of Severus. "Harry could you come to our private rooms to eat lunch, I think we need to talk."

Harry nodded his head, not really sure what he did wrong this time well except for the Filch getting layed thing, but other then that....?

"A verbal answer would be nice, Harry." Severus' strict voice came out when he noticed the one nod.

Harry looked up at his father and nodded once again then said, "Yes sir, I'll come down."

Severus nodded then grabbed a stack of papers he needed to grade then made a swift motion with his hand to tell them to kindly get out. "Harry just come with me, we can get the house elves to bring up your and my food."

Severus started down the hall as Harry said good bye to his friends then he quickly caught up with his long legged father.

It didn't take them long to reach the entrance to their private rooms and they were soon sitting in the dining room ordering what they wanted. In a second the same house elf popped back in and gave them their food.

Lunch was a quiet one, which unsettled Harry to no end. Truth be told Severus was just too far in his thoughts to come back to reality.

After the house elves took their plates and utensils away they migrated to the living room.

Severus looked over at his son who was playing with his shoe strings, "Harry do you need to talk about anything?"

Harry dropped the string and looked up in surprise, how did he know?

Seeing Harry's confused look Severus elaborated, "You're my son Harry, of course I'm going to notice when there is something wrong with you. Now spill, you can not keep it locked up inside forever, that is not healthy." Severus said taking a sip of his tea.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that. How could you just say out loud that how his father punished him earlier that day for his attitude brought back nasty memories of him and his uncle? That would surely break the man, he might lose his father and he just arrived.

Harry took a deep breathe and was about to say something when Severus spoke up, "This is about the slapping I gave you earlier this morning is it not?"

Again Harry was astonished at how much his father knew, but right now was not the time to think of such things, his father was awaiting a answer and he must give him one. Harry nodded his head and said quietly, "Yes, father."

Severus' heart clenched as Harry looked back at the floor obviously feeling as if he didn't want him here.

Severus stood and walked over to Harry's seat then sat down beside him, "I'm sorry if it brought back some memories of your uncle, but you do know that I would never hurt you if you did not do something to allow such treatment. Right?" At Harry's nod he continued, "And you do know that I am not your uncle and would never lift a hand to you without you knowing about it and deserving it, you did not deserve what your uncle did to you, you never deserved anything he or his other family members did to you, you understand that right, son?" At Harry's small yes he pulled him closer to him and just held on giving him as much comfort he could possibly give, his son needed it and he would give it, he'd give his life for his sons. He continued, "I love you Harry, always will. No matter what you do, you could even kill someone and be sent to Azkaban and I would still love you with all of my heart, always and forever." (A/N: That's my favorite part! *Squeal!*)

Harry broke down and went limp in his father's arms, he cried himself to sleep so Severus picked him up and carried him to his room where he tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead, as he turned the lights off he turned back around and said, "Remember I love you, and always will: Always and Forever." With that said he slowly closed the door not hearing the small voice that said, "Always and Forever..."

**A/N:** How did you like it????? Kinda fluffy at the end but I loved writing it! But you'll have to wait for the punishments for the next chapter, sorry.

Don't forget to review!

Thanks, Severus Addicted


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch.19**

**A/N: Wow I didn't update in like forever! I am SO sorry about that! Field Hockey is over school will be out soon so I will be updating so much more and faster, man I feel bad about not updating in a while. I have to update Harry Potter's Other Relative too soon because I haven't updated that one in omg it's been over four months! Well now you know you'll be getting the last chapter for that story extremely soon, I'm going to start it right after this one. I feel like a horrible Author, not updating in forever! There is going to be many updates on all of my stories soon! I promise!!!!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews they made me smile :) **

**~Severus Addicted**

"Harry come on son wake up, you still have classes to go to." Severus shook Harry's shoulder lightly to wake him up. Harry didn't make a move to show he was waking up.

Severus sighed and shook the shoulder harder this time then said louder then the first time, "Harry!"

Harry jumped at the sound and looked around himself wildly. When he saw it was only his father he calmed immediately then said with a cheeky grin, "You bellowed?"

Severus raised his eye brows and said in a threatening tone, "Watch your cheek boy."

Harry nodded his head to show he understood then said "I'm sorry dad but what did you want?"

Severus pointed to the clock on the wall. "You still have classes to get to."

Harry sighed melodramatically and threw the pillow back over his face. "I'm sick… Can't go to classes." Harry gave a fake cough.

Severus pulled the pillow off him and said, "I will count to three for you to get up off your bed and start getting yourself ready for class and if I get to three you will get your behind flamed, do you understand?"

Harry made no note to show he was even awake still. "One…" Severus began. He raised his eyes when Harry still did not move from his position on the bed. "I mean it Harold James. Two…" Again Harry was still. "Thre-"Harry jumped from the bed and ran over to the mirror where his hair brush sat.

Severus glared at his son and said, "Don't tempt me again. Now since you slept through the whole entire lunch and free period you will go to your fifth class which is Transfiguration am I correct?"

Harry nodded his head as he attempted to tame his wild hair. Severus sighed and flicked his wand making Harry's hair at least a little bit tamed… Kind of.

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks dad!" As he ran out the door he yelled "See you later!"

Fifth period was Severus' planning period where he planned the rest of his classes and graded tests/homework.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry ran through the halls to try to get to class before he was late. As Harry ran the corner he smashed into something or rather someone. Harry lost his balance and fell to the floor, Harry looked up to see who he ran into and noticed it was his soon to be Grandfather; Albus.

Albus put out his hand to help him up. Once he was again on his feet Harry said, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to run into you."

Albus nodded his head, "That's quite alright Harry, but I have one question, why were you running the halls you know very well that's against the rules."

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor and said, "I know but I was running late and I had to get to Gram's class before the bell rang or else I'll be in trouble with her as well as my father, and I'm already in trouble with dad…" Harry said quietly.

Albus sighed and ruffled Harry's hair, "How about I walk you to your next class so your Grandmother can see you were with me."

Harry gave him a small smile and together they started the journey to Transfiguration class. As they walked they made small talk.

"So why are you in trouble with your father Harry?" Albus asked him as they turned a corner and passed History of Magic.

Harry sighed and explained to him the fight he and Draco had earlier that morning. At the end of his explanation Harry gave him a confused look then asked, "I thought you were there…?"

They arrived in front of the Transfiguration doors and Albus gave him a smile, "Yes I was."

Harry was bewildered. "Then why-" Suddenly it all made sense to him, Professor Dumbledore only wanted him to tell him what happened because he knew it would help Harry get it off his chest, it would make him feel better about the problem. Harry gave him a genuine smile and threw him arms around the older man, "Thank you, sir."

Albus chuckled and said, "My boy there is nothing to thank me about, it was you who did everything, I only listened. Now come, you're already five minutes late for class."

Harry slowly and quietly opened the doors then tip toed into the classroom and grabbed the first seat to him. As soon as he sat he heard his grandmother from the front of the room say, "Mr. Snape care to explain why you're five minutes late for class?" her voice had the same teacher disappointed tone to it but it also held a disappointed grandmother tone to it which made Harry's heart drop a tad bit.

"I was-"Harry began.

Albus stepped through the doors and said, "He was with me, love. I'm sorry I made him late."

Minerva smiled at her soon to be husband (In two days time!) then sighed and said, "Very well then, Mr. Snape turn to page 47 and begin reading. I'll be back children, do not do anything while I am gone or you will be serving detention with Filch in the bathrooms, do you all understand?" After she got the 'Yes, Ma'am' from everyone she stepped out in the hallway with Albus. She closed the door behind them and turned to him, "Albus have you sent out all the wedding invitations? I would have asked you earlier but since you're here…"

Albus' eyes widened. He knew he forgot something! "Um… Well you see I was really busy and-"

Minerva put her hands on her hips and glared at him like she did to Harry when he was in trouble with her, "And?!"

Albus gulped then quickly said, "Peeves made me do it!"

Minerva rolled her eyes at him and said, "If I hadn't known any better I would have thought you were my grandson in disguise. Now what is you're real answer?"

Albus sighed and said, "I really was going to do it, love. But I kind of forgot. I'm sorry darling."

Minerva sighed and said, "It's alright but the wedding is in two days time so you must go quickly send out the invitations. Now if you excuse me I have a class that I need to get back to." Minerva gave him a long, deep kiss then whispered, "I love you." Then she turned and walked back to the classroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco sighed and looked over at Pansy. "I'm bored!"

Pansy smiled at him and whispered, "Well Draco it is History with Binns… I think it's supposed to be boring…"

Draco huffed and turned back to Professor Binns who continued to go on and on about the Goblin Wars. Draco left his mind wander.

"_Draco, I am sorry but you can not live here anymore-"_

_It's for the best… Right? I mean I can't be living with a spy for the Order that got caught by the Dark Lord, it wouldn't be safe… Right? But the way he said that I couldn't live there anymore, well it just sounded like he never even wanted me to begin with, I guess that would explain a lot of things when I was growing up. Like how when I needed something he would ignore me until I got annoying enough he just couldn't handle it anymore so he would ask what's wrong, or maybe that time when it was my eighth birthday and he forgot about it so he just sent me to Dobby so I could eat a piece of cake. But he truly did love me, he told me every night… Well that is when he was home… I guess that's why I always loved it when I went to my Godfather's house because he always gave me so much attention and loved me without being asked to, he didn't have to love me, he didn't have to care for me, but he did. Just like he didn't have to take me in when my home became unsafe for me. He took me in and gave me a home, somewhere I could feel safe and loved, and he also gave me a brother. I always wanted a brother; no one gets to choose their brothers that's obvious since I got stuck with Harry Potter but maybe it's a good thing, maybe my father was supposed to get caught as a spy so I could learn what a real family was and learn how to be a good older brother, maybe… I just wish Harry and I could get along for at least five minutes, but he makes me so mad at times and I guess I can make him mad easily too without even meaning to, okay I guess I do try to annoy him at times but not all the time. We just have a bad past together. Maybe its time to let go of the past and move on to the future, a future full of happiness and love, a future with a family who loves each other without question. Yeah I think its time, time to move on and forget the past._

Draco gave a small smile without even realizing it. Pansy looked at him like he was Voldemort wearing a tutu.

"Uh Draco?" Pansy shook his shoulder hard enough for him to come back to reality.

Draco shook his head and looked over at Pansy. "What Pansy?"

Pansy looked at him and touched his hand, "As a concerned friend I think you should go to the Hospital Wing."

Draco rolled his eyes at her and said, "I was just thinking, don't worry about me Pansy."

Pansy gave him another concerned look then turned her attention back to the black board.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The bell rang for classes to be over. Harry began the walk to the Great Hall for supper with Hermione and Ron beside him.

"Harry tonight we should do something." Ron said as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry sighed, "Like what Ron?"

They sat down in their normal seats and Ron leaned over so he could whisper what he planned so no one could over hear. "Earlier when Hermione and I were walking to the Owlery we found a secret passage way, you wanna find out where it goes?"

Harry smiled. He loved adventures, but would going with Ron mean getting into more trouble? Then he thought a sly thought 'Not if we don't get caught'.

Harry nodded his head and smiled at him, "Sure, tonight when everyone is fast asleep. We can use the Map that Fred and George gave us earlier in the year."

Together they all planned out their new mission.

The end of supper came quickly and to Harry and Draco's dismay their father pointed to them to follow him. With a sigh they both obliged and followed their father to their private rooms.

When they entered the living room Severus sent each boy to a separate corner.

Of course this made them both complain.

"But dad we're not children!" Harry argued.

Draco nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah Harry's right we're not children! The corner is for five year olds and we are NOT five!"

Severus glared at them both, "One!" Harry and Draco shared a confused look, "Two!" Then Harry remembered what the consequences were if he got to three, Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pushed him to a corner then he ran to his right as his father got to three.

Severus was surprised Harry even bothered with making Draco go to a corner when he could have just left Draco hanging and saved himself. "Now that you two finally listened we can begin. Who thinks they know why you are in the corner?" Severus asked them as he paced back and forth behind them.

Harry slowly raised his hand and when he was called upon he said, "Um because we acted like children when we fought this morning so you're uh treating us like one…"

Severus nodded his head but then remembered that they couldn't see him nod so he said, "That is correct. Since you two insisted on acting like five year olds you will be treated like ones. Now you will stand in the corner until I tell you that you may come out. Put your noses against the wall and do not move, if you move you will stand there even longer." After Severus was done speaking he pulled up his lazing boy chair and grabbed his Potions Journal then began to read.

It wasn't even ten minutes (but to Harry and Draco it felt like fifty) before they thought their legs would give out on them. Harry blew out air onto the wall making a cool sound (Well cool for an extremely bored child who had nothing to do but look at a wall.)

Severus looked up from his paper to see Draco bouncing up and down and Harry blowing on the wall making the most annoying sound he had ever heard. "Boys what did I tell you would happen if you moved? You will stand there for another five minutes and Harry stop making that noise!" When they both stopped he went back to reading.

Five minutes passed so Severus stood up and said, "Alright five minutes have been up." The boys sighed out in relief. "Now I will ask one of you to come out at a time for the rest of your punishment." That made groans from the boys but the groans quickly went quiet from one look at Severus. Severus continued, "Alright Harry you're first. Come here."

Harry gulped but slowly made his way to his father.

Severus pulled Harry close to him and held him between his knees so he couldn't go anywhere. "Harry I am very disappointed in you." After he said that he pulled Harry over his knee and began swiftly swatting his behind until Harry thought it was on fire.

Harry went limp over his father's knee as he sobbed. "I'm sorry dad! I really am, I promise!"

Severus nodded and pulled his son into a hug. "You are forgiven now go to the bathroom and wash up then you may go back to your common room."

Harry nodded his head sadly and went to the bathroom. While he was cleaning off his face he could hear his father swat Draco's behind making him cry out in surprise. Harry flinched and felt pity for his brother.

Harry exited the bathroom and saw Draco over his father's lap being smacked. He quickly went to the door and left the room then made his way up to the common room.

When Harry entered the common room he saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the red couches waiting for him.

Ron felt pity for Harry when he noticed his eyes were still red and swollen from crying. Hermione on the other hand felt nothing since he thought he deserved it, and more.

"Harry you alright?" Ron asked as Harry sat down beside him.

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah. I don't want to talk about it okay?" Hermione and Ron nodded their heads so Harry said, "So when are we going to the secret passage?"

Ron smiled at Harry and said, "Soon, when we are supposed to be in bed we'll pretend to be asleep then we can sneak out."

Harry snorted and said, "Okay just make sure you don't actually fall asleep this time okay Ron?"

Ron blushed. Harry would never let that go, it was one time! "Shut up Harry." Ron muttered darkly making Hermione and Harry laugh.

Minerva entered the common room, "Alright everyone it's time to go to bed."

Minerva saw Harry stand up and saw the flinch as he stood too fast. Minerva sighed and walked over to him, she gave him a hug and said, "Don't worry Harry the sting will go away soon." Harry blushed and she smiled at him, "I am your grandmother don't think I don't know what goes on." She gave him a smile then kissed him on the forehead, "Good night child, and sweet dreams."

Harry said his good nights then turned and went to 'sleep.'

**A/N: Hey guys did you like it? Don't forget to review please!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20: The Passageway **

**A/N: Hey thanks guys for all the reviews they definitely made my ending of school year so much more interesting.**

**I'm trying to write this chapter whilst my brother in asleep on the lazy boy beside my computer snoring up a storm (he snores so loud I screamed when he first snored tonight!) So I apologize before hand if I get distracted by the loud, obnoxious, annoying snores beside me. Oh and I might have to take some time in my writing to call the ambulance because I finally cracked and smothered him to stop the fucking snores! **

**Thanks again, Severus Addicted**

**P.s: I have a new poll up that ****I need you all to vote****, I really need help!**

Harry and Ron lay under their blankets and listened closely to make sure all their dorm mates were truly asleep. After they heard Seamus begin to snore softly they slowly and quietly made their way out of the dormitory room and down the stairs to the common room.

When they arrived at the foot of the stairs they peeked around the corner to make sure Professor McGonagall wasn't still up and reading by the fire; she wasn't so they quickly went over to the girls' dormitory staircase and waited for Hermione to arrive.

Five minutes passed by before they finally heard a door quietly being shut and then someone tip toeing down the stairs. Harry and Ron quickly hid just incase it wasn't Hermione but in the end it was her.

Hermione looked at the two boys hiding under the table with a raised eyebrow, she was about to ask what they were doing but decided against it. Boys were SO confusing!

Ron and Harry quickly rolled out from under the table and walked over to her. Harry started the conversation and said quietly so his grandmother wouldn't be awoken with the noise, "Are you two ready? We need to remember to be quiet and keep to the shadows, I do not want to get caught out and about past curfew, I was already in trouble today and seriously don't want a repeat of earlier thank you very much."

They both nodded their heads to show they were ready and then they were off. Ron and Hermione were leading the way since Harry wasn't with them when they found the passageway; no he was getting his arse smacked like a naughty little child!

As they opened the portrait door they peeked out to make sure no one was wondering the halls by Gryffindor Tower, all was clear so they quickly got out of the doorway and closed the portrait.

The fat lady stirred and opened her eyes to see who woke her at this awful time at night when she noticed it was three students she eyed them disapprovingly and said, "You three better get back into the common room, you all know the curfew and it is way past that time!" The three children ignored the annoying lady and slowly made their way down the hallway, the fat lady called after them, "You have five seconds to get back into the tower or I will contact your head of house!"

They froze, Professor McGonagall couldn't find out about this they would be dead! Hermione quickly thought of a way out of this situation and when she thought of a way she raised her arm and cast a silent spell that made the Fat Lady fall fast asleep.

Harry and Ron looked at her impressed but then Harry opened his mouth and said, "If I didn't know any better Hermione I'd have thought you were in Slytherin!"

Hermione tackled him, "Shut up Harold!"

Harry and Ron chuckled but froze and went quiet when they saw some paintings start to move in their sleep. They all exchanged glances then Hermione and Ron began to lead the way to the passageway they found earlier that day.

It only took about five minutes to get to their destination. Harry looked around himself expecting to find some secret door to suddenly appear or a trap door in the floor, but no nothing was here except a painting of a blue and gold dragon beside a waterfall. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione in question.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up to the portrait, she gently turned the portrait so it went into a complete circle. A crack was heard as a door appeared beside the painting.

Harry looked at his best friends and raised his eyebrows in curiosity, "And you guys just happened to come over this passage?"

Hermione gave a sigh and said, "Alright, alright you caught me. I was reading a old book that looked like it hasn't been touched since Merlin was born and it had a folded up map in between a page, the map was so old it has some holes in it, but when I looked at the map I saw it had this passageway on it and decided we should visit it and see where it leads." Hermione explained to Harry.

Harry smiled and touched the door, "So do you guys know what is behind the door yet?" A curious, excited feeling went through Harry as he touched the wooden door.

Hermione and Ron shook their heads. Harry smiled slyly and said, "Excellent, I always do love adventures." He looked at his friends and stepped closer to the door, he slowly began to open the door and with their wands drawn just incase something bad was behind the door they entered the passage.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco sighed and rolled over in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep if he wanted to! There were too many things running through his mind at the moment.

Of all the things that he could worry about, he Draco Aries Snape is worrying about his brother, Harry James Snape. How could he even worry about that annoying brat who is supposed to be his new brother, but in the end he does worry about him. He's worried that Harry is smarting too badly from the walloping their father gave them. He was worried that he might be having a nightmare or that he couldn't get to sleep (like him.)

Draco would deny his worrying of Harry in a heart beat if anyone found out, but he truly did worry about his little brother. Because that is who Harry is to Draco now, he is Harry James Snape, his little brother. Harry is not Harry James Potter anymore nor was he an annoying Gryffindor whose brain is too small for an insect, no now he is his little brother.

Draco almost crawled out of bed twice to go check on Harry but thought against it thinking the Weasel could take care of him if he had a problem… But that was _his_ job; he had to make sure his brother was fine!... But he was already in trouble once today; maybe it wasn't worth going to check on him when he would most likely be fast asleep in his bed.... But what if something was wrong?

Draco was still having a conflict within himself when he felt himself fall back to sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As they entered they door they whispered Accio so they could see where they were going. But when they stepped fully into the passage they realized that their passageway wasn't a passage at all but actually a hidden room.

Ron found a light switch on the side of the room. Light filled the room to show the occupants what was in the room.

As they looked around they realized that no one had entered this room for a long time; dust covered everything!

The room had two doors, one that they entered and the other was a bathroom. There was a fireplace in the middle of the center wall. There were black leather plush couches in front of the fireplace and a coffee table between the couches. The room actually resembled the common room except it was smaller and didn't have a lot of Gryffindor colors. On the wall beside the door was a switch that said 'Push to hide door'.

Harry quickly pressed the button and heard the door being sucked back so only they could see it from the inside.

Hermione gasped and the two boys came running to see what she found, she was pointed to a mirror beside the door, the mirror showed what was going n outside the room and right now outside the door stood Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore stood talking.

The Trio exchanged wide eyed expressions and held their breaths in case they could be heard, obviously they couldn't be heard because they were in a wall in a different room but it was instinct.

Harry looked at his father through the mirror and stepped closer, "I wonder what they are doing here… I mean this is pretty close to Gryffindor Tower-"

"Shut up Harry!" Hermione stepped closer to the mirror and saw a small black button on the side, she carefully pressed the button and suddenly they could hear what Dumbledore and Severus were saying.

"Severus the boy should know-" Albus said quietly to him.

Severus glared at his soon to be father and snapped, "Yes I know that Albus! But what do you expect me to do? Go up to his dormitory and wake him up? It'll have to wait until the morning, and it can wait!"

Harry exchanged glances with his friends, how was he supposed to get up to the dormitory without his father seeing him?!

Albus sighed, "I guess it could wait until the morning but don't forget to tell him, you may hate them Severus but they are his relatives and he deserves to know."

Severus rolled his eyes and said exasperated, "I won't forget Albus!" Severus was very irritable and right now his soon to be father was not making him happy.

Suddenly Harry saw his grandmother come into view and immediately began to worry if she found his bed empty.

"I think I heard arguing, is there anything wrong?" Minerva asked in her all knowing mother tone.

Severus immediately began to shake his head in denial, no need to get in trouble after all.

Minerva gave Severus her best pointed glare then said, "Now Severus you apologize to Albus for your tone." When Severus just stared at her she said in a tone that held no arguments, "Now!"

Severus grumbled about how he was an adult and shouldn't be treated like a child.

Minerva glared at him and said, "Well if you act like a child I will treat you like one, now apologize!"

Severus huffed but said his apology then turned and headed back to the dungeons in hopes that he wouldn't get in more trouble for his attitude. Seriously he was an adult now and fathering two children, he should not be treated like a child!

Harry and his friends shared an amused look before they burst out laughing. Severus Snape, the evil bat of the dungeons just got rebuked by his mother!

The laughing was short lived though when Minerva said, "Well I'm going to go check on all the dorms and make sure no one slipped by unnoticed, I'll see you in the morning darling, I love you." They shared a long hard kiss before they departed in their separate ways.

The trio almost gagged at the two old people kissing until they realized what they just said. They began to panic when Ron pointed to a trap door he found earlier when they were looking around the room.

"It might lead us to the dorm." Ron said hopefully.

Harry sighed and said, "I'm dead, dad's going to kill me and then he is going to ground me for life! I better just stay here since he won't be able to find me!" Harry said sadly.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and opened the trap door, "Are you coming or what?"

Harry ran for the trap door and followed the passage to another trap door, to their surprise and happiness the trap door did lead to the common room, they quickly ran for their dorm rooms as Minerva walked in.

Harry and Ron jumped into their beds just in time.

Soon they were fast asleep.

A/N: Hey good news! I didn't manage to smother my brother while I wrote, but I did throw a pillow at him and poured water over his face but he STILL didn't wake up!

Please review and go to my profile to vote on my new poll!

Thanks, Severus Addicted


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch.21: Nicknames and Detentions**

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait but the Document Manager wouldn't work :( Idk why... But whatever its back on (obviously)

Go to my profile and **vote on my new poll please!**

Thanks, Severus Addicted

P.S: In my last chapter when they were entering the passageway instead of Accio it was supposed to be Lumos. Thanks, Sabaku no Sable!

Ron shook Harry's shoulder, "Harry get up!"

Harry groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, "Go away Ron!"

Ron sighed and pulled the pillow off of Harry's head, "Get up! NOW!"

Harry jumped and fell out of his bed, "Ouch! Bloody Hell Ron there was no need to yell!"

"Mr. Snape watch your language!" Minerva demanded of her grandson as she walked by the dorm room to make sure everyone was getting up.

Harry grumbled something under his breath that wasn't very nice then he pulled the blanket down to him and tried to fall back to sleep.

Ron sighed and walked out of the dormitory, he made his way to the twins' room. "Fred, George I need help waking Harry up."

Fred and George exchanged sly glances then ran over to their brother's dormitory where they found Harry fast asleep on the floor.

Fred and George picked Harry up and threw him over one of their shoulders, which was Fred's. Fred carried him down to the Common Room where he dropped Harry onto the floor. "Harry get up!" Fred and George called at the same time.

Harry groaned and sat up, "No I wanna go back to bed, leave me alone!" With that said Harry tried to fall back to sleep again.

Fred and George smirked and said, "Don't say we didn't warn you." Then George flicked his wand and Harry sat up.

Something wasn't right. Harry slowly looked at himself in the mirror and saw he had purple and yellow hair! Harry glared at the twins and said, "Fix my hair!"

George and Fred snickered and shook their heads. That was it Harry stood up and chased them out of the common room, it was a good thing Hermione saw them run out and changed Harry's pajamas into robes.

Hermione and Ron ran after the three sprinting boys.

"I can't believe you did that!" Harry bellowed as he chased after them earning many stares from the students and professors that were on their way to breakfast.

George looked back, Harry was right at their feet. "Oh come on Harry, we had to get you up!"

Harry scowled as he ran, "Wait until I get my hands on you!" Harry growled dangerously.

They ran around a corner and slid (they all were still in their slippers.)

"Oh Harry you would like that too much!" Fred yelled back to him. George laughed at that.

Harry glared at them and ran faster, "You wish!"

They arrived at the Great Hall doors and Fred and George ran through, Harry followed right after them and jumped, he landed on them both and tackled them to the floor. Many gasps were heard in the Great Hall.

Harry ignored them and sat up then pointed his wand at Fred and George and said in a threatening voice, "Change it back now!"

Fred and George snickered, "Or what? What will you do Harrykinz?"

Harry glared at them and flicked his wand, Fred and George soon found themselves in pink sparkly dresses and high heels. Harry smirked at them as laughing filled the Great Hall, "Change my hair back!"

George and Fred looked at each other in horror, "Change our clothes back to normal first!"

Harry smirked, "I don't think so, and guess what? You guys can't change out of those clothes, I put a sticking charm on everything... Even the bra."

The twins' eyes went wide in horror, "Harry! Change us back!"

"Change my hair back first!" Harry said glaring at them.

They shook their heads so Harry shrugged and stood to go sit at the Gryffindor table, "I guess neither of us will go back to normal then huh?"

Fred and George tried to stand up but fell because they weren't use to the high heels. "Harry please!"

Harry smirked and ignored them. Ron laughed and gave Harry a high five.

Hermione sighed, "You guys are acting like children."

"Yes they are." A silky voice commented from behind Harry. Harry quickly turned and came face to face with his father.

Harry gulped, "Uh... Good morning dad."

Severus smirked and said, "Yes it _was_ a good morning. Until some loud boys came running into the Great Hall!"

The boys in mention glanced at each other and gulped.

Severus stood from where he was crouched flicked his wand all three of the boys were back to normal. They all sighed in relief.

"Thanks dad." Harry said as he felt his hair.

Severus glared down at him and said, "I wouldn't be thanking me so soon young man. You three will serve detention tonight at eight!" With that said he turned and headed back up to the Head Table to finish eating.

Harry glared at the two older boys and said angrily, "You couldn't have woken me up normal, but _no!_" Harry growled sarcastically.

Fred and George laughed at him and sat down at the table.

"Come on Harry you got to admit it was fun. Running through the halls in slippers." Finally Fred got Harry to laugh at the memory of sliding around a corner and running into the wall on the other side of the hall.

Harry laughed and nodded his head, "Ha, yeah that was fun."

"It was dangerous too!" Hermione piped in the conversation.

The boys rolled their eyes at her and began to eat their breakfast.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Minerva looked up from her cup of hot tea and addressed her son, "Severus when are the boys and I going to have our day out?"

Severus put his cup of tea down and looked over at her, "Mother we have already went over this, they will not be allowed to go with you so you can spoil them and feed them candies and such until they learn to behave and their little act they did the other day helped in the least!"

Minerva sighed, "As you wish Severus."

Severus sighed he hated it when he disappointed her, "Mother I'm sorry but they can't go until they behave."

Minerva nodded her head and said, "I understand son. Remember that one time when you and James got into that fist fight and you got the span-"

Severus' face turned a deep crimson as he interrupted his mother, "Mother!"

Minerva smirked as the teachers all smiled at Severus in a knowing way.

Minerva chuckled and said, "Oh it's not like they already don't know Severus darling. I was just simply explaining how that situation and the boys' situation is similar."

Severus rolled his eyes, "It is _not_in the least similar mother! Potter and I were _NOT_ brothers!"

Minerva glared at him and lowered her tone to a threatening one, "Severus Tobius _watch_ your tone. You may be thirty-two years old but that does not mean you are not too old for me to teach you a valuable lesson!"

This made Severus' face turn crimson for the third time that morning. "Mom come on! I'm too tall for you to pull me over your lap nowadays anyway." Severus said smugly thinking he was out of harms way or more like his mother's way.

Minerva glared at him and said, "Would you like to test that Severus Tobius?"

Severus' eyes widened and he shook his head, "No thank you Mother. I apologize for my tone."

Minerva nodded her head, "Good."

Severus felt someone was staring at him so he looked up to see it was Albus and his damn twinkling eyes. Severus gritted his teeth and bowed his head, all of a sudden he didn't have the appetite to eat.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The bell rang for breakfast to be over. All the students rose and headed for the door at the same time so Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to wake a bit for the crowd to calm down. They apparently weren't the only ones who thought that because Draco and his little minions were waiting too.

Draco looked over and saw his brother, "Crabbe, Goyle you guys stay here or leave I don't care but I am going to go talk to my brother." With that said Draco stood and headed over to the Gryffindor Table.

Ron growled as he saw Draco coming over, Hermione smacked him and said, "Ronald be nice remember he is Harry's brother!"

Ron rolled his eyes at her while Harry stood to greet his brother, "Good morning Draco."

Draco nodded his head and said, "Good morning Harry, Hermione, Ron."

Ron almost glared at him again but one look from Hermione made him sit down and look at the table.

Draco smirked and said, "Nice show this morning by the way, although I think your hair looks better black and not purple and yellow."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "The twins did it. They couldn't have woke me up in a normal way!" Harry sighed as Draco smiled, "Anyway did you hear Dad getting in trouble with Gram?"

Draco smirked and nodded his head, "Ha yeah, it was about us though." Draco's smirk faded as he said the last part.

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah apparently Gram wants to have a day with us but Dad won't allow it since we keep getting in trouble."

Draco sighed, "Let's try to be on our best behavior for a little while okay? Dad's not too thrilled with us right now so I think we need to show him that we can behave like the gentlemen we are-" Draco was interrupted by a snort from Ron. Draco and Harry sent him glares that made shivers go down his spine.

Still glaring at Ron, Draco continued, "It's going to be hard because we have to behave good, we have to have all of our homework done and on time, and we have to follow the rules." They both sighed at the end knowing this was going to be so hard to accomplish.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I don't like it when Gram and Dad get in a argument over us."

Draco smiled and said, "Remember Harry to be on our best behavior we have to have all of our homework done and knowing you...?" It was more of a question then a statement.

Harry's eyes went wide, "Uh oh, crap I have to finish the essay from Binns!"

Draco smacked his hand against his forehead, "Harry!"

Harry shrugged, "I kinda forgot, that class is boring Draco and you know it!"

Draco huffed in annoyance, "You can copy mine but don't let us get caught!"

"Get caught doing what?" Severus snuck up behind them when they were talking.

Harry and Draco spun around with wide eyes.

Harry and Draco began to explain at the same time. "That we uh..." That was Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes at him and looked at his father, "We don't want to get caught being nice to each other."

Severus sighed, "You're brothers, children. People will understand if you're nice to each other."

The 'children' sighed in relief that their father fell for their excuse.

"But it's so fun, Dad." Harry said and gave his brother a sly smile.

Draco laughed and gave him a light push, "You're a dork Harry."

They both laughed at that. Severus smiled glad that they were finally getting along.

"Alright children go to your next class, you don't want to be late." Severus said then walked with them to the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

During Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry and Draco sat next to each other so Harry could quickly copy his essay, Harry had to switch some words around so it wasn't completely copied and so they wouldn't get caught. Hermione and Ron sat in front of them scribbling notes back and forth. Today in Defense was just a study day so they did nothing, much to Harry and Draco's relief.

Harry sighed in relief when he finished reading over the essay he then handed Draco back his essay and gave him a smile, "Thanks bro."

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled non-the-less. He liked being called 'bro' even though he would never admit it. "Anytime, Scar Head."

Harry glared at him and punched him lightly in the side, "Shut up."

Draco chuckled, "It was tempting I'm sorry... Scar Head."

Harry glared at him again but the glare was forced.

Draco looked at him and his eyes filled with laughter, "Fine if you don't like the nickname Scar Head can I call you Harrykinz?"

Harry gave him a horrified look, "No!"

Draco laughed out loud at that, "Why not? The twins get to call you that."

Harry glared at him, "No they don't I always get them back for it."

Draco gave a light snort then said, "Fine if I can't call you Scar Head and I can't call you Harrykinz... Can I call you Lion Man?"

Harry glared at him and said, "Can I call you Snake Man? Or what about Slithy, huh what about that one Draco, surely you like that one!"

Draco sighed, "Alright I understand, no Scar Head, Harrykinz, or Lion Man. What about Hairy Face?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him and said, "How about I call you Ass!"

"Mr. Snape! Watch you language, you have detention tonight at eight, do NOT be late!" His professor said strictly.

Harry could have screamed! "I can't go to detention Draco, I already have detention with dad tonight at eight!"

Draco smiled at his brother's horrible luck. "Well I guess you're going to be in trouble aren't you little brother?"

Harry glared at him and huffed.

The bell rang for class to be over and Harry stood up to go talk his professor out of his detention. "Professor I'm sorry but I can't go to detention tonight-"

"Oh yes you can! Cancel any plans you have Mr. Snape because you are not getting out of this detention!"

Harry sighed, "But-"

"Mr. Snape do you want to have detention the rest of the week?!" His professor almost bellowed at him.

Harry blinked, holy cow she was mad! "No but-"

"I do not want to hear it Mr. Snape, you are not getting out of this detention so I would just stop trying, you will learn to watch your language!"

Harry glared at her then spun on his heel and marched towards the door, "Bitch." He never calls people these harsh names but she just made him so mad he couldn't help himself.

"Mr. Snape! I heard that and now you will serve detention tomorrow night as well as tonight!"

Harry's jaw dropped open, so much for staying out of trouble. Harry glared at the door then walked out before he did something he really would regret later.

When he was out in the hallway he didn't notice the three figures waiting for him, "UGH! She's such a bitch I hate her!"

Draco laughed and said, "What you couldn't get out of detention?"

Harry glared at him and shook his head, "I also have detention tomorrow as well because she heard me call her a bitch, but that's what she is!"

Draco smiled and shook his head, "So much for staying out of trouble bro, how about we start staying out of trouble in two days seeing how you have detention tomorrow as well."

Hermione sighed, "Harry why did you call her that, you should have known it would bring trouble."

Ron laughed then said, "The question she means to ask is why did you let her hear you?"

Hermione glared at Ron and smacked him upside the head. "Ronald! You're not helping any!"

Ron yelped then rubbed his head, "Man Hermione, I was just trying to cheer him up."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him then started to head down to the dungeons for Potions Class.

Draco and Ron smiled at Harry then walked with him down to the dungeons.

"So Harry have you figured out how you were going to tell dad that you couldn't go to his detention for you tonight because you have another detention to go to at the same time... Oh and you have another tomorrow...?" Draco chuckled as they walked down the steps to the class room.

Harry sighed, "No, I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble!"

Draco shrugged then said, "Yes you are, but hey at least you got the chance to call the teacher a bitch."

The three boys laughed at that, but then they arrived in front of the Potions Class room doors.

Harry took a deep breath then followed Draco and Ron into the class room.

A/N: Hey thanks for reading! Don't forget to **review** please!

**Please vote in my new poll!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

**A/N: OK so I re-read the last chapter and omg did I make a major mistake! The DADA professor is actually a guy *Lockhart* so I am going to explain (somewhat) that Lockhart was sick and the lady is a sub. Sorry about that!**

**I will be leaving for the beach in a half an hour (lol) and I won't be back until the 30th so yeah....**

**Thanks for all of my reviews they were brilliant!**

**~Severus Addicted**

**This chapter is dedicated to my werewolf sister (even if she got me caught... Oh well I got her back ha) - Snape's Lil Snake **

Severus was seated at his chair behind his desk when he the flames in his fireplace turned green, Severus was surprised when he noticed whose head was sticking out of the flames; the DADA substitute teacher, Professor Henry. "Well good afternoon Mrs. Henry how may I help you?" Severus gave her a soft smile and stood to let her in his office, when she did she did not look happy in the least! Severus was taken back by her facial expression and knew it could have only been his boys, "What happened?"

She glared past his head and said, "Your child has detention with me tonight at eight o'clock and also tomorrow as well!"

Severus sighed, "Which child are you talking about?"

Mrs. Henry looked at him and said, "Your youngest, Harry."

Severus glared and said angrily, "That child already has detention tonight at eight with me, oh he's in big trouble. What did he do this time, ma'am?"

Mrs. Henry sighed angrily and began telling him about over hearing Harry swear and then Harry calling her a bitch. At the end she could tell Severus was livid, no he was passed livid he was full out pissed!

Severus closed his eyes and counted to ten then he slowly opened his eyes and gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for what my son called you, trust me after I am through with him he will never call you or anybody else that name again. He won't be sitting for a week!"

Mrs. Henry chuckled and said, "The detention I gave him is enough, really Severus. He is just a child and children make mistakes."

Severus gave her a odd look then said, "Mrs. Henry a child will never learn from just a detention, especially my child, so he will also receive a spanking and a mouth washing."

Mrs. Henry sighed then said, "Alright Severus as you wish, he is your child. I must be going, you have a class on the way and so do I. Thank you Severus for your time." With that said she disappeared through the fire.

Severus glared at the door when he noticed it was opening.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Harry took a deep breath then followed Draco and Ron into the class room. _

When Harry entered the classroom he could feel someone glaring at him, he slowly raised his eyes to see who it was then flinched when he noticed the look his father was sending him. This wasn't good, not good at all!

Draco noticed the look his brother was receiving and felt pity for him, he gently squeezed Harry's shoulder and together they sat down in the far back corner of the room. Severus' glare followed Harry as he sat down.

_'Oh he better remember how comfortable it is to sit without the sting 'cuz he won't be sitting comfortably for a while!' _Severus thought angrily as he watched his children pull out their potion notes and quills.

Harry sighed as he continued to feel the glare on his head, "He can stop glaring at me now, I can take a hint and know I'm in majoy trouble with him he doesn't have to continue to glare like that." Harry muttered under his breath angrily.

Draco smirked and said under his breath, "Oh you're not in major trouble Harry, you're basically dead. If I were you I would start my will." When Harry gave him an odd look Draco got a serious look on his face and said, "I'm not joking Harry."

Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed a piece of parchment then began scribbling down his will.

_I, Harry James Snape, hereby state my will because I am dead, my father is going to kill me because I misbehaved... Horribly._

_To Hermione J. Granger I leave all of my books and hope she uses them to her liking... Even if she just decides to give them away._

_To Ronald B. Weasley I leave my Quidditch Broom and The Maurader's Map, and hope you can cause enough trouble by yourself._

_To Draco A. Snape I leave my invisibility cloak, and hope you can turn dad's hair grey by yourself._

_To Fred and George Weasley I leave five percent of all my money to go to your shop you guys always talk about._

_To Arthur J. Weasley I leave a rubber ducky and twenty-five percent of all my money, you were like the father I never had, and still were when I got a real father and I thank you for that._

_To Molly G. Weasley I leave my pendent and twenty-five percent of all my money, you're also like a mother to me and I really appreciate that. _

_To my father, Severus T. Snape (even if you are the one to kill me) I leave you my love and the rest of the money that is in my vault. I aslo leave you the basilisk fangs in the Chamber of Secrets, you will only have to go down and get it, go to Albus and he will help you get down there._

_To my grandmother, Minerva M. McGonagall I leave you my love and thank you for being a great grandmother, even if we didn't get to know each other exactly like a grandmother and grandchild would._

_To everyone else I wish for you to know that I lived a happy life and it only went downhill when I called a substitute teacher a bad name so the lesson to learn is never get caught._

Harry J. Snape

_P.S: I would like to be buried beside my mother in Godric's Hollow, thank you._

Draco laughed as he read over the will, "Aw thanks little bro, you're gonna leave me your invisibility cloak. I like what you said at the end: the lesson to learn is never get caught. That's great bro but you know for sure that is not the real answer and if father saw that... Man you would be even more dead then you are now."

"Boys! Quit talking and get to work, now!" Severus yelled at them from the front of the room.

Harry and Draco jumped and began to go get their ingredients for the potion they were brewing today; a sleeping draught.

As Harry worked he wondered how much trouble he was in exactly. _'I can't be in that much trouble.... I mean I only called her a bitch, I could have been referring to her as a female dog.... You never know. Oh God, knowing dad he is going to give me the spanking of my life! Maybe if I just apologize to her and write an essay on why I am not supposed to call people those horrid names then dad won't spank me... Ha that's a wish!'_

Draco suddenly grabbed his wrist and squeezed until he dropped the Prute Leaf on the table beside the cauldron. Draco glared at him and snapped, "Do you have a death wish or something?! Look at the instructions Bolt Brain, it says Runk Root first _then _Prute Leaf!"

Harry glared at him and grabbed the Runk Root while grumbling, "You didn't need to call me 'Bolt Brain!'"

Draco sighed and said, "I'm sorry but you could have killed yourself... I mean that _would _get you out of trouble with dad but you can't kill yourself that's a permanent solution for something that will not last that long... Okay so you may get grounded for the rest of your life but....!"

Harry sighed heavily and said, "Chill Draco, seriously I am not going to kill myself, it was just a simple mistake."

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at the Prute _Leaf _and Runk _Root_, "Right." Draco said disbelievingly.

Severus stood in the front of the room and told everyone to clean up their supplies, "We will continue this tomorrow."

Soon the bell rang for class to be over so everyone stood and left to their next class.

"Harold James you come up here!" Harry stopped mid stride at the door, he glanced at Draco who shrugged and gave him a pity look then he left with Ron and Hermione. Harry sighed and turned to face the wrath of his father.

Severus glared at him as he made his way to the front of the room, "I heard you have detention tonight at _eight o'clock _with a different teacher, care to explain why?"

_'Yes I do care to explain!' _Harry thought snidely but instead nodded his head and whispered, "Well first Draco was trying to um give me a nickname and he called me Hairy Face so I replied and called him an.......ass." Harry barely whispered the last part.

Severus' strict face became even more strict as he asked, "Care to say that again, I am afraid I didn't quite catch that whisper."

Harry groaned inaudibly and said, "I called him an ass, dad. But I was just joking and he knew it because he laughed and ruffled my hair."Seeing his father's face made Harry squeal out, "I'm sorry!"

Severus glared at him and quickly turned him to the side and landed several stinging swats to his sitting spots. When the swats stopped coming Harry was crying, Severus gave him one last firm swat to his thy and said, "That is just a warm up young man! You do _NOT-_" This was said with another stinging swat to his sit spot making Harry jump and sob out another apology-"swear! I don't care the reason of why you did it, the point is you did it and you know better!" Severus held onto Harry's wrist tight then landed several more stinging swats to his sit spots. The class bell rang and Severus turned Harry to face him, "We will finish this later, now go get yourself cleaned up and go to your next class, I do not want to hear that you swore again today, understood?!" Severus' tone held no argument.

Harry nodded his head making tears go everywhere, "I understand daddy, really!"

Severus nodded his head then sent him out the door with a swat.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry quietly opened the door to the Transfiguration class and stepped in, he found Draco, Ron and Hermione and quickly sat down beside them flinching as he did so.

Draco sighed as he noticed the flinch and whispered over to him, "You ok?"

The pain in his behind as he sat on the hard, wooden chairs made Harry's tears build up again, Harry slowly shook his head and whispered, "Don't ever swear Draco, it's not worth it!"

Draco sighed again and gave him shoulder a comforting squeeze, "It'll be okay, it's not like he is seriously going to kill you-" this however was interupted by a snort from Harry.

"I'll believe that when it's all over." Harry mumbled.

Draco looked taken back by that statement because he then asked, "What? Isn't it done?"

Harry scoffed and muttered, "I wish! I only got a warm up... Which I think the name should be changed to bomb fire!"

Draco's eyes went huge as he said, "Dad must be so mad!"

Harry snorted, "Ya think?"

Draco sighed and pointed to his book, "Gram told everyone to read the chapter and she was wondering where you were."

Harry got the point and opened his book to the same page and began reading.

Minerva had looked up when Harry came into the classroom and was about to ask where he was but when she saw the flinch he made while he sat on the chair she immediately knew.

Minerva smirked and went back to grading the essays.

Fifteen minutes went by and Harry was fidgeting and squirming on his chair.

Draco sighed, "Harry quit moving!"

Harry gave a hurt look as he said, "I can't help it Draco."

Draco gave Harry an apologetic look then said, "I'm sorry Harry, I kinda forgot."

Minerva looked up and immediately her lips thinned into a strict line, "Boys I would like to see you out in the hall for a minute." She gave them both a look that made them tremble.

Harry sighed, he better not be in trouble or he would be even more in trouble with dad.

When they were out in the hall Minerva cast a silencing spell and gave them a stern glare, "How many times do I have to tell you both to be quiet in class?"

Harry sighed in frustration, he _was_ in trouble!

Minerva took his sigh as a disobedient temper tantrum, "Harold James Snape you are in enough trouble as it is with your father, I would stop digging yourself deeper in your own grave, is that understood?!"

Harry felt the stinging of fresh tears build in his eyes, "I'm sorry Gram, I didn't mean to be rude."

Minerva sighed, "Just watch your attitude young man. Now answer my question, how many times do I have to tell you both to be quiet in class?"

Draco and Harry glanced at each other.

Draco gulped and said quietly, "I'm sorry Gram, we won't do it again." Harry nodded his head to show he was with Draco in that.

Minerva raised an eyebrow then said strictly, "You're right it won't happen again!"

Harry and Draco shared a wide eyed expression, this wasn't good!

Minerva gave them both another strict glare then grabbed Draco's shoulders and turned him to the side, she landed three hard stinging swats that made Draco get tears in his eyes. Minerva then did the same to Harry making him yelp at each swat.

Harry had tears in his eyes as he turned to look at his Grandmother, he searched her eyes for something, anything that would show him that she was still mad at him but he found nothing except love.

Harry and Draco threw their arms around her at the same time and gave her a fierce hug, finally they started crying and saying how they were sorry.

Minerva sighed as she stroked their hair, "Boys I will not be telling your father about this because you are already in enough trouble as it is, I dealt with it and we will not have to continue the punishment from here."

Harry sighed in relief then he looked up at her and asked, "Was Dad ever punished like he punishes us?"

Minerva chuckled and said, "Many times." She smiled when Harry and Draco gave her a smile, "Do you want to hear a story about one time?"

Draco nodded his head fiercely to show he wanted to hear one and he was ready. Minerva chuckled then turned to Harry who slowly nodded his head.

Minerva smiled and started with the story.

_"Hey Mudblood, how have you been today?" Bellatrix smirked as Lily got tears in her eyes._

_Severus glared at Lucious and stepped in front of Lily, "Bella shut up, you know she is my friend."_

_Bellatrix shrugged, "I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore, remember?"_

_Severus glared at her, "I told you to leave her alone."_

_Bella smiled and said, "So? What are you going to do about it?"_

_Severus glare hardened as he took a threatening step forward, "Oh I'll show you what I am going to do."_

_Bella took a small breath and jumped back as Severus came closer, "Severus I was only joking-" she was cut off as Severus' fist connected with her jaw. She fell to the ground with blood coming out of her lip, "That's it!" She quickly stood and pounced on Severus. They rolled on the ground in a fist fight both trying to get at each others necks._

_"Mrs. Lestrage! Severus Tobius!" Minerva's strict, scary voice bellowed around the grounds._

_Severus and Bella immediately stopped rolling around punching each other and looked guiltily up at Minerva._

_Minerva glared at them both and said strictly, "Get up, we are going to the Headmaster's office."_

_Severus groaned as she smacked his butt when he walked past her. He immediately felt his face turn bright crimson from embarrassment._

_The trip to the Headmaster's office was a quiet one filled with worry and anger. When they arrived in front of the gargoyle Minerva said the password then they walked up the moving staircase to the Headmaster's door. The door was open so they just walked in, Minerva closed the door behind them._

_Albus looked up and immediately his eyes twinkled, "Lemon Drop anyone?"_

_Severus wrinkled his nose and said, "No thank you."_

_Bella shrugged and took one._

_Albus pointed to the chairs in front of his desk indicating them to sit. When they did he went straight to business, "What happened?"_

_Bella glared at Severus and said, "He punched me!"_

_Severus stood in anger and basically yelled, "She called Lily a Mudblood! I will not tolerate that!"_

_Minerva smacked him again and said, "And I will not tolerate you punching someone else let alone using that tone with the Headmaster! You are in enough trouble as it is young man, keep it up and I won't wait to pull you over my knee for while we are alone!"_

_Severus felt a deep blush coming on his cheeks, he could feel the smile on Bella's face, he muttered a shut up to her which only just made her chuckle._

_Albus rose his hands and said strictly, "Enough! Now one at a time explain your side of the story. Bellatrix, you may start."_

_Bella smirked at Severus then said politely, "Well when I came outside Severus came up to me and started picking on me then he punched me, I was not 'tolerating'-" she smirked here, obviously picking on Severus, "that, so I fought back."_

_Albus seemed like he would believe the Dark Lord before he would ever believe that story, "Um... Yeah. So Severus your turn."_

_Severus sighed and sat up straighter, "It's true that I punched her but only because of what she called Lily. Lily is a wonderful girl, she doesn't deserve that, I believe Bella here is only jealous." Here Bellatrix's mouth fell open._

_"Excuse me?!" Bella roared as she stood to punch him in the face. Severus stood as well and glared at her._

_Minerva grabbed Severus while Albus held Bellatrix back._

_Albus was getting real tired of this so he sat her *roughly* on a chair then put the sticking charm on so she couldn't get up. He gave her a glare and looked over to see Minerva sitting Severus on the other chair and putting the sticking charm on him as well._

_Albus gave them strict glares then said, "Now if we can handle this maturely then we will, but if not I will just get your parents to come in and deal with you Mrs. Lestrige." Albus glanced over at Minerva to see if she was going to punish Severus, when she nodded he nodded back then raised his eyebrows at the young lady in front of him, "It's your choice."_

_Bella sighed and mummbled something that sounded like 'Isn't Santa supposed to be nice?'_

_Albus smirked and tilted his head slightly while he said "Oh but you didn't make it on the nice list, did you Bella?"_

_Bellatrix snarled at the old man in front of her._

_Albus sighed and said, "I am calling your parents, I'll let them handle this."_

_With that said Albus dismissed them and began writing a long letter._

_Severus slowly stood and tried not to look his mother in the face, that however was unacceptable seeing how his mother just put her finger under his chin and lifted his face up, she gave him a stern look which made his insides swirl. "Severus Tobius, you will march straight to your bedroom and you will not come out until I have calmed down." _

_When Severus just stood there thinking if he heard right she spun him around and gave him a good dozen swats making him yelp in surprise, "I said, MOVE!" Severus jumped out of her hands way and ran for the door._

Minerva stopped the story there and smiled at the two awestruck children in front of her, "You see your father wasn't such a goody too shoe as you two thought now was he?"

Harry shook his head and gave a small laugh as he said, "I always thought he was a prude." This however was rewarded with a smack to the back of his head.

"Harry." Minerva said in a warning tone.

Harry nodded and mumbled an apology. Draco burst out laughing and nodded his head, "I'm sorry Gram, but I have to agree with Harry on this one."

Minerva glared at them both and said, "Your father _can _hear about this if you wa-" She was rudely cut off when both boys yelled a horrified, "NO!"

She chuckled and said, "Well I think it is time to go back into the classroom then. Shall we?" She held the door open for the two children then walked in after them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was pacing in his office, he was _so _mad at the moment! He was so mad that he cancelled class just so he could calm down.

Okay so maybe what Harry did wasn't so bad but calling his professor a 'bitch'? If he didn't do something about it then Harry would think calling people those vile names were appropriate. So what was he supposed to do about it? Wash his mouth out? Or just a spanking...?

Severus sighed and flopped down on his desk chair. Sometimes Fatherhood sucks!

Fifteen minutes went by without him moving so when the bell for lunch went off he jumped and grabbed his wand in alarm, he sighed and started heading for the Great Hall.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry sighed and slowly made his way to the Great Hall for supper. He knew what he had to do, he had to go up to the Head Table _(in front of everyone!) _and apologize for his foul language and the mean name he called her... Then maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be in _as _much trouble... But as he walked in he looked up and saw his father's angry face... Or not.

Harry and Draco parted their ways; Draco to the Slytherin Table and Harry to the Gryffindor.

So far today sucked! And it obviously wasn't getting any better. Harry noticed quickly as he sat down

Fred and George immediately began telling him how proud they were of him calling her what she actually is, apparently he needed Weasley slyness for that one. Harry snorted at that making Hermione elbow him in the arm.

Once again Harry sighed as Dessert appeared, he slowly reached for Chocolate cake but as soon as it was seated on his plate it disappeared. Harry scrunched his forehead in confusion. Immediately he understood and slowly looked up to see his father holding his wand and giving him a pointed strict look that dared him to disobey.

Harry quickly averted his eyes and laid his head on the table.

Fred smiled over at him and whispered, "Don't worry mate, tonight we can sneak down to the kitchens to get some chocolate cake."

Harry's eyes widened at the thought of getting caught, "I... I don't know guys, I mean I'm in enough trouble as it is today I _don't _want to get in more."

Fred shrugged and muttered 'party pooper.'

Harry took a big breath and used all of his Gryffindor courage as he stood to apologize to his professor. He slowly made his way to the Head Table, he could feel everyone's eyes on him, especially his father's strict eyes following every move he made. It felt like an eternity but eventually he made it in front of Professor Henry.

Professor Henry gave him a small smile and said politely, "Can I help you, Mr. Snape?"

Harry blushed but tried to push it away, "Um yes, you see I..." He had to take another deep breath and he looked back to Hermione who gave him an encouraging smile and a nod of her head, Harry smiled and turned back to his professor, "I would like to apologize for my foul language and the name I called you earlier today."

Professor Henry smiled and said, "I am proud of you Harry, you're very brave to stand up and apologize in front of the whole school. You didn't have to apologize though."

"Oh but I did, I called you a mean name Professor and that is not acceptable, it was rude and inconsiderate of me to do so and I truly am sorry for it." Harry said desperately trying to get her to understand.

She again smiled and said, "Well you are forgiven, Mr. Snape."

Harry gave her a small smile and walked back to the Gryffindor Table. Once he sat down at his seat a piece of chocolate cake appeared on his plate. Harry immediately looked up to his father and saw him give him a proud smile. Harry smiled back and turned back to eat his dessert.

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews. Please don't forget to review! **

**I'll be at the beach until the 30th so I won't be able to update until then, I'm leaving here real soon :) I'm so excited!**

**Severus Addicted**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter: 23**

**A/N: Hey guys so I got a myspace for fanfiction :) please add me to friends, right now I am a loner and only have one friend... Tom :`(**

***puppy dog eyes* please add me? My URL is: .com/severitusfan**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, they're what keep me writing :]**

**~Severus Addicted**

After desert was over Severus walked down to Harry and waited for him to say his goodbyes to his friends.

"Come Harry." Severus said then he started walking away towards their private quarters.

Harry sighed as he watched his father get smaller and smaller, "Remember I want to be buried by my mother in Godric's Hollow."

Hermione chuckled and said, "Oh it won't be that bad, Harry."

Harry gave her a wide eyed look, "Not that bad? Not that bad?! You're right it's only a natural disaster that will kill everyone and everything in it's ways, how silly of me to think such a thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, "Well maybe you should think before you open that big mouth of yours." With that said she turned and headed for the common room.

Once Hermione was out of hearing Ron gave him a sympathetic look and said encouragingly, "Don't worry mate, I won't allow them to bury you anyplace else I promise."

Harry gave him a smile and said, "Thanks Ron, I know you're always there for me." Then with his head hung low Harry made his way to their private quarters.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco felt pity for his brother as he watched their father walking down to him after dessert.

'Man he's gonna get it...' Draco thought sadly for his younger brother.

Pansy grabbed his hand and kissed it, "Drakey you're in a haze today."

Draco gave his best friend a disgusted look and pulled his hand away making her laugh, "Oh come on Drake I'm only playing."

Draco smirked and said, "Well that's not what I heard."

Pansy blushed a deep crimson and looked away, "Um, what did you hear?"

Draco smirked evilly at her embarrassment. "That you're in 'love' with me."

She blushed a even deeper shade of red when he said those words, then she quickly said, "Well... Maybe I am in love with you." Then she quickly stood and ran from the Great Hall before Draco could register what she said to him. But when he realised what she said he smiled and ran after her.

Draco chased after Pansy but she just kept running so finally he yelled, "Pansy!" She halted almost immediately then started off again, but that small halt was enough for Draco to catch up to her, when he reacher her side he pulled her close and kissed her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Harry entered the Private quarters he saw his father sitting on his favorite chair so Harry took that as a cue to sit also.

Once he was sitting Severus spoke up, "Harry I am very proud of you for apologizing in front of the whole school to Professor Henry but that does not excuse the fact that what you did was very disobedient."

Harry sighed a sad sigh then basically whispered, "I know dad, but I thought.... I thought that maybe I wouldn't get in that much trouble....?"

Severus stood from his seat and kneeled down so he was in front of Harry. "You're correct in that assumption, for your punishment I was going to give you the hairbrush-" seeing Harry's horrified look he quickly said, "But since you apologized without being told to you will only get the slipper."

'Only?! ONLY?!' Harry thought wildly.

Severus must have read Harry's mind because he put his finger under Harry's chin and forced him to look at him, "Yes Harry you will receive the slipper as your punishment and a mouth washing, but you will only receive ten swats with the slipper and the rest will only be my hand."

Harry left out a sigh of relief making Severus smirk and say, "Unless you want it all with the slipper-" He was interupted by a horrified yell of "NO!

Severus gave one nod then stood, "Go stand in that corner until I get back." Harry almost groaned because of being treated like a five year old but he told himself he was in enough trouble as it was and his behind did not need more so he slowly made his way to the corner his father pointed to.

Three minutes turned into five when suddenly his father emerged from his bedroom carrying a brown and black slipper. He then pulled over the desk chair and sat down. "Harry come here."

Harry whimpered as he turned and saw the slipper his father was holding.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The news quickly spread around the school that Draco and Pansy were finally going out. Everyone knew how Draco explained to Pansy how he liked her too, Harry was so happy about that too because that just meant he had Blackmail.

Harry rubbed his behind and scooted around his bed to find a comfortable spot, "Ron, tomorrow is my Gram and soon to be Pap's wedding and I'll not be able to sit on the wooden chairs!" Harry complained to his best mate as they were getting ready for bed.

Ron chuckled, "You'll be fine... Hey you could always go get Hermione to give you one of her pain relievers, you know how she likes to keep plenty in her 'emergency kit'."

Harry smiled at his best mate, "Yeah I think I'll go ask now, thanks Ron!"

Harry slowly descended the boys' dorm stairs only to come face to face with his pacing grandmother. "Harry! Thank Merlin you're up I was just about to come and get you."

Harry gave her a worried look then asked, "Is everything alright?"

Minerva had tears in her eyes as she shook her head back and forth, "Not here, come on we need to go to your private quarters."

The journey to the quarters felt like a long, terrible hike up a steep mountain. Harry was in deep thought trying to figure out what was wrong and his grandmother wasn't helping much with her tears. But soon they came to the door and walked in.

Harry looked in and saw his father and Draco sitting on the couch looking extremely worried. Harry quickly ran to them and asked, "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

Severus patted the spot beside him and said quietly, "Harry please sit down."

As Harry sat he felt like he was going to burst if someone didn't tell him what was wrong now! "What is it, dad?"

When Severus heard Harry call him 'dad' he broke and tears rolled down his cheeks. Harry looked pained as he asked in a whisper, "Dad?"

"Harry the Dursleys got custody of you! I don't know how they did it but they are demanding you back. They sent a letter saying we had to bring you to their house now or else, which I'm not really scared about the 'or else' part seeing how they are muggles but the ministry found out and are making you return to your relatives' house too. I'm so sorry Harry!" Severus pulled a shocked Harry into his lap and sobbed, the rest of the family joined in on the group hug and just cried.

After the crying was done Harry looked tearfully up at his father and said, "So what are we going to do Dad? They can't take me away. They'll kill me!"

Severus closed his eyes and said, "I know son and I wish there was something, anything I could do to stop you from going back to your relatives' house but I can't do anything, you have to go back. But I will get you back, I will get you back or I will die trying. I love you Harry."

Harry sobbed, "But I can't go back!"

Minerva grabbed his hand and said, "You must, but only long enough for us to get your father custody again, I promise."

Draco was seeing red, "How they Hell can they take custody away from someone's biological father?! It doesn't make fucking sense! They can't take my brother away from me, not now I just found him!"

Minerva nodded and said, "That's what we are trying to figure out Draco."

Harry wiped his tears away and looked away from his family. He then stood and whispered, "I guess this means goodbye." Tears were streaming down his face but he was still facing away from his family, "Thank you for showing me what a family means... What being loved means... I just guess it was never meant to be." With that said Harry ran from the room and up the the Headmaster's office. When he arrived in the office the Minister of Magic was seated in the chair in front of Albus' desk. Albus was obviously very sad and angry at the same time. Both the Headmaster and Minister turned to look at him when he banged open the door.

"Harry I'm sorry." Albus said sadly as a few tears leaked from his eyes.

Harry nodded and looked at the Minister, "We can go now... It won't do to make them wait."

The Minister nodded and without looking back Harry stepped into the fireplace with the Minister and together they disappeared in green flames.

Harry didn't look back because he knew he wouldn't be able to go forward again, he knew he wouldn't be able to be strong, he knew he wouldn't be able to do this on his own, but he had to.

They landed on the floor of Arabella Figg's house. Then they silently made their way to Number Four Private Drive.

When they arrived in front of the house Harry took a deep breath then slowly made his way to the door. He heard the Minister apparate away behind him and suddenly he felt like a small rabbit about to be eaten by a mountain lion. Harry slowly reached up and pressed the doorbell. The ringing fell on death ears to Harry when he saw his Uncle slam the door open then smile sadistically down at him.

Harry gulped and blinked back tears as his Uncle grabbed hold of the back of his neck and pulled him into the house.

'Please let death take me quickly.' Harry silently prayed as he was thrown to the floor and kicked in the ribs.

**A/N: Please don't hate me. **

**Don't forget to review!!!! Thanks :)**

**Oh and please don't forget that I'm a loner on myspace so please add me to your friends *puppy dog eyes* go up to the top author's note for the URL, thanks**

**Severus Addicted**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for everyone (all five) people who added me to their friends on myspace. For those of you who didn't add me to their friends on myspace you suck haha just kidding ;) **

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!!!!**

**~Severus Addicted**

Uncle Vernon leaned down closer to Harry's face and snarled, "Welcome home, Freak."

Harry glared and spat on him, "Get your ugly excuse for a face out of my way, you bastard!"

Vernon glared at him and punched him in the jaw. Harry bit back a cry as his head hit the wall behind him. "Well Freak you just earned yourself a week without food."

Harry smirked and said, "Why don't you go a week without food you huge whale, you'd defiantly do well with a diet."

Vernon screamed in annoyance while Harry smirked.

If he was going to be living here now he better just have fun, no matter what the consequences.

"Shut up your horrid freak!" Vernon spat angrily.

Again Harry just smirked, "What? Is Freak the only bad name you can think of? You're pitiful."

Vernon glared and stomped off to the Kitchen. Harry laughed darkly and stood up from his spot on the floor. "Wait `till my father comes for me!" Harry yelled after his uncle.

Vernon stopped mid stride and turned to glare at his nephew. "Father? You have no father. If you had a father he would have tried harder to keep you with him, he wouldn't have left you come here again. Would he? No, he wouldn't have. He would have fought until he got to keep you-"

"SHUT UP! You know NOTHING of my father! He will come for me-" Harry desperately shouted.

Vernon smirked a dark, evil smirk then said, "No he won't. Want to know why? Because he finally realized what a mistake you really are."

Harry gulped and forced himself to not cry in front of his uncle. "No, you're wrong!"

"Am I? Do you really think someone could love such a freak like you?" Vernon asked as he began to make his way slowly back into the room to stand in front of his nephew.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes."

Vernon threw back his head and laughed hysterically. "You're such a stupid child. Of course he doesn't love you."

A tear slid down Harry's face as the memory of his father tucking him in and telling him he loved him… Always and forever. "No! He does love me! He told me so, everyday! He said "Always and forever!" Always and forever! No you're wrong! I love my father and he loves me back! You… You just don't understand!"

Vernon's glare hardened and he leaned down to be face to face with Harry. Then he said, "Always and forever? You won't even be alive in forever. So how could he love you forever? When you're dead he won't love you anymore, his promise will be broken. I'm telling you the truth child, trust me, he doesn't love you. How could he? You're a stupid freak!"

Harry backed up and said, "Even when someone is dead you don't stop loving them, and I actually feel bad for you because you don't understand that." Then Harry slowly made his way to the stairs and went to 'his' room leaving a flabbergasted Vernon Dursley stand in the middle of the living room floor.

Once he was in 'his' room he flopped on the bed and closed his eyes, then he whispered; "Always and forever…. You said, always and forever." Tears leaked from his closed eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus angrily paced back and forth in front of his fireplace. He stopped suddenly and looked over to where his oldest son was fast asleep on the couch.

Suddenly whispered words filled his mind, "Always and forever…. You said, always and forever." Severus' heart split down the middle as he fell to the floor and sobbed. He failed his son, his and Lily's son… He failed her once again.

The door to his private quarters slammed open to reveal Albus Dumbledore. Quickly Albus saw his sobbing son laying on the floor sobbing his heart out, he ran to his side and pulled him to his lap and stroked his hair to calm him down.

"Severus. Severus, child you need to calm down I have important information." Albus said softly.

Severus looked up at his new father and said quietly, "I have failed her once again. I failed Harry, I failed my son!"

Albus grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes, "Severus, you did nothing of the sort. You have failed no one! Now listen closely, I may have a way to get Harry back."

Severus was all ears now.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry sighed and paced back and forth in his room, "I need to get out of here… I need to get home." Harry kept whispering as he thought.

Harry suddenly stopped as he heard stomps coming up the stairs. Not a minute later Vernon slammed his door open, "Freak get downstairs you do your chores, you worthless piece of shit!"

Harry slowly made his way around his uncle so he wouldn't get hurt but apparently Vernon thought differently because as soon as Harry was passed Vernon lifted his leg and kicked Harry in the back of his knees making him fall to the ground. Vernon loomed over him and spat, "Get up you lazy Freak."

Harry gritted his teeth and stood. After his uncle was down the stairs Harry slowly made his way to the kitchen to get his list.

Harry sighed when he saw how long the list was. Harry turned when he heard his aunt walk into the kitchen, he gave her a full on Snape glare then went outside to pull the weeds.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Together the Snape family walked to the Minister's office. Once they were left in they went down to business. Albus, Severus, and Minerva all gave memories of how Harry was treated at the Dursley's house. They even had the Infirmary diagnostic papers with them.

"So as you can see my son is not safe in that house. Plus he is _my son_ I don't see how they could get custody for him…?" Severus said started to get agitated. Minerva placed her hands on his shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze.

The Minister nodded his head and said, "Yes, well you see when a Muggle knows about the Magical world and is willing to tell the witch hunters all about it, we need to give them what they want."

Severus glared at him and said, "Why didn't you obliviate them?"

"Because Mr. Snape if we obliviated the muggles I would be thrown out of office for using strong magic such as that one on a muggle who can not protect themselves. But you are correct, we can not leave a wizarding child; especially Harry Potter-" Severus' glare sent shivers down his spine, "I'm sorry, I mean Harry Snape to live in an abusive home. You may go pick your son up and we will deal with the consequences. I will sick the muggle police after them and aurors after them, this will be dealt with."

Severus wanted to snap at him "You've known about the abuse!" But he decided against it because he gets to have his son back. Severus quickly stood and apparated on the spot to Number Four Private Drive.

With a firm glare on his face Severus strode up the pathway that led to the front door of Number Four Private Drive. When he got close enough he suddenly heard yelling coming from the house.

"Freak come down here this instant!" Vernon roared angrily.

"Why?! I did nothing, it was Dudley!" Harry yelled back just as fiercely.

A loud slap sounded throughout the house as Severus banged open the door. When he finally saw the scene in front of him he pulled out his wand and shoved it in Vernon's chubby cheek, "Do not touch my son! I have custody of him again and you will not be getting him back." When he saw Vernon smirk snidely he pulled his fist back and left it fly. Blood rolled freely down Vernon's face. Severus glared at the ugly beast in front of him then slowly turned to see Harry was holding his cheek where a perfectly outlined hand was. Severus walked over to him and examined it, "Come on son let's get you home. I will get you bruise healing balm when he get back." He wrapped his arms around his youngest son then apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry smiled as he watched Hogwarts get closer and closer. Severus stopped and looked down at his son, "I love you, don't ever think twice about that."

Harry smiled a teary smile as they finished their journey up to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Like it or hate it? Tell me! **

**~Severus Addicted**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: Hey guys I apologize for not updating in what? Like ten days?! Oh wow I am so sorry! I will write an extra long chapter just because I fucked up, so sorry!**

Harry left out a huff of frustration as he threw his tie onto the floor and stomped on it. Harry glared at his reflection in the long mirror in front of him, he hated weddings, and he hated everything about them! He hated the stupid tuxes (yes tuxes! Not robes, Albus had to be different.) He hates the ties…. Well okay so he doesn't hate everything he just hates the clothing choices.

Severus sighed and said while tying his tie into a slip knot, "Pick that tie up young man and come here."

Harry sighed and bent over to pick the maroon tie off the floor, he then slowly made his way across the bedroom floor to his father's side. Severus turned him so he was facing the mirror and he was behind him, "Now watch closely, Harry." He then slowly began to tie the knot.

"See Harry? It's not that hard, but you will get a hang of it soon." Severus ruffled his son's hair then picked up his hair brush and began to brush his own hair.

Harry sighed and slowly walked over to where his tuxedo coat hung, "Why did Gram and Pap have to choose such… Oh I don't know… Colorful? Yes that's that word, colorful tuxes?" Harry asked with his nose scrunched in disgust as he took in the sight of his maroon and black tuxedo.

Severus sighed and he too put on his coat, "Oh they are not that colorful child. Now come here so I can attempt to tame that hair of yours."

Harry scrunched his nose again but walked over to get finished. "Draco needs to hurry up in the bathroom, or else soon I'm gonna knock the door down!" Harry said the last bit louder so his brother could hear him.

"Shut up Scar Head!" Draco yelled back from inside the bathroom.

Severus smacked the back of Harry's head and gave him a stern glare, "Be polite young man!" He then looked at the door and said louder, "You too Draco Ares!"

A mumbled apology was said through the crack of the bathroom door right as Harry too apologized. Severus gave a curt nod and finished taming his youngest son's hair.

Soon Severus, Harry, and Draco were slowly making their way down the isle.

Harry and Draco slowly followed their father's foot steps to the side of their Grandmother. They lined up in a diagonal line facing Minerva and waited for Minerva to walk in.

Harry looked at his soon to be Grandfather and gave a small smile; Albus was fidgeting with his fingers and swaying back and forth in giddiness. In a diagonal line on his side was three people; Aberforth, Filius, and Hagrid.

Draco smiled at his father then slowly turned to face the crowd of people waiting for the great celebration. Draco quickly spotted the Weasley's and Granger so he nudged Harry and muttered, "I found Ron and Hermione for you."

Severus glared at him in warning to be quiet so Harry quickly muttered back, "Where?"

Draco looked nervously at their angry father and nodded his chin in the direction of the two in question. Harry silently nodded and quickly spotted his two best mates. Hermione was wearing a light blue dress with her hair curled in a bun. Ron on the other hand was not wearing a dress (thank Merlin!) he was wearing his best black and white robes with a Gryffindor tie around his neck. Harry took in the rest of the Weasley family and smiled, Fred and George started humming the funeral song which quickly ended since Molly smacked them each in the shoulder, and Ginny was wearing an emerald green sun dress with her hair half way back. Harry sighed and turned back to look at Draco.

Harry looked over at his soon to be Grandfather once more before he whispered to his brother, "When is this gonna start?"

Draco tried to hide a snort but didn't succeed very well seeing how a horrid glare was thrown their way by their father.

Severus looked down at them through narrowed eyes and said, "I would suggest you two stop talking immediately or…" Severus gave them a pointed look and left the threat hang in the air for the boys to think about.

Harry and Draco exchanged wide eyed looks and then stayed silent for the rest of the wait.

Suddenly bells started ringing; altogether one hundred bells rang throughout the grounds. Then a different bell rang three times in which Harry and Draco heard their father say, "God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Spirit."

Once the bells were done ringing the doors that lead into Hogwarts opened and out stepped a small house elf wearing a small white and maroon sun dress. The elf was carrying a basket filled with rose petals in which she threw as she slowly made her way down the isle. Behind her floated Professor Binns carrying a pillow and laying on the pillow were two small rings.

Once they were positioned the Great Doors slowly opened and white doves flew out over the crowd of people as Minerva stepped into the sunlight. Her hair glistened in the sunlight as she began to make her journey down the isle. She would have had her father walk her down the isle but seeing how he is no longer alive she didn't feel the need to have anybody walk her down, she just pretended her father's soul was walking with her down the isle. Minerva carried a bouquet of red roses and as she approached the stage where Albus was standing waiting for her she handed her bouquet to Poppy and left Albus pull her close to him.

Harry smiled broadly as he looked at his Grandmother. She was beautiful! She had on a long flowing white dress with sequins running up the sides that formed into flowers. Her hair was up in a bun with little red flowers around the band that held the bun up.

Minerva looked up at Albus and gave a dazzling smile. He returned the smile then looked at the pastor and nodded to show they were ready.

The pastor took that as a note to begin. He nodded his white head and gave a small smile, and then he said, "Let us pray. Lord, our God, Heavenly Father, we thank You for giving us life with all its gifts. We thank You for those who have shown us love and have been a help to us until this day.

We ask You: Give us what we need and renew every day the mutual love, that is a reflection of Your eternal care and grace towards us, through Jesus Christ, our Lord. Amen." The pastor took a breath then continued, "Please stand for the readings of the Holy Scripture." Once everyone was standing the Pastor began the readings, "When God had created heaven and earth, the sea, the sun, the moon and the stars, all plants and animals, He said, "Let us make humankind in our image, according to our likeness. Let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the birds of the air, and over the cattle, and over all wild animals of the earth, and over every creeping thing that creeps upon the earth." So God created humankind in His image; in the image of God He created them; male and female He created them. And God blessed them." The pastor politely cleared his throat and continued, "And our Lord Jesus Christ says: Have you not read, that He that made them at the beginning, made them male and female, and said: "For this cause you shall leave your father and mother and shall be joined unto your mate and you two shall be one." What therefore God has joined together, let no-one put asunder." The Pastor quickly flipped the page from his bible and quickly continued, "And the Apostle Paul writes: Bear you one another's burdens, and so fulfill the law of Christ. As God's chosen ones, holy and beloved, clothe yourselves with compassion, kindness, humility, meekness, and patience. Bear with one another and, if anyone has a complaint against another, forgive each other; just as the Lord has forgiven you, so you also must forgive. Above all, clothe yourselves with love, which binds everything together in perfect harmony." The Pastor then gave a nod to the two soon to be wedded couple and the two stepped towards the alter.

Minerva looked into Albus' eyes and smiled lovingly. They clasped hands and looked at the Pastor expectantly.

With a nod to his head the Pastor looked at Albus and said, "I now ask you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, will you have Minerva McGonagall standing by your side to be your wedded wife?"

Albus looked into Minerva's eyes and knew instantly that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to watch his Grandchildren grow old with the stars; he wanted to look into her beautiful face everyday and know he made the right choice. Albus gave a curt nod and kissed her hand, "I will."

The Pastor continued, "Will you love, honor and live with her for better or for worse in what fortune God Almighty may bestow upon you as a wedded husband should live with his wedded wife until death do you part?"

Albus smiled and said, "I will."

The Pastor nodded then turned to Minerva and began, "In the same manner, I ask you Minerva McGonagall, will you have Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore standing by your side to be your wedded husband?"

Minerva looked deep into Albus' twinkling blue eyes and fell in love all over again, every time she looks into his eyes she feels as if she is falling head over heels in love. She smiled and nodded her head, "I will." She replied in a soft voice.

The Pastor again flipped his page in his bible and continued, "Will you love, honor, and live with him for better or for worse in what fortune God Almighty may bestow upon you as a wedded wife should live with her wedded husband until death do you part?"

Minerva continued to smile as she answered the question that would change her life forever, "I will!"

The Pastor nodded to Cuthbert Binns who floated up and held out the pillow for the Bride and Groom.

Albus softly held her hand out as he picked up her wedding band and as he slowly slid it on her finger he said, "I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore take you Minerva McGonagall, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Minerva slowly picked up his wedding band and slowly slid it onto his finger, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband: to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. And hereto, I pledge you my faithfulness to show to you the same kind of love as Christ showed the Church when He died for her, and to love you as a part of myself because in His sight we shall be one."

With that said the Pastor stepped back and lifted his hands into the air, "You may kiss the bride."

Albus smiled and leaned in for the kiss that would change his life forever.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good fellow!" Fred and George took a dramatic pause then screamed, "Which nobody can deny!" The twins staggered and swayed as they stood on the table holding their glass cup of "Butter Beer" (or as their parents think anyway.)

Harry laughed and threw a cracker at their heads, "Boo you guys suck! Don't quit your day job that's for sure." This got a laugh from Ron and Hermione.

Fred laughed right along with them and jumped off the table then said slurring slightly, "I have a joke for ya. Listen up!" He got the attention to all of the children (they were under a canopy where the kids were allowed to be, they weren't allowed in the adult canopy). Once everyone was staring at Fred he continued. "A man was walking in the street when he heard a voice. "Stop! Stand still! If you take one more step, a brick will fall down on your head and kill you." The man stopped and a big brick fell right in front of him. The man was astonished. He went on, and after awhile he was going to cross the road. Once again the voice shouted: "Stop! Stand still! If you take one more step a car will run over you and you will die." The man did as he was instructed, just as a car came careening around the corner, barely missing him. "Where are you?" the man asked. "Who are you?" "I am your guardian angel," the voice answered. "Oh yeah? And where the Hell were you when I got married?!" Everyone started laughing. George fell off the table from laughing so hard in his drunken state thus making everyone laugh even harder.

George finally got up off the floor and as he did he slurred out, "Ha did you ever think that your wedding is basically just like your funeral? Except… Except you get to smell your own f-flowers."

Ron chuckled at his brothers, "They are dead if mum and dad find out."

Harry laughed, "I don't even want to get caught near them."

Draco and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.

Fred crawled under the table and brought out another bottle of Firewhiskey he slowly made his way over to the four children seated at the table watching him mess everything up. "Here drink up." Fred tried to shove the bottle down Harry's throat. Harry moved out of Fred's way easily.

Harry shook his head, "Fred, there is a butterfly over there go catch it for Dora." Hermione (who understands who Dora is) burst out laughing. Fred smiled and handed Harry the drink in his hand.

Fred spun around and skipped off to try to catch an invisible butterfly. Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione all had a good laugh at Fred and George attempting to catch some insect that wasn't even there.

Suddenly the curtain was thrown open to reveal Severus Snape. Suddenly Harry realized he was still holding Fred's cup of Firewhiskey so he quickly hid it behind his back.

Severus gave Fred and George concerned glances before making his way across the floor to his sons. "What is wrong with the twins?"

Harry exchanged a nervous glance with everyone else before shrugging his shoulders. "No idea dad."

Draco nodded, "Yea they just started acting like that and it's kind of creeping me out."

Ron smiled at his brothers and said, "It's alright, Dad dropped them on their heads when they were younger, apparently the effects are just now starting." This caused the children to start to laugh; Severus just raised his eye brows.

Suddenly Severus sniffed the air then sent the children withering glares, "Why do I smell Firewhiskey?"

The children in question immediately began to panic.

"Well maybe you just smell it from over at your tent…?" Harry quickly suggested at the same time that Draco said, "Um well maybe you just smell things…?" But this was said at exactly the same time Hermione and Ron said, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Well if that didn't give them up Fred walking over to Harry and demanding, "Give me my drink 'arry, unless you liked it then I will go get more." Did give them up.

Severus glared from Fred to Harry and back again, "What drink?"

Fred got impatient and pushed Harry, "Answer me, I want my drink!"

Harry swallowed and slowly pulled the cup out from behind his back and handed it over to the swaying Fred. "Fine take it." Harry mumbled as he felt his father growing angry.

Severus saw red, "Harold James Snape!" Severus bellowed making everyone turn and stare in shock, "You are in **big **trouble mister!"

Harry felt his cheeks turn red in embarrassment, "Dad-"

Severus' glare made Harry go quiet quickly. Severus then turned to the twins and said, "You four head up to the Great Hall, I will meet you there!" He then grabbed Fred and George's ears and dragged them out of the tent.

As the four children made their way back up to the castle they suddenly heard Molly yell at the twins. They came to a halt and exchanged wide glances.

"Told ya they would be dead." Ron muttered as he began to walk again.

Harry sighed, "I am in so much trouble!"

Draco nodded his head, "I don't remember seeing Dad so angry before."

Hermione decided to put her two cents in, "But you didn't drink any Harry, so you obviously can not get in trouble for that… Can you?"

Harry sighed, "Well no I guess not but that is after I finally convince him that I hadn't drank any of it and he actually believes me. But then there is the fact that we lied right to his face and probably more things that he will come up with." Harry said sadly as he opened the Great Hall doors and walked to the Gryffindor Table where they sat down.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and in strode Severus, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?!"

Draco sighed and said, "Let me guess…"

Harry finished the sentence for him in the exact same way as Fred and George, "A lot?"

Severus saw red, "Do not give me that tone!"

Harry and Draco jumped and nodded their heads.

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "Ronald, Hermione. Your parents want you." As soon as the door closed behind the two Severus rounded on the two boys, "Please tell me you did not drink any of the Firewhiskey?"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't I swear! Fred just walked over and he tried to give me some but then I told him no and told him there was a butterfly and he should go catch it so he did and he left the drink with me but when I saw you come in I had to hide the drink! I'm sorry Daddy!"

Severus again sighed, "You promise?"

Harry and Draco nodded their heads vigorously.

Severus nodded, "Good, but you are not completely out of trouble, what have I told you about lying?"

Harry and Draco looked at the floor and mumbled, "It's one of your major rules."

Severus crossed his hands across his chest and said, "And?"

Again the boys sighed and mumbled, "You don't ever want to catch us lying to you or anyone else for that matter."

Severus nodded, "And?"

Harry frowned at the question then said, "We're sorry?"

Severus raised his eyebrows, "Are you?"

Harry and Draco nodded quickly.

Severus began to pace in front of the two boys, "What do you two think should be your punishment?"

Harry and Draco exchanged glances then Harry said, "Wait so we get to choose our punishment?"

Severus stopped pacing then said, "Yes, choose wisely children."

Harry smiled broadly then said, "I think my punishment should be…. Oh I know! I have to go flying all day to practice my tricks." Harry smiled broadly.

Draco smiled too and said, "Yeah! I want that punishment too!"

Harry gave his brother a glare then said, "But it's _my _punishment!"

Severus sighed. He never thought he would hear his sons fighting over a punishment. "Hush children, you both may have that punishment. Go get your brooms and come here."

With broad grins Harry and Draco ran from the Great Hall to get their brooms.

Soon enough Harry and Draco burst through the Great Hall door with their brooms in their grips.

Severus held out his hand making both children halt in confusion. Severus pointed to their brooms then said, "Hand your brooms over."

Harry and Draco scrunched their foreheads in confusion.

Severus sighed and walked over to them, once both brooms were in his hands he said, "Now boys did you seriously think I would allow you two to go flying and practice dangerous tricks as a _punishment_?"

Harry gaped at his father, "But you said we could choose our punishments?!"

Severus nodded his head, "Yes I did and I also said to choose wisely. You both should know me better then to actually allow you to choose your punishment without a twist to it."

Harry glared at his father and said, "No wonder they call you the King of Slytherin!"

Severus smirked and shrunk their brooms then stuck them in his pocket, "Hm I do like that nickname very much. Now let's go down to the tents, your Grandparents are about to open their wedding gifts."

Severus smirked as he heard Harry and Draco groan.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading and please do not forget to review!**

**Thanks**

**Severus Addicted**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, thank you so much.**

**Yeah, so I haven't had the best week, my cat that I have had since I was eight years old went missing and she never leaves the house because she is scared of the outside, but she obviously went outside and now she is gone :( **

**Her name was Precious and she doesn't have her front claws so… :( **

**~Severus Addicted**

Harry shared a disgusted look with his brother as they watched their grandmother sitting on their new grandfather's lap opening wedding presents.

Minerva chuckled as she opened the next box. She quickly pushed the object back inside the box and blushed as Albus started to laugh hysterically.

Draco peeked his head up to see what was so funny. Severus (who knew what was in the box) quickly stepped in Draco's view.

Draco glared at his father's back and slumped in his chair. "I'm going to find out what it is sooner of later." He muttered under his breath making Harry chuckle.

"They can't hide it forever." Harry muttered back making his brother grin a sly grin.

Severus turned and raised his eyebrows at his boys. "You will do no such thing." Then he turned back around to finish watching what his parents got as gifts.

Harry and Draco rolled their eyes and then slowly slid off their chairs to sneak away to make a Slytherin worthy plan.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus groaned as he turned and saw the two chairs empty. 'Where did those two demons go?' Severus thought as he looked around the tent to see if they were in here still. With a sigh Severus nodded to his mother and father then made his way out of the tent to find his two sons.

Severus entered the children's tent and looked around to see if he could spot the boys. He didn't notice either but he did see Hermione and Ron sitting at a table talking. He walked over to the two and asked, "Hello children have you seen my boys?"

Hermione immediately looked at the table and ignored his question. Ron just sat there and waited for a distraction.

Ron who had to think of something quickly said, "Look over there! I think it was a…. a" Ron threw Hermione a panicked look then said, "Spider!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the two children then said, "Yes Mr. Weasley we are outside, there are going to be spiders. Now have either of you seen Harry and Draco."

Hermione sighed and pointed to the table at the far end of the tent. Severus looked closely and noticed two pairs of shoes underneath the table.

Severus nodded his head to her in thanks then made his way over to the table. He pulled the tablecloth back and said, "Hello children. Care to explain why you are hiding under a table?"

Harry dropped his piece of pizza he was eating in shock and Draco quickly hid the paper that had their plan written on along with the pencil.

Severus looked from the two children to the box of pizza and back again, "You hungry of something?"

Harry cracked a smile and said, "Well dad you know I don't like vegetables and that's all we had at the meal… Well that and ham, but no pizza…"

Severus smirked and said, "Scoot over."

Harry and Draco moved so their father had room. Once there was enough room Severus crawled under the table then dropped the table cloth so it was like they were in a tent.

Severus pointed to the pizza. Harry smiled and handed him a piece.

Draco smirked, "Are you hungry or something?"

Severus sent him a playful glare then said, "Yes actually I am." Then suddenly something caught his attention, he quickly reached for the paper that was hidden underneath Draco. Once he had it in his hand he flipped it over and read over the plan, he looked up at the two boys and said, "You weren't truly planning on doing this were you?"

Harry and Draco shared guilty looks that answered his question.

Severus gave a sigh and said, "Boys you do not need to know what was in that box. Want to know why? Because your grandmother would kill me and while your grandmother was stabbing me your grandfather would be videotaping it for… What's that muggle website that he likes to go too…? Oh and he will put it on Youtube." This got a laugh out of Harry but Draco just rolled his eyes seeing how he had no idea what Youtube was. "And plus you two are much too young to even understand what it is."

Harry rolled his eyes while his brother snorted.

"Dad we are eleven years old, I am sure we could understand." Harry said trying to get the answer out of him.

Now it was Severus' turn to snort, "Oh yes because eleven is such an old age, trust me son you are _way_ too young for this one."

Harry huffed and crossed his arms making Severus smirk and say, "You just proved my point, child."

Severus folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "When I tell you not to do something, I advise you not to go and do it anyhow. Understand?"

Both boys sighed in defeat but nodded and promised they would stay out of trouble.

Severus gave his boys a smile then said, "Well I am going back to your grandparents. And remember to stay out of trouble."

Harry cleared his throat to get his father's attention but when he didn't show any sign of understand Harry called out to him before he dropped the table cloth. "Dad!"

Severus peeked in underneath the table cloth, "Yes?"

Harry smiled and pointed to his chin, "You have pizza sauce on your chin."

Severus quickly dabbed the evidence away then after giving his children a grin he walked off back to his parents.

Once the boys couldn't hear their father's foot steps anymore they left out a sigh of relief and Harry pulled out another piece of paper from his pants pocket, "It's a good thing we made two copies, huh?"

Draco nodded his head and smiled, "Yes it is."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day came quickly much to Harry's excitement. Today while everyone else is at breakfast Draco and him are going to their grandmother's rooms to go through her gifts to find out what was in the mysterious box that their father was so keen on them not seeing.

Harry looked at his alarm clock, seeing what time it was Harry jumped out of bed and threw clothes on. He was supposed to be meeting Draco in three minutes.

Ron slowly opened his eyes as he saw Harry jumping across the room trying to put his socks on quickly. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "No go on back to sleep, Ron. I just have to go meet Draco."

Ron rolled his eyes and put the covers back over his head. "Yeah alright go on, just leave me here… All alone… While my best mate goes and is probably going to do something fun and exciting that will get him in trouble… And he isn't even inviting me."

Harry sighed and finished tying his shoe laces, then he said, "Ron you know its not like that."

Ron snorted and said grumpily, "Oh no it's fine; I can understand if your brother is your new best mate."

Harry sighed and threw a desperate look at his alarm clock; he was two minutes late already! "Come on Ron. You know you're my best mate, and you also know no one can take your place!"

Ron shook his head and said, "No, I _use_ to know that."

Harry shook his head desperately and said, "Ron come on!"

Ron jumped from the bed and said angrily, "No Harry you know what just go and hang out with your new best mate I am sure you would rather do that then hang out with me!"

At this point all the other dorm mates were up and watching the fight.

Harry glared at him and said hurtfully, "Y-You don't understand! I have never had a brother, unlike you! I have never had a family, unlike you! I have never had someone who is related to me actually want to be in the same room let alone hang out with me. I don't want you to pity me; I don't want you to even care! I just… I just want you to understand but if you can't do that then…" Harry didn't finish his sentence; he was too hurt to continue so he just ran from the room leaving a guilty Ronald Weasley surrounded by all dorm mates yelling at him for being so mean to Harry.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco glared at the running form that was coming down the hallway. "You are late!"

Harry slid to a stop and gave his brother a sad look, "I know and I'm sorry, it's just that… Well Ron-" Harry couldn't help it and he burst into tears.

Draco glared in the direction of the Gryffindor rooms then pulled his brother into a hug, "It's alright Harry, calm down."

Harry shook with violent sobs as he said, "R-Ron-" Draco put his finger to Harry's lips and made him stop talking, "Tell me later, first you need to calm down and breathe."

Harry nodded and soon his tears stopped rolling down his cheeks, Harry took a shuddering breath then said, "Ron was mad because I was going to meet you. He doesn't understand Draco!"

Draco nodded his head understandingly then said, "Do you want me to talk to him?" Draco had his fists clenched; which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

Harry shook his head and said, "No… I- No don't talk to him."

Draco bowed his head and said, "Harry it'll be okay, I promise."

Harry had tears falling down his cheeks once again as he asked in a whisper, "But how do you know that?"

Draco pulled his brother into his arms once again and whispered, "Because I am your brother, that's why."

Harry smiled and said, "Do you pinky promise?"

Draco smiled and put his pinky up, and then together they clung onto each other by their pinkies.

"I pinky promise." Draco said then ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry smiled a small smile as he released each other's pinky, "Thanks bro."

Draco smiled and pulled his brother along with him down the hall, "Anytime Harry, anytime."

Harry nodded and asked, "So where are we going?"

"Well how about we do our plan tomorrow or later today, I am actually hungry right now so let's go to the Great Hall." Draco said as they neared the Great Hall doors.

Harry hesitated and said, "I-I don't know Draco…"

Draco turned and walked back to his brother; he looked him in the eye and said, "No one is going to mess with you Harry. Come on."

Harry finally allowed his brother to lead him into the Great Hall. They went their separate ways, Draco to Slytherin and Harry to Gryffindor. As Harry neared Hermione Ron stood up and gave him a glare.

"What aren't you going to eat with your brother?" Ron asked angrily.

Hermione quickly slapped Ron on the arm. "Ronald knock it off!"

Suddenly Draco was at Harry's side, "You got a problem, Weasley?"

Ron saw the menacing look he was getting from Draco and sat down, "No, I don't."

Draco smirked and said, "Good. Come on Harry let's go sit somewhere else. Hermione do you want to come too?"

Hermione sent Ron a glare then stood and together the three children went to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down. Many people gave Draco weird looks because he is a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table but no one said anything.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!**

**~S.A**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for the long, LONG wait! Between getting use to High School and working on Attitude Adjustment I just haven't had all the time in the world. Oh and then there is my internet was down :(**

**~Severus Addicted**

As soon as everyone was done eating Severus stood and quickly made his way towards his boys. As soon as he got to them he put his hands on each of their shoulders and said, "Care to tell me what happened between yourself and Mr. Weasley?"

Harry looked at the floor and shrugged his shoulders, "Not really."

Severus sighed as the students swarmed all over the place to get out of the Great Hall. He grabbed onto each of their shoulders and pulled them out of the crowd; once they were away from the students he put his finger under Harry's chin and tapped it up so he was staring into the bright emerald eyes, "Harry."

Harry sighed and stepped away from his father, "I-I need to get to class… I can't be late." He then quickly turned and ran from his brother and father so he didn't have to answer any other questions.

Draco watched his brother's form fade out of sight then slowly backed away from his father. He was about to make a run for it when Severus grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stay where he was.

Draco sighed and looked up at his father, "What?"

Severus raised his eyes at his eldest and said in a firm voice, "Draco Ares."

Draco sighed and slowly nodded his head, "I'm sorry, father."

Severus gave one nod of his head, "Just watch that tone young man."

Draco lowered his gaze to the floor in embarrassment as the rest of the professors past by. Once they were gone Draco nodded his head and said softly, "Yes father, I'm sorry."

Severus nodded his head then said, "Now do you know what happened between Ronald and your brother?"

Draco shook his head quickly, "Nope sorry."

Severus looked at him like he didn't believe that at all, "Draco Ar-"

Draco quickly got out of his father's grip and ran out of the Great Hall while yelling, "I need to get to class!"

Severus sighed as he watched Draco disappear around a corner, "When you want them to get to class, they waste as much time as they can. But when you actually want them to stay, they bolt away like a Dementor was chasing them." Severus sighed and slowly made his way back to his office to grade third year essays.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco slowly slid into the Transfiguration classroom and slipped into the first seat that was empty.

Harry glanced back and gave him a forced smile then turned back towards the chalk board where Minerva was writing the three types of Transfiguration.

Minerva continued to write but as she wrote she said, "Thank you Mr. Snape for finally joining us." She threw him a look over her shoulder that would make any child wither away in fear. But Draco just looked at his hands that were placed on the desk and said nothing.

Minerva sighed and turned around, "My office, Draco. Go."

Draco quickly stood and practically ran to the office she indicated. Minerva swiftly followed her grandson into the office and shut the door.

"I hope you have a perfect excuse for being late, young man." Minerva said strictly as she stood in front of him.

Draco sighed, "Gram it wasn't my fault!"

Minerva gave him "the look" and said, "Oh it wasn't?"

Draco quickly shook his head in denial then said, "No it wasn't. I was with dad!"

Minerva sighed and nodded her head, "Fine. Pray tell when I ask your father about this and I find out your lying, your father will not be the only person you should be worried about."

Draco cringed at the thought and shook his head, "I swear I'm not lying, Gram!"

She pointed to the door then said, "Fine. Get back to your seat and do not be late again. Understood?"

Draco nodded quickly then hurried back to his seat where he pulled out his notebook and quickly wrote down the notes from the chalk board all the while ignoring all the curious looks he was receiving from his classmates.

Harry glanced at his brother over his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. Draco in return gave him a wide eyed look and shook his head then he lipped, "Tell you later."

Harry nodded his head quickly and turned back toward the front of the room as he heard his grandmother come out of her office and begin to write on the board once again.

"Now that everyone is here please hand in your homework from last night." Minerva turned on her heel to stare at the students as they silently passed in their work. They knew she was in a bad mood, for the reason they know not, but they weren't chancing making her even madder.

Harry suddenly got a panicked look on his face making Hermione sigh and ask in a hushed voice, "Harry please tell me you have your homework!"

Harry blinked and shook his head, "I forgot to do it!"

Hermione closed her eyes and groaned, "Wonderful."

Minerva counted the homework assignments she had and when she only came up with 21 she tapped her foot and stared the students down, "Someone did not hand in their homework."

Harry gulped and slowly raised his hand. "I-I forgot we had homework."

Draco held in a grown as he watched Minerva get that look in her eyes. 'You're in for it now Harry.' Draco thought miserably.

Minerva slowly made her way over to her grandson and said in an icy voice, "So you mean to tell me you do not have it done?"

Harry slowly shook his head and kept his eyes on his hands. He could feel everyone's eyes on his head as he stared at his hands.

Minerva closed her eyes and said, "Go to my office, now!"

Harry quickly stood and made his way to his grandmother's office in hopes her bad mood disappeared quickly.

Minerva followed behind him closely and slammed the door shut behind her unknowingly making all the students jump.

Minerva pointed to the chair in front of her desk and said, "Sit!"

Harry quickly obliged and waited for his grandmother to continue, "I-I'm sorry Gram."

Minerva ignored the apology and said, "Why pray tell do you not have your homework done?"

Harry gulped and shrugged his shoulders.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at him and quickly pulled him from his seat to land a firm smack to his behind, she then pushed him back onto his seat and said, "Care to try that again?"

Harry quickly blinked his eyes to keep the few tears from falling down his cheeks. "I-I was doing other things. I'm sorry!"

Minerva raised her eyebrows at the boy and said, "What other things pray tell were you doing that was more important than the homework I assigned you? You better have gotten all your other assignments for your other classes!"

Harry nodded his head quickly and said, "I… Well I was… What I meant to say is… I'm sorry Gram can't I just do it tonight and hand it in later? Please?"

Minerva sighed and leaned against her desk, "Hand it in before seven tonight or I will give you a zero and tell your father. Understood?"

Harry nodded his head and gave her a smile, "Thanks Gram! I promise it won't be late."

Minerva put her finger up to stop him from leaving the office, "And do not let this happen again!"

"Yes ma'am." Harry said with his head bowed.

Minerva gave him a small smile then sent him on his way. Once the door was closed she let out a sigh and rubbed her temple, she had a huge migraine and it definitely wasn't getting any better.

The bell rang to signal class was over so Harry and Draco met up at the door and began their trip to the dungeons for double potions. Hermione quickly made her way towards them and together they left Ron in the dust to walk alone.

Harry sighed and looked over his shoulder at the lone figure walking with his head bowed low. He glanced at the others who were giving him looks that told him 'You better not do what we think you are going to do!'

Harry glanced back at Ron once again then sighed and stopped. Draco and Hermione tried to pull his arms to keep him walking but he held his ground and turned to the boy walking in the shadows. "Hey Ron hurry up you slow poke."

Ron snapped his head up in attention. A huge grin broke out on his face and he ran to catch up. When he caught up to them he shyly looked at the floor and said, "I'm sorry Harry for making such a big deal out of this, I mean he's your brother you're supposed to spend time with your brother."

Harry smiled and looked at Hermione and Draco, "What do you say, should I forgive him?"

Hermione grinned and threw her arms around Ron's shoulders while saying, "Yes! It's not the same without this dumb child around."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the red headed boy and snarled, "I don't think he's worth being forgiven."

Harry punched Draco in the shoulder and glared at him.

Draco sighed and rubbed his shoulder, "Hit me again Harry and I'm telling dad!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at his brother and was about to hit him again when Hermione forced him not to.

"Behave yourself Harry! Draco, Ronald apologized now it's time to accept it!" Hermione practically yelled at them.

Draco rolled his eyes at her when suddenly he felt someone grab onto his shoulder, Harry felt the same thing happen to him and they both slowly looked up to see who captured them, it was their father.

Severus glowered down at the boys and said in a silky voice, "Problem here children?"

Harry and Draco quickly shook their heads in denial but Hermione nodded her head and said, "Yes Professor there is!"

Harry's eyes went wide at that and he glared at her. "She doesn't know what she is talking about Dad! Just ignore her."

Severus lightly smacked the back of Harry's head and narrowed his eyes at him, "Young man, apologize to your friend! That is not polite and you know it!"

Harry reached back and rubbed his head as he said to Hermione, "I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione nodded her head and said, "Apology accepted, Harry. See how that goes Draco?"

Draco imagined many ways to kill her when he felt the hand tighten on his shoulder. Hermione just smiled at him in return.

"What are you talking about Miss. Granger?" Severus asked and he narrowed his eyes to look at them all.

Hermione sighed and began to explain what happened earlier. When she was done Draco quickly apologized to Ron and accepted his apology before he was in trouble.

Severus sighed and left go of their shoulders, "Get into the classroom and do not allow me to find you four arguing in the halls again. Is that quite clear?"

He got a chorus of "Yes sir!" then followed them into the classroom.

The four children sat in the back of the room closest to the door. Severus passed them with his robes billowing as he neared the front of the classroom he said, "Today class you will be brewing a Shrinking Solution." With a flick of his hand the ingredients were written on the chalk board behind him, "Get started, if you do not finish this you will receive a zero for the assignment." Severus gave them a serious look then sat down to begin grading essays.

Harry sighed and looked up at the chalk board. On the board were the instructions, the ingredients were chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, and a dash of leech juice. Harry made a disgusted face and muttered, "I won't ever drink this…"

"Good or else you will shrink and become a leprechaun." Severus said in amusement beside him making Harry jump in shock.

Harry glared at him and asked, "Why'd you have to sneak up on me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Severus only smirked then said, "Well you haven't even moved a muscle yet and most of your classmates already have all their ingredients back to their seats, and if you get a zero on your potion you will not be a happy child."

Harry shrugged and said, "Then just don't give me a zero, Dad."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the cheeky boy and said, "I'd advise you to get your butt in gear and get a move on before you lose anymore time then you already have! Stay after class Harry James."

Harry groaned but hurried off to get his ingredients from the storage room.

Draco quickly chopped up his Daisy Root and looked up to find he was being stared at by his father, "Yes?"

Severus came behind him and took the knife from his hand, "You're cutting it wrong Draco. Watch." Then he took an extra Daisy Root from his pocket and slowly began to chop the root. "Understand?"

Draco nodded his head but said, "Why couldn't you have just done that to my root?"

Severus sighed, "Because child then I would have done the work for you."

"But-"he was interrupted when Severus slapped the back of his head and gave him a glare. Draco sighed and nodded his now sore head, "I'm sorry. Thank you for showing me how to do it, Dad."

Severus nodded and walked over to help Neville with chopping his Daisy Root.

Harry dumped his pile of ingredients on the table beside the cauldron.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at him, "Could you be any less careful?"

Harry blushed and looked down at the pile of ingredients, "Well I'm sure I could be even less but I'm sure that wouldn't end well, I'd probably blow something up."

This got a laugh out of Ron and a snort from Draco who was slowly chopping up his Daisy Root beside his brother.

Harry pushed his pile of ingredients to the side and pulled the Daisy Root out from under the dead caterpillar. Harry stuck his tongue out in disgust as his finger brushed against the dead insect.

Draco smiled at his brother and asked in a low, sly voice, "What's wrong Harry? Scared of a dead caterpillar?"

Harry threw him a glare and snapped, "Not funny."

Draco put his hands up in defense and said, "Jeez relax, bro."

Harry sighed and rubbed his goose bumps on his arms, "I just don't like dead things okay?"

Draco nodded his head and mentally began planning millions of pranks that involve dead insects and beds…

Harry pulled out his knife and began to chop the Daisy Root. Suddenly he was stopped by Draco who then showed him exactly how their father showed him earlier.

Harry then had to go get a new Daisy Root. Once he was back at his seat he began to chop the Daisy Root exactly how Draco showed him. Once that was done he dumped the chopped root into the cauldron and watched as a gray puff of smoke rose from the liquid inside. He then pulled out the skinned shrivelfig and tossed it inside the cauldron, this act made a black puff come up from the surface. Harry looked back up at the board then he picked up his glass stirring rod and stirred four times counterclockwise then once clockwise.

Suddenly Harry felt something on the back of his neck, it felt slimy and cold. Harry slowly turned and came face to face with a dead caterpillar. The dead caterpillar suddenly jumped up towards his face making Harry scream out and jumped towards the classroom door.

Draco burst into tears from laughing so hard. The dead caterpillar fell from his hands as he was laughing. It rolled on the floor towards Harry's feet.

Harry kicked the caterpillar towards his brother and glared at him, "Draco that was NOT funny!"

"You're right it wasn't." Suddenly Draco stopped laughing and he looked up with wide eyes at his father who was holding the dead caterpillar in his hand and giving him a look that would make an old man cry.

Harry huffed in annoyance then walked back to his desk to slice the caterpillar. But when he went to pick up the caterpillar to slice he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Draco get in my office now!" Once Draco was inside his office he squeezed Harry's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay, son?"

Harry nodded his head, "I'm fine."

Severus stared at him for a few minutes to make sure he wasn't lying. He took another look at his son's pale face and sighed, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded his head vigorously, "It's just a d-dead caterpillar, dad. I'm fine!" He hoped no one noticed his stutter on the word 'dead'.

Severus noticed the stutter on the word 'dead' but left it go for now, "Alright then. Go ahead and finish your potion."

Harry nodded and turned back to his potion only to stop as he stared at the dead caterpillar on his desk. 'It's just a dead caterpillar Harry! Man up, come on you're the boy-who-lived for Merlin's sake!' Harry berated himself as he slowly moved his hand to pick it up. He didn't notice his hand begin to shake until suddenly someone grabbed his hand and moved it away.

Severus gave him a worried look then flicked his wrist and suddenly all of Harry's ingredients were gone from the table and the cauldron levitated itself over to the sink.

Harry groaned, "Dad, I could've finished it!"

Severus just sighed and looked down at the still shaking hand in his. "Harry go on to my office."

Harry sighed but slowly obliged to his father's requests. When he entered the office room he found Draco sitting in one of the seats in front of their father's desk.

Draco turned in his seat expecting to see his father but when he saw Harry he grew confused, "Why are you in here?"

Harry shrugged and flopped down on the seat then said, "You're guess is as good as mine."

Draco sighed, "Look Harry I'm sorry I scared you. I know you're afraid of dead things but I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry."

Harry nodded his head, "It's fine Drake. Dad won't be as forgiving though…"

Draco nodded his head, "Yeah I know… But why are you scared of dead things anyway? It's not like they can hurt you."

Harry just stared at his hands and ignored the question.

Draco's eyes widened and he began to get worried, "Harry?"

Harry sighed in frustration and whispered, "I don't want to talk about it, Draco."

Draco slowly nodded his head but he was in no way shape or form done questioning. "Fine… So you have no idea why you're in here?"

Harry sighed and said, "No, once again I will repeat myself. I do not know why I am in here. But I'm sure I'll find out soon." Harry muttered the last sentence as he heard the door open.

Both boys turned in their seats to see who it was this time.

Severus slowly made his way towards his desk then sat down, "Draco Ares what were you trying to do out there? Give your brother a heart attack or show off?!"

Draco lowered his head and was about to open his mouth to say something when Harry beat him to it, "Dad he already apologized." Harry told his father.

Severus only nodded his head and said, "That's great but he still needs to realize that he interrupted class while students were working with potions that could shrink even you!"

Harry snapped his mouth shut and nodded his head. Honestly he had no idea what to say to that…

Draco frowned, "But I apologized!"

Severus raised his eyebrows at him and said, "Did you not hear a word I just said to Harry?"

Draco nodded his head, "Well yeah but-"

"Then I am not repeating myself young man." Severus said sternly.

Draco huffed and slouched down in his chair, "That's not fair." He mumbled.

Severus raised his eyes and asked in a silky voice, "Would you care to repeat that?"

Draco glared at the floor trying to decide what to do.

"Well if you don't want to repeat it keep your mouth shut!" Severus said sternly to his eldest son.

Draco continued to glare at the floor. Suddenly he looked up at his father and basically yelled, "It's not fair!"

Severus only looked at him making Draco squirm on his seat, "Oh it's not?"

Draco nodded his head, "That's right it's not! I already apologized what else do you want from me?"

Severus suddenly stood from his seat and leaned over the desk so he was staring right into Draco's eyes, "I want you to behave yourself in class, doing that to Harry was not acceptable especially when students all around you were working on potions that shrink other things. Do you understand?!" When Draco gave a slow nod to his head he continued, "I want you to know when to open that mouth of yours and when to keep it shut! Understand?"

Draco downcast his eyes so he didn't have to stare at his father's. Suddenly a hand came out and forced his face up, "Look at me when I'm talking to you! Do you understand?!"

Draco gulped and slowly nodded his head, "Yes sir. I'm sorry."

Severus only returned to his seat and stapled his fingers.

Harry gulped and stared at the floor. This was his entire fault! If he wouldn't have screamed like a baby and taken it like he should have Draco wouldn't be in trouble!

Severus continued to stare at Draco until he figured he tortured him long enough under his strict stare, "Now, Draco, go out there and apologize to the class."

Draco gave him a confused look, "What?!"

Severus raised his eyebrows and said, "Do not make me repeat myself. Now get out there! I will come with you to make sure you do it right."

Draco huffed but stood and made his way to the door, Severus followed behind him.

Harry squirmed in his seat and blinked back the tears that were daring to fall.

Severus stood in front of his office door and gave Draco a look that told him he better get started.

Draco sighed and looked out at the class, "I'm sorry for being childish and putting your lives in danger."

He only got blank looks from everyone until Hermione nodded her head and smiled at him, "It's okay, Draco."

Ron followed her and said, "Yeah mate it's all good."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at everyone else until everyone said his apology was accepted.

Draco nodded his head and smiled a small smile, "Thanks."

He was about to turn around and go back to his seat when a hand stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Severus asked him with his eyes narrowed.

Draco gulped and said, "Um… Back to my seat…?"

Severus shook his head and said, "No head on back to my office."

Draco sighed but did as he was told. When he entered he saw Harry curled up in a ball on the seat. Seeing this Draco ran over to him to make sure he was okay, "Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, "Huh?"

Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder and asked in a quiet voice, "Are you okay?"

Harry snapped his eyes opened and Draco came face to face with Harry's watering eyes.

Draco sighed and pulled his brother into a hug, "What's wrong Harry? Is it because I scared you with the dead caterpillar?"

Harry shook his head into Draco shoulder and left some of his held in tears slowly fall.

Draco slowly began to rub his fingers on his back, "Then what's wrong Harry? Are you scared you're going to get in trouble?" Once again Harry only shook his head in his shoulder. "Harry?"

Harry sighed and pulled away from his brother, he whipped his running nose on his sleeve making Draco give him a disgusted look. "I-I'm sorry Draco." Harry whispered so quietly Draco had a hard time to hear him.

Draco suddenly grabbed Harry's shoulders and looked in his emerald eyes, "For what?"

Harry sniffled and whispered, "If I hadn't screamed like baby… I-If I would've just taken it and ignored the dead caterpillar you wouldn't be in trouble. This is my entire fault Drake I'm so sorry!"

Draco gave him a confused look then shook his head in denial, "No Harry this is not your fault at all!"

Harry nodded his head and said in a firm voice, "But it is!"

Draco firmly shook his head and stared in Harry's eyes. "Harry this is _not_ your fault! _I_ shouldn't have acted childish and scared you! _I_ shouldn't have done that to you even though_ I_ knew you were scared of dead things! _I _shouldn't have! But _I_ did. You did nothing Harry, _nothing!_"

Harry slowly nodded his head, "But-" Suddenly Draco pushed his finger against Harry's lips and said, "No 'buts' Harry. This is not your fault!"

Harry slowly nodded his head and said, "Okay, Draco."

Draco gave a firm nod and said, "Good, you silly boy!" He smiled a big grin and gave Harry a noogie. This got a laugh out of Harry and he tried to get away from his brother.

Neither boy knew that their father was standing in front of the closed door until suddenly Severus said, "Boys."

Draco and Harry snapped their heads up in shock.

Severus smirked at them, "Now what was that all about?"

Harry glanced at the floor and shrugged his shoulders.

Draco ignored his brother and said, "Harry was-" He was silenced when Harry gave him a glare.

Severus narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously, "Continue Draco."

Draco didn't look at Harry even though he could feel his gaze on him, "Dad… Harry thought this was his fault."

Severus tilted his head and stared at Harry in confusion, "How would this be your fault Harry?"

Harry sighed and said, "I don't think it is anymore…"

Severus nodded his head, "Good. Now the bell will ring soon for you two to get to your next class so go on out into the classroom. Oh and after lunch today I want both of you in our rooms for a family meeting."

Harry shook his head, "I can't Dad."

"And why not?" Severus asked in a confused tone.

Harry looked at his hands and said, "That's my free period, Dad."

Severus raised his eyes and said, "Yes I know. Why can you not come?"

"I have work I need to do." Harry said and looked down at his hands.

Severus shook his head and said, "Do not lie to me Harry James! I have already checked with your grandmother and she says you have no homework. Now tell the truth before you get your behind smacked."

Harry flinched at the thought but said, "I have to do Gram's work from uh last night."

Severus narrowed his eyes at his youngest son and said, "Why did you not do it last night?"

Harry gulped and said, "I uh forgot about it…"

Severus sighed, "You can not forget these kinds of things Harry James! Bring your assignment with you then. If I find out that you do this again you will not be sitting comfortably for quite a while. Do you understand me Harry?!"

Harry quickly nodded his head, "I understand Dad. I'm sorry."

"Just do not let it happen again, child." Severus responded in a tone that told him he was disappointed in him.

Harry lowered his gaze to the floor in shame.

Draco sighed and looked over at his brother, "Harry come on the bell rang."

Harry nodded and slowly stood up to follow his brother.

Severus sighed and stood, "Harry come here child."

Draco looked back and decided to give them time alone, he left to get to his next class.

Harry slowly made his way over to his father. As soon as he reached him Severus put his arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Harry, it's alright okay? Sure you messed up but I'm not mad at you anymore." Severus said softly as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry sniffled and asked, "You're not mad at me?"

Severus smiled and shook his head, "No Harry I am not mad at you. But I want you to come to our rooms tonight before you go to bed, we need to talk about the caterpillar, okay?"

Harry slowly nodded his head, "Yes Father."

Severus slowly left go of Harry and stepped back, "Come, you need to get to your next class and I need to get out there before the Hufflepuffs release the mice again."

Harry smiled happily at the memory. No one will ever know it was he who got them to do it.

**A/N: Hey guys so this was a very long chapter for me but since my internet was down I had all the time in the world to write it *FIFTEEN PAGES* :] now I'm going to go write another chapter for my other stories :]**

**Please do not forget to review!**

**Thanks everyone!!!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it :]**

**~Severus Addicted**

Later on that day found Harry slowly making his way down the hallway that leads to their private rooms. Family meetings were the best things in the world, especially seeing how you obviously don't have anything better to do other then come and talk with your family… In all actuality Harry could think of about five things he would much rather be doing then walking to their rooms. One of those things includes Hide N Go Seek with the Gryffindor boys… Or playing a game with his friends, or dare he say it, but he would rather lose to Ron in a game of Wizard's Chess then have to come here. It's not that he didn't love to hang out with his family it's just that sometimes he wants to hang out with his friends and today was one of those days.

Suddenly something hit the back of his head making him stumble and fall to the floor. Harry quickly jumped to his feet and rubbed his head as he looked around, "Whose there?" Harry called down the hallway. When he didn't hear any movement he turned and slowly made his way down the hall once again.

Once again something hit the back of Harry's head. In anger Harry turned around and glared down the hallway, "Whose there?!" A tap to his shoulder had Harry spinning around only to come face to face with a seventh year Slytherin.

The Slytherin glared down at Harry and quirked his lip into a foul sneer, when he spoke his voice was like the first frost; bitter and cold, "Where do you think you're going?"

Harry gulped and slowly backed away from the tall boy, as he backed away he said in a strong brave voice, "I don't see how that's any of your business." By the end of his sentence his voice quivered as he looked up at the beefy boy who was now glaring at him as if his failing grade on a test was his entire fault. Harry held his head high and stood his ground.

"Do you know who I am?" the Slytherin boy said angrily to him.

Harry slowly backed up only to find he was pressed against the wall. Harry gulped and shook his head. "No I don't."

The boy smirked at him and said snidely, "Obviously or else you wouldn't be speaking to me in that disrespectful voice."

Harry just looked at him and tried to figure out if he actually did know about him, but his mind came to a blank. "Who are you?"

The Slytherin took a step back and raised his head as if he were a proud king, "I am Nick Kingson."

Harry's mind still came to a blank, "Sorry… I still have no idea who you are."

Nick huffed in annoyance and rubbed his head, "You've never heard of me?"

Harry shook his head, "Sorry."

"Whatever it doesn't matter if you know me or not… I am getting way off the point. But anyway what are you doing down here? This is the professor's private rooms, students aren't allowed down here." Nick said.

Harry smirked at him and said, "What are you doing down here?"

Nick didn't find that amusing in the least and he quickly pushed Harry back against the wall so fast Harry smashed his head off the wall, "I was put in charge by Professor Dumbledore to watch these halls, apparently students have been sneaking down here and attempting to break into their rooms… I think I found the little twit; it was you."

Harry quickly shook his thundering head and said, "No!"

Nick only smirked and grabbed his ear, "You're coming with me."

Harry tried to pull away but the seventh year had a firm grip on his ear and it was only bringing him more pain then necessary. "Stop!"

Nick only lifted his wand and put a Silencio on him. Harry glared at him and tried to kick his knee, "Oh you're a vicious one." He quickly pulled Harry along.

The entire way to the Headmaster's office Harry was trying to get away from him and everything he could think of to get away. But of course this got him no where except a thumping ear to go with his thumping head.

Nick quickly said the password when they reached the gargoyle then dragged him up the stairs. Once he was given permission to come in he opened the door and said, "Headmaster I found the little twit who has been breaking into the rooms."

Harry finally got away from Nick then looked at his grandfather. He did not seem too happy…

"Harry James Snape, is this true?!" Albus asked his grandson in a firm voice that told Harry he was in huge trouble if it was.

Harry gulped and opened his mouth to explain when he remembered he couldn't speak at the moment. Harry looked over at Nick so he could release the spell and was shocked when he saw Nick's face was as pale as a ghost, suddenly Nick said, "Snape?"

Albus stopped giving Harry a stern look to stare at Nick, "Yes, that's his last name Nicholas. Is there a problem?"

Nick rubbed his forehead then asked, "He's Professor Snape's son?"

Albus nodded, "And my Grandson. Why do you ask?"

Nick gulped and quickly took the spell off Harry, "Um… I think maybe he was just down there to go to his father's rooms."

Albus sighed and closed his eyes, "Nicholas then why is he here?"

Nick sighed, "I guess I didn't really give him time to explain why he was down there… I'm uh sorry, Harry, for making you hit your head off the wall."

Harry only glared at him and rubbed his head in response, "I am not a little twit who is trying to break into anyone's rooms, thank you very much. Now I am going to be in so much trouble because I am late for the family meeting, my head hurts, I got yelled at by my grandfather, plus my ear feels like its gonna fall off. Can I go since I am not some twit who is breaking into the professors rooms? Please?" He snapped the last bit in anger. He was _not_ having a good day!

Albus narrowed his eyes at Harry and said, "There is no need to be so snappy. You won't be in trouble because I will allow you to use the floo, Nick already apologized for hurting you, and I am sorry I yelled at you, child, and I am sorry that I actually thought for a moment that you really were breaking into the rooms. So there is no need to have such an attitude, young man."

Harry nodded his head slowly then said, "I'm sorry it's just that Dad already told us not to be late and now I am at least fifteen minutes late and I'm late over something stupid!" Here Harry sent Nick a glare that would make Voldemort scream.

Albus sighed, "Harry I already told you that you will not be in trouble, and he already apologized, child."

Harry sighed and sat down on one of the chair in front of the desk, "I'm sorry, I'm just not having a good day and it seems like it's not going to get any better."

Albus sighed and nodded his head. He then turned to Nick and said gently, "You are dismissed, go on back to the hallway and next time before you bring someone up here ask them why they are there, if it doesn't seem like they are telling the truth _then _you may bring them up, if not let them go on their way. But truthfully the only students that should be going down there would be Harry and Draco, unless they bring their friends with them."

Nick nodded his head and turned to Harry, "I really am sorry Harry. Have a good day Headmaster." He then turned and left closing the door behind him.

With a sigh Albus turned back to Harry, "Do you want to tell me why you're not having a good day?"

Harry slowly nodded his head thinking it was best to get it off his chest before he had to go face his aggravated father. "Already this morning I got yelled at by Gram and Dad, Draco scared me with a dead caterpillar, then when I thought maybe it would get better I was on my way to Dad's private rooms when suddenly something hit me in the head and this Slytherin came up and pushed me against a wall making me hit my head, then if things couldn't get worse he dragged me by my ear the entire way up here and now I am going to have to explain to Dad why I am late for the meeting. And I just… I just want to go back to sleep." Harry left out a sigh and slid farther down in the seat.

Albus nodded his head in understanding then said, "When things seem as if they won't get better, that's when Lemon Drops come in handy." He grinned happily and handed Harry his tin. Once Harry took one he put the tin back in his drawer then said, "You definitely did have a bad day today, but it will get better. There is always a light to your darkest times; remember that."

Harry gave a small smile and nodded his head, "I better get to the family meeting."

Albus nodded his head then threw the floo powder in the fireplace. Harry jumped into the green flames and was off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco huffed in annoyance as he flopped on the couch, "Where's Harry?"

Severus sighed and raised his eyebrow, "I have no idea, child, but he better come soon or he and I will be having a long discussion."

Draco flinched at the thought, "I'm sure he has a good reason, Dad."

Severus smirked at his son and said, "Oh really?"

Draco nodded his head then said, "Yeah… Well on second thought, he most likely doesn't…"

Severus only shook his head in amusement.

Suddenly the fire in the fireplace turned green and popped Harry out onto the floor. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked around, "Sorry I'm late."

Severus crossed his arms across his chest and said, "Explain."

Harry gulped as goose bumps rose on his arms from the tone of voice his father used, "I was on my way here when Nick Kingson stopped me and accused me of breaking into the Professors' private rooms and before I could explain he jumped me and dragged me up to Grandfather's office."

Severus only raised his eyes at him and said, "Nick Kingson?"

Harry quickly nodded his head, "Yeah the stupid twit made me hit my head off the wall."

Severus narrowed his eyes at his youngest son then said in disapproval, "Do not allow me to hear you speak about someone like that again!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said angrily, "It's the truth though!"

Severus stood from his chair and walked over to Harry, "Do not talk back to me!"

Harry stood too and said just as angrily, "Why not? Huh? He can call me a little twit but I can't call him a stupid one? That's not fair!"

Severus spun Harry around and landed a stinging swat to his backside, "I told you not to talk back to me!" He gave him another swat then turned him back around to face him, "Now I told you not to call people names, it is not polite. It was not polite of him to call you a name either but he is not my son! Yes, I will speak to him later about it and if he continues it I will give him a detention. I can not spank him if he does something wrong, I can't teach him right from wrong but I can for you and I will not have my son going around calling people names and talking back to people you should be showing respect to!"

Harry blinked his eyes as he felt hot tears well up in his eyes, "It's not fair though!"

"Harry James!" Severus scolded in his icy voice.

Some of the tears he was trying to blink away slowly made their way down his cheeks as he yelled, "It isn't! He only gets a detention and I get my butt whooped! It's not fair!"

"Lower your tone of voice now! I have already explained this to you Harry, watch the attitude."

Harry held back the urge to stomp his feet in frustration, "I don't have an attitude."

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh you don't?"

Harry shook his head violently and said in a snappy tone, "I don't!"

"I think someone needs to calm himself down before I take him over my knee." Severus warned in a silky voice that would make a Death Eater wish to be a Muggle.

Harry huffed in annoyance and flopped down on the couch, "It's not fair."

Draco rolled his eyes at his brother and said, "You're acting like a baby."

Harry sent him a cold glare and said, "Shut up!"

"Make me." Draco tempted with a smirk on his face.

Harry jumped from the couch to hit Draco when suddenly he was held back, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Draco go to the corner!"

Draco gave a look of surprise and said in a high pitched voice, "Me?!"

Severus only looked at him and Draco ran to the said corner as if he were on fire.

Once he saw that Draco was in the corner he turned Harry around to face him, "Now you go to that corner." He pointed to the corner opposite Draco's.

Harry huffed angrily and stomped over to the corner, "This isn't fair." He muttered when he reached the corner.

Severus sighed and said, "Say that again and you will know just how unfair I can be." Severus threatened angrily.

Harry huffed and banged his head off the wall in frustration, "But it's not!"

"I warned you!" Severus yelled in a stern voice as he made his way to his youngest.

"Why do I have to be in the corner?!" Draco yelled suddenly. "I didn't do anything!"

Severus stopped mid stride and turned to Draco, "Oh you didn't?"

Draco shook his head and said, "I didn't do anything!"

"Well let's see what you did do; you tempted your brother when you knew he was already angry enough to actually pull through with the threat, and just like your brother you have an attitude problem." Severus listed off.

Draco narrowed his eyes to the floor and snapped, "I do not."

Severus glared at him and said, "You do too! You both do! And I advise you both to fix it immediately!"

"I can't fix something I don't have." Harry muttered darkly.

Severus didn't know how much of this he could take so he yelled, "Both of you to your rooms! _NOW_!"

Two doors slammed at the same time making a few of the picture frames fall off the walls.

Severus could have screamed! He was so frustrated he couldn't even explain it.

With a flick of his wand both doors were locked, then he left his private rooms to find his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry glared at the ceiling as he lay on the bed, "This is not fair!" Harry narrowed his glare to the pillows on his bed in anger he picked them up and threw them at the walls while yelling of all the unfairness in the world. He knew he was acting childish but it wasn't fair and he was going to make sure his father knew it.

"I didn't even call Nick a bad name! I called him a Stupid Twit! What's so wrong about that?!" Harry muttered to himself. "Nothing is wrong with that! NOTHING! UGH! This is stupid. It's not fair, why do I have to stay in my room when everyone else is out playing games?!" Suddenly Harry had an idea and he jumped from his bed to leave the room, 'I'll just tell him I have to go to the bathroom' Harry thought as he reached the door. When he tried to turn the doorknob he found it was locked. Harry glared daggers at the door and kicked it, "Stupid door!" Harry walked back to his bed and laid down, "This isn't fair." He muttered as he crawled under the covers to hide away from the cruel, unfair world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sighed in irritation as he sat on his bed, "I didn't even do anything." He muttered to himself. "Why did I have to stand in the corner? Why do I have to stay in this damned room?! This is not fair in the least." Draco muttered with a frown, "I'd rather be hanging out with Pansy then here." Suddenly Draco shuddered at the thought and said, "On second thought maybe I _would_ rather be here. But that doesn't mean its fair! I didn't even do anything and yet I am being punished for this?!"

Draco threw the book off his side table onto the ground and muttered, "This is stupid!" He then angrily took off his shoes and threw each across the room so they banged off the wall. After his shoes were off he crawled under the covers to attempt sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus found Minerva in the teacher's lounge sipping tea while talking to Poppy, "Mother I need to talk to you."

Poppy and Minerva exchanged surprised looks, this must be serious if Severus Snape called her 'Mother' in front of everyone.

Minerva gave him a concerned look and slowly sat her cup down, "Are you okay, Sev?"

Severus nodded his head but his mind wasn't really there, "Yeah I'm fine."

Minerva could smell a lie if it were a thousand miles away, "Severus." She rebuked lightly.

Severus shook his head, "Fine, no I am not. I need to speak to you."

Minerva nodded and stood, "Where?"

Severus sighed, "I'd prefer not to have to go back to my rooms."

Minerva nodded her head then sat back down, "What happened?"

Severus sighed as he realized she'd prefer not to move. "Harry and Draco-"

Minerva suddenly moved over so he had room to sit down, then she asked in a concerned tone, "What happened? Are they okay?"

Severus nodded his head then said, "They are for now."

Minerva nodded in understanding then said, "What did they do?"

Severus sighed and began to explain what happened. After the explanation was done he said, "I just couldn't handle it anymore, I had to get away from them for a few minutes."

Minerva sighed, "It seems as if some little boys deserve to be punished."

"Yes but I'm so mad at the moment. I just… I don't understand why Harry couldn't understand why it was fair." Severus said in frustration at his lack of intelligence.

Minerva smiled at him and said, "I remember a little boy about their age that couldn't get the same thing through his mind either."

Severus shook his head in denial, "Me? No way."

This made the women start to laugh. Severus sent Poppy a glare.

Poppy smiled at him and said, "I remember precisely that you couldn't understand why you weren't allowed to leave the infirmary, you kept telling me how unfair it all was and how you hated the infirmary."

Minerva smiled at the memory, "Oh yes and then you had to call me because he thought you were being unreasonable so I had to come down and show him how unreasonable_ I_ could be." She winked at Severus and smiled.

Severus flinched at the memory and changed the subject, "Uh anyway-"

"I also remember one time when you didn't understand why you got in trouble when James Potter and Sirius Black only got detention." Minerva said cutting him off mid sentence.

Poppy smiled at Minerva and asked, "Which time?"

Severus glared at her and said, "Ha very funny." He of course said this in his sarcastic tone.

Minerva lightly smacked his hand and said, "Sev be nice. And to answer your question Poppy" here she smiled innocently at Severus, "It was the time that Sirius and James snuck through that underground tunnel to get to Hogsmeade and met up with Sev. Remember now? Then they fought inside the Shrieking Shack."

Poppy nodded her head, "Yeah I remember that one, Sirius had a broken nose and James had a split lip. Severus on the other hand had nothing wrong with him."

Severus smirked at the memory, "I won."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at him and said seriously, "Yes but was it worth the punishment you received?"

Severus nodded his head seriously and said, "Of course." This made Poppy laugh.

Minerva smacked his shoulder, "Severus!"

Severus chuckled and shook his head, "Of course it wasn't. I don't think I sat comfortably for two days."

Minerva nodded her head, "You see Sev? Every child goes through the whole 'It's not fair' stage. You just have to explain to them that it is indeed fair. Then after you explain that you simply punish them so they know they messed up and so they won't repeat it. Well they will repeat it we all know that but they will think at least before they repeat it."

Severus nodded in thought, "Alright, thank you Mother."

Minerva smiled and nodded her head, "Anytime, child."

Severus raised his eyes at the "child" but left it slide… This one time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Severus walked down the hallway back to his Private Rooms he saw Nicholas Kingson pacing back and forth in the hall mumbling to himself. Severus walked up to him and said in his silky voice, "Mr. Kingson."

Nick spun around to face his Head of House who did not seem too happy; he quickly ignored that look and said, "I'm sorry for making your son late, Professor Snape."

Severus gave a nod of his head and said, "He explained to me why he was late, I do not care about that but what I do care about is that you called Harry a little twit."

Nick paled and took a step back from his professor who did not look at all happy with him, "Well yeah… But I only did that because I thought he was the twit that's breaking into the private rooms…"

Severus narrowed his eyes at him and said, "That is no reason to call him a twit, Mr. Kingson."

Nick gulped and took another step back from Severus, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Severus gave a firm nod of his head and said, "You're right, it won't. If it does you will receive detention and a letter will be sent home."

Nick sighed and nodded his head, "Yes sir… But it wasn't even a bad name…"

Severus' eyes held fire as he stared into Nick's pale blue eyes, "You know very well how I feel about name calling, Kingson! You have been in this school for seven years now; you should know every rule I have by heart now."

Nick slowly nodded his head, he felt as if he were on trial for murder, "Yes sir. I'm sorry."

Severus nodded his head then said, "You will apologize to Harry next time you see him, and remember to not allow this to happen again." He raised his eyebrows as if to dare him to disobey his orders.

Nick once again nodded his head making his blonde hair mess up, "Yes sir."

Severus watched Nicholas wander around a corner and disappear from his sight then with a sigh he turned and walked the rest of the way to his private rooms.

As soon as he stepped inside his "house" he immediately walked to the living room and sat down, "Harry, Draco." He yelled so they could hear him then quickly flicked his wrist so the doors were unlocked.

Soon both boys were seated on the couch looking like they both just woke up.

"Are you both calmed down now?" Severus asked both boys.

Draco nodded his head and said a 'yes sir' but Harry didn't even bother to answer.

Severus left out a sigh and said, "I take that as a no, Harry."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and stared at the floor as if it were the most amazing thing in the world.

"A verbal answer, young man." Severus rebuked lightly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the floor and said, "Take it as you please."

Severus glared at him, "Young man I have had enough of your attitude!"

Harry lifted his glare from the floor to glare at his father, "That's not my problem."

Severus saw red. He quickly stood from his chair to tower over Harry, "What did you say?!" He said this in a dangerous tone that made chills run up Harry's spine.

Harry was about to say 'If you'd open your ears I wouldn't have to repeat myself.' But instead he said, "Nothing."

Severus pulled him from his seat to land a swat to his backside, "Wrong answer! This attitude of yours will end immediately!"

Harry couldn't hold his tears in anymore as he began to feel the sting in his behind, tears poured down his cheeks as he screamed in frustration, "But it's not fair! I didn't even call him a bad name!"

Severus spun him around once again and landed another swat to his backside making Harry cry louder, "It is fair, young man! _Every_ little decision you make has a consequence. _Everything_ you say has an after effect. I do _not_ care if it was a bad name or not! You do _not_ call people names!"

Severus looked at him, he looked so young with his flushed cheeks and tears falling down his face. With a sigh he pulled him into a hug and held him, "Do you understand now?"

Harry couldn't answer he just left his father hold him as he cried.

Draco stared at the scene in shock, he did _not_ expect his father to just hold Harry, truthfully he expected Harry to get the spanking of his life… He was basically begging for it all day… Well in all actuality so was he.

As soon as Harry calmed down Severus allowed him to sit back down on the couch then he pulled a chair over so he could sit in front of them. "Now do you understand why it was fair?"

Harry sniffled and nodded his head.

Severus gave a sharp nod and said, "Why was it fair?"

Harry lowered his sparkling eyes to the floor and said, "Because I called him a mean name."

Severus nodded then said, "Yes and he will apologize to you. Also it is fair because I am not his father and can not control him entirely, but you on the other hand I can and I will not allow my sons to call anyone names. It is impolite and I will not allow it. It does not matter if you only called someone a moron, you will be punished if I hear you."

Harry's jaw could have dropped, "What about calling someone an idiot?"

Severus nodded his head, "Yes you will be punished if I hear you, it doesn't matter what you call someone. If it is impolite and I hear it you will be punished."

Harry and Draco shared wide eyed expressions. They were both use to calling people names for either fun or because that person made them mad, they will definitely have to work on that.

Draco, just like Harry, was in shock with this new rule, "What if we're only joking around?"

Severus nodded his head, "Good question, Draco. If I ask the person you called the name to if you were joking and he or she says yes then you will not be punished. But either way, child, you should not be calling people names either for fun or seriously."

Draco nodded his head but he still had questions because if this was a new rule he wanted to know every part of it so he didn't get in trouble… Or caught. "How much trouble would we be in if you caught us?"

Severus smirked at Draco and said, "Why, are you planning on calling someone something?"

Draco quickly shook his head and said, "No! I just want to know every detail… That's all!"

Severus shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well that all depends on what you called the person. If you called a person something really bad then you will get your mouth washed out with soap and have to apologize to the person."

Draco and Harry once again shared at surprised look.

Severus nodded his head to show he was completely serious, "Now Draco do you understand why you were in trouble?"

Draco slowly nodded his head then said, "It's because I tempted Harry and had an attitude with you."

Severus nodded his head, "Good. Since that problem is fixed it's time to get to the whole reason why we are having this meeting in the first place. Can either of you guess what this is about?"

Draco had a feeling he knew what it was but he was hoping to God it wasn't that.

Harry paled and closed his eyes, "Is this about the caterpillar?"

Severus leaned over and squeezed Harry's shoulder encouragingly, "Yes son, it is. Can either of you tell me why we need to talk about this?"

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in the couch. This is torture! Isn't torture frowned upon?

Draco sighed and looked over at his brother, "I don't know, Dad."

Severus nodded his head and looked at Harry concerned, "I would like to know why you thought it would be funny to scare you brother, Draco."

Draco sighed and continued to look at Harry who still had his eyes closed like he was attempting to fall asleep, "Well I don't really know why I did it… I just found out he was scared of dead insects so I immediately thought it'd be fun to scare him… It wasn't though and I'm sorry Harry."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and nodded his head, "It's fine, Drake."

Severus nodded his head too then said to Harry, "Harry, why are you scared of dead caterpillars?"

The tiny bit of color that remained on his face immediately went away leaving him looking like a ghost.

There it was; the million dollar question. The question Harry had been dreading since the incident in the Potions classroom.

Harry felt his throat dry up as he looked from Draco to his father.

Have you ever felt like you just wanted to stop time and skip a part of your life? Have you ever thought, "well this isn't going to end well, why am I in this situation?!" Well that's how Harry feels right now, he wished he could just stop time and jump to an hour later so he wouldn't have to live this part. He wished he could go back in time so the caterpillar incident hadn't even happened, but you can't live your life thinking like that, you can't hang onto the "what ifs" you just have to let your life flow and keep going.

Harry gulped to try to fix his dry throat then he said in a quiet voice, "I just don't like dead things, okay?"

Severus nodded but continued to give him a curious look, "What made you afraid of them?"

_"Freak! Come here and kill this stupid spider, quick!" Aunt Petunia's high pitched voice screamed._

_Harry sighed and stood to go kill the thing. Why did he have to do it? Uncle Vernon was sitting right there watching T.V! But no, he had to stop scrubbing the kitchen floor to go kill a spider; like he didn't have better things to do._

_"Where is it, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked softly as he watched her jump from the chair to the couch and back again like she was stepping on hot coals._

_"Are you stupid?! It's right there you idiotic boy!" Vernon pointed to the T.V screen with his huge finger._

_Harry looked at the T.V and suddenly stopped moving, there was a huge spider on the T.V screen that looked as if it could eat Dudley (and that was saying something!) Harry felt chills run up his spine as he slowly backed out of the room, "I-I-I can't." Harry stuttered out as his back hit the stair case._

_Vernon huffed in annoyance, "Just kill the damned thing!"_

_Harry's eyes were trained on the spider as he shook his head, "Y-you do it."_

_Vernon's eyes blazed over in furry as he pulled himself out of his chair, "Lazy piece of shit! Just you wait, I will get you back for this Freak!" Then he grabbed his newspaper and rolled it up, and then with one smash the spider fell to the floor dead._

_Vernon looked up to see Harry cowering in the doorway, "What are you? Scared Potter? Get that floor finished!"_

_Harry quickly ran to the kitchen to finish scrubbing dreading later tonight._

_Later that night as Harry slept he felt something fall on his head, it felt like a million insects were crawling all over him. His eyes flew open to see what was on him; there all over his body were at least a hundred dead insects just laying on him. Harry screamed and threw the blanket off then jumped up and down to get all the dead insects off his body._

_Harry sighed in relief as he rubbed his goose bumps on his arms. That was definitely a wonderful way to wake up in the middle of the night._

_Suddenly his door was thrown open to reveal his uncle, "What's all the racket for?!"_

_Harry stumbled back to get away from his raging uncle, "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon but I woke up to tons of dead insects on me."_

_Vernon smirked an evil smirk then said, "Oh really? Pick them up and throw them out your window." Then with that said he turned and went back to bed._

_Harry sighed and bent down to pick up one of the dead spiders. As soon as his finger brushed over the spider it began to move its legs, then suddenly the spider that was missing one of its legs and an eye slowly began to move its way over to Harry_- Harry shook himself out of the memory and blinked his eyes. He felt as if he were being watched so he slowly looked up to see both his father and his brother looking at him in concern. Harry quickly lowered his eyes and mumbled, "I-I just don't like them."

Severus sighed and glanced over at Draco to see if he believed that, of course he didn't. "Harry do not lie to me, now please, son, why are you scared of them?"

Harry gulped and slumped in his seat. He shook his head and mumbled, "It doesn't matter."

Severus sighed and grabbed Harry's hand, "Son, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong."

Harry pulled his hand away and shouted, "You can't help me anyway!"

Hurt flashed in Severus' eyes as he stared at his son, "I can if you tell me."

Harry shook his head, "How am I supposed to believe that? You could try but it won't ever be better! I'm a Freak! Don't you understand that?!" Tears of frustration poured down Harry's cheeks as he stared at his father.

Severus felt as if someone just stabbed his heart as he stared at his hurt child, "Harry, you are not a Freak."

Harry nodded his head, "Yes I am! You just don't want to admit it!"

Severus fiercely shook his head, "I won't admit to something that I know is not true!"

Harry blinked his eyes and shook his head, "But it is true."

Severus grabbed Harry's shoulders so he could stare into his son's emerald eyes, "It. Is. Not. True. What your relatives did to you, what they called you; none of it was true, it was wrong of them to do that to you! Do you understand?"

Hard sobs took over Harry's body and he shook violently as he cried. Severus did the first thing that came to his mind; he pulled his son into his lap and rubbed his back while saying soothing words.

Draco felt a few tears fall down his cheeks as he looked at his brother, 'I am his big brother. I'm supposed to keep him safe, to protect him! I won't let anyone hurt him again; if they try they will have to go through me first! I failed him once, I won't fail him again.' Draco slowly stood and wrapped his arms around both his father and his baby brother.

Draco's eyes were hard with determination as he whispered in Harry's ear, "I'm here for you little brother, and I won't let anyone hurt you again; never again! I will always look out for you, for that's what big brothers do. I failed you once, but I promise that I won't fail you again."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please don't forget to ****review!!!!**

**Oh and I was thinking about writing a new story about when Sev was around Harry and Draco's age with Minerva as his mother *as a background story for this one* if you would like me to do this please either tell me in a review or message. **

**Thanks,**

**Severus Addicted**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the long wait. **

**~Severus Addicted**

**P.S: I have a poll up on my profile to vote on what the background story for A True Family should be (the one where Sev is Harry and Draco's age and Minerva is his mother). Please go and vote, I'm having a very hard time choosing what to name it. Thanks!**

Fifteen minutes later a knock on the door disturbed the silence that had fallen over the small family.

Severus sighed and slowly stood to answer the door. "I'll be right back." He whispered to the sleepy eyed boys lying on the couch.

Harry and Draco listened intently to see if they could figure out who was at the door.

"Hello mother, what can I do for you at this time of night?" Severus asked softly.

"What you can do for me, young man, is to tell me where my little Gryffindor is. He is not in his bed and it is exactly an hour past curfew!" Minerva snapped in a dangerous tone.

"Is it really an hour past curfew?" Severus asked astonished. He hadn't even went to make sure his snakes were all in bed.

To answer him Minerva glared and snapped, "Yes, Severus Tobius it is! Now go get Harry's butt out of bed so I can bring him to his room in the tower!"

Severus sighed, "Alright, calm down, mother."

Minerva's eyes went wide and she quickly grabbed his ear and squeezed, "Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me Severus Tobius. You may be an adult but that does not mean you are too old for me to take over my lap!"

A deep blush formed on Severus' cheeks at the thought, "I'm sorry mother for my tone."

After another hard squeeze of his ear she left go and said, "I forgive you. Now go get my grandson."

With a sigh Severus entered the living room and looked down at the sleepy eyed boys, "Alright, children, come on you have to go to your towers."

This brought grumbles from both boys and Harry covered his face with the couch pillow.

Suddenly Severus found Minerva at his side not looking happy at all.

"Harry James Snape! Get your butt off the couch immediately or I'm going to smack you!" Minerva threatened in an icy tone.

Harry groaned but slowly sat up on the couch, "Can't I just stay here for the night Gram?"

"No. You are supposed to sleep in the Gryffindor Tower just like everyone else young man!" Minerva told her grandson strictly.

Harry sighed and looked to his father, "Dad please?"

Severus' eyes went wide and he shook his head, "Harry James you know better then that! If your Grandmother says no then that's that. It is very disrespectful to go and ask another adult for permission if you already got an answer."

Harry muttered grumpily under his breath but slowly rose to his feet. Harry looked down at Draco who was half asleep on the couch and said, "What about Draco?"

"I am going to bring him to his tower too, Harry. Now goodnight, son. I love you." Severus said and ruffled his hair.

Minerva started towards the door calling behind her shoulder, "You better be following me Harry. Goodnight Severus, Draco."

Harry mumbled angrily but slowly followed after his obviously grumpy grandmother.

As they were walking through the dark corridors many portraits gave Harry looks like he was in trouble and should be feeling guilty about something. In response Harry stuck his tongue out at a few and continued to follow his grandmother. "Gram?"

Minerva stopped and looked back at her very sleepy grandson, "Yes Harry?"

"Are you angry at me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Minerva sighed and stepped closer to Harry, "No, child, I'm not angry at you. I'm just tired and when I saw you weren't in bed, like you should have been, I got worried."

Harry lowered his gaze to the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry. We just lost track of time..."

"I know and I will be having a discussion with your father about that tomorrow." Minerva responded as she turned a corner in the corridor.

Harry gulped and suddenly felt bad for his father, "Is Dad in trouble, Gram?"

Minerva looked down at Harry and said, "Not in trouble, no. I am just going to explain to him that you both have to be in your towers before curfew."

Harry nodded in understanding then yawned widely. Minerva smiled down at him and said reassuringly, "We're almost there, Harry."

After another turn in the corridor they came upon the Gryffindor Tower entrance.

The Fat Lady gave Harry a curious look then said, "Out a little late are we not, young Mr. Snape?"

Harry glared at her in response.

Minerva smacked Harry lightly on the shoulder to make him stop glaring at the portrait, "I've got it under control madam."

The Fat Lady nodded her head then said in a too cheery voice for anyone at this time of night, "Password?"

Once they said the password Minerva led Harry into the common room. Once they entered the common room they noticed two people sitting on the couch obviously waiting for someone to arrive.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger what on Earth are you doing up at this time of night?" Minerva asked her cubs in a slightly stern voice.

"We... We were just waiting for Harry, ma'am." Hermione responded then quickly hid a yawn with her hand.

"Well he is here now Miss Granger. Both of you head on up to your beds and go to sleep, Harry stay behind I would like to speak to you before you go to bed."

Hermione and Ron gave Harry comforting looks then did as they were told and made their way up the stairs that led to their rooms.

Harry turned to look at his Grandmother to see what she wanted.

Minerva pulled Harry into a hug then gave him a light kiss to his forehead, "Goodnight darling. I love you and I will see you in the morning at breakfast."

Harry blushed lightly but allowed her to give him another kiss then began his trip up to his bed.

* * *

It had not even felt like five minutes before his alarm went off and the sound of boys jumping out of their beds and hitting their alarms woke him up. Harry glared at the muggle alarm clock and hit the snooze button.

Seamus chuckled and shook his head, "Harry when that alarm goes off again in five minutes you're going to hit the snooze button again, then again, and again; then you're going to miss breakfast. You're better off just getting up now then having to answer questions later as to why you did not show up for breakfast."

Harry peaked out from under his blanket and glared at Seamus, "Go away. I'm tired."

Ron nodded his head in understanding as he attempted to put on his shoes. Once they were on he noticed they were on the wrong feet and with a frustrated huff he sat back down and switched the shoes so they were on right. "I know what you mean, Harry."

Seamus rolled his eyes at the two and said, "Of course you're both tired, what time did you end up coming to bed last night? Two in the morning?"

Once again Harry just glared at Seamus and mumbled, "An hour past curfew... Now shut your trap and leave me alone."

This just made Seamus laugh once again but he left it go and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron grumbled and left himself fall back onto the bed, "I don't think I'm going to classes today.. Maybe I'll just stay here and sleep."

The mention of classes had Harry sitting up in bed. Harry sighed and rubbed the fairy dust from his sleepy eyes then stood and slowly began to get dressed, "I have to go to breakfast. Gram is expecting to see me... Unfortunately."

Ron sighed and turned his head to look at Harry, "So?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled off his sleep pants to put on his school uniform pants, "So, if I don't go to breakfast she'll just wonder where I am then come and wake me up anyway, then I'd just get in trouble..."

"Well that sucks." Ron mumbled softly and pulled the pillow over his head.

Harry looked at his friend in amusement, "I can't believe you of all people are not going to attend breakfast... Imagine that."

"Shut up, Harry." Ron muttered, but the force that was meant to be there was not.

Harry smiled softly and pulled on his school uniform shirt, "Well I'm heading on down to breakfast, you sure you don't want to come?"

Ron laid still for a few seconds then slowly he stood and followed Harry out the door. Harry smiled knowingly as he descended the stairs at the sound of Ron following behind him.

When they came to the closed Great Hall doors Harry sighed and turned to Ron, "Of _course_ we're late..." Harry muttered darkly under his breath.

Ron groaned as his stomach growled angrily, "Come on, let's just go in. We can grab the first seats available so we don't get too much attention." Ron offered softly. He knew Harry hated attention and couldn't agree more on the subject.

With a light nod of his head Harry slowly pushed open the big door and slipped through, Ron following behind. "-will be shortened almost fifteen minutes." Albus looked up and watched Harry and Ron quickly sit down in the closest seats to the door; obviously trying not to draw attention.

Filius huffed and rolled his eyes, "Your cubs are late... Again, I might add."

Minerva sent him a withering look.

Albus slowly nodded his head and looked at his wife, "Yes, Love, you should hold a House meeting to remind them all that being late is not acceptable and makes a bad impression on their House."

With a sigh Minerva nodded her head, "Alright, I will then."

Severus shook his head in disappointment and said, "They were probably lazing around."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at her son and snapped, "You don't know that."

With a snort Severus replied, "I know my son, mother."

In response Minerva gave him a glare then turned to her breakfast to begin to eat.

Harry sighed and looked down the table towards Hermione who was giving both him and Ron an evil smirk. Harry rolled his eyes at her and turned to Dean and asked, "What did we miss?"

Dean smirked and said, "Oh nothing really. The Headmaster was just saying that the fifth years would be having their classes shortened by fifteen minutes so they can have a class to start practicing for OWLs."

Harry nodded his head, "Okay, thanks Dean."

Dean responded with a nod.

"What made you decide to get your ass out of bed?" Seamus asked as he put a pancake on his plate and flooded it with syrup.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and said, "I was hungry..."

This made the three boys laugh and Seamus said, "That's not a surprise. What about you, Harry?"

Harry sighed and scrunched his nose as if he were disgusted, "Classes."

Dean smiled and said, "Sure... The Great Boy-Who-Lived is suddenly interested in classes... MERLIN! Someone quick! Write it down, this will make history!" Dean basically shouted causing most of the Gryffindor table to look at them and the Professors to see what was causing the raucous.

Harry attempted to glare at Dean but ended up laughing along with the rest of the Gryffindors who heard, "Very funny, Dean."

"Did someone write it down? I doubt this will ever happen again." A voice said from behind Harry.

Harry turned and sneered at his brother, "Shut up, Draco."

Dean and Seamus moved over so Draco could sit down beside them. Draco nodded his thanks to them and continued, "Oh come now, Harry. You know it's the truth."

Harry sighed and shook his head, "It's not funny anymore, Draco."

Ron, Dean, and Seamus all thought it was still hilarious and started laughing all over again, Draco soon joined in. Ron took one look at Harry's face though and realized quickly how serious he was.

"Guys, I'm serious; it's not funny." Harry said started to get irritated.

"I bet this could make front page on the Daily Profit! Someone quickly send a letter to Rita Skeeter and inform her of this great accomplishment!" Draco burst into another fit of laughter along with the other boys.

Harry glared at them all and said, "I said: It's _not _funny anymore!"

"Like hell it isn't!" Seamus giggled causing Dean and Draco start laughing even more attracting even more attention.

Suddenly Harry stood from his seat and left the Great Hall leaving his full plate of food at his seat untouched.

When the doors slammed shut the three boys automatically stopped laughing then quickly realized Harry was not joking when he told them it wasn't funny anymore.

Severus and Minerva exchanged looks then Severus stood and made his way towards the Gryffindor table. When he reached Ron, Seamus, Draco, and Dean he asked in a silky voice, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Seamus muttered recieving a glare from Severus.

"We were just kidding..." Draco said with a sigh.

"Continue, Draco." Severus told his son.

"Well sir... We, we were just joking around I swear." Draco said in defense.

"Draco Ares tell me what happened this very moment or..." Severus said in a low threatening tone so only Draco and the three other boys could hear.

Draco gulped at the silent threat then said, "We were just saying that Harry didn't enjoy classes and that it was amazing for him to force himself out of bed to go to classes and that it should be on the front page of the Daily Profit..."

"Did you know it was bothering him?" Severus asked in a tone that told them all they were in deep trouble if they did.

Quickly they all shook their heads in denial.

"No sir... But he did keep saying it wasn't funny anymore... I just thought he was playing around..." Dean offered softly. He felt bad for making Harry leave.

"Boys, if someone says something is not funny anymore that is your cue to stop immediately." Severus told them strictly.

"But he was laughing in the beginning!" Draco said in an attempt to defend their actions.

Severus narrowed his eyes at his son and said, "Draco Ares do not yell at me! He obviously stopped laughing now didn't he?"

All four boys lowered their gazes to the table and said, "Yes sir."

"Next time, if someone stops laughing and whatever it is you're laughing at is about them then I'd advise you to stop as well. When you see Harry next I want you all to apologize to him for being rude. Do you understand?" Severus leveled them all with a stern look that dared them to disobey his orders.

They all quickly nodded their heads and once again said, "Yes sir."

Severus nodded his head then turned on his heel and said, "Draco, follow me." Then he exited the Great Hall.

Draco groaned and slowly rose from his seat.

"Good luck, Draco." Dean said softly to his friend's brother.

Ron nodded his head and said, "Yea really, you're going to need it."

Draco sighed and slowly made his way out of the Great Hall. Severus was waiting for him beside the doors.

"Yes father?" Draco asked softly unsure if he was in trouble or not.

"You are going to come with me to find your brother, child. I thought that was obvious." Severus stated silkily.

Draco glared at him and said, "Well, it wasn't obvious, obviously."

Severus turned to stare at Draco in shock, "You're really tempting me today boy!"

Draco shrugged and started off down the hall. He knew he was pushing his luck but his dad made him angry and now he just didn't care. He didn't _have_ to say 'I thought it was obvious'!

"Where do you think you are going?!" Severus shouted after Draco.

Draco sighed and stopped, "To find my brother... I thought it was obvious." Draco mocked hurtfully.

Severus sighed and slowly made his way to his oldest son, "I'm sorry, son."

Draco slowly looked up at his father through his fringe of blonde hair, "It's okay. It just... It hurt when you said 'I thought it was obvious' because it wasn't obvious. I wasn't sure if I was going to get my butt whooped or if you were just going to talk to me! It wasn't obvious..." by the end of his sentence Draco's voice cracked. Draco quickly squeezed his eyes to try to keep the tears from falling; he wasn't weak.

Draco suddenly felt himself being pulled into a hug. Severus softly said, "I'm sorry, Draco. I did not mean to hurt your feelings, I was just irritated."

Severus felt Draco nod his head then heard him say in a quiet voice, "It's alright, dad."

Severus lightly pushed Draco at arms length away so he could look into his eyes, "I really am sorry, son."

Draco smiled softly and nodded his head, "I know, and I forgive you."

Severus smiled and pulled Draco back into his arms for another hug. After a few seconds ticked by Severus dropped his arms, sighed then said, "Alright, where do you think Harry is?"

"Astronomy Tower?" Draco offered softly, "He likes it up there..."

Severus nodded in agreement, "Yea. I hate it when you two go up there without anyone with you though."

Draco looked up at his father as they continued to walk in the direction of the Astronomy Tower, "Why?"

Severus looked down at Draco and replied, "Because I don't want anything to happen to you..."

A smile formed on Draco's lips at those words. Severus looked down again at him and smiled softly.

When they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower they saw no one in sight. Severus sighed and turned to Draco, "Well he's not here..."

Draco smirked and said, "Obviously." Severus smiled at him and lightly smacked him upside the head.

"Come, let's check out the Owlery." Severus said then turned and they both made their way to the owlery.

When they arrived Draco made a disgusted look at the place and shuddered, "This place is gross..."

Severus smirked and shook his head in amusement.

Suddenly Draco pointed to a window high above the ground where a boy was sitting looking up at the sky with a white owl on his arm.

Severus' eyes went wide at the sight, "HARRY JAMES SNAPE!"

The figure slowly turned to look down at them, "What?!" Harry snapped.

"GET YOUR BEHIND DOWN FROM THERE, NOW!" Severus yelled angrily.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back into the sky, "I don't want to." Harry said just loud enough for Draco and Severus to hear.

Severus saw red as he said in a stern tone, "I don't think I gave you a choice, young man!"

"I don't think I care..." Harry muttered under his breath.

Severus waited a few seconds then said, "Young man I will count to three and if you are not on the ground I will get you down and you'll get an even worse punishment then you're already going to get!"

Draco flinched at the thought and slowly inched away from his angry father. He did _not _want to be in Harry's shoes at the moment.

"One!" Severus shouted up at his disobedient child.

Harry sighed and lifted Hedwig into the air. Once she was in the sky Harry turned so his feet were hanging off the window and jumped down to the landing below. "I'm down, alright? For Merlin's sake you can chill already." Harry snapped when he saw his father's angry face.

"I can "chill" already?!" Severus bellowed angrily and took a step towards Harry.

Draco sighed and shook his head, "Harry you can be so freaking stupid at times..." He muttered under his breath then turned and exited the Owerly to await them once their heads were cooled.

"Yea! That means you can calm down and not be so fucking angry! It means you can stop yelling! I'm not stupid! I learn things from my classes and I enjoy my classes sometimes! I know what "chill" means and I will fucking use it!" Harry didn't even realize Severus had rounded on him until he felt a stinging hand come down on his behind making him yelp in surprise.

"Harry James Snape you will _not_ use that tone of voice with me!" Severus landed another stinging swat to Harry's already stinging behind. "And you will _never_again use that foul language!" Severus landed one more swat then turned Harry back around to face him. Tears were streaming down Harry's face and more were still falling like a waterfall. "Harry James Snape I am _very _disappointed in you."

This just made Harry sob even harder then he already was. Harry would have taken a hundred stinging swats then to hear his father say that single sentence once. "I-I'm sorry!" Harry sobbed.

Severus gave a firm nod and said, "I know you are, but we are not finished here. We are going to head back to our rooms and then you will go to the bathroom and wait for me."

Harry sniffled and asked in a cracked voice, "W-why?"

"Because you, young man, are going to get your mouth washed out. I will _not _have you go around using that kind of language. That language is disgusting and I will not have it!" Severus stated simply yet firmly. Severus turned expecting Harry to follow and said to his oldest son, "Draco, go back to breakfast."

Draco slowly nodded his head, "Yes sir." Before he ran off to the Great Hall Draco gave Harry a 'I feel bad for you' look then took off before Severus could yell at him for not doing what he said right away.

Severus turned and started down the Owlery steps, "Come, Harry." Severus said sternly when he didn't hear any footsteps following behind him on the steps.

Harry sighed and very slowly followed his father down the steps and into the school building.

"Quit dragging your feet Harry James!" Severus growled when he heard Harry's feet sliding on the floor.

Harry blushed and glared at the back of his father's head when he noticed Professor Flitwick, who was talking to a lady in a portrait, turned to stare at him.

After what seemed like an eternity they reached their private rooms. Harry quickly slipped past his father and entered the living room.

Severus pointed to the bathroom and said, "Go sit on the toilet seat, I will be there in a minute." Once he saw Harry enter the bathroom he turned and went to the kitchen.

Harry sighed and looked at the sink, "What an amazing way to start the day... Like whoa." Harry muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

Soon Severus entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "Alright, let's get this over with. Breakfast won't be over for almost a half an hour so you will not be late for your first period."

Harry sighed as he watched him a new bar of soap from under the counter. "I really am sorry, dad."

Severus nodded and turned on the water then started rubbing the bar of soap against a wash cloth he had grabbed from the basket under the counter. Once the wash cloth was soapy he turned off the water and turned to look at his youngest son who looked like he was about to be poisoned. "Open up, Harry."

Harry scrunched his nose and looked at the wash cloth like it was a death threat.

Severus sighed in annoyance, "Harry I told you to open your mouth; now do as I say and open up!"

Harry pulled his head back when Severus brought the wash cloth closer to his face, "I don't wanna." Harry said softly.

"I did not give you a choice, Harry James! I will not tell you again, open your mouth this instant!" Severus said dangerously.

Harry shook his head defiantly, "It's gonna taste bad..." Harry muttered in frustration.

Severus nodded his head slowly, "Yes it will. If it tasted good it wouldn't be much of a punishment now would it?"

Harry sighed sadly and shook his head, "Fine..."

Once again Severus rose the wash cloth close to Harry and waited patiently for him to open his mouth, "Don't you dare even think about biting me." Severus warned Harry as he started the procedure of scrubbing the soapy wash cloth against Harry's tongue.

'Didn't think about it until you just warned me.' Harry thought rebelliously.

Not even a minute was up and Harry's eyes were watering. 'This is torture! I bet Filch is the one who came up with this evil idea... Bastard.'

After three _very_ long minutes Severus removed the soapy wash cloth and started rinsing it out in the sink. "You can sit there for another minute and think about why I had to wash your mouth out, young man."

A few tears of frustration fell from Harry's eyes at the thought of another torturous minute without rinsing his mouth.

Severus slowly dropped the wet wash cloth in the dirty clothes hamper then summoned a cup from the kitchen and filled it up with cold water for Harry to use, "Alright son you may spit it out now."

Harry jumped up from the toilet seat as fast as he possibly could and started attempting to get the taste out of his mouth. After over ten times of rinsing his mouth out with water Severus announced from the living room, "You won't be able to get all the taste out of you mouth by the way, it will just go away with time." Severus smirked when he heard Harry groan in frustration.

Harry stomped to the living room and flopped on the couch. "You're evil." Harry muttered to his father.

Severus chuckled and said, "No I'm not. You, my son, had a dirty mouth that needed to be cleaned before flies started hatching inside."

Harry sighed and rolled over onto his back as he asked innocently, "What's so dirty about the word fu-" Harry quickly closed his mouth because of the look Severus threw at him.

"A better question would be: what isn't dirty about that word?" Severus said then looked at his pocketwatch to check the time; fifteen minutes until he had to go to the dungeons.

A silence fell over them for a few minutes until Harry asked in a tiny voice, "Are you still angry at me?"

Severus looked over at his son and shook his head, "No, Harry I am not angry at you anymore."

Harry nodded but Severus could tell something else was nagging at him to ask. Slowly Harry looked down at the floor and asked in a whisper that Severus had to strain to hear, "Is my mouth still dirty?"

Severus sighed and stood from his chair to sit beside Harry, "No, it's all clean now."

"I'm sorry daddy." Harry whispered as he laid his head on his father's arm.

Severus smiled down at him and moved his arm to wrap around his shoulders. "You are forgiven, Harry."

Severus gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze then asked softly, "So, what made you run from the Great Hall earlier?"

Harry sighed and suddenly looked like he was going to start crying again, "I'm not stupid..." Harry muttered.

Severus nodded his head in agreement, "I know that."

"Well Dean, Seamus, and Draco made it seem like I didn't care about classes and therefore I wasn't smart." Harry said raising his tone slightly as he felt himself growing angry again.

"Did they actually tell you that you were not smart, Harry?" Severus asked trying to figure out if the boys left something out in their explanation or not.

Harry sighed "Well... No, but that's how I took it."

Severus nodded in understanding then said, "I'm sure if you ask them they'll tell you that was not what they meant by it."

Harry shook his head in denial, "No, I don't want to ask them."

Severus gave him a confused look then asked, "Why not?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Because."

Severus raised an eyebrow at his answer, "Because what Harry James?"

Harry huffed angrily and snapped, "Because I don't want to!"

Suddenly Severus grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes, "Just because you are angry does not give you permission to use that tone of voice with me, young man! You should consider yourself lucky I did not pull you over my knee. This is not the first time you have used that tone of voice with me today and I would advise you to not allow it to happen again or you _will_ find yourself in a very uncomfortable position!"

Harry flinched at the thought and said, "B-but I was already spanked today..."

"Yes and if you disobey me again or are rude to me or any other adult you will be spanked again, do you understand?" Severus said sternly.

Harry flinched at the thought of being spanked once again, he was still sore from the last one... "Yes sir, I understand."

Severus gave a firm nod of his head then stood and said, "Good and do not forget it today, Harry. Now come, you must get to your first period class and I must go to the Potions classroom."

With a sigh Harry stood and followed his father out the door.

The day just began and it already was looking grey...

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review :]

Oh and don't forget about the poll on my profile please!

Thanks!

~Severus Addicted


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

**A/N: Hey everyone there is a three-way tie at the moment for the title of the background story to this one so I am at a stop at the moment until the tie goes away or I just choose one lol, thank you all for voting!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :]**

**~Severus Addicted**

Harry sighed and slowly sat down at his seat. For once he was the only person in the class so far, well except Minerva but that's to be expected.

Minerva looked up from a piece of parchment she was reading to see who came in, when she saw that it was Harry she was surprised, "You're nearly five minutes early Harry."

Harry shrugged and laid his head on the table.

With a sigh Minerva stood and made her way across the room to her grandson, "You alright, darling?"

Harry shook his head but still refused to raise it from the table top, "I don't want to talk about it..."

Minerva lightly nodded her head in understanding then placed her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it in a comforting way then said softly, "When you're ready to talk, come find me."

Harry slowly raised his head to glance up at his grandmother, "Yes, ma'am."

With a firm nod of her head Minerva turned and made her way back to her desk. As soon as she sat back down on her seat Draco entered the classroom.

Draco quickly noticed his brother and ran over to him ignoring the warning of not running, "You okay, Harry?"

All Harry did to respond was throw a fierce glare at him then he turned his head away.

Draco sighed and lowered himself in the seat next to Harry, "I'm really sorry Harry! I didn't know it was bothering you..."

Harry ignored him.

Draco huffed in frustration, "Did you hear me?"

Again Harry made no move to show he did.

"Harry! I really am sorry! I feel awful... I shouldn't have said that."

Harry was saved by answering when Hermione sat down in the other seat beside him, "Good morning, Hermione." Harry muttered softly to her as she began to pull out her books for the class.

Hurt flashed through Draco's eyes and he slowly moved to a different seat because it was completely obvious Harry didn't want anything to do with him at the moment. "I wouldn't blame him..." Draco muttered softly and forced the warm tears that were threatening to fall to go away.

Hermione looked from Draco to Harry then back again, "Harry, maybe you should talk to Draco." She offered softly when she noticed how hurt Draco was.

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "About what? Huh?"

"Don't get angry at me, I'm just trying to help..." Hermione defended herself fiercly.

Harry sighed and nodded his head, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I know you're just trying to help but I... I just can't talk to him at the moment."

Hermione slowly nodded her head in understanding, "Just promise me that you will talk to him today."

Harry nodded his head and muttered, "Sure."

With a sad look Hermione turned her attention to the board in the front of the room where Minerva was writing the day's assignments.

Soon the rest of the class had arrived and Minerva began teaching, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, I am going to put you with a partner then I will continue with the directions as to what you will be doing. I want no complaining what so ever with who I put you with, you will all someday have to learn to work with your enemies sooner or later."

Harry sighed and slid down in his seat in hopes he would just disappear. Hermione glanced down at him and gave him a small comforting smile.

Minerva turned back around to face the classroom and began naming off names, "Miss Brown and Mr. Zabini you will be partners. Go find a table and wait for more instructions. Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Bulstrode go find a table. Miss Granger and Mr. Crabbe. Miss Davis and Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Goyle and Miss Patil. Mr. Thomas and Mr. Nott. Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson. Mr. Snape and Mr. Snape." Minerva waited a minute to wait for them all to find a table together then began with more intructions while attempting to ignore the obvious tension between her two grandsons, "Now I want one person in each of your groups to come up here and grab a book."

One by one a partner went up to grab a book.

Harry refused to look at Draco and glared at hole into the table top.

Draco sighed and stood to go get the book because it was very obvious Harry wasn't going to get it.

While Draco was up getting the book Harry gave his grandmother a cold glare then laid his head back on the table top.

Minerva sighed and shook her head at her youngest grandson.

'She hates me...' Harry thought angrily when Draco returned with the crummy, old book.

Once everyone was seated she continued, "Now one of you will hold the book while the other points his or her wand at the book and say 'Incendial' which will produce wings on the book and make it start to fly. You may begin." Minerva sat down in her seat and watched over the class as they began the assignment.

Harry grabbed the book and grumpily turned to Draco to await for him to say the spell.

Draco quickly understood what Harry meant by his actions and grabbed his wand to point at the book then said in a firm voice, "Incendial!" Suddenly the book jumped out of Harry's hands and began flapping it's Pegasus like wings. One look around the room and you could tell that mostly everyone got their books to fly, except Neville and Tracey because theirs exploded.

Minerva nodded her head in approval then said, "Now point your wand at your book and say 'Decendial!' and your book will lower itself back into your partner's hands and the wings will disappear, once that is done your partner may try the spell."

Draco quickly did as he was told and soon the book was in Harry's arms wing free. "Your turn, Harry."

Harry grunted in response and roughly handed Draco the book. Once Draco had hold of the book Harry said in a firm voice, "Incendioal!" Suddenly the book jumped from Draco's hands and grew it's Pegasus wings then caught fire and continued to fly. Harry looked at the flying burning book in confusion.

Quickly Minerva jumped into action and put the fire out. Once the fire was out the book fell apart and drifted to the ground in ashes. Minerva sighed and looked around the classroom, "Whose book was this?"

Harry slowly raised his hand.

Minerva nodded her head then asked, "Do you know what you did wrong?"

Slowly Harry nodded his head.

She waited a minute for Harry to answer but he didn't so she asked in a stern tone, "Are you going to tell me what you did wrong so I can be sure you know what happened?"

Harry was half tempted to shake his head 'no' but he thought better of it and said very quietly, "I mixed two spells as one."

Minerva nodded her head proudly then said, "Very good. Come get a new book and try it again, Mr. Snape."

Harry rolled his eyes in frustration but stood from his chair and stomped to the front of the room to grab another stupid book. When he moved to go back to his table Minerva grabbed his arm and pulled him close so she could whisper in his ear, "You need to calm down, Harry."

Harry pulled away from her not even showing that he heard her at all then walked back to his seat beside Draco. He threw the book onto Draco's lap and waited impatiently as Draco gripped the book and held it out in front of him for Harry to cast the spell. Harry angrily pointed his wand at the book and muttered, "Incendial!" The book jumped from Draco's hands then flew to the top of the ceiling like it should have done the first time Harry tried the spell. Harry glared at the book and said, "Decendial!" The book flew down from the ceiling to land back in Draco's hands once again wing free.

Harry flopped onto his seat and angrily said, "There the stupid spell is finished." Then he laid his head back down on the table with a bang.

Hermione sighed and looked over at Draco who gave her a sad look and shrugged his shoulders then to Ron and Dean who did the same exact thing as Draco.

Suddenly the bell rang to dismiss the students from class. Harry jumped from his seat and ran to the door but before he could leave a voice said from the front of the room, "Harry please stay behind."

Harry huffed angrily then moved out of the way so the other students could leave. Once they were all gone Harry slowly made his way to the front of the room, "What?"

Minerva gave him a stern look and said, "Just because you are hurt and angry does not give you any reason to speak to me like that, young man." Harry lowered his eyes to his shoes, "Now you need to calm down, Harry. You are going to your father's class next and you know he won't put up with your attitude, you'll quickly find yourself over his lap in his office if you continue to allow this attitude to boil."

Harry sighed and nodded his head, "I'm sorry, Gram."

Minerva nodded then continued, "You are forgiven, child. Now you need to mend things up with Draco, I noticed he tried to apologize to you before class started and you just ignored him. You will have to talk to him sooner or later, child. You do understand that, right?"

Harry ignored her question and asked one of his own, "If you saw I was angry at him why did you put us together for that stupid spell?"

Minerva gave him a warning look but answered his question, "Because I was hoping it would help mend things with you two."

"Obviously it didn't." Harry muttered.

"Alright Harry James! I have had enough out of you and your attitude!" Minerva told him strictly, "Do you want me to put you in the corner?"

Harry quickly shook his head, "No! I'm sorry, really I am."

Minerva nodded her head, "Come here, Harry James."

Harry sighed angrily but took a few more steps towards his grandmother.

Instead of smacking him like Harry had expected she simply pulled him into a hug and kissed his head, "Everything will be alright, Harry. I promise."

Harry looked up at her and said softly, "Doesn't feel like it..."

Minerva sadly nodded her head, "I know it doesn't at the moment, but everything will be better. Most likely by the end of the day you and Draco and will be perfectly fine again."

"He really hurt my feelings... I mean, Dean, Seamus, and Ron are one thing when it comes to picking on me about that kind of thing because well I don't even know why but when Draco started... It hurt." Harry mumbled and blinked to try to keep his tears from falling.

Minerva said in an understanding tone of voice, "That's because his opinion matters more to you then theirs do."

After a few seconds ticked by Harry nodded his head and said, "It really does..."

Minerva sighed and squeezed Harry tighter, "I know, Harry. You should tell him that, maybe next time he won't start like he did today."

Harry slowly nodded his head in agreement.

With a sigh Minerva slowly removed Harry from her arms then said, while wiping a tear away from Harry's cheek, "Alright, Harry, it's time for you to get to your class. You won't be late because the time schedule is different from the fifth years' classes being shortened."

Harry gave her a smile and quickly gave her a small hug then said, "Thanks, Gram." He then quickly turned and ran from the room missing Minerva's gentle smile.

Harry sighed and slowly made his way down the steps towards the dungeon, he really didn't want to face another class with Draco yet and he _really_ didn't want to be in a classroom with his father yet either. Suddenly Harry stopped and looked behind him contemplating what he should do. With a small smile Harry turned on his heel and made his way in the opposite direction of the Potion's Classroom, ignoring a portrait that warned him he'd be late soon.

Draco glanced over at Harry's seat in curiosity. He had waited for Harry at the end of the Transfiguration hallway and saw him exit the classroom (Harry obviously didn't see him as he walked past... Or heard him shout his name) so why isn't he here?

Severus looked at his oldest son to see if he knew any idea where his brother was. Draco shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his potions book. Severus sighed and told the class to turn to page 143 while he went into his office. Once he was inside his office he quickly firecalled Minerva, "Mother." Severus called softly and looked around her office, it looked different from this direction.

Suddenly the door to her office opened and Minerva entered, she almost jumped when she saw Severus' head in the fireplace, "What, Severus? You do know I have a class at the moment, right?"

Severus nodded his head apologetically then asked, "Do you still have Harry?"

Minerva gave him a curious look then shook her head and said, "No I sent him to your classroom... Why? Isn't he in your class?"

Severus shook his head in denial.

"Hm.... Well, why don't you just go back to your class and see if he is just late for class. Give him twenty minutes then call Albus to go look for him." Minerva said softly.

"Alright, mother. Thank you." With that said he removed himself from the fireplace and entered his classroom. He looked around and noticed something was out of place. When he figured out what it was he almost growled in frustration, Draco wasn't in his seat nor in the classroom at all. "Does anyone know where Draco went?" He asked the classroom but everyone shook their heads at him in denial. 'Give them twenty minutes...' Severus reminded himself then returned his attention to the class and said, "Well... Let's get your potion started for the day." With a flick of his wand the directions appeared on the board then he sat back down in his seat wondering where in Merlin's name his children could be.

* * *

Harry sighed and gently closed his eyes to feel the wind hit his face. The hooting of Hedwig brought Harry back to reality and he slowly looked up to find Draco standing in the Owerly doorway. Harry sighed and turned his head to look back out over the grounds.

Draco slowly made his way up to Harry who was perched on the same ledge as earlier, "I thought I'd find you here."

Harry stroked Hedwig gently as he said sarcastically, "Surprise! You found me; good job Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?" Draco asked confused at his new nickname.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Never mind. I forgot you were raised by wizards..."

A minute of silence went by until Draco asked softly, "Can I sit down beside you?"

Instead of replying Harry slowly moved over on the ledge so Draco could fit on too.

Once he was seated Draco turned and looked at Harry, "Harry... I really, really am sorry for laughing and saying those things about you this morning. It was wrong of me to do that to you and I'm sorry."

Harry sighed and turned to look at his brother, "I know you are but it really hurt when you started laughing and picking on me..."

Draco nodded his head in understanding, "Why aren't you as mad at Dean, Seamus, and Ron then?"

Harry sighed and looked out over the grounds, "Because... Because, Draco, your opinion matters more then theirs do..."

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about it that way... I'm sorry, Harry." Draco attempted to give Harry a hug and was very relieved when Harry returned the embrace back, "You know I didn't mean anything I said, right? I was just joking around."

Harry shook his head and pulled out of the embrace, "Then why did you say it?"

Draco shrugged and said softly, "I..I don't really know. But I do not mean it at all, I swear. If I could turn back time and make myself stay out of that conversation, or at least stop their jokes then I would in a heart beat. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry nodded his head and gave him a small smile, "I forgive you, Drake. Thanks."

Draco smiled and left out a relieved sigh.

A comfortable silence fell upon them as they both watched Hedwig fly off into the sky and disappear behind the clouds.

"I thought you'd be here. What are you two doing perched up on that ledge like two owls?" A light chuckle floated up to them as they both turned to look down at their Grandfather.

Suddenly two very panicked voices said at the same time, "I can explain!" This just made Albus laugh again and say, "Oh can you now? How about you two come down from there and give the poor owls back their ledge, huh?"

Very slowly Harry and Draco made their way off the ledge and down to their grandfather.

Harry slowly looked up at his grandfather and asked in a small voice, "Are you angry?"

"Me?" When Harry nodded his head he said, "No, I'm not angry. Now your father on the other hand is livid-"

"Oh great..." Harry mumbled sarcastically while Draco groaned.

Albus shook his head at them and smiled, "I'm sure no harm will be done once we get you back to your classroom and you explain to him why you had to steal the owls' ledge."

Harry and Draco both grew pale at the thought of Severus finding out about the ledge.

"Um... Could we please not mention on the ledge?" Harry asked softly and politely.

Albus rose his eyebrow at Harry and asked, "Why? Would he be angry that you stole the owls' ledge like a bully? Or did the owls give you permission to take their ledge from them?"

Harry slowly shook his head 'I swear he's high on Lemon Drops sometimes...' "No sir, he caught me on the ledge this morning and nearly had a heart attack..."

"Oh I see, so you knew you weren't allowed on the ledge and yet you decided to do so anyway?" Albus asked knowingly.

Very slowly Harry nodded his head.

"Promise me one thing." Albus slowly said as if he was considering something very important.

"What is that?" Harry asked him very curious.

"That you will never get on that ledge again. You could fall off and get severely hurt, and I doubt the poor owls like sharing their ledge with you, they're selfish like that... Well except Hedwig anyway." Albus winked at Harry and smiled gently.

Harry smiled and nodded his head, "Yes sir. I promise I won't get on the ledge again."

Albus nodded his head very happily then said, "Good, now your father does not have to know about the ledge incident."

This made both boys smile in relief and quickly thank him.

Albus suddenly sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose, "Alright, let's get out of here..." Then he mumbled under his breath so Harry and Draco couldn't hear, "I'll have to get Filch to get this place cleaned up again..."

Harry and Draco had to force themselves not to burst out laughing at the image of Filch scrubbing away at the Owl droppings.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :]**

**~Severus Addicted**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews :]**

Fifteen minutes later found the three wizards standing in front of the Potions classroom door.

Harry slowly turned to stare at his grandfather, "Can't we just... Oh I don't know, run away?"

Draco nodded in agreement, "Dad's going to be so angry at us..." Draco muttered, his anxiety about the situation was evident in his voice.

Albus sighed at the sight of his two worried grandchildren, "Boys, running away from the predicament will not fix anything; in fact it might just make things worse then it already is."

Harry shook his head, "How could it get worse then this? He's going to be furious with us and there's nothing we can do to fix it!" Harry said as hot tears began to appear in his emerald eyes.

Quickly, Albus waved his wand to put up a Silencing spell so no one in the classroom could hear them. Once that was done he put his wand away and said softly, "You're right, there is nothing you can do to fix it. If you did not want to face the consequences then you should not have done the crime. Even though there is nothing you can do to make the situation disappear and make your father happy about what happened there _are_ things you can do to make him less angry at you."

"If I would have known I was committing a crime that could very well be the end of my life then I wouldn't have done it! How was I supposed to know?" Harry shouted in frustration.

Albus narrowed his eyes at him, "Do not give me that poor excuse, young man!"

Harry glared at him and said, "It's not a "poor excuse" it's the truth!"

Albus shook his head, "You and I both know it is _not_ the truth, Harry James! Even if you did not think about what you were doing at the moment when you decided just to skip his class you knew, deep down, that what you were doing was not going to end well. You knew it was a bad decision just like you knew it was against the rules. Do _not_ tell me again that you did not know you were 'committing a crime'." Albus told him sternly.

Harry left out a huff of frustration but refused to say anything; he knew he lost the battle, but like hell if he would admit to it out loud.

Draco glanced back and forth between Harry and Albus not sure if he should speak or not, "Um... So... What can we do to make him less angry at us?"

Albus removed his frozen stare from his youngest grandson to his eldest, "There is not much you can do; although, apologizing would definitely work in your favor."

Draco nodded his head lightly, "Alright, thanks."

Albus simply nodded his head then pulled his wand out once again and removed the silencing spell, "I believe it is time for you to go into the classroom, children. I will see you tonight at supper." With that said Albus opened the door for them and waited until they were both inside before walking away.

* * *

Severus glanced up from a paper he was grading as he heard the door open. Relief filled his heart when he saw the sight of his two sons enter his classroom. His relief was quickly replaced with anger.

Harry flinched at the furious look on his father's face and quickly sat down in the closest seat he could find. Draco followed his moves and sat down beside him.

Severus continued to stare them down but both refused to look up.

Hermione turned to look at who entered the classroom. Once she saw who it was she narrowed her eyes at them and shook her head.

Harry threw her a glare which made her turn back around.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone jumped up from their seats and left the room as quickly as they could, they did _not_ want to be in there when their professor snapped in two.

Once the door closed behind the last student Severus stood from his chair and made his way down to where Harry and Draco were, when he arrived in front of them he crossed his hands and said in a quiet voice in an attempt to hold in the anger that was threatening to spill out, "Care to explain where you were?"

Harry gulped and played with his hands as he thought of a way to tell the truth and not get into too much trouble at the same time.

Draco sighed and slowly glanced up at his father, "I'm sorry, Dad. I should not have left the classroom when you were in your office."

Severus gave a firm nod of his head, "You're right, you should not have left the classroom without informing me beforehand."

"But I was worried about Harry and you wouldn't have left me skip your class to go find him." Draco argued.

Severus narrowed his eyes at him and replied, "How do you know that for sure, Draco? I very well could have allowed you to go look for him and you make up your missed work later or during your free period." Severus informed him.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, I'm _sure_ that would have happened."

Severus sighed and prayed for the patience to deal with his two stubborn children, "If you had asked, I would have allowed you to."

Draco huffed and slumped in his seat figuring he was not going to get anywhere.

Severus shrugged his shoulders, "Although, we would not have had to have you go running after your brother because we had your grandfather on the hunt. So, you could have saved yourself from the trouble you got yourself into."

Draco glared at the desktop in front of him and said, "How was I supposed to know you had someone looking for him?"

Severus took a threatening step forward at the sound of Draco's tone of voice, "If I were you, young man, I would lower your tone immediately. You are in enough trouble as it is; do not bring more upon yourself then necessary."

Draco continued to glare at him as he snapped, "Answer me! How was I supposed to know you had someone out looking for him? No one told me what was going on! I was worried! Hell, for all I could have known he could have been kidnapped by Voldemort and his little followers! I was NOT going to sit around on my arse and do nothing!"

A look of hurt flashed through Severus' onyx eyes, "Draco, do you honestly think I would not have someone out looking for Harry? I was extremely worried about his whereabouts and then for me to turn around and my other son be missing as well, that was terrifying."

This made Draco fall silent, he didn't know how to respond to that. He wanted to apologize but he didn't know where to start.

Severus turned to look at Harry; he hadn't heard a peep out of him since he disappeared earlier. Upon seeing tears rolling down his pale cheeks made a lump form in his throat stopping him from being able to speak. Instead, Severus walked around the desk and pulled him into a tight hug.

Harry pulled away from the hug and stared down at his shoes, "I'm sorry! If I hadn't been so stupid none of this would have happened!"

Quickly, Severus put his finger under Harry's chin and forced him to look up at him, "Harry James Snape I _never _want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. You are _not_ stupid, you are a very bright young man who makes mistakes-"

"Stupid mistakes!" Harry cut in abruptly.

Severus shook his head in denial, "Everyone makes mistakes once in a while, child. Just because you made a mistake that could have been stopped before it actually happened does _not_ mean it was a stupid mistake."

"But I made you, Drake, Gram, and Pap worried about me! I made all of you worried all because I didn't want to go to class! That to me is stupid!"

Severus shook his head, "It was a mistake. Will you ever make this mistake again?"

Slowly, Harry shook his head in denial not exactly sure where this was going.

Severus nodded his head, "Why not, child?"

Harry sighed, "Because I made everyone upset and worried over something unnecessary, and it wasn't worth it."

Once again Severus nodded his head, "Very good. Now answer me this, Harry, are you perfect?"

"No… I guess not." Harry mumbled.

"Very good, son. You see, no one is perfect because if they were perfect there would be no room to grow and learn. You learn and become wiser with your mistakes, Harry." Severus told him softly while mentally repeating exactly what his mother once told him when he was around Harry's age.

Slowly, Harry's frown formed into a small smile, "So, does this mean I'm not in trouble because even though I skipped your class I still learned?"

Severus lifted his eyebrows at the cunning words that just came out of his Gryffindor son's mouth, "Hardly, child."

Harry left out a groan but sat patiently and waited for his death sentence.

Severus stood from where he was crouched beside Harry so he could pace back and forth in front of the two in an attempt to help decide what their punishment would be. As soon as an idea popped into his brain he stopped pacing and turned to face them, both looked very nervous about what he was about to say, "You both will meet me tonight for detention in here so you can make up your missed work and scrub some cauldrons. Also, you will go to your grandparents and apologize and worrying them earlier and if they decide they want to punish you further then they have that right to do so. I want you to apologize to them before the day is over, children."

Both boys nodded their heads in agreement.

Draco looked at him in shock, "Wait, that's it?"

Severus shrugged, "If you would rather I warm your backsides I can do that…"

Quickly, both Harry and Draco shook their heads in denial.

Severus smirked, "Well alright then, I don't want to hear you complain."

Draco and Harry smiled at each other, until they remembered they had to face their grandmother and apologize…

Severus nodded his head as if to say the conversation was done with, "I believe this is your free period now, am I correct?"

Once he noticed both nod their heads he continued, "I would take this time to go apologize if I were you, just to get it over with. But that is completely up to you…"

Harry slowly stood, "Alright… I'll see you tonight, Dad, unless Gram decides to turn me into a frog and give you an early Christmas present to use in your potions…"

Severus smirked, "I'll keep an eye out for any green eyed frogs that slightly resemble you; just incase."

Harry stuck his tongue out at him and turned to leave. When he didn't hear footsteps behind him he stopped to look back at his brother, "You coming or what?"

With a soft sigh Draco shook his head and said, "I'll catch up later."

Harry gave him a concerned look but turned and slowly made his way to his grandfather's office.

Once Harry left the room Severus pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Draco, "What's bothering you, child?"

Draco looked up at him with sadness clearly evident in his eyes, "I… I just can't help but feel that this is all my fault, dad."

Severus shook his head in denial and said, "Draco, you can not take the blame for your brother's mistakes."

Draco shook his head, "But it is my fault! If I hadn't made fun of him this morning none of this would have happened! He would not have been upset with me which made Gram put us together in a project which just made things worse, and I doubt he would have skipped your class!"

"Draco, tell me this: did _you _force him to skip my class? Did you put your wand to his head and make him skip class?" Severus asked knowingly.

Slowly, Draco shook his head, "Not really…"

"Then I am confused, Draco. Tell me again how this is your fault?" Severus asked softly.

With a sigh Draco said, "It's not… It just feels like it! Today just sucks…"

Severus smiled lightly, "It will get better."

Draco looked at him doubtfully.

With a sigh Severus said, "The outcome of your day depends on how you look at it. If you _want _your day to go bye smoothly then it will, but, if you wake up in the morning just knowing that your day will "completely suck" then it will "completely suck". The way you see your day going is how it will go."

After a few moments of pondering what his father had just said, Draco looked up and gave him a smile, "Thanks, Dad."

Severus returned the smile and stood from his chair, "Now, I believe you told your brother you would meet him up?"

Draco stood from his seat as well and quickly gave his father a hug. After they left go of one another he ran off to meet up with Harry who, thankfully, had not gone very far. Instead, Draco found him sitting with his back against the wall waiting for him. "What are you doing?"

Harry smirked and stood from where he was seated, "You really think I was going alone?"

Draco smirked and chuckled at him, "And I thought you were a brave Gryffindor!"

Harry rolled his eyes at him and responded with, "Oh shut up, even a great lion can be scared of their angry grandparents sometimes…"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sure…"

Harry gave him a cold glare, "And what about you, huh? I thought Slytherins were supposed to be cunning, shouldn't you be able to talk your way out of any trouble you find yourself in?"

Draco smiled softly as he said, "You obviously don't know that snakes get tongue tied with their S's."

"Good point." Harry chuckled softly.

Their laughter abruptly stopped when they realized they reached their grandfather's office. When they arrived in front of the doors they automatically opened for them; he obviously knew they were coming.

"Have a seat, children." Albus said softly as he unwrapped a Lemon Drop.

Slowly, both entered the office and sat down in the seats.

"What can I do for you boys?" Albus asked as he put the candy in his mouth.

Harry gulped lightly and said, "Well, actually, we came to apologize."

Albus' eyes twinkled as he said, "About what?"

Draco sighed and took over, "For making you worry about us."

Albus nodded his head and said, "You are forgiven, children. You really didn't do much harm; I knew you were in the castle or on the grounds because if you had left the castle grounds an alarm would have gone off."

Both nodded their heads not exactly sure what to say now. Luckily for them they didn't have to say anything else because at that precise moment a knock on the door interrupted them. When Harry and Draco turned to see who it was they came to realize they had never seen the man before and immediately became curious.

Albus quickly stood to greet his guest, "Good day to you, Abilio."

"Hello, Albus. Who may I ask they?" Abilio nodded towards Harry and Draco.

"My grandchildren." Albus said proudly.

Abilio stared at Harry and Draco as if he were studying them, "I didn't know you had grandchildren, Albus."

Albus simply nodded his head, "You don't know a lot of things anymore, dear friend."

Abilio smirked and nodded his head as well, "Yeah… Anyway, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Albus shook his head, "You did not interrupt anything, we were actually just finished."

Abilio looked rather relieved at that and he entered the room the rest of the way, "I have something very important I wish to discuss with you, Albus."

Albus took that as his cue to send Harry and Draco away, "Boys, I believe you have to go speak to your grandmother now, am I correct?" Once both nodded their heads he continued, "Oh and children, if I find out you do not leave right away and in fact stay behind to listen in on our conversation; your grandmother will be the least of your worries."

Harry and Draco paled at the thought and quickly stood to leave.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you, Sir." Draco said quietly to Abilio.

Harry refused to look at the man and instead quickly walked past him and left.

Albus watched closely as Harry left, something was bugging him and he had a feeling it had to do with Abilio.

Once the door was shut tightly behind the two, Albus put up a silencing spell. Once that was done he then pointed to the chair in front of his desk for his guest to sit on.

* * *

Draco glanced over at his brother as they walked down the hall, "You alright, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "That man…"

Draco suddenly stopped walking and looked at him, "What about him, Harry?"

"I-I saw him before…" Harry mumbled as if he were trying to remember something very important.

"Where? Did you pass him in the streets before or something?" Draco asked softly.

Harry shook his head, "No… I think it was a dream."

Draco gave him an odd look then asked, "What was he doing in the dream?"

Harry scrunched his face up like he was trying very hard to remember what he dreamed, but as hard as he tried to remember he couldn't, "I-… I don't know."

Draco sighed and started walking again, "You probably just thought you saw him before; don't worry about it, Harry. He's obviously one of Pap's friends."

Harry nodded his head in agreement but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about that man.

After a few more minutes of walking through the halls they came upon their Grandmother's office door.

Draco pushed Harry ahead and nodded his head towards the door, "Knock." Draco whispered softly so no one inside could hear.

Harry shook his head with wide eyes as he moved back behind Draco, "You do it, you're older. You've lived longer then I have…"

Draco rolled his eyes, "That's a pathetic excuse, just knock."

Harry glared at him but slowly moved back in front of Draco and knocked on the door, as soon as his fist left the wood he ran back behind Draco.

Draco turned to glare at him, "Chicken."

Harry threw him a glare but refused to move back in front of him.

"Come in." Minerva said from inside the office.

Draco's eyes went wide and he tried to get behind Harry, "You go in first!"

Harry shook his head and refused to move, "No way!"

"Just shut up and go in!" Draco whispered harshly.

Harry rolled his eyes at him, "Hypocrite."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him but before he could say anything the door opened to reveal a rather impatient looking Grandmother.

As soon as she realized who was at the door her expression on her face turned even more sour, "Get inside, now." Minerva told them strictly.

Once everyone was inside and seated she continued, "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize…?" Draco asked not really sure what she meant by that.

Minerva gave him a confused look then asked, "Apologize for what?"

Suddenly a smile spread across Draco's face as he said, "Oh, you don't know? Well then, never mind I'll just be leaving then." Draco jumped up from his seat but before he could reach the door Minerva stopped him.

"Not so fast, young man." Minerva snapped quickly in an attempt to keep him from leaving.

Draco slowly turned to look at her; his hope of getting out alive slowly began to wither away once again.

"Now, let's try this again. What did you come to apologize for?" Minerva asked and pointed to the seat he had abandoned.

Draco slowly made his way back to the seat and sat down, "When Dad was in his office talking to you about how Harry wasn't in class I left the classroom to go look for him. I came to apologize for making you worried but since you did not know about it then you obviously could not have been worried about me which makes my apology worthless."

"Oh I see. Well, did you learn your lesson, Draco?" Minerva asked him.

Draco nodded his head, "Yes ma'am."

With a light nod of her head she said, "Well then you may leave, I will see you later, child."

Draco smiled softly, "Okay." With that said he stood once again and left the room.

Harry huffed and slumped in his seat, "Why can't I leave?"

Minerva turned her attention to her troublesome grandchild and raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

Harry gulped and shook his head, "Never mind…"

Minerva gave a firm nod of her head and said, "That's what I thought. Sit up straight, young man." Once Harry sat up she continued, "Now, care to explain where you disappeared to earlier?"

"I was just irritated and I didn't want to face Dad because then I'd probably just get into trouble. So, instead of going to class I went to the Owlery to think." Harry answered softly.

"Do you have _any _idea what-so-ever how worried you had everyone?" Minerva snapped at him.

Slowly, Harry nodded his head, "I do now… I wasn't thinking about that when I decided to skip class."

Minerva looked furious at his answer, "Oh you didn't? Well answer me this, Harry James; do you have any idea how much trouble you are in with me?"

Harry gulped and looked down at his hands, "A lot…"

Minerva nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, you are in a lot of trouble with me. You had your father and I worried sick about you!"

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes at the thought, "I know and I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get worried… I really didn't."

"I know but you are old enough to pay for your actions, Harry James." Minerva told him sternly.

Harry sighed deeply, "Can't we just forget this even happened?"

Suddenly Minerva stood from her seat and yelled, "Harry James Snape!"

Harry gulped and whispered, "I'll take that as a 'no'…"

No sooner had he whispered this, his seat was pulled out and he was lifted up from it. A stinging sensation quickly appeared in his behind not seconds after he was pulled from his chair.

Harry yelped and tried to get away from her hand of steel, "I'm sorry!"

The smacks stopped coming and she left go of him, "I hope you think thoroughly next time before you skip class or leave somewhere without informing someone, Harry James. If I find out you do this again you will be in deep trouble." Minerva threatened him.

Harry paled and shook his head, "It won't happen again…"

"It better not, young man." Minerva replied.

Minerva sighed as she looked at him; he was obviously distraught about the situation. 'Maybe I went too harsh on him…' Minerva sighed and transformed her desk into a couch; she walked over and sat down on it then patted the spot beside her to show she wanted him to sit with her.

Slowly, Harry sat down, "I really am sorry, Gram…"

Minerva nodded her head and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder, "I forgive you, child."

Harry sighed in relief, "Thanks…"

Minerva placed a kiss to his forehead then said softly, "You are welcome. Now, I do believe it is time for supper. Would you like to go to the Great Hall to eat or would you rather we go to my rooms and we order food from the house elves?"

Harry smiled softly and said, "Can we go to your rooms?"

Minerva smiled and nodded her head, "Of course. Come on." With that said she stood from the couch and waited for Harry to stand as well. Once he was standing she transformed the couch back into her desk then led the way to her private rooms.

Once they arrived in the rooms Minerva fire called Severus to inform him that she had Harry, "Sev, I have Harry. We will be eating supper in my private rooms. Is there a certain time you want him home or to his common room tonight?"

Severus nodded in understanding then said, "Well, he has detention tonight at seven with his brother in the Potions Classroom, so as long as he makes it on time, I don't care."

Minerva nodded her head, "Alright, I will make sure he makes it on time. Have a good supper."

"Thanks, Mom." Severus said then he left to go to the Great Hall for supper.

Minerva stood and entered the kitchen where Harry was seated; he obviously was having a hard time trying to find a comfortable spot to sit on. With a light flick of her wand a pillow appeared underneath him.

Harry looked up in embarrassment but nodded his thanks anyway.

Minerva sat down in the seat across from him and knocked on the table.

Suddenly a house elf appeared beside the table and said, "How can I help you, Professor McGonagall?"

"I would like to have a salad and apple juice. Harry what would you like?" Minerva asked him softly.

The house elf turned to look expectantly at him, "Um… Chicken, please?"

The house elf nodded his head then asked, "And what drink would you like with that, sir?"

"Butter Beer." Harry said softly.

The elf once again nodded his head, "Is that all?"

Minerva nodded her head while Harry thanked the elf. With a pop the elf disappeared.

Minerva looked up across the table and asked, "So, how are your classes coming along, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "They're alright."

"Just alright? Are you having problems?" Minerva asked softly.

Harry sighed, "Only in Potions, but that's normal."

"I'm sure if you ask your Dad, he will get some extra time to help you." Minerva stated gently.

"I know…" Harry said as he played with his hands.

The sound of the elf popping back in interrupted the silence that had fallen over the two, "Here you go, madam. Enjoy your meal!" Squeaked the elf before he disappeared once again.

The attempt at conversation stopped as they began to eat until Minerva got him talking about Quidditch then it was like she couldn't get him to shut up about the wizarding sport.

Seven o'clock came way too fast for Harry and soon he found himself leaving his Grandmother's private rooms so he wouldn't be late for his detention.

When he entered the classroom he noticed Draco was already there scrubbing a cauldron in the back while his father sat at his desk grading papers. Harry glanced down at his watch to make sure he wasn't late, he wasn't… Harry sighed and placed his backpack on one of the many desktops.

Severus put the paper he had in his hand down to look up at Harry, "You can go help Draco scrub some cauldrons."

"Um… Okay." Harry said softly. There was something different about him…

When he arrived beside Draco he picked up a cauldron and sat down, "What's wrong with Dad?" Harry whispered quietly so he wouldn't get into trouble.

Draco sighed and picked up another cauldron, "I honestly don't know. I noticed he got a letter in the mail at supper but I don't know what it was about or anything like that…" Draco whispered back.

Harry slowly nodded his head, "Oh…"

"If detention was a place where you are supposed to talk it wouldn't be called Detention now would it?" The sound of Severus' strict voice sounded around the room from the front of the classroom.

Harry sighed and went back to scrubbing the cauldron.

**A/N: I thought if I wrote an EXTREMELY long chapter then that would make up for the long wait I put you through haha :] I hope it works for you!**

**Your next update should be soon, no promises though because school started and well, I have realize I had no right complaining last year about the homework… **

**~S.A**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

**A/N: Hey sorry for the wait I couldn't get on the computer for a while.**

**Hope you enjoy your next chapter!**

**~Severus Addicted**

Harry sighed and looked up at his brother. They had been scrubbing cauldrons for the last twenty minutes and his fingers were starting to get sore.

Feeling eyes on his head Draco slowly raised his eyes to look at his brother, "What?" He whispered softly in an attempt not to be heard.

Harry flashed his eyes over to where their father sat hunched over essays, "When do you think we will be done?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders lightly and said, "Hopefully soon…"

A tap on Harry's shoulder made him jump in fright. Harry quickly looked up to see who was above him, "Hi dad."

"You may stop now." Severus told them softly as he pulled out a chair so he could sit beside them, "I meant to stop you five minutes ago but I got distracted and I apologize."

Harry glanced over at his brother, "It's alright, dad."

A sad sigh could be heard from Severus, "Now I need to inform you both of something important; you may not tell anyone, do you understand?"

Both nodded their heads curiously.

"Tomorrow I have to leave school for something important, I will not return for three days." Severus told them softly, "Your grandmother will take care of you while I am gone."

Harry gave him a confused look, "Where are you going?"

"Why does Gram have to "take care" of us while you are gone? It's not like any of the other kids' parents stay at the school with them…" Draco asked defiantly.

Severus gave Draco an irritated look before saying, "That is not what I meant, Draco."

"Well then what did you mean?" Draco asked with a huff.

Severus sighed, "I meant: if something were to happen and I was not around you are to go to her."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Harry yelled when he didn't answer him.

Severus snapped his head to stare at his youngest child, "Patience, child."

"I don't know what patience is! Please tell me! I want to know where you are going." Harry pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

With a sigh Severus pulled his chair closer to the two and said, "Please do not interrupt me when I am trying to tell you where I am going, if you have any questions wait until the end." Once they both nodded their heads he continued, "I am being sent out on a mission for The Order of the Phoenix-"

"What's that?" Harry asked him curiously.

Severus sighed and shook his head, "What did I just say about questions, Harry?"

Harry lowered his gaze to the cement floor and mumbled, "Sorry."

Severus gave a sharp nod before continuing, "As I was saying; you are not allowed to know exactly where I am going because it would put your and myself in danger. So that is all you get to know, children."

Harry gave him a concerned look, "Is it dangerous?"

With a small sigh Severus said, "It could turn out to be, but for now we are just going to look around and get a feel of the place."

Draco sighed, "Can't they just get someone else?"

Severus shook his head, "No, son."

"But why not?" Draco snapped angrily.

"Because Draco, I am a member of the Phoenix and if they send me on a mission it is my duty to do what they tell me." Severus answered calmly.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked again.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of people who are working together to bring down evil in the wizarding world." Severus told them softly.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Harry said with a huge smile.

Severus smirked, "Sometimes."

"So, are you trying to bring down the Dark Lord?" Draco asked softly.

Severus slowly nodded his head, "Yes son. Remember you may not tell anyone about this conversation we just had or you very well could be putting my life and your lives at risk." Severus told them cautiously.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Harry told him sincerely.

Draco nodded his head to agree with him, "I promise I won't tell anyone either."

Severus smiled softly at them, "Good, now I do believe it is time for you to go to bed. Good night, I love you both."

Both boys slowly stood to leave but neither seemed as if they were making their way to the front of the classroom to leave.

With a sigh Severus looked up and noticed only Harry was still standing in the room which meant Draco must have left already without his knowing, "Yes, child?"

Harry sighed and played with his fingers as he thought over what he wanted to say.

Slowly Severus reached out and grabbed his hand so he would stop playing with his hands, "Go on, Harry. You can tell me anything, it's alright. What's wrong?"

Harry huffed and glared down at his feet as he felt tears appear in his eyes.

Seeing this, Severus sighed sadly and pulled him into a hug, "Child, it's going to be alright."

"I can't… What if… Ugh!" Harry closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to stop the frustrating tears from falling.

Severus knelt down so he was staring into Harry's eyes before he said, "Look at me, son." Once Harry's emerald eyes were staring into his onyx ones he continued, "I'm not leaving forever."

Harry huffed and lowered his gaze once again, "I know but…. I can't… I can't-" Tears were flowing freely down his face by this point.

Severus tilted Harry's face up so he was staring at him again, "You can't what?"

"WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS AND YOU DON'T COME BACK? Would I have to go back to my aunt and uncle? I can't lose a family again, not after I just got a new one!" Harry screamed through his tears.

Pain flashed through Severus' onyx eyes at the sight of his child. Quickly, Severus pulled Harry closer to him and looked in his eyes, "Child, no one will allow you to even get five feet of that house. It's going to be okay."

With tear-filled eyes Harry looked up at him and whispered, "Do you promise?"

Severus smiled softly and whispered, "I promise."

A small smile appeared on Harry's face as he threw his arms around his father's waist, "I love you, daddy."

This small, simple sentence brought tears to his eyes as he hugged his son back, "I love you too, son."

They stood like that for a few minutes until Severus took a small step back, "Are you alright now, Harry?"

Slowly, Harry nodded his head, "I'm sorry…"

Severus gave him a confused look as he asked, "For what, child?"

Harry huffed lightly and stared at the floor, "I overreacted."

Severus firmly shook hi s head and said, "You did not overreact. You were worried and it does not matter if you are simply worried about what candy to get at Honeydukes or something as serious as this. If you are worried, Harry, come to me. Never apologize for being worried, it is a natural human emotion and you do not have to apologize for you emotions, especially since it is very hard to control ones emotions. Do you understand, child?"

Slowly, Harry nodded his head to confirm his understanding, "Yes, I understand."

Severus gave a firm nod of his head once again before smiling softly down at him and saying, "Well, it is past curfew. I do believe it is time we get you up to bed, do you not agree?"

Harry sighed in dismay as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "But I'm not tired. Can't I just stay here with you, dad?"

Severus sighed and shook his head, "You are too tired, child, I can see it in your eyes."

Harry huffed, "But I won't be able to sleep anyway…"

Severus slowly shook his head, "Please do not argue with me, Harry."

Harry sighed sadly, "But I don't want to go to bed yet."

Slowly, Severus lifted Harry's chin so he was staring into his son's emerald eyes, "Harry, I will still be here in the morning."

The relief was evident in Harry's eyes at those words.

Severus sighed, "Did you truly believe I would leave without telling you and your brother goodbye?"

Harry sighed as well and said, "I kind of thought what you told us tonight was goodbye…"

Severus shook his head in denial, "No, Harry. I just wanted to tell you both in advance so then you were ready for it when I tell you goodbye tomorrow. "

"Oh." Harry lowered his eyes to the floor and sighed, "So now you're going to make me go to my common room to go to bed?"

Severus smiled softly and nodded his head, "Come on, child. I must go speak to your grandmother tonight as well."

Severus walked Harry out the door and motioned for him to start up to his common room, "I will see you in the morning, Harry. Goodnight, I love you."

"You're not going to walk me back?" Harry asked softly.

The struggle was clearly visible in his eyes as he stiffly shook his head, "Harry, I have to go speak to your grandmother."

"Oh." Harry lowered his eyes once again to the floor and sighed, "Well… Goodnight then…" Slowly, Harry turned and started his way up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs he turned to see if he was still there, to his surprise he was.

Severus sighed and motioned for him to come back.

A huge smile formed on his face as he saw the hand gesture and he quickly made his way back to his father.

"How about you sleep in my rooms tonight?" Severus offered softly. He knew Harry would not sleep well and to be completely honest with himself, he wouldn't either.

Harry nodded his head and gave him a hug, "Thanks!"

Severus smiled down at him, "Come on, child. I will walk you back to our private rooms and then I will get a house elf to bring you a pair of pajamas for you to sleep in."

"What about gram? Don't you have to speak to her tonight?" Harry asked softly as they made a turn down the hallway that contained all the professor's private rooms.

"I will speak to her in the morning." Severus said before opening the door and allowing Harry to enter the "house".

Harry nodded his head, "Okay then."

Severus nodded his head before calling out to the air, "Misty!"

Not a second later a popping sound was heard and a small house elf with a purple bow around her ears arrived, "Hello Master Snape, how may I help you?"

"Misty could you please fetch Harry some pajamas for him to wear to bed tonight?" Severus asked politely.

The elf nodded her head before disappearing with another pop.

"Once Misty returns with your pajamas I want you to change into them and try to sleep. I am going to go change into my sleeping attire then I will be out to bid you goodnight." After Harry nodded his head to show he understood Severus left to change.

Not a minute later Misty arrived holding red and black flannel pants with a simple black t-shirt, "Here you go, Young Master Snape."

Harry smiled at her, "Thank you Misty but you do not need to call me "Young Master", you can call me Harry."

A very anxious look fell upon her small face as he started to play with his hands, "Oh dear, I am very sorry H-Harry."

Harry shook his head and gave her a smile that he hoped would help her calm down, "It's perfectly fine, Misty. It was very polite of you though for calling me "Young Master Snape", it's just that I would prefer to just be known as Harry."

Misty smiled at him, "Well okay then, Harry. Thank you! Goodnight and have sweet dreams!"

Before Harry could respond she disappeared with a pop. Harry sighed and went to his room to change into the pajamas Misty brought him. After he was completely changed and was sitting on his bed a soft knocking was heard on his door, "You can come in." Harry said softly.

The door slowly opened to reveal Severus in almost the same exact pajamas except his were green and black not red and black. Severus smiled softly at him and made his way over to Harry's bed, "Are you all set? Do you need anything?" Severus tried to remember what his mother and what Minerva did for him when it was time to go to bed at night.

Harry slowly shook his head, he wasn't use to people coming to him before he went to sleep to make sure he was okay and did not need anything, "I'm okay, thanks."

Severus nodded his head before saying, "Alright, child. Goodnight and have sweet dreams. I will see you in the morning." Severus gently placed a small kiss to the top of Harry's head before turning out the lights and leaving the room.

"Sweet dreams." Harry mumbled softly before pulling the blankets up over his eyes.

Twenty minutes rolled by and still for the life of him he couldn't fall asleep. Harry huffed and rolled on his side for probably the fiftieth time that night.

With a sigh Harry slowly climbed out of bed and made his way to his father's room. After softly knocking on the door he opened it and slowly made his way into the dark room, "Dad?" Harry called out quietly.

The sound of blankets and the mattress moving around could be heard before a soft, "What's wrong, Harry? Did you have a nightmare?" Severus asked softly from the bed.

Harry made his way over to where the voice was and said, almost as if he were ashamed, "I-I can't sleep…"

The sound of someone moving on the bed was heard once again before Severus replied, "Would you like to sleep in my bed with me?"

Harry played with his fingers as he thought about the idea, "D-do you mind?"

Severus shook his head even though he knew Harry could not see him, "Of course not, child. Come on, I made room for you."

Harry smiled and slowly climbed into the bed beside his father, "Thank you…"

Severus sighed softly, "There is no need to thank me, son." Severus told him sincerely before asking, "Do you know why you couldn't sleep?"

"No." Harry mumbled as he pulled the blanket over him.

"Are you worried about something other then my mission?" Severus asked him quietly.

Harry sighed, "I don't know."

"You can tell me anything, Harry." Severus told him softly.

Harry sighed and said, "Well… It might be stupid."

Severus shook his head in denial, "Nothing is stupid if it is bothering you."

After he heard this, Harry took in a deep breath then said softly, "Gram spanked me today…"

"Why? Is it because of you skipping class and worrying everyone or for a different reason?" Severus asked him calmly.

Harry lowered his eyes to his hands and mumbled, "Because I skipped class…"

"Do you still hurt? Is that what you mean? Because if so that is completely normal and I wouldn't expect you to _not_ feel a thing until at least tomorrow in the evening. Your grandmother has the hardest hand I have ever known, trust me I know from experience." Severus chuckled lightly as he shook his head.

Harry shook his head, "I think you have a harder hand then her but that's beside the point." Harry smiled softly as he heard his father give a playful gasp, "Sorry, but it's the truth."

Severus smirked and shook his head in amusement, "Continue, child."

Harry sighed and said, "It's not because of that, Dad. It's because… Well… I'm telling you it's stupid…" Harry reminded his father with a huff.

"Harry." Severus warned him with narrowed eyes.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry…" Harry took in another breath in an attempt to calm his nerves before saying, "Do you think she's still angry with me?"

Severus shook his head even though he knew Harry most likely could not see it, "I sincerely doubt it, child. Once the punishment is over with she lets the problem go, she will not hold grudges and she does not bring up past misbehaviors. Would you feel better if we went over and you could talk to her about it?"

Harry blushed and shook his head fast, "No! That's okay, I'll pass…"

Severus smirked, "Are you sure? I could bring her here instead?"

Once again, Harry shook his head in denial, "Nah, that's alright. I understand."

Severus smiled and squeezed his son's shoulder, "I promise she is not angry with you anymore."

Harry smiled softly and leaned into the touch, "Thanks, dad."

"Anytime." Severus told him quietly with a small smile playing at his lips.

A light knocking at the bedroom door interrupted their silence.

Harry jumped and looked at his father with wide eyes, "Who do you think it is?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders, "Most likely your grandmother, Harry." He then faced the door and called out, "Who is it?"

The door slowly opened to reveal Draco, "Dad?" Draco asked in a small voice.

Severus smiled softly, "Yes, son?"

"Um… Can I-" before Draco could even finish his sentence Severus moved over even more and said, "Come on, Draco. We have room."

A broad smile formed on his face as he closed the door and climbed into the bed beside his father, "I couldn't sleep…"

"Me neither." Harry whispered.

"Why couldn't you sleep, Draco?" Severus asked him calmly.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I just couldn't get comfortable." Draco lied easily.

Severus gave him a curious look but decided he would leave it go and ask him about it in the morning when Harry was not around, "Alright, well boys, let's all try to get some sleep. We have a big morning ahead of us tomorrow."

Not five minutes later the sound of Harry and Draco's soft breathing was heard floating around the room. Severus smiled softly and looked down at them, "Goodnight, boys." Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to the most peaceful sleep he had in a very long time…

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!

~Severus Addicted


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

**A/N: Sorry for the LONG wait!**

**~ Severus Addicted**

Minerva was in the middle of brewing a cup of tea for herself and Albus when she heard a popping sound. Putting down the spoon she was stirring with she turned to see who arrived, it was Misty, Severus' favorite House Elf. "Good morning, Misty." Minerva greeted the elf softly as she turned back around to continue brewing the cups of tea.

Misty gave a small bow as she replied happily, "Good morning to you as well Madam McGonagall! I was sent to your lovely house this morning to inform you that your son, Mr. Snape would like to see you in his rooms."

Minerva nodded her head slightly as she added a small amount of sugar in the cups of tea, "Thank you, Misty. Please inform him that I will be there in a few minutes, if you will."

Misty gave Minerva another small bow as she said, "Yes Madam, it is a pleasure!" Then with a pop she was gone.

Minerva sighed and carried the two cups of hot tea into the living room where Albus sat reading the Daily Profit, "Albus, Severus needs to speak to me so I will be back in maybe a half an hour or so."

Albus nodded his thanks as he blew on the hot tea before taking a small sip, "Alright darling, if you need me I will be in the Great Hall." With that said he stood to give Minerva a small kiss to her cheek before leaving with his cup of tea.

Minerva made her way over to the fireplace and disappeared in green flames to Severus' house.

She found Severus sitting at the kitchen table sipping at a cup of coffee and a cup of hot tea was placed in front of a chair for her, "Good morning, Sev." Minerva said as she sat down.

Severus looked up and gave her a smile, "Good morning, Mother."

After a few silent minutes flew by Severus gently pushed his cup of now cold coffee to the center of the table before turning to stare at Minerva, "Mom, I need you to do something for me."

This caught Minerva's attention very quickly and she too placed her cup of tea to the center of the table to get out of the way, "What do you need me to do Sev? You know I'll do anything for you..."

Severus smiled softly at her reply, "The Order is sending me on a secret mission and I need you to keep an eye on Draco and Harry, I just need to be sure that someone will be here for them if something were to happen-"

"What do you mean 'if something were to happen'? Is this mission dangerous? Why didn't Albus say anything about it to me?" Minerva asked as anger slowly began to boil inside her towards her husband.

Severus shook his head, "Dad is not the one who informed me of my mission. Alastor told me yesterday in a letter about it. I am going with a few people from the Order to seek out some information on a few of the Death Eaters. It could turn out dangerous, but we are going to do everything in our power to stay as low profile and secretive as we can so it does not turn dangerous."

Minerva sighed in relief at those words, "Good!"

Severus nodded his head in agreement, "So, would you be able to keep a watch over them and take care of them for me?"

Minerva nodded her head with a smile, "Of course I will."

Severus sighed in relief, "Thank you, now I won't have to worry about them."

The door to Severus' bedroom creaked open and two messy haired boys stumbled out of the room.

Minerva chuckled at the sight of her two grandsons, "Well good morning sleepy heads."

Severus smiled as he tried to keep from laughing as well.

Draco mumbled something incomprehensible as he pulled out a chair at the table to sit down.

Harry yawned widely as he said "G'morning." making the words sound odd. Harry flopped down on his seat at the table and said as he stretched out his arms, "You know, I had the most peculiar dream last night."

Severus exchanged amused looks with Minerva before he replied to his sleepy son, "And what was in this "peculiar" dream?"

Harry sighed and scrunched up his face in an attempt to remember what was in his dream, "Well, it started with you skipping down the long tables in the Great Hall wearing a light pink tutu." Harry answered with a chuckle as he looked at his father.

Severus gave him a ghastly look at the thought of himself in a tutu _skipping _down the tables, "Are you kidding me?"

Harry shook his head as laughter took over everyone except Severus.

"Then what happened, child?" Minerva asked him between bubbles of laughter.

"Then he started singing a really weird song... It went something like this: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic.. And unfortunately I can not remember the rest of the words he sang." Harry told them sadly.

"Unfortunately? I think it's a gift that you can not remember those horrid lyrics." Severus said in disgust.

Draco was practically in tears from laughing so hard, "I've actually heard that song before! Some girl one day had it playing in the Slytherin Common Room. I'll get her to tell me the rest of the lyrics so we can sing it!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Draco and said, "I'll ban that song from the Slytherin Common Room and Dormitories if you dare ask her."

Draco continued to laugh hysterically, "I think it's an amazing idea!"

Harry nodded his head, "I would actually like to know the rest of the song come to think of it..."

Severus shook his head in amusement, "Don't allow me to be a star in your dreams anymore, child."

Harry chuckled lightly as he nodded his head, "I'll try not to, dad."

Minerva glanced at the clock on the wall, "In a half an hour first period will start."

Severus sighed and stood from the table, "Well I better start heading for your Grandfather's office, Alastor said he would be meeting me there."

The smiles quickly faded away from Harry and Draco's faces at the thought of him leaving for his mission.

Severus quickly noted the looks on his children's faces, "Come give me a hug, boys."

Harry and Draco stood from their seats to give their father a hug.

"I love you both and I want you both to behave for your Grandmother alright? I will be home as soon as I can." Severus told them both before pulling out of the hug.

"I love you too." Harry and Draco mumbled sadly.

Severus sighed before giving them both small smiles then he turned to his mother to give her a small kiss on the cheek, "I love you, mom. Thank you for being able to watch them for me."

Minerva nodded her head, "I love you too, son. Be careful!"

Severus nodded his head before giving them all smiles and leaving for Albus' office to meet up with Alastor.

Harry sighed softly as he stared at the closed door for a few minutes.

Minerva turned to stare at her grandsons, "Alright boys, how about we head to the Great Hall so you can grab something to eat for breakfast before class?"

"Not hungry..." Harry mumbled.

Draco sighed, "Liar. You are too hungry, I heard your stomach growl a few minutes ago."

Harry glared at him, "Don't call me a liar!"

"Boys!" Once both were silent she continued, "Now, I want you both to go to the Great Hall and at least _try _to eat something."

"But I'm not hungry!" Harry huffed in frustration.

"Do not argue with me, Harry." Minerva snapped. Her frustration was slowly begining to grow.

Harry sighed softly before saying in a quiet tone, "I'm sorry..."

Minerva nodded her head, "It is alright, child. Now come you two, time is ticking and you both need to eat before class starts."

Harry rolled his eyes as he followed her out of the door.

* * *

When Severus arrived at his father's office he saw Alastor sitting in a chair reading over a letter.

When Alastor noticed his arrival he quickly folded up the letter and placed it in his robe pocket, "There you are, Severus! The rest of the team will be arriving shortly."

Severus nodded before lowering himself down on his father's chair behind the desk, "So, who are the rest of the team members?"

"Well, it is only going to be you, Lupin, and Tonks excluding myself." Alastor replied as he tapped his fingers on the Headmaster's desk impatiently. "Damn children! There is always someone who is late!"

Severus gave him a surprised look at his choice of language but held his tongue from commenting on it.

Seconds later both Remus and Nymphadora stumbled out of the fireplace.

Alastor quickly stood from his seat and made his way over to the center of the office, "Come! We are going to use a portkey to get to where we need to be. Headmaster Dumbledore made it so only this portkey can get in and out of the Hogwarts grounds but as soon as we use it the hole in the wall will close up. Hurry up now! We must do this quickly!" He snapped when Remus and Tonks were slowly making their way over to Severus and himself.

Once they were all touching the portkey Alastor mumbled something inaudible making them disappear from the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione yelled out when she caught sight of him entering the Great Hall behind his Grandmother.

Harry quickly made his way over to her and sat down, "Good morning, Hermione." Harry looked across the table at Ron who was stuffing his face with waffles.

"Is your father alright, Harry? Headmaster Dumbledore announced that there will be a substitute Potions Professor for a little while, he told everyone that there was a potions accident." Hermione asked him quietly.

Harry nodded his head, "I'll tell you later."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding then quickly changed the subject, "So did you finish you History of Magic essay?"

Harry sighed, "No, I forgot all about it. Yesterday was kind of... Busy."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "He's not going to be too happy, Harry. This is what? The fourth essay in a row you "forgot" to do?"

Harry huffed in frustration, "No! It's only the third... I'm just glad Dad has not found out about them!"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, I can't see that ending well. What about you, Ronald, did you finish your History of Magic essay?"

Ron choked on his mouthful of waffle at the mention of his essay, "Bloody Hell!"

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, "You too are the most irresponsible people I have ever met!"

"Oh shut up, Hermione! Just because we aren't perfect like you doesn't mean we are "irresponsible"!" Ron snapped at her.

"I'm not "perfect" I'm just responsible." Hermione replied with a small smile.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe we will get lucky and he will forget to collect them."

Ron nodded his head, "Let's just keep thinking positive."

Hermione chuckled, "Right... You two just keep thinking positive." Hermione stood from her seat, "Come on, we need to start heading to Transfiguration."

With a sigh, Harry and Ron both slowly followed her to their first period.

* * *

The four Order of the Phoenix members landed in a heap on the grass in what seemed to be the middle of a rain forest. Severus crawled out from underneath Alastor so he could look around, "Where are we Alastor?" he asked him as he helped him stand up.

Alastor looked confused as he looked around himself, "I don't fucking know!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Alastor, "There is no need to use that kind of language, Alastor."

This made Remus start to laugh, "Don't you think there is more important things then Alastor's choice of language, Snape? Like, oh I don't know... Like where the hell we are?"

Tonks chuckled, "Don't be mean, Remus."

Severus rolled his eyes but did not reply.

Alastor huffed as he continued to look around himself, "We were supposed to land in the streets of Bollington!"

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "So let's try it again."

Alastor nodded his head in agreement and waited for everyone to touch the portkey once again. Unlike the last time though they did not move an inch from where they were.

Alastor glared at the object in his hand, "Someone must have tampered with the portkey! Alright, let's just go back to Hogsmeade and go to Hogwarts so we can try to make a new portkey. We can apparate back to Hogsmeade, once you arrive in Hogsmeade wait for everyone before you go up to the school, got it?"

Everyone agreed then tried to apparate to Hogsmeade, to their surprise they still did not move from their position in the rain forest.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Alastor shouted in frustration.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I will give you an update very soon, I mean it this time :)**

**Please review! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

**A/N: I forgot to put who sang the song that Severus supposedly sang in Harry's dream; that song was called ****Barbie Girl by Aqua!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! :]**

**~Severus Addicted**

The "Golden Trio" sat down in their seats in the Transfiguration classroom and waited for Professor McGonagall to begin class.

Harry sighed softly as he stared at his open book, "Do we really have to hand in that essay today?" Harry whispered to Hermione in hopes she was simply joking.

Hermione gave him a small nod before whispering back, "I'm positive, Harry. You should have done the essay yesterday..."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Dad!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh shut up. You know it's true!"

Harry slumped in his chair, "I was busy yesterday..."

Hermione sighed, "Harry you are just going to have to try to get it done before next period... Which, sorry but I doubt will be able to happen."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "What's it matter so much anyway, Harry? You never cared before..."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as well, "Well... I, I don't know." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Ron gave Harry a smile and said reassuringly, "What's the worse that can happen?"

"You could get detention." Hermione said knowingly.

Ron glared at her, "Thanks for your two cents, Hermione."

Hermione smirked, "You asked..."

Harry sighed, "I don't know... I guess I just don't want to get into trouble again with Gram. She's "in charge" of us while Dad is gone."

Ron's smile faded from his face at the thought, "Okay... That is worse then detention. Sorry mate."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "This is what family is, Harry. You've always wanted a family and now that you have one you will have to deal with the good and bad consequences of having adults who care about your actions and your education."

Ron nodded his head, "Hate to agree with her mate, but you know as well as I do that she is right..."

Harry left his head drop to the table, "Summer needs to come soon..."

Hermione and Ron both smiled in agreement with that.

Minerva stood from behind her desk and clapped her hands together, "Alright class, today we will be learning about some Transfiguration history. I will need you all to get up and get one of the brown books from the cabinet over there." She pointed to the cabinet at her right which contained almost thirty old brown books.

Harry and Ron groaned in disgust at the thought of learning history.

Minerva scowled at the two until all was silent again, "So it does not get crowded I want a row at a time to get up and claim their books. Once you have you books I want you to return to your desk _quietly_ and turn to page 438; once you are there you may stop and wait for everyone else. First row please go get your books and remember, I want this to go as quickly and quietly as possible!"

Once everyone had their books opened in front of them she began her instructions, "Now that you all have your books opened I want you all to begin thinking about what you believe you will find in this chapter. I want you all to write a three foot essay on the chapter, the essay will be due tomorrow." Here she gave Harry and Ron a look, "In your essays I want the following to be mentioned," she turned to the black board to write them, "1. Who governs the limits of Transfiguration? 2. What are the branches of Transfiguration. 3. Who was the first witch or wizard known to use Transfiguration. Does everyone understand the directions?" She turned to face the class for an answer but no one spoke up so she nodded her head and said, "You may begin." Minerva made her way over to her desk and sat down for the rest of the class period.

Harry sighed as he ran his eyes over the first paragraph, 'I really don't want to read this stupid book...' When he glanced up from the page his eyes locked with Minerva's, he quickly lowered them back to the yellow stained page and with a sigh began to read the chapter.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Tonks asked while attempting to hide the panic out of her voice.

Alastor paced back and forth in front of the three young Order members as he told them his plan, "I want everyone to split up and see if they can find anyone who would be willing to help us find our way out of this god forsaken wet hell."

Severus held his tongue from commenting once again on Alastor's choice of words.

Remus nodded his head, "Yeah, I don't want to be stuck in this place for longer then we need to..."

Severus smirked, "Why? Is the Big Bad Wolf scared of a little water?"

Remus glared at Severus, "Shut up, Severus!"

Before Severus could open his mouth to respond with another hostile comment Alastor shouted, "You two better not fight this entire mission!"

Remus huffed, "As long he doesn't breathe my air, we'll be fine."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Real mature, Lupin."

Alastor sent Severus a chilling glare.

Tonks smiled in amusement, "Well, I believe now would be a good time for everyone to separate..."

Alastor turned on his heel and started walking away to find someone or a way out of the rain forest, "I'm trapped with a bunch of children!" Alastor grumbled unhappily as he disappeared behind a tree.

Remus glared at Severus before he too walked away.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he watched him disappear before he too turned and began his journey to find another human being.

* * *

'Blah blah blah... This book is _so _boring! Could she pick a worse book to learn from?' Harry slowly turned the fragile page. He glanced over at Hermione only to notice she was already beginning her essay! He was only three pages into the chapter!

"How the bloody hell are you finished reading already?" Harry whispered in frustration to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well if you'd keep your eyes on the words and not get distracted so easily I'm sure you would be almost done reading as well, Harry."

Harry huffed, "It's not my fault this book is pointless!"

Ron nodded his head, "I agree with Harry on that one, Hermione."

Hermione once again rolled her eyes and whispered, "A book is never "pointless," if someone took the time to write it there is obviously a meaning for that decision."

"Or the man could just be loony." Harry replied, 'Like you sometimes...' Harry thought with a smirk on his face.

Ron chuckled at that, "Once again, I agree with Harry."

Hermione huffed in frustration, "You two will never understand..."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and whispered with a smirk, "I'm good with never understanding. How about you, Harry?"

"I would like you three to stay after class today." Minerva told them from in front of their desks.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly glanced up at the menacing looking teacher.

"Yes ma'am..." Hermione said gently before throwing a glare at Ron and Harry.

Ron sighed then nodded his head and said, "Yes ma'am."

Harry glared at the book in front of him.

Hermione jabbed him in the side with her elbow with panic in her eyes

Minerva narrowed her eyes at her grandchild, "You will respond to me when I ask you something, young man!"

Suddenly the sound of pages turning and quills being pushed against the paper stopped making Minerva quickly realize how loud she actually spoke.

Harry glared at her as he stood from his desk and made his way towards the door, he slammed the door on the way out making a few unsteady books fall off the stand and hit the ground.

Draco quickly stood from his seat and ran after him.

Minerva sighed and turned to face the class that was deathly silent, "What are you all staring at? Get back to work!" She yelled in frustration.

Ron gave Hermione a horrified look before whispering, "Think we should go after him?"

"MR. WEASLEY! WHAT DID I _JUST_ GET DONE SAYING?" Minerva yelled from her seat behind the desk.

Ron jumped in surprise at her shout then quickly opened his book back up and slid down his seat in an attempt to disappear.

* * *

"Harry please stop!" Draco yelled after his brother as he ran down the hallway.

Slowly, Harry slid to a stop and turned to watch his brother run to catch up to him. Once he was standing beside him Harry muttered a dark, "I hate her!" as he started to walk.

Draco sighed and followed him, "Harry don't say that. You do not hate Gram... You're just upset."

Harry snorted, "Sure feels like hate to me..."

"I know... But, you can't hate Gram. She just embarrassed you... It will all blow off in a few days." Draco told him gently.

Harry shook his head making a tear leak out of his eye, "No, you don't understand! My life is over!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Now you're just being dramatic..."

Harry glared at him and started walking faster, "Then go away if you don't want to hear it!"

Draco sighed and quickly caught up with him, "I'm sorry..."

Harry sighed as he turned into the Owlery, "What if it doesn't blow off in a few days?" Harry climbed to the ledge he was on a few days ago and sat down dangling his feet off the ledge.

Draco sighed and climbed up so he was standing below Harry, "You promised Grandfather that you wouldn't get on that ledge again, Harry." Draco reminded him gently.

Harry rolled his eyes, "He's not here."

Draco shrugged his shoulders before climbing up to sit beside him, "Want to know how I know it will all blow off in a few days?"

Harry slowly nodded his head and looked at his big brother will fear in his eyes.

Draco draped his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer to him, "Because you are not the first one to get yelled at by a parental figure in front of a crowd of students."

Harry gave him a look of disbelief, "Yeah right..."

Draco smirked at him, "Okay well what if I told you that Pansy Parkinson was one of them?" When Harry gave no response he continued, "What about Ronald? Remember when he got that awful howler in the middle of of the Great Hall? Many students get howlers so he's not even the first one."

Harry sighed, "Alright, you're right... But..."

Draco gave Harry a curious look, "But what, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "Never mind..."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his little brother and said sternly, "Don't 'never mind' me. What is it? You can tell me anything, Harry."

Harry huffed in frustration but replied to his brother's question anyway, "But none of those people were the "boy-who-lived"!"

Draco slowly nodded his head, "Okay, so what's your point?"

Harry glared off into the sky and snapped, "What if it ends up in the Daily Profit?"

Draco smirked at him, "Oh yes, because the entire Wizarding World cares about that kind of thing. I bet you'll make front page!"

Harry spun his head to the side to throw his brother a glare, "Shut up!"

Draco smiled, "Oh, calm down! I was only joking."

"I'm not amused." Harry muttered.

Draco sighed, "What I'm trying to say, Harry, is that you getting yelled at by Gram in the middle of Transfiguration Class is not worth making the Daily Profit. I don't even think Rita Skeeter would post that!"

Harry sighed softly, "Are you sure, Drake?"

Draco nodded his head and pulled his brother into another hug, "I'm positive, Harry. Don't worry about it."

Harry smiled thankfully at his brother, "Thanks, Drake..."

Draco stood and jumped down to the step below the ledge and reached his hand up for his brother's help, "You coming?"

Harry took a hold of the hand and jumped down grateful for his brother's assistance.

* * *

Suddenly the ground started shaking making Severus lose his footing and fall to the forest floor. Thinking it was an earthquake he held onto the nearest tree trunk and clenched his eyes shut. A few minutes later the shaking stopped and Severus slowly opened his eyes to look around himself. Whatever it was Severus was expecting to see was not even close to what he saw now.

Severus slowly got to his feet as sandy wind hit his face like needles. Severus stared in shock at the now barren desert that was not even five minutes ago a rain forest.

The sound of a rattle being shook was coming from behind him making Severus spin around to see what it was. Severus' eyes grew wide at the sight of the rattlesnake not 3 feet away from where he was standing. Slowly, Severus began to back up away from the angry snake only to trip and fall flat on his face over a rock. Just as the rattlesnake was about to attack a rock was thrown on top of it's head making it's movements stop.

Severus jumped to his feet to see who killed the rattlesnake for him.

Remus was standing on top of a big boulder smiling down at him, "You alright, Snape?"

Severus nodded his head, "Thank you, Lupin."

Remus nodded his head, "Come on, let's try to find the others. I don't believe we should be split up anymore..."

Severus nodded his head in agreement, "Someone has to be playing a game with us."

Remus glared off into the distance, "Whoever it is doesn't know who they're messing with."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, because we are a big threat without our wands working!"

Remus sighed, "I forgot about that little problem..."

**A/N: **Did you like it? :))) I hope so!

Thanks for reading!

~Severus Addicted


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**~Severus Addicted**

Remus sighed as he trudged behind Severus. It had been four hours since Remus saved Severus from the snake and they were both starting to become tired and thirsty. They both took off their robes but still the heat was unbearable. "Where could they possibly be?" Remus huffed as he tried to shield his eyes from the blaring sun.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't know... It's not like this dessert isn't big or anything."

Remus snarled at him, "I don't need your sarcastic, smart-ass remarks, Snape!"

"I don't need your stupidity, Lupin." Severus snapped back.

Remus glared at Severus' back as he continued to follow him through the unknown, "You know, you should be glad I saved you from that snake! I thought all snakes were your friends... You are a Slytherin after all."

Severus nodded his head, "Oh but I am grateful for your heroic deed, Lupin. I am just not grateful for your annoying presence and stupid questions. Also, just because I am a Slytherin does not mean all snakes are my "friends". If I locked you in a pen with a hungry lion do you think it would be your friend, Lupin?" Severus turned to give Remus a knowing look.

This caused Remus to go silent much to Severus' happiness.

* * *

Nymphadora raised her wand up when she saw a figure slowly coming into her view, she quickly slid behind a boulder and peeked out around the side so she could watch the figure but when she looked out no one was there anymore. Confused, she slowly made her way out from her protection of the boulder to get a better view so she may be able to see where the figure went.

Suddenly a red flash flew at her just missing her shoulder. When the flash hit the ground the sand erupted in an explosion making thousands of sand particles fly through the air. She quickly turned with her wand at the ready only to come face-to-face with a black-masked man. Before she could respond the mysterious man snatched her wand from her hand and snapped it in half. In an attempt to get out of his grasp she kicked him between his legs making him fall to his knees on the dessert floor. Knowing now might be her only chance to get away she ran as fast as she could.

The man jumped to his feet and watched her run away, "You can run... But no one can hide." The man chuckled before spinning on his heels and disappearing.

* * *

When they made it back into the castle they found out that first period just let out so Draco and Harry quickly made their way to second period; History of Magic.

Harry sighed as he lowered himself into his seat beside Hermione and Ron.

Hermione quickly turned on him and snapped, "Where did you run off to? You do know how much trouble you will get in when you run into your Grandmother again later, correct?"

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Nice to see you too, Hermione."

Ron smiled softly, "Are you alright, mate? I was about to run after you but McGonagall was highly scary..."

Harry nodded his head, "It's alright, Ron. I understand. I'm okay, Draco talked to me about it."

Ron threw Draco a thankful smile in which Draco returned casually before turning back to his conversation with Crabbe. "Well, that's good. I'm glad you at least had someone to talk to."

Before Harry could continue with his conversation with Ron, Professor Binns floated through the chalk board saying, "I want everyone to hand their essays to the front of the classroom. Once you have that done, please turn to page 578 in your books."

Harry sighed as he shook his head at Seamus who looked back to see if he had his essay to hand in.

Seamus smirked and shook his head as he turned and handed his essay up to Neville in front of him.

Professor Binns floated over to collect all of the essays then counted them and stared everyone down, "I have two missing essays, who did not hand in their essays?"

Slowly, Harry and Ron raised their hands.

Professor Binns rolled his eyes and said, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you're a ghost, there's nothing you _can_ be surprised about anymore." Harry muttered darkly under his breath.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him fiercely.

"This is what? The third time in a row for you, Mr. Snape? I do have to say that I am rather disappointed in your lack of responsibilities, Mr. Snape. Detention tonight at 7, do not be late. Mr. Weasley, seeing how this is only your second time forgetting to do your essay I will leave you go with a warning, do not forget again." After throwing them both a glare he turned back to his chalk board to begin the lesson for the day.

Harry sighed and slid down in his seat, "'I do have to say that I am rather disappointed in your lack of responsibilities, Mr. Snape'" Harry mocked bitterly in a whisper so he wouldn't get into more trouble then he already was in.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

Ron smirked then laid his head down on the tabletop and closed his eyes for his hour-long nap.

Hermione glared at Ron and muttered, "And this is why you're failing History of Magic."

Ron ignored her and continued to attempt to sleep.

Harry pulled out his notebook to begin doodling making Hermione huff in frustration. Harry smirked and continued to draw anyway.

When the bell rang for class to be over the Golden Trio plus Draco made their way to the dungeons for Potions class.

"Who do you think will be teaching while your father is gone?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her book from her backpack.

Harry shrugged, "Who cares?"

Hermione sighed, "I do. What if we have some stupid teacher who comes in and kills us all?"

Harry smirked, "Wouldn't be the first time a teacher tried to kill us.."

Ron smiled and nodded his head, "He's got a point, Hermione."

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a stubby old lady wearing a stuffed fox around her shoulders like a scarf, "Everyone put your books away, we won't be needing those worthless things anyway."

Hermione looked at the lady in horror but did as she was told and slowly placed the book back in her backpack.

Ron smiled at Harry, "I like her already..."

Harry nodded in agreement.

Once she arrived in front of the room she turned to stare at them all, "My name is Professor Kline and I will be filling in for Professor Snape while he is healing from a potions accident. Now, when I say your name I want you to simply say 'here' and then once we have attendance I am going to go over the rules for my classroom."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her when she said "my classroom".

Professor Kline lifted a brown clipboard up close to her eyes so she could read the names better, "Lavender Brown."

"Here." Lavender said in a cheery voice.

When she finally got to Harry she looked up from her clipboard to stare at him in confusion, "Harry Snape?"

Harry dropped his eyes to his hands at the look she was giving him as he said, "Here."

Silence filled the classroom for a few minutes before Professor Kline clapped her hands and turned to write on the board, "So, these are my rules. One: Do not run. Two: Do not talk. Three: Do not "horse-around". Four: Do not disrespect me. Five: Do as you are told. Any questions?"

When no one said anything she continued, "Good. Now I want everyone to keep their mouths shut while I read a few chapters to you in a Potions book I brought along today."

Groans floated around the room at the thought of being read to from a boring potions book.

Professor Kline gave everyone an icy glare making everyone go silent very quickly.

Harry rubbed the goosebumps that had appeared on his arms. Harry glanced over at Hermione's arms only to notice she too had thousands of goosebumps bearing her arm.

Harry shrugged his shoulders thinking it was just a coincidence when suddenly he noticed when he exhaled he could see his breath...

* * *

Severus sighed as he tried for the fifth time to use his wand to make water appear for them, once again his attempt failed.

Remus' shoulders slumped in defeat, "I'm so thirsty!"

"Has anyone seen Nymphadora?" Alastor asked from behind them making Remus jump in surprise and Severus to turn around and glare at him.

"You could have told us you were behind us!" Remus snapped.

Alastor rolled his eyes, "Sorry."

Severus shook his head, "No we have not seen Tonks, we have been searching for you two for hours!"

Alastor nodded his head, "Well in that case we better keep looking..."

Remus nodded his head, "Who knows where she could be..."

Severus sighed, "Any idea who is behind this?"

"I believe our unfortunate journey is the work of Abilio Sterling." Alastor told them softly under his breath.

Severus stopped in his tracks and gave Alastor a confused look, "Albus' friend?"

Alastor shook his head, "No, more like your father's acquaintance. They are by no means "friends"." Alastor told them knowingly.

Severus slowly nodded his head in understanding, "Why do you believe it is Abilio who is doing this to us?"

Alastor rummaged in his robe pocket and pulled out a pocket watch with the initials _A. S_carved in the back in gold, "This is Abilio's watch, I saw him with it the one day."

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "That doesn't tell us anything, what if Abilio is also a victim?"

Alastor huffed, "Abilio Sterling is our only guess at who is doing this to us at the moment and until we find him lost out in this barren hell he will stay on my guilty list, okay?"

Remus stiffly nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

Severus rolled his eyes at Remus, "I agree with Alastor. That man always gave me the wrong vibe..."

Wind gently caressed their sun-burnt faces much to their relief. Unfortunately, their relief was short-lived when the wind grew harder and suddenly it looked as if a wall of sand was coming in their direction.

Remus' eyes grew wide at the sight and he yelled, "What are we going to do?"

Alastor was at loss of what to do and just responded with, "RUN!"

Severus and Remus did as they were told and all three Order members ran for what seemed like their lives.

* * *

Harry slowly lowered himself on the couch in the Common Room, his detention was in a half an hour. The only people who were present in the Common Room were Harry, Ron and Hermione much to Harry's relief. "Guys... Did either of you think there is something odd about Professor Kline's eyes?"

Ron shook his head, "I didn't notice anything, Mate."

Hermione slowly nodded her head in agreement, "I agree, Harry. There is definitely something peculiar about Professor Kline but I just can't put my finger on it."

Harry sighed, "Well, I think we should try to figure out what it is because we can't have another mad person running around Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded once again, "Maybe we should just tell your Grandfather, he will fix it."

Ron rolled his eyes, "And look like idiots if we are completely wrong about the lady? Hell no."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red head and said, "So? It's better if an adult takes care of this."

Harry rolled his eyes at her as well, "Hermione, we have defeated everything that has been thrown at us. I'm sure we can handle a plump, old lady who probably can't even run."

"She has a wand you know." Hermione pointed out wisely.

Harry shrugged, "And so do we."

Hermione sighed in defeat, "Alright but if it starts to seem like it is more dangerous then we anticipated we will go strait to your Grandfather, agreed?"

Harry and Ron both nodded their heads in agreement.

Hermione stood from the couch, "Alright, Ron and I will be heading to the Library to see if we can find anything about this situation and you, Harry, need to go to your detention."

Harry sighed, "Kill me now."

Ron smirked and patted Harry's back in understanding, "Good luck, Mate."

* * *

As long and hard as they ran it seemed as if they were not getting farther away from the wall of sand that was chasing at their heels.

Thinking maybe if they just stood still the wall of sand would pass over them they stopped their running and held onto each other. Instead of the wall just passing over them it felt as if the wall was sucking them up and suddenly their feet left the ground.

Not a minute later the wall of sand disappeared and they found themselves in a cold, wet dungeon cell.

Alastor sighed, "Bloody hell..."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**~Severus Addicted**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! **

**Sorry it took longer for me to post this chapter, the stupid snow storm we had knocked my power on and off for 4 days and knocked my Internet out and because so many people lost power and Internet they could not get to my house to fix the electricity and Internet until Monday (2/7/11). **

**~Severus Addicted**

Harry slowly knocked on the wooden door to the History of Magic classroom.

"Come in." Professor Binns called out from where he was "sitting" behind his mahogany desk.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside the classroom only to be pointed to the desk in front of his Professor's desk. When Harry was seated his Professor floated over to him and laid a parchment on his desk with a quill and ink. Harry looked up at his Professor in question.

Seeing Harry's confused look Binns elaborated, "I want you to write 'My irresponsible actions will get me no where in the Wizarding World' until I say you may stop. Understand Mr. Snape?"

Dreadfully, Harry slowly nodded his head and picked up the quill to begin his sentences.

* * *

"Stand still, it'll probably just pass right over us!" Remus mocked bitterly at Severus.

Severus glared at him, "Shut your bloody mouth, Dog!"

Remus shook his head and glared at him fiercely, "No! If it weren't for your stupidity we would not be in this situation at the moment, Vampire!"

Severus got closer to him allowing him to see the flash of anger flicker in his onyx eyes, "This is not my fault, Lupin! It's not like we could have outran that stupid sand storm anyway!"

Remus took a step closer to him as well, "How do you know? Are you behind this? I bet you're working with the people who captured us! Bloody Death Eater!"

Severus clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes to a slit, "I. Am. NOT. A. Death. Eater. Lupin!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Oh right, and I'm not a werewolf!"

Severus took a threatening step towards him with his fist lifted as if he were about to smash the smirk right off his face.

"Will you two shut the fuck up? Bloody Hell I can't even think when you two bicker!" Alastor snapped, "You're worse then four year olds! Bloody babies!"

This caused both Remus and Severus to take a step away from each other very quickly.

Alastor nodded his head in approval when he noticed them step away, "Now, Remus, this unfortunate situation is _not_ Severus' fault! Now apologize to him immediately."

Remus gave Alastor a shocked look but one look at Alastor's impatient face made Remus quickly do as he was told, "I'm sorry, Snape."

Severus tilted his head in acceptance.

Alastor huffed, "If I hadn't known your ages I would have thought you were children. Now, keep your fucking traps shut while I think of a way out of here." Alastor snapped angrily.

Severus sighed and looked around the dank room. The dungeon they were in did not look familiar to Severus, "I don't remember this dungeon so I do not believe we are being held by any Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself." Severus told Alastor softly.

Alastor nodded his head, "Abilio is not a Death Eater after all, is he?"

Severus shook his head, "He seems like the kind of person who would become one, does he not? But no, Abilio never joined forces with the Dark Side yet."

"I bet you joined because of the cookies they were offering, didn't you Snape?" Remus asked him with a big smirk placed on his sweaty face.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Imbecile..."

Before Remus could reply Alastor shouted, "If you two do not start acting your ages I will treat you like the ages you are acting!"

Severus rolled his eyes while all the color drained from Remus' face.

When he realized Severus and Remus were finished Alastor continued, "Well then if this is Abilio's work he must be doing it for his own reasons..."

"Very good. The old one is very intelligent!" Abilio's voice drifted in from under the crack of the dungeon door.

"What do you want, Abilio?" Alastor asked calmly.

"I want the boy." Abilio told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Harry." Severus muttered under his breath.

"I want Harry." Abilio told them with a smile lingering on his lips.

Severus shook his head fiercly and shouted, "NEVER!"

Abilio sighed sadly, "Then you will die."

Severus glared at the door, "Then kill me already you bastard! You will _never_ get my son!"

Remus stared at Severus in shock. He did not realize how much Severus actually cared for the boy...

Abilio chuckled softly and said, "You will change your mind. Goodnight." With that Abilio's feet disappeared from under the crack of the door.

* * *

Harry placed the quill on the side of the desk so he could stretch his aching fingers out. Harry looked up to see whether or not his Professor was still in the room, he hadn't heard anything from him in a long time. Just like he thought though the man was still there.

Professor Binns floated over to where his essay sat and picked it up to count how many there was. Once he was finished counting he nodded his head, "Has the message sunk in, Mr. Snape?"

Slowly, Harry nodded his head.

Professor Binns nodded his head once again, "Next time I expect you to have your essay finished and handed in when I tell you to hand it in, Mr. Snape."

Again, Harry nodded his head, "Yes Professor."

Professor Binns went back to his seat as he said, "You may go back to your Common Room, Mr. Snape. Goodnight."

Harry stood and left as quickly as he could.

The Library was still open for another half an hour so Harry decided he would go help Hermione and Ron.

When Harry arrived in the Library he noticed Ron with his head lying on the book snoring and Hermione had three books open in front of her as if she were reading all three at the same time. Harry slowly sat down in the seat and waited for them to notice his presence.

Hermione slowly looked up from the book she was reading, "Oh good, Harry! You can read this book." She threw a big red book at him then went back to reading.

Harry sighed and nudged Ron in the side.

Ron jerked awake and glared at Harry, "Leave me alone..."

Harry smirked and opened the book to start skimming.

A silent half an hour went by until suddenly Hermione threw the book she was reading down on the table with a huge smile on her face, "I found it!"

Ron opened his eyes at that and slowly sat up, "What did you find?" Ron mumbled still half asleep.

Harry closed the boring red book and looked at her expectantly.

Before Hermione could tell them what she found the clock chimed signalling that the Library was closing.

Hermione quickly stuffed the book in her bag and dragged Harry and Ron out of the Library.

Harry smirked at Hermione and said, "You know you just stole that book, correct?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I didn't. I'm borrowing it, Silly. I'll bring it back when I'm done with it. Besides, she wouldn't let me check anything out when she's closing the Library anyway..."

Ron and Harry exchanged amused looks but at the glare Hermione was giving them they did not comment.

Once the Trio arrived back in the Common Room they sat down on the red couches in front of the fire and Hermione pulled the book back out of her bag.

"So, what did you find, Hermione?" Harry asked her curiously.

Hermione smiled brightly, "I found out what she is!"

The color drained from Ron's face at that sentence, "What do you mean, 'what she is'?"

Harry nodded his head with wide eyes, "Yeah, that doesn't sound too good..."

Hermione sighed, "Well, it really is not that good... Anyway, Professor Kline is a Snow Demon."

Ron could have fainted, "WE HAVE A DE-" Hermione quickly put her hand over his mouth as students walked past them giving them strange looks. Once they were gone she slowly removed her hand and Ron continued but in a more quiet way, "You mean to tell me that we have a _demon _as our Professor?"

Hermione nodded her head, "She has all the signs."

Harry sighed, "Is she dangerous?"

Hermione shook her head, "Keep her happy and she will be a good little demon."

Ron rolled his eyes, "There is no such thing as a "good little demon"!"

Harry chuckled lightly at Ron's remark but then got serious again as he asked, "What will happen if she gets angry?"

Hermione paled slightly at the thought, "She can make you feel so cold that you can't physically move your muscles and then she will suck your soul out."

Suddenly they heard a smash as Ron fell off the chair and hit the ground.

Harry and Hermione quickly jumped to help their fainted friend.

* * *

Severus paced the dark dungeon as he tried to think of an escape plan, he needed out more then ever now so he could protect his son.

Alastor sighed, "He will be okay, Severus."

Either Severus was ignoring him or he did not hear him through his own thoughts.

Remus' stomach grumbled from where he was lying on the damp, stone floor.

Alastor glanced over at him, "When is the next full moon, Remus?"

Remus' eyes widened at the thought, "It's tomorrow night! Albus told me we would be back by then!"

Alastor smiled lightly at the thought, "We could make that work to our advantage..."

Severus stopped pacing at the sound of their conversation.

Remus tilted his head to the side, "I don't know what you mean, Mad-Eye."

Severus huffed, "When you transform you could knock down the dungeon door and go after Abilio, that's what he is getting at you dumb piece of-" At the look Alastor was throwing at Severus made him go silent.

Alastor removed his glare from Severus to look at Remus, "He is correct, that is what I was getting at, Remus."

Remus slowly nodded his head, "It will be hard for me to concentrate on only him... When I transform I become wild; I don't know what I am doing..."

Alastor nodded in understanding, "You have to try your hardest, Remus. We must get out of here if we have any chance to getting back to Harry before Abilio gets to him."

Remus nodded his head in understanding, "I will try my hardest. For Harry."

Severus gave him a grateful look before going back to pacing the room.

* * *

Ron awoke fifteen minutes later only to stare up into the faces of two very worried friends.

"How are you feeling, Ron?" Hermione quickly asked him as she helped him sit up.

Ron sighed, "I'm fine... Why do we always have to have awful Professors?"

Harry smiled lightly, "Because Mate, Headmaster Dumbledore is not amazing at picking Professors." This made them all laugh hysterically.

Ron sighed and looked at Harry with worry in his eyes, "What are we going to do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I, I don't know..."

Hermione stood from the floor and pulled the boys up, "We need to go tell your Grandfather."

Ron shook his head, "What if we are wrong?"

Hermione glared at him, "Are you questioning my intelligence?"

Harry sensed this was not going to end well and quickly jumped between them, "Let's go visit my Grandfather." Harry gave Ron a pleading look that begged him not to start with Hermione.

Ron slowly nodded his head and with a sigh followed behind Hermione and Harry.

When they reached the gargoyles Harry said, "Lemon Drop." The Gargoyles jumped to the side to allow them entrance for the moving stairs. When they reached the top Hermione quickly knocked on the big wooden door, the sound echoed around the small hallway.

The doors slowly opened as if by magic, "Come in my children. Have a seat." Albus told them with a twinkle in his eye, "You do know what time it is, correct?"

They all nodded their heads knowingly so he continued, "Lemon Drop?" Once he gave them all one Lemon Drop he said, "Now, what do you three need?"

Hermione sighed and said, "It's about Professor Kline, Headmaster."

Albus nodded his head, "I have been getting plenty of complaints about Professor Kline, Miss. Granger. So, if you three are just here to complain about her to me I do not need to hear it."

Harry glared at him, "She's a fucking Snow Demon. Have you heard that complaint yet?"

Albus stood from his desk and glared at Harry, "Young man you watch your tongue!"

Harry continued to glare at him but didn't say anything.

Hermione sighed, "He's right, Headmaster. Professor Kline is a Snow Demon."

Albus removed his glare from Harry to look at Hermione, "Are you sure of this, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione nodded her bushy head, "I believe so. She has all of the signs..."

Albus nodded his head, "I will look into it, Hermione. Thank you for informing me of your thoughts. I do _not_ want any of you-" here he narrowed his eyes at Harry again, "getting involved in this. Do you understand me?" Once they all said 'yes' he continued, "Now, go back to your Common Rooms curfew will be coming soon. Harry, you will stay behind though. Goodnight Hermione, Ronald."

Once Ron and Hermione were gone Albus sat back down behind his desk, "Young man I know you are frustrated and angry because your father is not here at the moment but that does _not_ give you an excuse to speak to me like that! You have been acting up all day. I have gotten complaints from your Professors all day long about your attitude and I have had enough!"

Harry swallowed in an attempt to fix his dry throat, "Yes, sir."

"Your attitude _will _be better tomorrow, young man or you will find yourself coming back here and you will not come out a happy person. Do I make myself clear?" Albus raised his eyes to look over his glasses as if daring him to say no.

Harry quickly nodded his head, "Yes, Grandfather. I'm sorry."

Albus nodded his head, "Goodnight, child. Your friends are waiting outside the door for you." Albus flicked his wand to reveal two wide eyed children.

Blushing, Harry stood from his seat, "Night." Then he left with Ron and Hermione back to the Common Room.

Albus sighed before he too stood and made his way to the fireplace to go visit Minerva.

* * *

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and reached for his glasses. Once they were on he looked around himself in the dark dorm room. He thought for sure he heard something... Sighing, Harry laid back down and stared at the red cloth above him.

Suddenly, Harry felt chills run up and down his body making him shiver. Harry looked over at the window thinking maybe it was open, but instead of seeing the window like he expected to he came face to face with Professor Kline.

Harry didn't have time to yell out before he was stunned and carried out of the dorm unnoticed by any of the other sleeping boys.

**A/N: I know, I'm evil... But those cookies were just so darn good ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**~Severus Addicted**

Harry stared at Professor Kline with frozen eyes. She still had not removed the spell from him, unfortunately. Movement from the left side of his body caught his attention but as hard as he tried he could not look over to see who was there.

A familiar voice came to his ears making his heart skip a beat, "Ah, good job my lovely flower. I assume you accomplished this without any of the dorm mates noticing?"

Professor Kline nodded her head with a proud smile, "Of course, Love."

"That's my girl." the man said in such a quiet voice Harry almost missed it.

Suddenly the man came into Harry's frozen vision. The man that was leaning over him was the same man that was in his grandfather's office not that long ago. He knew that man made him feel odd for a reason...

Abilio smirked at the boy laying on his kitchen table, "Hello, Mr. Snape. It's a pleasure to meet you... Again."

Hatred flashed across Harry's emerald eyes making Abilio chuckle lightly, "Angry are we? Did she wake you from a good dream?" Abilio smiled slyly at him before whispering, "Welcome to Hell, Harry." Abilio moved out of Harry's line of vision before saying, "Bring him to the basement; we have a show to put on."

Professor Kline laughed lightly at the thought, "Oh what a fun show it will be..."

Abilio leaned over and gave her a small kiss to her cold, pale cheek, "Indeed it will be, Love."

_'Welcome to Hell? I've been to Hell and back Old Man!' _Harry wanted to scream at them both but he could not do anything and soon he was being floated through many dark corridors.

* * *

Abilio opened the dungeon door to the three Order member's chamber. He quickly flicked his wrist stunning them all. After they were all stunned he tied a black piece of cloth around their eyes before levitating them behind him.

When they arrived in the chamber Abilio quickly dropped his wand making them all fall to the hard ground in a pile.

Severus felt himself being tied to a wooden pole, he assumed the others were being tied as well.

_'What is going on?'_ Severus asked himself anxiously.

Once Abilio had them all tied to the wooden poles he turned to face the metal door and called out, "You can come in now, Love."

Professor Kline slowly opened the metal door and floated Harry over to the center of the room before dropping him to the hard ground harshly just like Abilio did to the others.

Abilio smiled cruelly before flicking his wrist to take the Order member's blind folds off.

Severus gasped at the sight of Harry laying in the middle of the room, "Leave him alone!" Severus snapped angrily while trying to hide the fear behind a mask.

_'Dad!'_ Harry wanted to scream at him to run, to warn him anyway he could but his frozen lips refused to budge. A tear leaked from the edge of his eye and rolled down his cheek.

Remus glared at Abilio, "What is the meaning of this? What are you trying to prove?"

Abilio turned on Remus with a smirk, "That I can accomplish something the "Great Dark Lord" could not. Voldemort is a pathetic excuse for a snake! I kidnapped this idiotic child in less then a half an hour and it has taken Him years and he still has not accomplished his goal!"

Unwillingly Harry was pulled to his feet by his hair by Professor Kline.

"Don't hurt him!" Severus snapped at her in anger.

Abilio laughed at him, "Oh, Severus, _she _will not hurt your loving child I can promise you that." Abilio turned to Professor Kline and said, "Remove the spell, Princess. It's time to start the show..."

Professor Kline did as she was told with a smile on her face.

As soon as he could move Harry jumped to his feet and glared at Abilio.

Before Harry could do or say anything Abilio sreamed, "CRUCIO!"

Harry fell to the floor twitching. The pain was severe but he refused to let a scream come out, he would not give Him that pleasure!

Severus pulled at his binds screaming, "You bastard! Leave him alone!"

Abilio simply stared at Severus before sending another Crucio towards Harry's twitching body.

Remus growled fiercly at the sight of his cub being tortured so mercilessly.

Professor Kline sighed, "I'm getting bored, darling."

Abilio nodded his head in agreement, "I'll make you scream sooner or later, boy!" He lifted the spell off of Harry's sweating body before kicking him in the ribs multiple times.

Harry rolled over and clenched his teeth. He slowly pulled his beaten body up from the floor and turned to face his torturer, "This isn't Hell. I've been to Hell already."

Anger flashed through Abilio's eyes at Harry's words, "The fun has just begun." Abilio revealed a knife from his front robe pocket and advanced on the boy.

Severus screamed and pulled at his binds as he watched Abilio punch his son to the stone floor. Harry tried to crawl away but Abilio refused to allow that to happen and quickly stabbed the knife into Harry's leg. Finally, Harry screamed. Abilio smiled at the sound.

Tears were streaming down Severus' face at the sight. Blood was streaming down Harry's leg as Harry continued to scream.

Abilio pulled the knife out of his flesh and grabbed his arm. Harry tried to pull his arm out of Abilio's deathly grip but it was all in vain, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him from doing what he pleased. How could his father just stand there watching? How could he not stop him from torturing his son? Harry left out another scream as Abilio brought the knife along his arm, as if playing a game.

Suddenly the sound of wood being split into millions of splinters came to everyone's ears, Remus had transformed. Remus advanced on the suddenly still, wide eyed Abilio.

Harry did not fight the blackness that surrounded his body. He gratefully left himself drift away to a place where pain did not exist.

* * *

Draco threw open the Infirmary doors and ran towards Harry's bed. He did not make it though before Poppy stepped in his way, "Draco, darling, it is not best for you to see him yet. Please turn around and leave the Infirmary."

Draco shook his head angrily, "NO! Why does everyone keep saying that? He's my brother! I need to see him!" Tears of frustration leaked out of the corner of his eye as he looked toward the covered bed at the end of the room.

Pained, Poppey shook her head softly, "Please, Draco, it's best for you not to see him like this."

Draco almost fell to the floor as tears streamed down his face, "See him like what? I failed him again!"

A tear slowly appeared in Poppey's eye at the sight of Draco. She quickly pulled him into a hug and held him close, "You did not fail him, darling."

Draco shook his head fiercly at her words, "BUT I DID! I PROMISED HIM!"

Poppey moved Draco over to one of the white sheeted beds and tried to lay him down but Draco would not allow it. "Draco please, you need to calm down, darling."

Draco shook his head making tears fly off his face, "You don't understand!"

Suddenly another person came to the edge of Draco's vision making him whip around to stare at the person, it was his grandmother.

Minerva gently wiped the tears off her eldest grandson's cheek and pulled him into a comforting embrace, "Shhh, Draco, everything is going to be okay."

Oh how Draco so wanted to believe those words...

* * *

Severus screamed as he threw his empty bottle of Firewhiskey against the wall. He fell to the floor in a defeated pile, every nerve in his body felt numb...

He could have stopped his son's torture... If he had tried harder...

Severus kicked two of the empty Firewhiskey bottles away from him to make room to lay down on the cold, hard floor.

"I'm not good enough to be his father. He deserves someone stronger. I don't deserve children..." Severus whispered to himself as he curled into a tight ball.

The room was spinning again much to Severus' relief, it gave him something else to focus on; to steal his attention from the darkness that threatened to devour his heart.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it!

~Severus Addicted


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

**A/N:** **Sorry if last chapter was slightly confusing and also I had someone help me open my eyes to realizing that I have been giving you guys ****many**** evil cliffhangers lately (last chapter I didn't even notice I gave you one) so therefore I have decided to make an attempt to not giving you guys a cliffhanger for a very long time. I apologize for those evil cliffhangers. **

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**~Severus Addicted**

Albus pointed to the seat in front of his mahogany desk, "Please have a seat Alastor." Once Alastor was seated Albus continued, "Now, I would like to know everything that happened since the day you three left for your mission."

Alastor nodded his head in understanding then proceeded in telling Albus everything up to seeing Harry for the first time in the dungeon, "Abilio started to torture young Harry forcing all three of us to watch. After a few minutes Remus transformed into his werewolf form and attacked Abilio, eventually killing him. For some odd reason Remus transformed back into his normal self-" seeing Albus' twinkling eyes Alastor asked curiously, "What is that look for, Albus?"

Albus smiled softly, "Are you telling me Remus has acquired the ability to control his "inner beast"?"

Alastor shrugged his shoulders lightly, "I am not positive, Albus. We will have to talk to him about his new found ability when Poppey finally allows him out of her sight, the poor man..."

Albus chuckled at the thought, "Yeah..." Albus clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "Anyway, please continue."

Alastor nodded and continued his story, "After Remus transformed back to himself he came over and untied Severus and myself from our binds. I stunned Professor Kline while Severus ran over to Harry to check on him. Severus stayed with Harry while Remus and I tried to see if we could find Nymphadora anywhere in the dungeon cells. Luckily, we did not have to search long before we found her. Apparently the sand storm captured her as well. After we were all together again we apparated back to Hogsmeade then walked up the hill towards the castle."

Albus nodded his head, "Why was Nymphadora in a different cell then the rest of you?"

Alastor shook his head lightly, "I do not know, we thought it might have been just because she was in a different area of the dessert then the rest of us when the sand storm attacked."

Albus nodded his head in agreement, "That would make sense." Albus smiled lightly and stood from his chair, "Well, I am glad you all made it back to the castle. I am going to go give a visit to Severus."

Alastor nodded his head in agreement, "He wouldn't admit it but I believe he needs your company, Albus."

Albus held the door open for Alastor to leave then he made his way to the dungeons. When he entered Severus' rooms a strong scent of Firewhiskey tickled his nose. Albus' twinkle in his eye died at the sight of his son sprawled out on the floor staring up at the ceiling, "Severus, my boy, this is no way to deal with this unfortunate problem."

Severus rolled his eyes at him and stayed laying on the floor, "Are you going to give me a lecture about alcohol, father?"

Albus sighed, "No, I already gave you one of those in your sixth year if you do not recall." Albus smirked at him then continued speaking, "But, what I will say is that nothing can get better if you just drink it away, you will always have to face it eventually, Severus." Albus bent down and picked up the two empty bottles of Firewhiskey to place on the coffee table. He flicked his wand to clean up the broken pieces of the Firewhiskey bottle Severus had thrown at the wall earlier.

Severus sighed and pulled himself up on his knees, "If I would have tried harder he would not have had to face that torture as long..."

Albus looked at him fiercely, "I have no doubt in my mind that you tried your hardest. You were tied to a wooden pole, Severus." Albus pointed out softly.

Severus shook his head, "All I could do was stand there and watch..."

Albus stared at Severus' pained face and helped him stand from his knees. He gently pushed him onto the couch and sat down beside him, "I know that was not easy for you, Severus. It would not have been easy for anyone."

Severus' voice broke as he whispered painfully, "I felt so helpless..."

Albus nodded his head in understanding, "I know, but there really was nothing you could have done to help. You were bound to that pole, Severus. You were dehydrated and tired, you did not have the strength to fight the binds and Abilio knew that."

Anger flashed through Severus' onyx eyes at the thought of Abilio, "He deserved to be torn apart by Remus!"

Albus sighed sadly, "Do not get caught in Anger's cage, Severus. Abilio is gone forever, he will never be coming back, and Professor Kline was taken to Azkaban. All you can do now is be there for your son, both of them, as they will both surely need your support. You can not help them drunk off your arse, can you?"

Ashamed, Severus lowered his eyes to his hands, "No I can not..."

Albus nodded his head in agreement, "Why don't you go take a nap? I am going to go check on Harry."

With Albus' help Severus stumbled to his bed and was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Albus gently closed the bedroom door behind him. As he was walking through the living room he placed a locking spell on Severus' Firewhiskey stock before leaving to check on his youngest grandson.

When Albus entered the Infirmary he noticed Remus was arguing with Poppey. Smirking, Albus made his way over to them and asked, "What is going on here, Poppey?"

Madam Pomfrey glared at Remus before turning to answer Albus, "Mr. Lupin here does not think he should have to stay in the Infirmary. I keep explaining to him that I want to keep him under surveillance for at least a night before I will allow him to leave and he will not listen."

Remus glared at her, "I'm fine though!"

Poppey glared at him and snapped, "Well I say otherwise! I just want to keep an eye on him for the night."

Albus nodded his head, "That is understandable. Remus, please listen to Madam Pomfrey, she _does_know what she is talking about you know." Albus gave him a wink before turning and walking towards the covered last bed.

Remus glared at Albus' retreating back.

Poppey smirked before gently pushing him back into the bed, "I win!" Poppey taunted with a chuckle.

Remus rolled his eyes but allowed himself to lay back down on the bed.

Albus slowly moved the curtain to the side and stepped towards the bed. Albus sighed at the sight of Harry. He looked a lot better then he did earlier, thanks to Poppey, but he still did not look 100%.

Suddenly Poppey was beside him saying, "He is doing much better since earlier, Albus. I fixed all of his cuts, most of his bruises, and I stopped the internal bleeding. He will be fine, he just needs some rest."

Albus nodded his head and sighed in relief, "Thank goodness! How long do you think he will have to stay here?" Albus asked her quietly.

Poppey sighed, "I am not sure yet. I do not want him leaving for a little while though, not until he is back to his normal self at least."

Again, Albus nodded his head, "Thank you, Poppey."

Poppey smiled gently at him, "How is Sev coping?"

Albus sighed sadly, "Not so well, but he will be okay."

Poppey shook her head sadly, "Poor Draco is not handling it well either. He had a fit earlier when I told him he could not see his brother yet."

Albus nodded his head, "That's expected."

"Yeah, your wife is with him now." Poppey told him gently.

Albus nodded and stepped away from Harry's bed, "Then I will go to them both. Have a good day, Poppey." Albus nodded his goodbye before turning and leaving the Infirmary.

* * *

The wind gently caressed Harry's pale cheek as he walked down a dirt road. Where he was walking to? He had no idea he just knew he had to walk; his legs kept moving whether or not he wanted to or not.

Above him thunder and lightning filled the air but yet there was no rain and the world still seemed very peaceful. The lightning could not touch him, how he knew that he did not know.

Suddenly a multi-directional sign appeared out of no where in front of him making his legs come to a sudden stop.

Harry stared at the sign in confusion, "You weren't there a minute ago." Harry whispered to himself.

"You must choose your direction you want to go, young Harry."

Harry jumped at the sound, "D-did you just speak to me?" Harry asked the wooden sign in utter shock.

"No, I'm speaking to your twin. Yes, you!" the sign told him sarcastically.

Harry stared at the sign with wide eyes, "I'm going bloody crazy..." When the sign did not reply Harry asked quietly, "W-where am I?"

"You don't know?" the sign asked with shock laced through it's words.

Harry glanced down at his feet and muttered, "Um... No."

The sign sighed but answered him anyway, "This is your mind, child."

Harry snapped his head back up to stare at the sign, "My mind? What the bloody hell do you mean? I don't _normally_ think about talking to wooden signs!"

"There is no need to be rude." the sign snapped at him, "You asked so I gave you an answer."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." the sign told him gently, "Now, pick your road you want to follow. I have other places to go you know..." the sign told him impatiently.

Harry held in the laugh that dared to escape at the thought of a sign having other places to go to.

Harry sighed and read his choices of roads, there were four. Option one was Narnia, option two was Wonderland, option three was Death, and option four was Reality.

Harry shook his head, "Option three is definitely out."

The sign sighed sadly and with a pop that option disappeared on the sign, "No one normally chooses the road to Death, I feel kind of sad for him... He's always alone."

"I wonder why..." Harry muttered sarcastically.

The sign huffed angrily, "Will you pick your road already?"

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "You're impatient. I'll go with the road to Reality."

The sign sighed in relief, "Finally! Just follow that road and do not get off, I repeat, do _not _get off! After a while of walking on that road you will find yourself becoming tired, just lay down on the road and allow sleep to take over. You will wake up in your reality five minutes later. It is very important that you follow my directions, do you understand?" the sign asked him strictly.

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, Sign. Thank you!" Harry started his journey down the road of Reality.

The sign disappeared with a pop behind him.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey's alarm went off a half an hour later informing her that Harry had awoken from his deep, deep slumber. She quickly made her way over to him and gave him a glass of water, "Drink, Mr. Snape."

Harry greatfully did as he was told and took a sip of the refreshing water. The feeling of the cold water running down his throat made him sigh in relief, "Thank you." Harry mumbled softly to her.

Madam Pomfrey placed his cup on the nightstand beside his cot and asked while running a diagnostic exam with her wand, "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Kind of tired." Harry told her quietly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head, "That is to be expected. You will need to stay in the Infirmary for a little while until you have gained your strength back. You will need a lot of rest, young man."

Harry sighed, "How long are you talking?"

Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at him and said sternly, "As long as it takes."

Harry slumped in the cot and pulled the blankets tighter around him, "Can I at least go for a walk?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "I do not want you placing any weight on your leg for at least four day, do you understand me?"

Harry's eyes grew wide at the thought, "But how am I going to get up and go to the bathroom?"

"While you were sleeping I placed a spell on you to automatically get rid of them for you." Poppey told him gently.

Harry sighed in relief.

Poppey smiled, "I am going to go inform your family, Mr. Snape. Do not get off that cot, got it?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, I understand..."

While Madam Pomfrey was inside her office Fire Calling all of Harry's family members Harry noticed Remus laying on a cot closer to her office, "Are you okay, Remus?"

Remus sent him a grin, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. You know Madam Pomfrey... She won't allow me to leave yet."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I definitely know what you mean."

Before Remus could reply to Harry Minerva, Albus, and Draco all came into the room. Draco basically ran to Harry's bed.

"Are you okay, Scar Head?" Draco asked him with a smile.

Harry smirked at him, "Yeah I'm fine, Ferret."

Minerva and Albus finally arrived beside Harry's bed.

Minerva bent down and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead making him blush, "How are you feeling, love?"

Madam Pomfrey came over and answered for him, "I cleared up all of his cuts, healed most of his bruises, and healed the internal bleeding. His muscles are still very weak and he will need a lot of rest. He is not allowed to put any weight on his right leg until I say otherwise. But other then those few things he is doing much better."

Minerva smiled in relief, "Good!"

Harry looked at all three of them and sadly noticed one very important family member was missing from the group, "Where's Dad? Is he alright?" Harry asked as panic began to bubble inside his stomach.

Minerva quickly calmed him down by stroking his forehead, "He is alright, darling. You're father is in need of a lot of sleep, he was badly dehydrated."

Harry slowly nodded his head in understanding. A yawn escaped from Harry's mouth and he quickly tried to hide it but failed miserably.

Madam Pomfrey took that as a sign that it was time for him to go back to sleep, "Well, I believe Harry is in need of more sleep. I will contact you when he wakes up again if you like."

They all nodded their heads that they wanted her to contact them.

Harry sighed, "But I just woke up..."

Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at him and gently pushed him back against the mattress, "Do not argue, Mr. Snape, you need your rest."

Harry sighed softly as Minerva tucked him in and placed a kiss to his forehead.

Once they were all gone Harry finally allowed sleep to begin to come over him. For some reason though the thought of talking to a wooden multi-directional sign kept appearing in his mind... Thinking his imagination was just running wild Harry finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Severus Addicted**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Hey guys I'm very sorry to announce this but I just have no more juice to finish this story.**

**If you are interested in adopting my story PM me and you can have it! I'd really like to see it be finished but I just can't do it myself.**

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me!**

**~Severus Addicted**


End file.
